


...несмотря на угрозы с неба, несмотря на землетрясение (были здесь)...

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Sign Language, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier AU, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Touch-Starved, WTF Winter Soldier 2020, Winter Soldier Trauma Warnings, he Mask Can't Come Off, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: —  Они всеми силами хотели предотвратить снятие маски.Перелистав рентгеновские снимки, Хилл выбрала один и передала Сэму, сохраняя безразличную мину на лице, если не считать поджатых губ.Сэм поднял снимок, держа его на свету так, чтобы Стив тоже мог посмотреть, и они уставились на очертания черепа Зимнего Солдата с неестественно белыми вкраплениями, которые шли, Господи боже, прямиком в мозг, не считая половины зубов, на маску с тонкими штифтами…— Да это же гвозди, — догадался Стив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 332
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2020, https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219035800.htm
> 
> Посвящаю этот перевод моей команде.  
> Потому что я бы, наверное, сломалась, не будь такой надежной поддержки. Спасибо!
> 
> Отдельное спасибо Nastya Blacki, Gavrik2180 и tomix за помощь в вычитке и бетинг.

_«Веселые и заботливые друзья, они в преобладающем большинстве не бежали от своего покровителя при приближении бури и, несмотря на угрозы с неба, несмотря на землетрясение, были здесь, улыбающиеся, предупредительные и преданные в беде, как были преданны в счастье.» Александр Дюма_

**Глава 1**

— Анестетики, метамфетамины, — Хилл перелистнула страницу, — галоперидол — это антипсихотик, и — опа! — еще и антиандроген.

— Что-что? — Сэм заглянул ей через плечо.

Она указала на расшифровку анализа, и Сэм прочитал по слогам:

— _Ципротерона ацетат_. Это еще что такое?

— Ну, по большей части доказательство того, что он не был добровольцем в прямом смысле слова. — Хилл скривила губы. — Его химически кастрировали.

Сэм втянул воздух сквозь зубы и качнулся на каблуках.

— Боже.

— А прочие лекарства, они для?.. — Стив поскреб подбородок. После Трискелиона и геликарриеров он дважды принял душ, но ему по-прежнему казалось, что кожа грязная, словно кровь, сажа и дым въелись в нее напрочь, невидимые, но неистребимые. — Они для чего?

— Вообще-то они должны его прикончить, — без обиняков сказала Хилл. — По крайней мере, согласно лабораторному отчету. Они в пятнадцать раз превышают рекомендованную дозировку. Кстати, по результатам сканирования у него три субдермальные капсулы, которые, вероятно, впрыскивают этот медицинский коктейль прямиком в кровь. — Она перевернула еще одну страницу. — А вот это просто восхитительно: хорошо, что Старк подумал о клетке Фарадея. В маске есть взрывчатка.

— Только Старку об этом не рассказывай, — обманчиво мягко заметила Наташа.

На экране было видно, что она рассматривает ногти. Стив подумал, что знает ее теперь достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что она притворяется.

— О, я сотру это из записей камер наблюдения, — легкомысленным тоном ответила Хилл.

— Взрывчатка, — ровным голосом повторил Стив, переводя взгляд на одностороннее стекло, за которым в углу комнаты скорчился объект их пугающей беседы, в той же позе, что и накануне. Может, он даже и с места не двинулся. — Подделка или?..

Хилл что-то промычала в знак согласия, а Сэм покачал головой.

— В ней _взрывчатка_? Но это же _пиздец_. Кто на _такое_ способен? Что за _нахуй_?

— Они всеми силами хотели предотвратить снятие маски.

Перелистав рентгеновские снимки, Хилл выбрала один и передала Сэму, сохраняя безразличную мину на лице, если не считать поджатых губ.

Сэм поднял снимок, держа его на свету так, чтобы Стив тоже мог посмотреть, и они уставились на очертания черепа Зимнего Солдата с неестественно белыми вкраплениями, которые шли, Господи боже, прямиком в мозг, не считая половины зубов, на маску с тонкими штифтами…

— Да это же гвозди, — догадался Стив. Он взглянул на Хилл: — _Они прибили эту маску к его лицу_.

Выражение лица Хилл осталось прежним.

— Как я уже сказала. Они хотели предупредить ее снятие всеми способами.

Только позже Стив понял, что было особенно пугающим в Зимнем Солдате: _он не издавал ни звука_. В разгаре схватки, когда Стиву приходилось прилагать все усилия, чтобы уклониться от быстрых точных ударов и безжалостных выпадов ножом, он слышал его напряженное дыхание сквозь маску, выдававшее физическое напряжение, сопровождавшееся гудением и жужжанием механической руки, но _не более_.

Ни звука, когда Стиву удавалось достать его, кроме глухого шума от встречи кулака с телом; никаких резких выдохов, гримас или хрипа, ничего. Даже когда Стив как следует врезал ему щитом, которым ему удалось сбить Солдата с ног, единственным звуком был скрежет и треск скребущей по асфальту руки и глухой звук упавшего массивного тела.

Позднее, когда Наташа принялась рассказывать («это история призрака»), Стив спросил: «А он вообще человек?»

Она вскинула бровь.

— В той же степени, что и ты.

— Что? Он тоже суперсолдат? — спросил Сэм.

— Это одна из гипотез. — Наташа выглядела бледнее, чем обычно, а ее черты, обычно мягкие, затвердели и заострились из-за боли в плече. — Смысл в этом есть. Особенно, если рассматривать Зимний Солдат как имя, а не позывной.

— Как Джеймс Бонд, — предположил Сэм. Стив моргнул. — Ну, благодаря этому есть много разных Бондов. «Джеймс Бонд, 007» — это звание, а не имя. — Он подождал, пока до Стива дойдет, но до него не дошло. — Господи, Кэп, добавь Бонда в свой список.

И на геликарриере он тоже не произнес ни звука, просто ждал.

— Не рассчитывай на поблажку, — сказал ему тогда Стив.

Он чувствовал, что обязан предупредить парня, потому что кем бы или _чем бы_ тот ни был, но это молчаливое целеустремленное существо заставляло Стива ощущать неправильность происходящего, словно _они упускали какую-то часть всей картины_.

Может, дело было в молчании. А может, в том, как он смотрел на Стива, когда они встретились на шоссе, когда Стив только вышел на сцену, полное отсутствие злонамеренности в сосредоточенных глазах, только смесь любопытства и страха, и…

(«Ну, не знаю, Стив, а ты не забыл случайно, что он _скинул меня с геликарриера_ , а? Это не показалось тебе _слегка_ злонамеренным?» — позднее недоверчиво спросил Сэм. «Да ладно, чувак.»)

Короче, этого хватило Стиву, чтобы начать _сомневаться_. Он сражался с Рамлоу, Роллинзом и прочими двуличными _предателями_ , которые на протяжении месяцев притворялись его командой, слышал масляно-вкрадчивое «ничего личного» от человека, который был истинно предан идее, даже если идеей оказалась вера в насилие и власть, но этот парень? Этот вот «Зимний Солдат»? Он был другим. Стив был _убежден_ , что он был другим.

И в конце концов решение вытащить потерявшего сознание человека, тяжелого, как и сам Стив (или даже тяжелее, как потом выяснилось) из-под обломков геликарриера, хотя сам вымотанный до предела Стив был покрыт синяками и ранами, далось ему довольно легко.

Стив просто сделал это.

Позднее полученные доказательства оформились в рациональные аргументы, которые смутно роились у Стива в голове, пока он спасал Солдата из-под геликарриера.

— Мы не можем передать его кому-нибудь, — сказала Хилл, когда их небольшая команда собралась в подземном бункере, ставшим им временным пристанищем, так как Стив считал, что это единственное достаточно надежное место, чтобы держать их пленника. — Мы не знаем, кому можно доверять, до тех пор, пока не пройдемся частым гребнем по всему вороху данных. Если он попадет в лапы ЦРУ, ФБР или национальной безопасности, то велик риск, что из него попросту сделают козла отпущения. А у него есть сведения, которые нужны нам.

— Только не слишком он разговорчивый, — сардонически заметил Сэм, почесывая щетину. — Кроме того, на Гуантанамо я не подписывался.

— Сомневаюсь, что это понадобится, — ответила ему Хилл, складывая руки на груди. — Есть способы получше.

— Если он на протяжении пятидесяти лет _был_ в ГИДРЕ, — сказал Стив, делая вид, что _это_ не сводило его с ума, — тогда он должен знать, кто отдавал ему приказы, кого он убил и где расположены их базы. 

— Мы думаем, что это он нажал на курок, когда убили твоих родителей, — прямо сказал Стив Тони. — Я хочу узнать, кто направил его руку, и разобраться с ним раз и навсегда.

Джарвису не потребовалось много времени, чтобы подготовить квинджет и необходимые медикаменты, дать допуск к определенной части башни с панической комнатой, которую Тони проектировал вместе с Брюсом, той самой тюремной камере, которая могла удержать Халка.

От Тони пока ничего не было слышно.

— Ушел в запой, — сообщила Наташа по телефону, как только они прибыли в Нью-Йорк. Сама она осталась в Вашингтоне, совершенно неожиданно став новым лицом правительства, олицетворяющим откровенность. — Не думаю, что в ближайшее время вы его увидите.

Сэм и Стив стояли плечом к плечу перед односторонним стеклом, глядя на сжавшуюся в комок фигуру в углу пустой стерильной камеры.

Внутри был Зимний Солдат. Лишенный тактического обмундирования, босой, одетый в слишком широкий хирургический костюм и с руками, скованными магнитными наручниками в позиции, о которой Хилл сказала «не давящая, но, вероятно, неудобная», он выглядел не легендарным киллером, а военнопленным, что соответствовало подозрениям Стива.

На нем по-прежнему была маска. До сих пор они так и не придумали, как ее снять, учитывая ограниченный срок седации. Солдат перерабатывал химические вещества даже быстрее Стива.

— Ты уверен, Кэп? — подтолкнул Сэм Стива локтем. — Все может пойти не по плану в один миг.

— Хилл собиралась последить, — ответил Стив.

Он потер подбородок.

— Даже при том, что он в оковах, я не хочу, чтобы рядом был кто-то еще. Особенно она. — Он скривил губы. — Она слишком важна.

— Ну да, ну да, мистер Американская Икона, — пробормотал Сэм. — Господи, ты глянь на его ноги.

Стив посмотрел на пленника. Одну ногу тот поджал под себя, пальцы второй были уродливыми и узловатыми. Четвертого не хватало. Участок кожи между пяткой и плюсной был бледнее остальной кожи, покрыт шрамами, похожими на келоидные рубцы в том месте, где протез присоединялся к его телу, насколько успел заметить Стив, пока они переодевали его бесчувственное тело в хирургический костюм.

Стив медленно, сосредоточенно выдохнул.

— Думаю, стоит послушать, что он скажет в свое оправдание.

— Наушник при тебе? — спросила Хилл, подождав, пока Стив кивнет. Потом дважды нажала на кнопку связи, Стив услышал два отрывистых щелчка. Он показал ей большой палец. — Все в порядке. Отправляйся.

— Ты понимаешь английский язык?

Молчание.

— Кивни, если понимаешь по-английски.

Не моргнув расфокусированными неподвижными глазами, Солдат медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. — У нас есть предложение. С ГИДРОЙ покончено. Она разрушена. Ты провалил свою миссию. Теперь ты под моей опекой. Ты меня понял?

Еще один кивок.

— Ты будешь сотрудничать?

Еще кивок.

— Хорошо. Это упрощает дело.

Стив подошел к стулу, привинченному к полу в середине комнаты. Джарвис подсказал, что тот был сделан из какого-то ударостойкого вида пластика.

«Жизненные показатели растут, Кэп, будь настороже».

Поведение Солдата внешне ничем не изменилось, но Стив показал на камеру большой палец, чтобы подтвердить, что услышал предупреждение.

— Мы не собираемся причинять тебе боль. Но нам нужно, чтобы ты начал с нами коммуницировать. Нам надо кое-что узнать.

В этот раз Стив заметил, что тревога Солдата усилилась, по тому, как свисавшие на лицо и маску волосы зашевелились, колеблемые участившимся дыханием сквозь отверстия в маске. Сбивающий с толку тревожный взгляд становился все более беспокойным, по мере того, как белки глаз Солдата, казалось, отражали яркий свет ламп дневного света. Он все еще не моргал, по крайней мере, Стив этого не видел.

— Успокойся. — Стив вскинул обе руки, показывая, что в них ничего нет. — Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Я так не поступаю.

Солдат в углу попытался еще сильнее вжаться в стену.

— Ты можешь говорить через маску?

На секунду Солдат направил на него взгляд, потом снова отвел. Это было самая откровенная попытка контакта до сих пор.

— Ты вообще можешь говорить?

Пальцы механической руки — единственная ее часть, которая могла двигаться, несмотря на оковы — сделали серию сложных движений, похожих на язык жестов. Стив сузил глаза, дожидаясь советов своей команды.

«Этот язык жестов нам неизвестен, Кэп, это не американский язык жестов и не русский. Джарвис проверил».

— Прости, я не понимаю, что это означает. — Следя за своими движениями, Стив сложил руки и опустил их между коленей. — Ты можешь говорить?

Солдат снова бросил на него отчаянный и дикий взгляд и вновь отвел глаза.

— Кивни, если можешь, и покачай головой, если не можешь. — Стив сам показал ему движения, описывая действия, хотя в успех он не верил, потому что Солдат на него не смотрел. — Можешь говорить?

Солдат покачал головой.

— Ладно. — Стив прокручивал в голове возможные объяснения: Солдат упрямился? Не мог физически говорить из-за маски? Или что-то совсем другое? — Будешь кивать вместо да и качать головой вместо нет. И делать вот так, — Стив сформировал свободный круг пальцами и подождал, пока Солдат на него посмотрит, — если ты не знаешь. Понял?

Кивок. _Да_.

— Ты знаешь, где ты находишься?

Покачал головой. _Нет_.

— Ты подчинялся Александру Пирсу?

Круг. _Я не знаю_.

— Ты подчинялся Броку Рамлоу?

 _Я не знаю_.

— Ты подчинялся Нику Фьюри?

 _Я не знаю_.

— Ты подчинялся Арниму Золе?

Солдат вздрогнул. Казалось, такое невозможно, но он визуально стал меньше, несмотря на то, каким массивным он был. Протез натянул наручники.

«Кэп, следи за ним».

— Он тоже исчез, — тихо заметил Стив. В груди у него росло убеждение, что что-то здесь не так, что этот человек без пальца на ноге и со скрытым маской лицом был не кузнецом, а молотом. — Разрушен.

Отрицательное движение головой. _Нет_.

— Да. Я видел, как это случилось.

Металлические пальцы согнулись в странную фигуру: указательный и средний согнуты, большой отставлен в сторону, кисть движется взад-вперед.

— Я не знаю, что это означает, прости.

Пальцы сжались и обмякли.

— Ты знаешь, кто я?

Круг. _Я не знаю_.

Стив приподнял бровь.

— Ты дважды пытался убить меня.

И снова тот же самый жест металлической рукой: два согнутых пальца, целенаправленное движение.

— Я не знаю, что это означает, но, кажется, я неплохо это запомнил. Оба раза.

Жест изменился: теперь торчал только один палец, указательный.

— Один раз? То есть один раз ты не пытался меня убить, а просто очень хорошо притворялся?

Глаза Солдата беспокойно блуждали; маска затрудняла понимание выражения его лица, но в данном случае страдание легко считывалось.

«Смени тему, Кэп, его сердце колотится с такой скоростью, что ему скоро понадобится фиксация, чтобы он не взлетел».

— Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, — спустя секунду сделал Стив вторую попытку. — Я Капитан Америка. Это означает, что я далек от ГИДРЫ настолько, насколько вообще возможно. Ты понимаешь?

Солдат не ответил. Если только такое возможно, он попытался еще сильнее вжаться в стену. Стив слышал, как в руке гудят моторы и сервоприводы.

— Ты понимаешь? — повторил Стив.

Солдат моргнул. _Нет_.

Стив сглотнул.

— Короче, главное: с тобой будут обращаться по справедливости. Мы на стороне добра.


	2. Chapter 2

— У него зашкалили показатели стресса, — заметила Хилл, стоило Стиву покинуть камеру и Солдата, выглядевшего абсолютно так же, как и когда он вошел.

— Вы меня поэтому выдернули? — Стив опустился в ближайшее к Хилл кресло.

Прислонившийся к стене Сэм жевал губу.

— Это была лишь пробная попытка, — напомнила Хилл. — Ты там провел пятнадцать минут. Этого достаточно. Мы собирались понаблюдать и обсудить следующие шаги.

— Он _напуган_ , — резко вмешался Сэм. — Ты же тоже увидел? Настоящий ужас… — Сэм сам оборвал себя.

Неважно, что этот парень сделал, неважно, что Стив _видел_ , что именно он делает, и как близко сам Стив оказался к тому, чтобы стать одной из его жертв, но отчаяние Солдата, его растерянность, безграничный ужас были пугающими. И неважно, от _кого_ исходили подобные эмоции.

— Никто не спорит, что все выглядит так, что его заставляли делать то, что он делал, — твердо сказала Хилл. — Для нашего плана это роли не играет. Он все еще опасен, Кэп.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Стив. — А что с этими жестами? Язык жестов?

— Не похож ни на что, что Джарвису удалось найти, — без задержки ответила Хилл. — Уилсон, ты не…

Сэм поднял свой телефон повыше.

— Наташа только что со мной связалась. Мы ей послали видео, подумали, может, это какой-то шпионский код, ну, среди киллеров, ты понимаешь, о чем я, — пояснил он. — Она говорит, что не знает, что это, но если рассматривать с точки зрения коммуникации, это могут быть определенные знаки для общения.

Стив оглянулся и через стекло посмотрел на Солдата.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что это могут быть знаки для общения с его кураторами, так, что ли? И только они их понимают?

— А в этом есть смысл, — неторопливо произнесла Хилл. — Для существования этой маски много причин. Вписывается в то, что они могли лишить его и других способов коммуникации, если не хотели, чтобы он говорил.

— Но как маска может помешать ему говорить? — Стив пробежался пальцами по волосам. — Он сказал, что не может говорить.

— Маска мешает рассмотреть возможные повреждения голосового аппарата, — напомнила Хилл, листая явно ставшую более толстой за последнее время стопку бумаг. — Это не исключено. Рентгенолог сказал, что на вид язык не поврежден.

— А мог бы быть? Они могли отрезать ему _язык_? — вскинулся Сэм. — Это пиздецовый _пиздец_!

— Спасибо за помощь. — Голос Хилл звучал жестко, когда она обратилась к Стиву. — Кэп, пока нам остаются только вопросы с да-нет.

— Дайте ему ручку и бумагу, как другим заключенным на допросе, — предложил Сэм.

Хил посмотрела на него, приподняв бровь.

— Что? Я смотрю «Закон и порядок».

— Я не собираюсь давать ему ручку, — сказала она, постукивая собственной по экрану монитора контрольного центра. — Это оружие.

— Он же не сделал ни одной попытки напасть, — заметил Стив. — Он скован. Я не смог сломать эти оковы, помнишь? Мы их проверяли.

— Напомни-ка мне, Стив, как поступали гидровцы, когда вам удавалось схватить их во время войны? — напрямую спросила Хилл.

Внезапно перед мысленном взором Стива пронеслись воспоминания о выкриках «Хайль ГИДРА!», пене, текущей изо ртов, Баки, орущем «БЛЯДЬ!» и пинающим дерево, куст или колесо ближайшего джипа, потому что еще один потенциальный «язык» предпочел цианид плену. С трудом сглотнув, Стив отодвинул эти картины подальше, беря мысли под контроль.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что он причинит вред самому себе?

— Он боится, — начала загибать пальцы Хилл, — его взяла в плен неизвестная ему группировка. Он под влиянием различных влияющих на психику субстанций, и кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы лишить его физической способности к коммуникации. — Она откинулась на спинку стула. — Как думаешь, насколько велики шансы, что над его психикой тоже поработали?

— Никаких совпадений с ДНК или отпечатками пальцев, и на поиск по лицам рассчитывать тоже не приходится, — сообщила Хилл Стиву на следующее утро вместо приветствия.

Как всегда, она выглядела полностью собранной и ничем не выказывала признаков того, что весь ее мир рухнул в течение недели. Она кивком указала на стакан с кофе и бумажный пакет, которые держал Стив.

— Это мне?

Стив опустил взгляд на стаканы с кофе, украшенные добродушными разноцветными картинками.

— Они, ну, снизу. И кекс. — Он протянул то и другое бывшему замначальника, испытывая неловкость, словно ошибся местом и адресом. — Что-нибудь новенькое?

— Я не следила за беби-монитором всю ночь, — ответила Хилл, отпив глоток кофе. — Слушай, Роджерс, а маккиато или типа того не было?

— Извини.

Сделав еще один глоток, она на секунду зажмурила глаза в безмолвном «не бери в голову», после чего поставила бумажный стаканчик рядом со стаканом Стива.

— Джарвис за ним присматривал, — пояснила она. — Он отключился примерно в два часа ночи и пришел в себя сорок пять минут спустя. Предположительно, это единственные сорок пять минут сна за последние три дня.

— Возможно, он спал в Вашингтоне, не так ли?

Хилл пожала плечами.

— Учитывая, что он был накачан метамфетаминами под завязку? Сомнительно, но со счетов сбрасывать такую возможность нельзя. Именно поэтому мы считаем только последние три дня, с тех пор, как к мониторингу подключился Джарвис. В любом случае, мы уже пересекли отметку «жестокое» и добрались до отметки «невероятное» наказание, если депривация сна продолжится.

— Но мы же не _держим_ его без сна? — удивленно спросил Стив. — Он же _может_ спать, разве нет?

Хилл уставилась на него.

— Я же говорила, у нас есть способы получше, или?

— Да, но…

— Мы не собираемся заставлять его спать или насильно лишать сна, Стив, — оборвала она его. — Мы хотим, чтобы он был здоров и психически состоятелен, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. Именно поэтому мы все и делаем.

Стив отставил свою чашку и заставил себя опуститься в соседнее кресло. В камере — о, чудо из чудес! — Солдат сменил позу: спиной он все еще вжимался в угол, но ступни стояли на полу, а колени служили опорой для надежных наручников, которыми он был скован. Лбом он упирался в тяжелую конструкцию. Если бы данные на мониторе наблюдения не утверждали обратного, Стив подумал бы, что он спит.

— Есть и другие проблемы, — прервала Хилл его размышления. — Он ничего не ел с тех пор, как вы привезли его, и не пил, не считая той жидкости, которая попала в его организм вместе с раствором успокоительного внутривенно. Плюс повреждения.

— Думаешь, он ранен серьезнее, чем выглядит на первый взгляд?

— Похоже на повреждения мягких тканей, — пояснила Хилл. — Судя по снимкам. Но если он не получит питательных веществ или сна, он не поправится. Даже если он суперсолдат.

— Да, я понимаю, — отозвался Стив.

У него было много тяжелых ранений на войне, когда по ощущениям они находились за линией фронта _неделями_ , и у них заканчивались припасы. Баки при каждой возможности подсовывал ему еду, даже когда ему самому приходилось голодать. Пока Стив этого не заметил и не положил конец. При этой мысли у Стива заныло в груди.

— Однако мне не нравится мысль послать в эту комнату медика, — заметила Хилл.

— Я проходил медподготовку, — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя глуповато. — Я имею в виду, на войне и еще недавно.

— Я знаю, и я тоже. — Она говорила благожелательно, но немного с пренебрежением. — И Уилсон тоже. Кроме того, у него квалификация выше, чем у нас обоих. Однако речь идет о постановке назогастральной трубки, а этого ни один из нас сделать не может, особенно учитывая маску. — Она посмотрела на Стива. — Назогастральная. Трубка для питания через нос.

— Вы собираетесь просверлить в маске дырку или типа того?

— Нет. — Сделав какой-то сложный жест в направлении экрана, который закрывал смотровое окно, и на нем появилось что-то вроде схематического изображения маски, вращающегося вокруг своей оси. — Старк сегодня утром прислал.

— Что он сказал?

— Ничего, — коротко ответила Хилл. — В имени файла даже не было отсылки к Джиму Керри, так что думай об этом все, что хочешь. Марк I попытался реконструировать эту штуку, основываясь на сканировании и моих отчетах об осмотре, полученных, пока Солдат был без сознания.

Стив раздраженно выдохнул — кто такой был этот Джим Керри, черт побери, и какое отношение он имел к Солдату? — и подался вперед, чтобы изучить рисунок, даже не зная, что, собственно, ищет.

— Тут и тут. — Хилл указала на дыхательные отверстия в маске. — Слава богу, Старк сопроводил рисунок примечаниями. Выглядит как аппарат для фильтрации воздуха, но очень маленький. Отверстия выглядят достаточно широкими, чтобы попытаться просунуть трубку сквозь них. У нас есть ручные ультразвуковые сканеры, с помощью которых мы сможем проконтролировать введение.

— Но нужен кто-то, кто этим займется.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердила Хилл.

— А Тони?

— Связь работает, но он по-прежнему молчит. — Пальцем она указала на изображение, все еще висевшее на экране. — Я узнала у Джарвиса, он над этим работает.

Стив вздохнул и оперся локтями о консоль, глядя в стекло.

— Что заставило тебя взять его на поруки, Стив? — Голос Хилл звучал профессионально (Стив подозревал, что по-другому она не умеет), но странно мягко. — С точки зрения получения данных я это очень одобряю. Но ты не слишком открыт для взаимодействия с ГИДРОЙ, насколько мне известно.

Это было верно. Он не стал тратить много времени на то, чтобы узнать, что именно было о нем известно в двадцать первом веке или было написано в трудах историков, но, судя по тому, что он прочитал — а оно было таким незначительным, выхолощенным, клинически стерильным, не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, как именно большинство людей представляли себе Капитана Америку: что-то вроде плоской мультяшной фигурки из простых линий и нечетких цветов, добродетельной, благородной, безупречной.

Они не знали, скольким врагам он в буквальном смысле _снес голову_ тем самым щитом, который сейчас украшал брелки для ключей, ожерелья и продавался в магазинах игрушек. Они не знали, что Стив мог ударом _пробить_ человека насквозь и делал это. Даже больше одного раза, но только защищая Баки.

Эту мысль Стив аккуратно убрал подальше.

— Нацисты, — сказал он, — гордились тем, кем они были. Никогда еще мне не доводилось драться с нацистом в _маске_.

Открывается дверь. Это снова он. На этот раз другая одежда. Должно быть, прошло много времени. Целая куча потерянного времени. Закрываешь глаза, открываешь и каким-то образом понимаешь, что прошло время. Все болит. Сильнее, чем обычно. Сухо во рту и в горле, и в носу. Болит голова. И плечо.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он. Говорит Стив Роджерс. Капитан Америка Стив Роджерс. — Как себя чувствуешь?

Пальцы двигаются. Автоматически. Нужно дать ответ _немедленно_. Но он не понимает. Нельзя забывать, что он не понимает.

У него нет слов для ответа. Только слова для _да_ , _нет_ и _я не знаю_. Дыхание учащается. Болит сердце. Болит голова.

Человек продолжает говорить. Стив Роджерс говорит. Время пропало.

—… _хорошо_ , большой палец вниз — _плохо_. Вот так. — Стив Роджерс поднимает ладонь, пальцы сжаты вместе. — Это означает нормально. Нейтрально. Не хорошо и не плохо. Понял?

Кивок это _да_. Этот знак никогда не меняется. Теперь есть шесть слов. _Да_ и _нет_ , и _я не знаю_ , и _хорошо_ , и _плохо_ , и _нормально_. Шесть знаков.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Смотреть на Стива Роджерса больно. Желтые волосы. Голубые глаза. Нос с горбинкой. Больно.

—…себя чувствуешь?

Потерял время. Отвечать _немедленно_. _Плохо_. Чувствую себя _плохо_. Большой палец вниз для _плохо_. Новый знак. _Плохо_.

— Тебе больно?

Кивок для _да_.

— Понятно. Мы постараемся помочь тебе.

Потеря времени. Не надо помощи. Что это значит. Что этот человек собирается сделать. Что собирается сделать Стив Роджерс? Болит грудь. Не могу смотреть. Не смотри.

— Мы не сделаем тебе плохо. Помнишь, вчера я тебе говорил об этом. Мы так не поступаем. Давай ты успокоишься, хорошо?

Успокойся. _Успокойся_. Дыши медленнее. Реже пульс. Потри колено. Потри колено. Ткни большим пальцем. Ткни большим пальцем _еще_ раз. Тык. Тык. Ткни большим пальцем _три_ раза. Тык — тык — тык — тык — тык…

— Есть хочешь?

Что. _Что_. Ответ _немедленно_. _Черт_. Пальцы в круг. Пальцы в круг для _я не знаю_.

— Когда ты ел в последний раз? Ты можешь… Есть какая-нибудь возможность есть через маску?

Слишком много вопросов. Ответ _немедленно_. Черт. Нет. Он не понимает. Вспомни, что он не понимает старые слова. Только новые слова. Шесть слов. Шесть новых слов, но одно то же самое. _Да_ то же самое.

Пальцы в круг. _Я не знаю_.

— А что насчет питья? Может… через соломинку или еще как-нибудь? Сработает?

Не знаю. Не понимаю, о чем спрашивает Стив Роджерс. Голубые глаза. Смотрит прямо в лицо. Смотрит прямо в лицо голубыми глазами. _Все в порядке, приятель?_ Челюсти сжимаются. Что он спрашивает. Приятель. Приятель. Приятель. _Приятель._

— Эй, есть кто живой?

Ответ _немедленно_. Пальцы в круг. _Я не знаю_. Не знаю. Болит грудь. Болит живот.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Все в порядке.

Это не вопрос. Не было вопроса. Стив Роджерс не задал вопроса. Отвечать не нужно. Не отвечать допустимо.

— Но нам нужно чуть больше информации. Вопросы с да и нет не срабатывают. Мне нужно знать: если мы дадим тебе прибор для письма, ты будешь сотрудничать?

Сотрудничество. Да. Кивок для _да_.

— Ты попытаешься причинить себе вред?

Что. _Что_. Больно. Болит грудь. Потерянное время. _«Ты не будешь портить имущество ГИДРЫ»._ Нет… нет… нет…

—…койся. Давай, успокаивайся. С тобой все в порядке.

Стив Роджерс говорит. Стив Роджерс подошел ближе. У него его руки. Большие руки. Шрам на кончике пальца. Шрам на указательном пальце. На кончике его указательного пальца. _«Эй, приятель»._ Потерянное время.

Нет. Успокойся. Надо успокоиться. Вдох. Медленно. Дыши медленно. Почему это так сложно. Это не должно быть так тяжело. Все наверху. Все в дыму. Дым ест глаза. Дышать медленно. Ткни большим пальцем. Нет, нет, это всегда начинается с… схема начинается с… _Тык_. Тык. Тык. Ткни большим пальцем. Тык. Тык…

— Молодец. Молодец.

Поднять большой палец для _хорошо_. Одно из шести новых слов.

— Ладно. Сделаем небольшую паузу.

Стив Роджерс уходит. Капитан Америка отворачивается. Дверь открывается. Он исчезает. _Успокойся._ Тык. Тык. Тык. Ткни большим пальцем. Ткни большим пальцем снова. Тык-тык. Ткни большим пальцем _три_ раза…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Несколько предупреждений специально для этой главы (от автора).  
> В ней есть намеки на сексуальное насилие, которому подвергались женщины во время войны. Описания не детализированные. Если вы хотите перескочить через этот отрывок, заканчивайте читать на “Где именно остались твои друзья?” и начинайте снова с места: “Само собой, это не то же самое, — сказал Сэм.”

— Знаешь, у меня там остались друзья.

Стив оторвал взгляд от почти остывших макарон, которые гонял по тарелке.

— М-м?

— Ага. Так что лучше тебе не оставлять на тарелке ничего от макарошек моей мамочки, — продолжил Сэм. Он балансировал на задних ножках своего стула, откинувшись на спинку. — У них за плечами путешествие в сотню кварталов. Из самого Гарлема. А еще мне пришлось пережить, как мамочка кинулась заботиться о тебе. Так что будет лучше, если они тебе понравятся.

Используя бортики контейнера, Стив после некоторых усилий собрал остатки макарон с сыром на ложку. Когда ему это удалось, он засунул весь здоровенный комок в рот зараз.

Покачиваясь на ножках стула, Сэм наблюдал за Стивом, выгнув бровь.

— Ты доволен собой?

Все еще жуя, Стив попытался ответить. Но все его старание были сведены к нулю комком вчерашних макарон с сыром во рту. Сэм рассмеялся.

— Ну и говнюк же ты. Неужели никто так и не понял, какой же ты говнюк?

Стив наконец проглотил все.

— Кое-кто понял.

— Ага, и сколько из них живы в двадцать первом веке?

Отложив ложку, Стив принялся загибать пальцы:

— Пегги. Ты.

Рука упала на колени. Сэм издал долгий вздох.

— Прости, мужик. Прости меня. Я смудачил.

Стив пожал плечами. Он методично запихивал все всколыхнувшиеся чувства обратно, точно так же, как поступил до этого с макаронами.

— Где именно остались твои друзья?

Взгляд Сэма прояснился.

— Сам знаешь. Афганистан. Где же еще. У парашютистов-спасателей так, один знает — все знают. Так что у меня есть приятели, которые слышали от других приятелей или видели, каково это…

Он прервался и наклонился вперед так, что стул снова встал на все четыре ножки. Глубоко вздохнув, он начал с начала:

— Знаешь, эти террористы, типа Аль Каиды, Талибана или других героев месяца, которые там носятся туда-сюда, доказывая всем, какие они крутые, приходят в деревню, в которой живут люди другой национальности или другой веры, неважно. А когда они уходят, они забирают с собой девушек из этой деревни. Может, и мальчиков. А потом они на этих девушках «женятся». На одну ночь. Все по очереди. — Сэм выглядел мрачно. — Следишь за мыслью?

Стив закрыл глаза. На секунду он вновь увидел бледное лицо итальянки, искаженное ужасом, когда она увидела, что они идут к ее дому, окна которого были закрыты досками, разбитые не снарядами, а камнями: _«Нет, только не снова! Пощадите! Пощадите!»_

— Слежу, — ответил он наконец.

(Ее звали Лучиана. А сына Паоло. Она расплакалась, когда они отдали ей свои пайки. И заплакала еще сильнее, когда они оставили ее в покое.)

— Иногда те парни, мои друзья, которые остались за морем, пытались помочь местным, — продолжил Сэм. — Тренировали их, понимаешь? А иногда они разыскивали этих девушек и возвращали их домой. Не всегда. Иногда. И первое время с ними все было в порядке. Ну, насколько в той ситуации это было возможно. Эти девчонки плакали, обнимали своих родителей, а потом…

— Что?

— Когда все заканчивалось, и они возвращались к повседневной жизни, — безжизненно произнес Сэм, — эти девушки иногда теряли интерес ко всему. Лежали на своих кроватях, не разговаривали, не ели, не спали, ничего не рассказывали. Иногда убивали себя.

Стива затошнило. И все это время он, всем довольный, отправлялся на одно задание ГИДРЫ за другим…

— Само собой, это не то же самое, — сказал Сэм. — Но наш парень, Стив, не там. Я посмотрел вчерашнюю запись. Он пытается. Он старается поддерживать контакт. Это однозначно. И он не пытается причинить вред самому себе. Он сотрудничает. Насколько может.

Стив фыркнул.

— _Сотрудничает_. А что, у него есть выбор? Это не то же самое. Он не знает, что его «спасли», Сэм. А если быть честным, то _нет_. Он сидит в камере.

— Но это лучше, чем у ЦРУ. Я читал их отчет.

Стив не знал, о каком отчете идет речь.

— Речь идет о том, что правильно, — наконец ответил он. — И дело даже не в ГИДРЕ.

— У меня есть машина без руля, желающая поболтать.

— Сэм.

— Послушай, мужик, я понимаю, — сказал Сэм. Он тяжело вздохнул. — Я знаю, что дело не в ГИДРЕ. Честное слово, это перестало быть охотой на ГИДРУ или во что ты собирался меня еще втянуть в тот момент, как только я увидел рентгеновские снимки.

Стив посмотрел на него.

— И что твоя машина говорит по этому поводу?

— Ничего, Стив, она же не КИТТ.

Стив вздохнул и потер глаза большими пальцами. Он отвратительно спал. Его что-то беспокоило в Солдате, то, как он не мог отличить угрозу от помощи, животный страх в его глазах, то, как он следил за руками Стива, всем телом вжимаясь в стену…

— С ним случился припадок, когда я спросил, может ли он пить воду через маску, Сэм.

— Паническая атака. Реакция на страх, — негромко ответил тот.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Стив. Получилось резче, чем он имел в виду. Потерев лицо, он взглянул на своего друга — человека, с которым он был знаком… сколько? Несколько недель? И все равно он был ему ближе всех, начиная с…

Во рту появился кислый привкус.

— Мы нашли… лабораторию. Однажды. Во время войны. Люди в клетках. Большинство были мертвы.

Голос его звучал натянуто, жестко. Он никак не мог заставить себя говорить уважительнее или мягче, как заслуживала того их смерть. Все, что он мог для них сделать — вытащить их из клеток.

Сэм затих рядом с ним.

— Пара заключенных осталась в живых. — Стив не сводил глаз с деревянной столешницы. — Ненадолго, правда.

— Господи, Стив.

— Они вели себя точно так же, — упрямо продолжал Стив. — Они были так напуганы, что не могли… Они не понимали, что их спасли. — Он сглотнул. — В общем-то, так оно и было. Их и не спасли на самом деле.

«Не меняй установившегося распорядка, мужик. Здоровайся всегда одинаково. Не поднимай голоса. Следи за интонациями. Короче, все в этом роде.»

Стив глубоко вдохнул и шагнул в камеру. Взгляд Солдата немедленно прилип к нему. Выглядел он ужасно. Конечно, Стив видел его сквозь стекло, но непосредственный контакт лицом к лицу превращал объект наблюдения в настоящего человека, и это отличалось от рассматривания через стекло.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он его, стараясь говорить достаточно мягко. Он хоть когда-нибудь в жизни умел говорить мягко? Мама умела. Баки умел. А он нет. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Солдат пялился на него налитыми кровью глазами. Темные круги вокруг них не были синяками, но выглядели именно так, особенно по сравнению с меловой бледностью сухой кожи лица, по крайней мере, той его части, которая была видна. Он спал ночью в общей сложности часа два, разделенные на четыре урывка. Всякий раз он испуганно вскидывался, запаниковав. Джарвис переслал Стиву запись.

Стив ждал. Солдат сидел неподвижно. Стив вытянул руку вперед и повернул большим пальцем вверх.

— У меня все хорошо сегодня. Немного устал, но в целом хорошо. А как ты себя чувствуешь?

Большой палец вниз. _Плохо_.

— Мне жаль, если так. Буду стараться исправить положение.

Стив сунул руку в карман, где лежал прибор, который Хилл дала ему с явным недовольством. «Это не обсуждается», — сказал он ей. «Мы их снимем». Она несколько секунд буравила его взглядом, словно искала что-то в его лице. Он не был уверен, что именно. «Ладно. Уговорил, Кэп».

— Сейчас я отключу наручники. Мы наденем тебе другие, вроде браслетов, с ними ты сможешь пользоваться руками, однако… — Стив заколебался, но вспомнил тот список правил, который они разработали с Сэмом. _«Нам нельзя лгать ему»._ Он прочистил горло. — Но если вдруг по какой-то причине нужно будет тебя зафиксировать, они намагнитятся и прилипнут к ближайшей стене. — Он махнул руку в сторону одной из стен, на которой серая линия обозначала магнитную полосу. — Видишь?

В камере было тихо. Стив слышал, как дыхание Солдата ускорилось.

Кивок. _Да_.

Стив не мог сказать, что было лучше: пока Солдат следил за ним немигающим взглядом или когда его взгляд метался по помещению.

— План понятен?

Кивок. _Да_.

— Я сейчас подойду поближе.

_«Не торопись, Кэп»._

Стив не стал терять времени и никак не показал, что услышал предостережение Сэма, переданное через наушник. Шагнув к Солдату, он осторожно встал на колени сбоку от него. Так близко Стив не был рядом с ним с того момента, когда пять дней назад он взвалил его на плечо в пожарной машине.

От Солдата воняло. Речной тиной, а еще, конечно, нечистым телом и кислым запахом, появлявшимся в результате напряжения. Может, и болезнью, хотя это было маловероятно, в конце концов, он был улучшен. Стив старался дышать через рот.

— Можешь протянуть мне руки, пожалуйста?

Оковы удерживали руки Солдата скрещенными, металлическая лежала снизу. Система охватывала предплечья от локтей до запястий.

Бледная ладонь, та, что из плоти, дрожала.

— Больно не будет, — пообещал Стив, и Солдат резко стиснул живую руку в кулак.

Стив замер. Смотреть в широко распахнутые, ни на секунду не покидавшие его лица глаза было неприятно.

— Бояться естественно. Я очень хорошо понимаю, это наверняка пугает. Но больно не будет. Я сейчас сниму наручники, ладно?

В том месте, где маска обхватывала нижнюю челюсть Солдата и впивалась в бледную грязную кожу, Стив видел быструю пульсацию вены.

— Все в порядке, — снова повторил Стив. — Больно не будет.

Кулак на живой руке медленно разжался. Большой палец вверх. _Хорошо_.

Больше Стив тянуть не стал. Он поднял небольшой аппаратик на уровень наручников, нажал на кнопку, и запирающий механизм зашипел, открываясь. Металлические полосы, охватывавшие руки Солдата, разошлись, Стив подхватил их свободной рукой и окончательно снял.

Солдат был свободен.

Он не двигался, просто продолжал удерживать руки в том же положении, как они были скованы в наручниках, словно…

— Наверняка они болят. Правая, по крайней мере. Все хорошо, можешь их опустить.

Солдат опустил руки на колени. Его «палец вверх» давно пропал. Вместо этого он впился металлическими пальцами себе в бедро, а потом очень медленно поднял руку — демонстрируя каждое движение, понял Стив — и убрал прядь грязных жирных волос, свисавшую на лицо.

Конечно, Стив ни на секунду не забывал, что Солдат — человек. И все же этот жест ударил ему по нервам. Сколько времени эти волосы раздражали Солдата, свисая ему на лоб и закрывая некоторые из дыхательных отверстий маски? Как же _мучительно_ это было: день за днем не иметь возможности сменить позу, двинуть руками, поесть или напиться, или вымыться, или заснуть…

«Лучше, чем в ЦРУ», — сказал Сэм. Может, это и было верно, однако менее отвратительно Стив себя из-за этого не чувствовал.

— А теперь браслеты. Можешь сам их себе надеть. — Из кармана брюк Стив достал тонкие ленты примерно в дюйм шириной. — Когда я нажму кнопку, они сожмутся до размера твоих запястий. — Он снова достал пульт. — Это не больно.

Он протянул браслеты на раскрытой ладони.

— Можешь взять их, когда будешь готов.

Солдат крепко зажмурился. Сквозь маску Стив услышал быстрые вдохи — раз, другой, третий — словно Солдат готовился к действию.

— Я тоже могу их надеть… — начал Стив, но замолчал, когда Солдат резко выкинул руки вперед, протянув их ему. Казалось, он затаил дыхание. Пальцы на металлической руке вздрогнули.

— Хорошо, тогда сначала левая, — сказал Стив. Он надел кольцо на металлические пальцы, сдвинул через ладонь, о которую оно звякнуло. — А теперь правая.

Пальцы Солдата были вытянуты и дрожали от напряжения или от страха: Стив видел, как подрагивали сухожилия. Может, и от того, и от другого. Вблизи он видел, какая сухая у него кожа, какие длинные ногти с неровными краями и грязью под ними.

Стив надел манжет. При первом прикосновении металла или при ощущении пальцев Стива рука Солдата вздрогнула. Она была ледяной на ощупь.

Стив выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что задерживал дыхание все то время, пока надевал Солдату браслет.

— Молодец, — похвалил он его. — Не пугайся. Сейчас я нажму на кнопку, — он поднял пульт, — и браслеты станут туже. Готов?

Глаза Солдата вновь распахнулись. _Кивок._

— Хорошо. Сейчас. Раз, два, три…

Едва слышный щелчок, и браслеты приняли нужный размер, и все закончилось. Сердце Стива колотилось в груди.

— Самое сложное позади, — сказал он. — Сейчас вернусь.

— Молодец, мужик, — приветствовал его Сэм, когда Стив вернулся обратно в комнату наблюдения. — Это именно то самое завоевание доверия, о котором мы говорили.

— Так мы и планировали, — устало сказал Стив. — В любом случае ясно, что он все понимает. И теперь он может пользоваться руками. Ни малейшего намека на готовность к насилию, полное содействие. Согласны, заместитель начальника?

— Просто Хилл, Стив, — ответила она, не сводя глаз с монитора. — Я больше ничего не возглавляю.

— С кем вы разговариваете?

— С Джарвисом, — коротко ответила она. — Все в порядке. — Она взглянула на Стива. — Готовы принять отчет, Кэп?

Господи. Стив и десяти минут не провел в этой комнате, а уже совершенно вымотался. Повышенное внимание, напряжение — все это лишало сил.

— Давайте.

— Когда мы в последний раз разговаривали, я спросил, будешь ли ты сотрудничать, если мы дадим тебе бумагу и ручку, — сказал Стив, вернувшись в камеру. — Помнишь?

Солдат на него не реагировал. Пока он был один, он согнул ноги в коленях и просунул руки под них, так что они лежали на полу. Щекой — или тем местом, где она должна была бы быть, если бы не маска — он прижимался к стене. Глаза были открыты, но пусты и смотрели в никуда.

— Есть кто дома?

Молчание. Неподвижность.

Стив подошел поближе и присел на корточки.

— Ну же, приятель.

Реакция была мгновенной. Глаза Солдата распахнулись, немедленно вернулись напряжение и пугающая смесь растерянности и ужаса. Он царапнул пол пальцами, и скрежет металлических кончиков по искусственному половому покрытию прозвучал громко в тишине камеры. Он изо всех сил старался сфокусироваться на Стиве.

— Прости, прости, — произнес Стив, старавшийся говорить спокойно, несмотря на волнение. — Помнишь, где ты находишься?

Солдат таращился на него, грудь и плечи ходили ходуном, словно паника непонятным образом сконцентрировалась в его мускулах.

Стив положил на пол пару блокнотов, которые прихватил с собой, и вытащил из кармана несколько черных маркеров.

— Все в порядке. Постарайся сосредоточиться. Вот, держи. — Открыв один из блокнотов, он придвинул его поближе. — Можешь использовать его. Давай, бери.

Солдат послушно поднял с пола блокнот и маркер. Маркер он держал как нож, обхватив корпус четырьмя пальцами, а большим упираясь в конец.

— Можешь сказать мне, как долго тебя удерживали в ГИДРЕ?

Брови Солдата нахмурились. Взгляд метнулся в угол. Он медленно покачал головой.

— Давай, я помогу тебе. Мы все тебе поможем, — попытался Стив снова. — Может, имя? У тебя есть имя?

Плечи Солдата обвисли. Он по-прежнему смотрел на Стива, и в его взгляде было что-то умоляющее и жалкое.

— Можешь написать, — тихо сказал ему Стив. — Все в порядке.

Солдат склонился над бумагой. Волосы, которые он отбросил назад раньше, снова упали ему на глаза. Он не обратил на них внимания, рука, в которой он сжимал маркер, замерла над листом бумаги. Он колебался.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Стив. — Давай.

Он смотрел на то, как Солдат опустил кончик маркера на страницу. Когда тот неровными рывками двинулся по бумаге, раздался скрип.

Стив не мог отвести от него глаз. Солдат сжимал маркер как _нож_.

С необъяснимым интересом он наблюдал за тем, как Солдат трудится над листком, и не мог ничего понять.

— Это… это хорошо, — услышал он собственные слова. — Можно я посмотрю.

Солдат подтолкнул блокнот обратно к Стиву. Он автоматически поднял его.

Там не было ни имени, ни вообще ни одной буквы. Вместо этого там был корявый рисунок, сделанный дрожащей и неуверенной рукой:


	4. Chapter 4

Стив рисует. Нет. Он пишет. Рисование… Рисование — это не черные штрихи. Это другое. Чирк, чирк, чирк.

Большие руки, пальцы стискивают ручку. Быстрые резкие штрихи. Как карта. Скрип.

Стив Роджерс показывает листок. Черные линии. Изгибы. Углы. Точка. Не как на картинке. Человечек. Он ждет. Чего он ждет. Чего он хочет. Чего он хочет… Стив Роджерс говорит. Сосредоточься. Не теряй время нельзя терять время даже…

— Все в порядке, — говорит Стив Роджерс. — Все в порядке. Попробуй на секунду сосредоточиться. Посмотри сюда. Можешь…

Вопрос. Какой вопрос. Подними взгляд. Посмотри на Стива Роджерса, а не на бумагу. Пальцы в круг. Я не знаю. Я не знаю, какой вопрос. А был ли вопрос. Болят зубы. Сожми их. Болит челюсть. Язык распух. Какой вопрос.

— Все в порядке. Ладно. Где ты… Ты знаешь, что это?

Картина. Большие руки. Желтые пятна. _«Вот это настоящее искусство, приятель.»_ Приятель. Приятель. Стив говорит приятель. Говорил это. Он сказал приятель.

Потерянное время. Пальцы в круг. Не знаю. Глаза болят так, словно в них песок и осколки. Не теряй время. Сосредоточься. Сосредоточься, сосредоточься, _сосредоточься_. Неправильная ладонь. Рука. Спрячь. Нельзя, чтобы он видел. Не дай ему увидеть. Скреби пол. Тук. Тук. Шкряб. Шкряб. _Шкряб_. Дыши.

— Все в порядке. Это… Это Килрой. «Здесь был Килрой».

Стив Роджерс сердится. Дышит быстрее, наклоняется ближе.

— Почему ты… Что ты пытался…

Кончик ручки все еще касается бумаги. В груди дрожит. Все болит холодно глаза рот нос в груди дрожит. Плохо. Это плохо. Большой палец вниз для _плохо_.

— Прости, — говорит Стив Роджерс. — Я не… Я не хотел напугать тебя.

Поднимает руки. Показывает ладони. Безымянный и мизинец с хрустом мнут бумагу. Картинку. Как на корабле. _«Нам не нужно сражаться.»_

Скреби пол. Тук. Тук. Шкряб шкряб шкряб. Тук тук тук…

— Ты американец? Американский солдат?

Сюда.

_Сюда._

Привет, _приятель_. Улыбка. Зубы. Дым.

— Ты это пытаешься… Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что ты американец?

Вопрос. Это вопрос. Отвечать _немедленно_. Пальцы в круг. Пальцы в круг означают _я не знаю_.

— Ладно, сейчас мы…

Стив Роджерс встает с пола. Такой высокий. Привет, приятель.

Останься. _Останься_. Стив громко дышит. Громче. Картинка мнется. Успокойся. _Успокойся_.

Не теряй времени. Нельзя терять время. Он идет он уходит куда он идет…

__________________________________________________________________

**КИВНИ, ЕСЛИ МОЖЕШЬ ПРОЧИТАТЬ ЭТО.**

__________________________________________________________________

Положив смятый рисунок на панель, Сэм разгладил его. Рисунок Стива был четкий, ясный, резкий.

— Он не может говорить. Он не может читать. У него по всему телу чертовы имплантаты. Как это… — Он прервался. — Нам нужен новый план.

— Я с таким… — осторожно начала Хилл. Она медленно выдохнула через нос. — Я с таким никогда не сталкивалась.

— Господи, уж надеюсь, что нет. — Он переплел пальцы и устроил их у себя на затылке, откинувшись на спинку стула. — У меня чертовски болит голова.

Стив дошел до маленького холодильника в углу комнаты наблюдения, наклонился, открыл его и перебросил Сэму бутылку воды. Несмотря на усталость, Сэм рефлекторно поймал ее в воздухе.

— Спасибо.

Стив ничего не ответил. Взяв себе бутылку, он отвернул крышку и принялся пить воду большими глотками, стоя ко всем спиной.

Выпив половину, он проглотил и вытер рукой рот.

— Он нарисовал это. — Протянув руку, он перебросил Хилл рисунок с Килроем. — Посмотри на него. Посмотри на него.

— Здесь был Килрой, — громко сказала она. — Картинка, которую солдаты…

— Мы его рисовали. Во время войны. — Он с усилием сглотнул. У него забурлило в животе. — Возможно ли, что он?..

Он не мог думать о том, как Дум-Дум рисовал на каждом чертовом углу. Да он его нацарапал штыком на стволе дерева во время обстрела. А Баки обычно добавлял к этим «шедеврам» еще крошечную шляпу…

— Я тоже их рисовал, — сказал Сэм. — Когда был на фронте. Они все еще в моде, Кэп.

— Но Зимний Солдат действует уже на протяжении пятидесяти лет, — упорствовал Стив. — Нат так сказала. Даже если это была не моя война…

— Ты думаешь, что он военнопленный, — сказала Хилл. Она прокручивала запись последних пятнадцати минут. Наконец остановилась на моменте, когда Солдат склонился над рисунком, и волосы свесились так, что закрыли маску. Стиву были видны побелевшие костяшки на руке, стискивавшей маркер. — Это одна из возможностей, которую нам не следует…

— Знаешь что, на самом деле роли это не играет, — спокойно заметил Сэм. Он потянулся и пригвоздил указательным пальцем тест, торопливо накорябанный Стивом. — Ты на это взгляни. Вот сюда. Неважно, кем он был — солдатом, военнопленным или кем-то еще. Мы знаем, что он был пленным. Похищен, арестован по подложному обвинению, и неважно, ГИДРА это была, ЩИТ или вот мы сейчас, но этот парень на такое не подписывался.

— Это нам известно, Уилсон, — холодно заметила Хилл. Она по-прежнему просматривала запись кадр за кадром. — Но что хорошего в том, чтобы строить предположения, кто он такой, чем занимался, что именно он знает…

— Нет, это нужно, — голос Сэма прозвучал очень резко. — Он — жертва. Его состояние нестабильно. Нельзя допрашивать его. Больше нельзя. Он должен получить медицинскую помощь, настоящую медицинскую помощь, мы снимем с него эту чертову маску и позаботимся, чтобы он получил ебаную помощь.

— Сэм прав. — Стив скрестил руки на груди. — Он прав. Мы должны помочь ему, а не надевать на него наручники.

Он попытался стереть из памяти то, как Солдат резким движением выбросил вперед руки, напуганной до такой степени, что сухожилия на его живом предплечье почти вибрировали от напряжения, и как он дернулся, когда Стив задел его.

— Послушайте, — сказала Хилл, вместе со стулом поворачиваясь к обоим лицом. — Я ему _сочувствую_. То, что с ним сделали… — Она резко качнула головой, раз, второй и скорчила гримасу. — Это _неприемлемо_. Это _бесчеловечно_. Но Сэм верно отметил: его состояние нестабильно. Другими словами: он _опасен_. — Желваки на ее скулах напряглись. — Скажите, что я не права.

— Он ни разу не проявил агрессии с момента, как проснулся от наркоза, — возразил Стив. — Он _сотрудничает_.

— Нет, Стив, — негромко ответила Хилл. — Он _боится_.

— Это тебе, — сказал Стив, усевшись на пол на расстоянии полуметра от Солдата. Он поднял бутылку с водой вверх и показал ему. — Соломинки нет. Мы над этим работаем. Но, я думаю, если ты готов попробовать, то через дырочки вполне может получиться.

Стараясь действовать медленно и плавно, Стив положил бутылку рядом с собой и легким толчком покатил ее в сторону Солдата. Тот отвел взгляд от его лица, следя за продвижением бутылки.

— Попозже я принесу тебе немного энергетика или что-нибудь более питательное. Чтобы ты получше себя почувствовал. Но пока просто вода. — Он жестом указал на бутылку и показал свою собственную.

Солдат вел себя так же спокойно, как и всегда. Хотел бы Стив знать, был ли причиной этого спад адреналина, или же он начал постепенно к нему привыкать. Учитывая, что совсем недавно Стив дрался с ним, он надеялся, что дело все же в последнем.

— Можешь открутить крышечку, — продолжил он, показывая. — Бутылка твоя. Можешь ее выпить.

Похоже, что Солдат дожидался разрешения. Металлическая рука рванулась вперед, сгребла бутылку с такой силой, что пластик сморщился и треснул, потом сорвала крышку, Солдат запрокинул голову и попросту принялся лить воду себе на маску.

Смотреть на это было неудобно. Может, из-за того, что маска не позволяла ему разжать челюсти (рентгенолог отметил, что это как-то было связано с расположением штифтов), судя по звукам, ему приходилось втягивать воду через дыхательный фильтр, потом позволять ей протекать через зубы, одновременно вдыхая ее, прежде чем он мог ее проглотить.

Несколько раз он не сумел проконтролировать процесс и тяжело, влажно закашлялся, словно вода попала ему в дыхательное горло. У него слезились глаза. Но он не остановился до тех пор, пока бутылка не опустела. Вода, не попавшая ему в рот, текла из-под маски по подбородку и дальше по шее, промывая в грязи светлые дорожки. Еще больше впиталось в воротник рубашки.

— Сэм предупредил, что тебя может подташнивать, если ты долгое время ничего не ел. Как только все пройдет, ты получишь еще.

Стив старался не думать об изможденных телах в полосатой одежде, ужасном болезненном хриплом кашле и стонах, отвратительной вони дизентерийных испражнений, туберкулеза и…

Солдат аккуратно вернул крышечку на место. Рука его изогнулась в каком-то быстром жесте, но немедленно замерла и сжалась в кулак.

Стив сглотнул. У них было шесть знаков для коммуникации. _Шесть_.

— Давай придумаем еще несколько жестов для тебя, согласен?

Стив несколько раз осторожно сомкнул кончики пальцев обеих рук.

— Это означает еще. Если ты хочешь _еще_ воды, еще еды, еще что-нибудь, используй этот знак. Хорошо?

Кадык Солдата дернулся, когда Стив согнул пальцы. Глаза сузились, когда он пристально уставился на руки Стива. Металлическая рука то сжималась, то расслаблялась на колене. Тонкий хлопок прорвался на этом месте, несомненно из-за того, что он делал это снова и снова, используя единственную доступную ему технику заземления.

— Ладно, это, значит, «еще», — сказал Стив после неловкой паузы. Он припомнил картинку, которую Сэм показал ему на телефоне. — А это, — он выпрямил одну ладонь и положил на нее кулак с отставленным большим пальцем, — «помощь». Если тебе нужна помощь. Запомнил?

Солдат медленно кивнул. Да. Они прошлись еще по трем знакам: три пальца — указательный, средний и безымянный — вытянуты и образуют ‘W’; прижатые ко рту, это знак для _вода_ ; круги ладонью по груди — _пожалуйста_ ; отставленные большой палец и мизинец около лба — _почему_.

— Можешь использовать их в любое время, — тихо добавил Стив. — Тебе не обязательно дожидаться вопросов. Это понятно?

Кивок. _Да_.

— Превосходно. Хорошо. Молодец. — Стив прочистил горло. — И еще кое-что…

Но в этот момент Солдат пошевелился. Он поднял металлическую руку к тому месту, где под маской скрывался его рот, и сформировал W. _Вода_. Потом перенес руку к груди и несколько раз погладил круговым движением. _Пожалуйста_. Рука упала. Он смотрел на Стива, сосредоточенный до предела, абсолютно неподвижный, настолько, что казалось, будто он даже дышать перестал.

Стив усмехнулся в ответ, удивленный и обрадованный.

— Приятель, ты справился. Молодчина.

Нагнувшись влево, он извлек из глубокого кармана своих тактических брюк вторую запечатанную бутылку воды, которую принес с собой. Потом вновь повернулся к Солдату и покатил ее в его направлении, как и в первый раз. В этот раз тот ее не поймал. Не схватил с пола. Он словно не заметил, что та вообще существовала. Только не сводил со Стива своих широко распахнутых глаз с красными белками.

— Есть кто дома?

Для этого слов не было. Не было знаков. Сияющие голубые глаза, распахнутые, светятся, освещают все вокруг. Приятель. Это был он. Моргни. Колет в глазах. Соль. Болит в груди. Потри ее по кругу. _Пожалуйста_. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Стив.

Стив Роджерс говорит. Не упусти ни слова, Приятель. Нельзя это упускать.

— Ты в порядке?

Не могу двигаться. Не двигайся. Больно. Внутри все трясется. Стив Роджерс ближе. Он шевелится. Придвигается. Брови нахмурены. Говорит. Не слышно. Губы двигаются, а звука нет.

Сосредоточься. Сосредоточься. _Сосредоточься_. Где… где это…

_молодчина, Бак_

шляпа набекрень облако дыма

нет, пара

это только я

изо рта

Давай, Стив

— Давай, дыши, — говорит Стив Роджерс. — С тобой все в порядке. Не знаю, что я сделал. Прости. Просто продолжай дышать.

Дыши. Дыши. Рот сухой и мокрый. Слушай. Сосредоточься. Отвечай _незамедлительно_.

_«Хороший удар!»_

Что за удар

Не надо ударов

— Здорово справляешься, — говорит Стив Роджерс.

_Хорошо выглядишь._

Рука Стива. На его плече. Рука Стива Роджерса. Теплая даже сквозь… сквозь…

_рубашку от пижамы_

— Дыши, дыши, приятель. Ну-ка, со мной вместе. Вдыхай на раз-два-три…

бабах, рука, три туда-сюда, выдыхай, три-два…

— Молодец, выдыхай на три-два-один…

Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста. Потри грудь, ладонь плоская, по кругу. Пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если хотите больше узнать о Килрое, идите туда: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Здесь_был_Килрой  
> Описанные в этой главе знаки часто бывают частью в руководствах по “детскому языку знаков”, которые Амслен рекомендуется для детей, еще не научившихся или не способных говорить.


	5. Chapter 5

— Друзей заводишь?

Стив, как раз медленно входивший в контрольный центр, вскинул голову. Его трясло, он чувствовал себя совершенно выбитым из равновесия последними часами, и внезапное появление Тони явно не сулило облегчения.

— Тони, — коротко приветствовал он его, глядя сквозь стекло на скорчившуюся фигуру, которую он оставил возле стены, и только потом повернулся к товарищу по команде.

— Он пришел несколько минут назад, — заметно неловко пояснил Сэм. — Мы не хотели эээ…

—…прерывать вашу уютную терапевтическую встречу, — закончил Тони мысль, и резкие нотки в его голосе однозначно указали на то, что он лишь бравирует. Он держал руки в карманах, но то, какими напряженными выглядели его предплечья, как обозначились на них сухожилия, наглядно указывали на то, насколько он на взводе.

Он ужасно выглядел. Волосы нечесаные и грязные, обычно четкие линии его бородки расплылись, морщины на лице стали заметнее. От него несло перегаром, а футболка выглядела измятой и вытянутой, как вещь, которую не меняли несколько дней подряд.

Стив покачал головой.

— Тони, я не знаю, что… — Он прервался и прочистил горло. — Он жертва, — твердо сказал он.

Мысленным взором он увидел панику Солдата, его взгляд, следивший за каждым движением Стива, руку, которая раз за разом показывала _пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста_ , в то время как пальцы второй впивались в бедро с такой силой, что сквозь прорехи в хлопчатобумажных штанах Стиву были видны черно-багровые кровоподтеки. Он сосредоточил все внимание на Тони.

— Я знаю, что мы пришли к выводу, что он…

—…убил моих родителей? — голос Тони раздался в комнате.

На самом деле это не было вопросом.

—…убил Говарда и твою мать, но на данный момент у нас нет ни одного доказательства, и даже если…

— Кстати, — прервал его Тони. Из кармана он достал небольшой аппарат. Он выглядел диковато, когда со значительным звуком хлопнул его на панель управления. — Вот такие штуки остались у него в… — с искажившимся от отвращения лицом он указал на свой торс. — Это для инсулина.

— У него что, диабет? — недоверчиво спросил Сэм. — Серьезно?

— Нет, — натянуто ответил Тони. — Я сказал, это для инсулина. — Он провел рукой по волосам, спутав их заново. Когда он убрал руку, грязь, пот и бог знает что еще сработали как средство для фиксации. — Они даже… Внутри него они даже не включены. — Большим пальцем он ткнул в сторону окна для наблюдений. — Они пустые. На снимках видно, что они пустые и не работают. Но они… они их просто оставили. Внутри него.

— А ты откуда взял этот экземпляр? — спокойно спросила Хилл, беря аппаратик в руку и принимаясь его рассматривать. — Восстановил?

— Нет, — снова ответил Тони. — Это прототип. Сделан в пятидесятые. На рынок так и не попал. Слишком дорого.

— А что он может? — спросил Стив одновременно с Хилл, которая сказала:

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Взгляд Тони бегал между Стивом и Хилл.

— Он должен регулировать поступление в кровь… медикаментов. Или наркотиков. Он запрограммирован, чтобы… — Он помахал рукой, ища правильные слова, после чего из него хлынул поток слов: — Он может анализировать кровь и регулировать дозировку в соответствии с результатом. На очень простом уровне. Но его можно также контролировать с помощью радиосигнала. Ну и, как я уже сказал, слишком дорого, чтобы пойти в продажу в то время и слишком неточно, дозировка была не отрегулирована. Слишком опасно. Его так и не представили Управлению по контролю за продуктами и лекарствами.

— Старк, — ровно спросил Сэм. — Откуда ты _знаешь_?

Тони стиснул зубы.

— Давай, дружище.

— Разумеется, сэр. — Голос Джарвиса раздался из одного из его вездесущих динамиков. — Заместитель директора, ваш монитор находится под моим контролем.

Секунду спустя таблицы и данные, карты и диаграммы, которые Хилл изучала, пока Стив пытался помочь Солдату справиться с его — приступом? панической атакой? , исчезли с экрана и сменились перечнем отсканированных чертежей, явно относящихся к аппарату, так невинно лежавшему на панели. Стив подошел поближе и, прежде чем начать рассматривать изображения, потер уставшие глаза.

— 1956, — продолжил Тони. — Они датированы 1956 годом. В то время в Старк Индастриз не было даже биомедицинского отдела. Но вот договор с ЩИТом уже существовал. — Он явно тщательно контролировал свой тон. — Правда, об этом контракте знали лишь немногие инженеры.

Щелкнув пальцами, Хилл увеличила изображение коробочки, растянув один из рисунков, который повис в воздухе, и стала видна печать с подписью: «Г. Старк, П.И.»*, — прочитала она вслух. — Там есть и другие имена, но…

— Меня интересует только это. Это его имя. И его печать.

Тони качнулся на каблуках, глядя сквозь полупрозрачное изображение на их заключенного.

Солдат обмяк, по-прежнему вжимаясь спиной в свой угол, как и много часов назад, ноги вытянуты вперед, одна рука неподвижно лежала у него на коленях, вторая соскользнула на пол возле него. Глаза были открыты. Он смотрел на что-то, что было видно ему одному.

Стив не знал, было лучше или хуже, когда он задыхался от страха, неспособный ни к чему другому, кроме как умолять о чем-то. Если и было, то не намного.

— 1956, — сказал Сэм. — Шестьдесят лет назад, мужик.

— Его никогда не производили, — коротко ответил Тони, продолжая смотреть на Солдата. — Я нашел только одну запись о производстве и доставке курьером в некое здание в _Нью-Джерси_. В 1956 году. — С выражением напряжения и ярости на лице он взглянул на Стива. — Мой отец не был в ГИДРЕ. Ты его знал, — выплюнул он. — Он боролся с ней, а не _за_ нее.

Внутри Стива все сжалось от воспоминания, когда он узнал об ужасном предательстве, об этом медленном отчаянном понимании того, что ЩИТ прогнил изнутри. Он подавил его.

— Как и я, — мрачно ответил он.

— Позвольте мне повторить, — протянул Сэм, — что я считаю, что это _чертовски плохая идея_.

— Я видел записи, — огрызнулся Тони. — Я знаю. Дарт Вейдер травмирован, не может читать и боится. Понял. Но я собираюсь задать ему несколько вопросов, Уилсон. Он убил моих родителей, вы не считаете, что парочку ответов я заслужил?

— Я думаю, что _он_ заслуживает _терапию и медицинское обслуживание_ …

— Мой дом — мои правила, — грубо прервал его Тони. — Сначала вопросы про мертвых родителей, _потом_ пластырь с динозавриками.

— Тони.

Голос Стива прозвучал очень серьезно.

— А _ты_ не хочешь узнать? — взорвался Тони, резко махнув рукой в направлении белой комнатки с неподвижным жильцом. — Он был твоим _другом_!

— _Разумеется_ , хочу, — рявкнул Стив в ответ. — Я хочу узнать, кого ГИДРА заставила его убить, кто был в этом замешан, когда все началось, где находятся их базы, сколько из них осталось еще _в живых_. Все это я хочу узнать. Но, Тони, _посмотри на него_. Он явно не тот, кто дергал за _ниточки_.

— Но он _сделал_ это, Кэп!

— Мы этого не знаем. — Стив протянул руку и положил ее Тони на плечо. — То, что мы знаем… выглядит плохо, — запинаясь, добавил он, пытаясь передать то, какую жуткую клаустрофобию вызывала эта комнатка, какое в ней царило напряжение, насколько силен был ужас Солдата, что Стиву казалось, будто он не может дышать. — Просто… ты можешь действовать разумно?

Тони бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Имеешь в виду, трезв ли я?

— Если это подразумевает для тебя разумные действия.

— Господи, Кэп, — плюнул Тони, выворачиваясь из-под его ладони, — я в порядке, трезв и готов погладить убийцу по головке. _Пошли_.

Солдат смотрел на них обоих сквозь пряди грязных волос. Он пришел в себя в тот момент, когда дверь открылась, каким-то образом сумел вырвать себя самого из бесконечной пустоты — того, что Сэм назвал диссоциацией («хотя точно сказать трудно, сам понимаешь», добавил он и жестом указал на собственное лицо).

Теперь все его внимание было направлено на них обоих. При виде Тони он взвился на ноги и спиной прижался к противоположной стене. Вторую бутылку он так и не открыл, и судя по тому, как его шатало, было понятно, что он подошел к концу своих адреналиновых резервов.

Кроме того, за последние пять дней это было наиболее активное действие.

— Тихо, — сказал Стив, вскидывая руки тем же жестом, что и Баки когда-то пытался остановить драки на школьном дворе или успокоить обеспокоенных гражданских за линией фронта. — Это Тони Старк.

— Знаешь, кто я? — спросил Тони. — Предполагаю, что да. А если нет, — Тони преувеличенно пожал плечами, — это обидно.

Солдат неохотно перевел взгляд со Стива на Тони. Он один раз медленно качнул головой. Правую руку он сжал в кулак, вытянутые пальцы левой подрагивали, словно он готовился к броску.

— Ой, — отозвался Тони абсолютно без намека на улыбку. — А как обстоит дело с тобой, Майкл Майерс? Ты кто? Имя у тебя есть?

Скорость дыхания Солдата стала возрастать. Он снова вопросительно взглянул на Стива, растерянно в этот раз, сбитый с толка, словно хотел сказать _Я не знаю слов для этого_.

— Он не знает своего имени, Тони, — негромко заметил Стив. — Или, — добавил он, — он не может его записать.

— Почему бы тебе не предоставить великому убийце самому не ответить на вопросы, Кэп? — нейтрально спросил Тони. — Эй. Ты. У тебя есть имя?

В этот раз ничто не нарушило концентрации Солдата. Он смотрел на Стива, не отрывая глаз, сдвинув брови, в тех местах, где край маски прилегал к лицу, щеки почти деформировались из-за этого напряжения — Стив почти зрительно представил себе его лицо под маской, выражение растерянности и полного непонимания на нем, когда он искал ответы на бесконечные вопросы и не находил их.

Тони щелкнул пальцами.

— Ку-ку, Зорро. Сюда смотри.

Казалось, понадобилось несколько минут, прежде чем Солдат наконец перевел взгляд на Тони. _Нет_.

— А что насчет Говарда Старка? Мария Старк? _Эти_ имена ты знаешь?

Вскинутые брови и очередное отрицательное покачивание головой.

— Блядь, — вырвалось у Тони, — ты даже не знаешь, мог ли ты… убил ли ты их? Вот, посмотри…

Тони несколько раз взмахнул руками в сторону массивного одностороннего стекла, настолько неожиданно, что Солдат вскочил, напряженный еще сильнее, если такое вообще было возможно.

На стекле появились две портретные фотографии, Говарда Старка, каким Тони его знал — седого и похудевшего, и привлекательной немолодой женщины.

— Вот же, — сказал Тони, резко выкидывая руку в сторону экрана. — _Говард_. И _Мария_. Мои _родители_. Ты их…

Солдат сделал три неуверенных шага вперед, к стеклу. Его босые ноги двигались совершенно бесшумно. Склонив голову, он отбросил волосы и принялся рассматривать обе фотографии.

— Так что? — повторил Тони. — Ты это сделал? Они были в ГИДРЕ? Они были шпионами? И поэтому?.. _Ты сделал это?_

— Тони, — мягко сказал Стив. — Он не знает.

Взгляд Тони соскользнул на руку Солдата, пальцы которой сложились в свободное кольцо. _Я не знаю_.

— Ты издеваешься, черт тебя подери? — прорычал он. — Он _«не знает»_? Посмотри! Вот же их фотографии! Это же простой вопрос!

Так же быстро, как до этого он вскочил на ноги, Солдат резко отшатнулся назад, потеряв всякий интерес к изображениям, глядя широко распахнутыми и переполненными страхом глазами. _Пожалуйста. Я не знаю. Пожалуйста._

Art by **quietnight** : 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858414>

— Он выглядел… — Стив поискал слово, — зачарованным.

Тони бросил на него ядовитый взгляд.

— Маска — не намордник, Кэп, а он не золотистый ретривер.

— Что?

Тони закатил глаза и уткнулся лицом в руки, принявшись массировать уголок глаза большим пальцем, словно пытался избавиться от головной боли.

— Забудь.

— Он использует «пожалуйста» в качестве «простите», — заявил Сэм, смотревший запись со сложенными на груди руками. — И с тобой тоже, Стив.

Стив нахмурился.

— То есть когда он…

— Так он выкручивается, — ответил Сэм, оглянувшись на них обоих. — Он ни разу не использовал «почему». Он использовал «вода», «я не знаю», «нет» и «да». И «пожалуйста», раз сто примерно.

— Переходи к делу, новичок, — язвительно потребовал Тони. — Он что, _вежливый_ убийца?

— Нет, — ледяным тоном ответил Сэм. — Он привык _умолять_. — Помолчав, он продолжил: — Так что насчет пластыря с динозавриками?

Тони устало вздохнул.

— У меня есть кое-что получше, — наконец сказал он. Он посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх. — Хочешь надрать пару задниц?

— Так что это за место, по-твоему? — спросила Хилл, когда они сгрудились вокруг мониторов в лаборатории Тони. — И как ты его нашел?

— Я кинул все серверы Джарвиса на обработку полученных данных, — объяснял Тони, одновременно с неослабевающим вниманием работая с голографическими буквами, символами и виджетами на своей непонятной всем остальным панели управления. — Возвращаясь к Ганнибалу в клетке Фарадея и зная, что внутри него скрываются четыре передатчика, я предположил, что существует связь между информацией, которую _Натали_ вывалила в современную Бостонскую бухту цифрового века и местом, _откуда_ эти передатчики получали сигналы…

— Базой ГИДРЫ, — подвел итог Стив, опираясь на один из захламленных верстаков Тони. — То место, откуда они работали.

— И Кэп получает золотую звездочку, — подтвердил Тони. — Взгляните. — Прямо в воздухе появился спутниковый снимок. — Я подделал сигналы этих передатчиков, подчистил пару пакетов данных и позволил им отразиться от пары спутников и вышек сотовой связи и подождал, что получится. Точнее, это Джарвис проследил. Ну, и как вы уже знаете, мы триангулировали два из этих сигналов прямо… вот _сюда_.

— Это что, банк, что ли? — Спросил Сэм, наклоняясь поближе. — _Банк_ в «Кристал Сити»?

— Похоже на то, — согласилась Хилл, быстро пробегая глазами данные на экранах Тони. — Какие-нибудь признаки активности с момента начала наблюдения?

— И что заставило тебя думать, что я ее отслеживаю?

Абсолютно не впечатленная, Хилл бросила на него взгляд.

— Ну ладно, я подвесил на него геостационарный спутник два дня назад, можете подать на меня в суд, — вспылил Тони. — Или попробовать сделать это: у меня отличные адвокаты. С момента, как Капитан Фантастика разрушил половину Вашингтона, никакой активности. Ни внутрь, ни наружу согласно записям местных камер наблюдения и спутника, никаких необычных вспышек в сети, _но_ … — На отдельном экране вспыхнул еще один файл, — вот тут записи об их внутренних расходах.

— Они что, забыли счет оплатить?

— И чего ты решил сменить стильные падения на другой вид деятельности, Базз? Это здание потребляет примерно в четыре раза больше энергии, чем здание подобного размера и типа. 5600 мегаватт в час за год. Банк. А пик их потребления, — Тони указал на особенно острый зигзаг на графике, — бьет все рекорды. Время от времени они включают что-то большое, что-то, что использует по двадцать пять мегаватт в час за день, а иногда… — Тони преувеличенно изобразил взрыв. — Сами догадаетесь, когда это было в последний раз?

— Подозреваю, ты нам это сейчас сообщишь, — сухо заметила Хилл.

— Эффект, конечно, не тот, ну да ладно. Утро Трискелиона, — поставил Тони последнюю точку. Он прокрутился на стуле, чтобы смотреть всем в лицо. — Кроме того, Джарвис нашел около четырехсот подставных фирм среди владельцев банка. Этакий тысячелистник предательства. — Рот его скривился в уродливую, но решительную гримасу. — Так вот. Как я уже говорил. Хотите надрать пару задниц?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам нравится этот текст и арты к нему, не пожалейте кудоса для автора и артера!  
> Автор: praximeter (Zimario) / https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671/chapters/29276760
> 
> Артер: quietnight / https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858414


	6. Chapter 6

— Ну так сколько времени это займет?

Стив подавил усталый вздох и потянулся, чтобы помассировать шею.

— Хм, он сказал около восьми часов. Чтобы закончить костюм.

Но Сэм выглядел совершенно неудовлетворенным, когда он наклонился вперед и оперся о кухонный островок в гостевой квартире, которую они со Стивом делили.

— Да мне плевать с высокой башни на костюм, Стив.

— Он весьма неплох, — слабо возразил Стив, пересекая кухню и открывая холодильник, чтобы оценить запасы.

Прошло уже много часов с тех пор, как они ели.

— Я про медицинскую помощь, — невыразительно сказал Сэм. — _Медицинскую помощь_. Сначала допрос, потом пластырь. Таково правило, это же его дом, его правило.

Хоть слова и были насмешливыми, слишком жесткий тон Сэма не оставлял сомнений, что он не шутил.

— Я знаю, что ты говоришь о медицинской помощи. — Стив захлопнул дверцу, не найдя ничего аппетитного, и повернулся к другу лицом. — Мы говорили об этом. Он не сдается в некоторых вопросах, но работает над планом.

Тони не уступил ни дюйма в мучительном споре, который случился у них со Стивом по поводу данного вопроса после того, как он занялся подготовкой захвата банка ГИДРЫ.

(«Он получит воду и пищу», — огрызнулся он. «Мы над этим работаем. Но я не собираюсь посылать к нему какую-нибудь мамочку будущего футболиста, чтобы он сломал ей шею, если _она начнет задавать слишком много вопросов_.»)

— Он… _не сдается_. — Сэм поверить не мог. — Но это… Это _не обсуждается_. Парень не ел пять дней подряд, Стив, и выпил _поллитра_ воды за это время…

— Он ранил одну из медсестер, когда проснулся после наркоза в день прибытия, — напомнил ему Стив. — Сломал ей руку и обеспечил сотрясение мозга. А учитывая маску… Тони прав, мы не можем _заставить_ кого-нибудь попытаться оказать помощь в подобных обстоятельствах.

— Они же врачи, это их _профессия_. Ты хоть когда-нибудь видел врача, который не попытался бы помочь человеку в подобном состоянии? Да _ладно_.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стив, хотя насчет врачей все было не совсем ясно. За исключением доктора Эрскина ему не слишком часто приходилось иметь дело с квалифицированными врачами или шарлатанами, которые ими притворялись. А военврачи? Он видел, как они бежали прямиком в самое пекло, под пулеметный огонь, пытаясь вытащить человека, даже если у него уже не осталось сил звать маму. — Маска может взорваться.

Сэм недоверчиво фыркнул.

— И ты хочешь мне сказать, что великий _Тони Старк_ не может придумать, как ее обезвредить?

— Он над этим работает. Он хочет провести более тщательное сканирование и посмотреть… что из этого выйдет. Что мы найдем в банке. Я тоже этим недоволен, Сэм. — На самом деле Стиву аж тошно было от осознания всей ситуации. — Именно поэтому мы отправляемся в Вашингтон.

— Я не поеду, — спокойно сказал Сэм. — Я остаюсь. Я не брошу его здесь одного в этой чертовой башне.

И тут Стив внезапно вспомнил: _санитар-спасатель_. Сэм это делал: бежал, сломя голову, прямо на поле боя или, точнее, _летел_ туда, чтобы помочь раненому солдату или гражданским, словом, тому, кто нуждался в помощи.

— Ты хороший человек. — Сложив руки на груди, Стив прислонился к кухонному островку. — Я понимаю, что на все это ты не подписывался.

— Мы чертовски давно перешагнули эту ступеньку, Кэп, — ответил Сэм. — Куда больше меня беспокоит тот факт, что _он_ на такое не подписывался.

— На самом деле, совсем неплохая идея, — сказала Хилл по громкой связи, просматривая детализированные документы по банку и бог знает что еще. — Пусть привыкнет к кому-то, кроме Стива и _кто не является_ Старком.

— Да уж, я умный парень, — согласился Сэм, рассматривая коробки, сваленные в углу комнаты наблюдения.

Стив посмотрел на мешанину из самых разных вещей в них, успев заметить фуфайку, туристический коврик, книги, носки, одеяло и спутанные шнуры и кабели.

— А еще мама уже _сто лет_ просит меня убрать эти вещи из дома.

— Оставь подробности при себе, Уилсон, — оборвала его Хилл. — Сообщи, как все прошло. Хилл отбой.

— Обязательно.

Сквозь стекло Стив посмотрел в комнату. Бутылка с водой, откатившаяся к стене и забытая Солдатом в тот момент, когда Тони вошел в камеру, исчезла.

— Это он забрал воду?

— Да, и хорошо, что он сделал это, — ответил Сэм, раскладывая распечатки на столе и постукивая по нему. — Так как, представишь меня или?..

— Думаю, это хорошая идея, — ответил Стив. — Хотя не уверен, что он по-прежнему доверяет мне после допроса третьей степени, который устроил ему Старк.

— Хорошая книжка, — весело сказал Сэм, потянувшись мимо Стива к коробке и выуживая две книги в мягких обложках. — Он никому не _доверяет_ , Стив. Ай, черт…

Стив успел подхватить, прежде чем одна из книг почти упала на пол под аккомпанемент Сэма, бормотавшего благодарности, который оставил вторую на панели управления и продолжил рыться в коробке.

— «Король былого и грядущего», — громко прочитал Стив, — Т. Х. Уайт. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Это что, «Меч в камне»*?

Сэм изогнул шею, чтобы увидеть обложку.

— А, да. Это первая из четырех книг.

— Ты шутишь. — В последние дни радостных событий было немного, настолько, что Стиву понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы опознать заполнившее его чувство. — Я читал ее… боже, я читал ее сестре… младшей сестре моего друга. Когда ее только опубликовали. Она потом неделями носилась и орала, что ее зовут Варт. — Он открыл книгу на форзаце. — «Принадлежит Сэмми Уилсону 9 лет». И все это время я звал тебя _Сэм_.

— Ох, только не это, — закатил Сэм глаза. — В средней школе у меня было прозвище _Гуппи_. Когда я играл в футбольной команде, его сократили до «Гуп» для краткости. В выпускном классе даже сделали толстовку с такой надписью на спине.

— _Гуппи_? Как рыбка?

Сэм одарил его слишком широкой улыбкой и дважды щелкнул зубами.

— Рекламная вывеска, чувак. Началось все с «Гаппи»**, а потом…

Неожиданно Стив рассмеялся.

— _Гуп_. Мне нравится.

И действительно, в углу рядом с Солдатом стояли две пустые пластиковые бутылки с завинченными крышками. Он сидел в позе портного, свесив голову, но когда дверь открылась, он посмотрел в ее сторону. При виде Сэма напряжение в Солдате — и комнате — резко возросло.

— Привет, — негромко обратился к нему Стив. — На этот раз никаких вопросов. Разве только ты хочешь что-то спросить.

Солдат внимательно посмотрел на него, потом вскинул руку ко лбу и опустил ее, отставив большой палец и мизинец. _Почему?_

Стив моргнул. Это была _шутка_?

— Хороший вопрос, — наконец сказал, но Солдат никак на это не отреагировал.

Он указал жестом на Сэма, который поставил на пол одну из коробок, которые притащил в контрольный центр, и держал под мышкой стопку своих распечаток.

— Это Сэм. Ты с ним встречался… раньше.

Он бросил на Сэма извиняющийся взгляд.

— Ага, я тот, который с крыльями, — без труда подхватил Сэм. Прислонившись к стене, он засунул большие пальцы в карманы. — Помнишь меня?

Солдат нахмурился, потом кивнул. В отличие от глаз, беспокойно скользивших от Стива к коробке, обратно к Стиву, к Сэму, которого он, казалось, изучал, и снова к Стиву, тело его пребывало в полном покое.

— Прекрасно. Тогда забудем про обиды, — сказал Сэм. — Я не собираюсь причинить тебе вред. У меня здесь в коробке кое-какие вещи, которые могут сделать это место немного уютнее для тебя. Понимаешь?

Солдат посмотрел на коробку и склонил голову набок, так же, как когда он рассматривал изображения Говарда и Марии.

— Можешь подойти и посмотреть, если хочешь, — сказал Сэм. — Тебе решать. А еще у меня есть вода, раз ты уже все выпил.

— Мне надо уехать на некоторое время, — мягко вмешался Стив, ощущая необходимость объяснить присутствие Сэма. — Я скоро вернусь. Но пока Сэм за тобой присмотрит. Хорошо?

Стоило Стиву заговорить, как внимание Солдата полностью переключилось с коробки на него. На самом деле, такое происходило всякий раз, как только Стив делал хоть _что-нибудь_. Теперь он смотрел на него, и благодаря морщинкам в углах глаз и складкам на лбу его лицо, хоть и полуприкрытое, не было совсем нечитаемым, но как же _трудно_ было рассмотреть все это. Только сейчас Стив понял, как же трудно ему было _привлечь внимание_.

Солдат поднял руки и сложил руки кончиками пальцев вместе — _еще_. А потом поднес руку к груди в жесте, который будет _сниться_ Стиву раз за разом, наверное: _пожалуйста_.

— Что именно еще, приятель? — спросил он, приседая. Солдат отшатнулся назад, хотя он продолжил буквально пожирать его глазами. — Еще воды?

Тот едва заметно покачал головой, продолжая смотреть. _Нет._

— У меня есть кое-что для этого, — сказал Сэм, показывая распечатки. — Мы дадим тебе еще слов, парень. И когда Стив вернется, ты сможешь объяснить. Пойдет?

Прошла секунда, прежде чем Солдат бросил взгляд на распечатки. Сэм повернул их и поднял повыше: руки, сложенные в определенных жестах… Стив буквально увидел, когда до Солдата дошло. Впервые глаза его расширились не от ужаса, и он даже наклонился вперед, чтобы присмотреться к словам, которые оказались так близко, прямо рукой подать.

— Так, мужик, у меня все под контролем, — негромко сказал Сэм. — Вали давай. И возвращайся с ответами.

— Сначала одно, потом другое, — говорит Сэм-тот-который-с-крыльями. Он тянется к контейнеру и достает что-то из него. Это одежда, большая, синяя, а еще _носки_. Носки серые. — Это тебе. Я уже одет, и мне тут холодно, господи. — Сэм наклоняется, кладет вещи на пол, толкает их ногой вперед. Одежда. — Это просто фуфайка и носки, но если хочешь, можешь надеть их.

Он прав. Холодно. Здесь холодно.

— Кстати, а вот один подходящий. Холодно. Вот, посмотри. — Сэм смотрит в бумаги. Бумаги с множеством рук. Оба кулака поднять к груди. Потрясти ими, словно дрожишь. — Это означает _холодно_.

Два дрожащих кулака для _холодно_. Сожми кулаки. Потряси ими.

— Да уж, спорю, так и есть, — говорит Сэм. — Ладно, если хочешь, можешь надеть все это. Носки и фуфайку. У меня здесь еще есть одеяло, а в другой комнате подушка. Я их тут оставлю, и ты сможешь их использовать.

Холодно.

Носки тут, только руку протянуть.

_Есть ли что хуже, чем мокрые носки_

Протяни руку. Возьми носок. Он мягкий, но не такой мягкий. Надень его. Дотронься до каждого пальца на ноге. _Один два три пять_. Потом второй носок. _Один два три четыре пять_.

— Здорово, — говорит Сэм. — хорошо выглядишь.

Большие пальцы вверх. _Хорошо_.

— Так, я не специалист в этом деле, — говорит Сэм. _Молодец сержант._ — Но вот эти знаки будут полезными. И теперь, когда у тебя есть носки, мы будем учить их вместе.

Бумаги. С рисунками. Руки. Жесты для слов. Сэм пододвигает их. Медленно.

— Можешь мне показать, какие ты уже знаешь?

Взгляни вверх. Теперь Сэм сидит, а не стоит. Куда пропало время. От стены до стены три метра. Болит голова. Вода быстро заканчивается. Было задание. Можешь мне показать, какие ты уже знаешь. Слова.

Кивнуть для _да_. Покачать для _нет_. Пальцы в круг для _я не знаю_. Большие пальцы вверх для _хорошо_. Большие пальцы вниз для _плохо_. Открытая ладонь для _нормально_. Пальцы вместе для _еще_. Кулак на ладони для _помощь_. Три пальца у лба для _вода_. Ладонь прижать к груди, нарисовать круг, для _пожалуйста_. Пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста. Расставить большой палец и мизинец и убрать от головы для _почему_.

— Проклятье, парень, это же здорово. Молодец.

Улыбка. Он улыбается, показывая зубы. Он сидит. Не двигается.

Большие пальцы вверх для _хорошо_. Он не спрашивал, но он все равно показывает пальцы. Пальцы вверх для еще больше слов. Сосредоточься. Болит голова. Болит горло. Зубы не разжимаются при кашле, приходиться кашлять сквозь зубы. Сосредоточься на новых словах.

Он смеется.

— Ага, пальцы вверх, вернемся к нашим баранам. Ладно, так. Я останусь на этом месте. Можешь протянуть руку и взять их. Там подписано, в смысле, под каждым знаком подписано, что он значит, так что когда ты выберешь один, покажи мне листок, и я скажу тебе, что он означает.

Что. Что что. Что это такое. Сосредоточься. Сэм собирается дать больше слов, но сам их не знает. Откуда они пришли. Куда ушел Стив Роджерс. Стив где ты. Стив где ты вернись.

— Если не хочешь, то не надо. Но если хочешь, чтобы я тебе показал, то я это сделаю. Тебе решать.

Одиннадцать слов. Используй их, приятель. Давай. Пальцы в круг _я не знаю_ большой и мизинец _почему_ пальцы вместе _еще_.

Сэм снова улыбается. Поднимает брови. Подними брови тоже.

— Да ты только взгляни на себя, парень, всего _день_ учишься знакам и уже можешь составлять предложения. Просто _молодчина_. Так, мы хотим дать тебе больше знаков, потому что хотим помочь тебе. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя была возможность коммуникации до тех пор, пока мы не сумеем снять с тебя эту маску.

Что. _Что._

Нельзя… нельзя… нельзя… разве она не всегда была на нем нет не всегда _он не спал_ …

_Она его заткнет окончательно_

— Тихо… _тихо_. Прости, мне не стоило вываливать на тебя все разом. — Сэм. Это Сэм. Сэм говорит. — Мне жаль, — повторяет он и показывает ему лист бумаги. Лист с руками на нем. Кулак с пальцем вверх. Как _пожалуйста_ , только один кулак.

— Это значит _прости_ , — говорит Сэм.

Он показывает это. Показывает на своей груди своим кулаком. _Прости_. Теперь он _просит прощения_.

Есть еще другие знаки. Много страниц с руками. Сосредоточься на них. Не на маске _больно больно больно_ …

— Вот это важный знак, — говорит Сэм. Он не улыбается. Улыбка исчезла. Брови не подняты. — Это самый важный знак, понятно?

Во рту сухо. Болит голова. Самый важный знак. Кивни, несмотря на то, что голова болит. Кивок для _да_.

— Хорошо, — говорит Сэм и одновременно говорит _большие пальцы вверх_. — Вот этот, смотри.

Обе ладони открыты. Левая рука как для _нормально_. Правая рука двигается сверху вниз и _хлопает_ по левой руке.

Двигай руками, чтобы повторить. Левая рука открыта, правая хлопает по ней.

— Это значит _стоп_ , — говорит Сэм.

_Стоп._

— Это самый важный знак, понятно? Ты говоришь _стоп_ , если хочешь, чтобы кто-то остановился, отстал от тебя, о чем бы ни шла речь. Все, что тебе нужно сделать…

Он говорит _стоп_.

— Понятно?

Не могу дышать. Не могу дышать. Болит горло. Болит голова. _Стоп_.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал. Сейчас я встану, остановлюсь здесь, вот…

Стоп.

Сэм останавливается.

"Можешь протянуть руку" by quietnight: [original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979953)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Меч в камне» — первая книга тетралогии Т. Х. Уайта «Король былого и грядущего» была опубликована в 1938 году.  
> ** Гаппи — от англ. gap — пробел, провал, расстояние между предметами.


	7. Chapter 7

— Так что, мы так и будем сидеть здесь молча на протяжении всей поездки, все… сорок пять минут?

Стив повернулся в своем кресле, чтобы бросить на Тони убийственный взгляд. Джет летел на автопилоте, и за последние десять часов из изможденного немытого месива Тони превратился в месиво, _принявшее душ_.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

— Не знаю. Развлеки меня. Давай сыграем в дорожные игры или типа того. Я вижу то, что не видишь ты…

— Тони.

— Господи. — Тони обмяк в своем обтянутом черной кожей кресле. — Ты и правда настолько злишься на меня из-за этого… Солдата?

— Неужели ни одного остроумного замечания?

— Все, что были, достались тебе.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Я злюсь из-за Солдата, злюсь из-за гребаной _ГИДРЫ_ , я… беспокоюсь о том, что мы найдем.

— «Гребаная», даже так? _Гребаная_.

Стив ничего не ответил, только стиснул в кулаке конец застегнутого ремня безопасности.

— Не то чтобы я… Слушай, я _укрываю твоего ручного убийцу_ , Стив. И если это не помощь…

Стив шумно выдохнул весь воздух из легких и вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тони.

— «Ручной убийца», вот так, значит, Тони? Ты же _видел_ …

— Ну да, ну да…

— ...даже если бы мы _не_ знали об _имплантатах_ и что там еще понапихано ему в _мозг_ …

— Я _знаю_ , — остановил его Тони. Голос его звучал низко и серьезно. — Я понимаю, ладно? Понимаю. Это не я тут плохой парень, Кэп. Но я не позволю ему… — он разочарованно оборвал сам себя. — Послушай, мы с Брюсом пытались.

Стив сдвинул брови.

— А при чем тут Брюс?

— Хоть и не _признанных_ , но у него больше докторских званий, чем у меня, — пояснил Тони. — И половина из них по биоинженерии, биофизике…

— То есть ты предлагаешь поместить Халка в одну камеру с Солдатом, — сдержанно сказал Стив. — А ты не думаешь, что это может плохо кончиться? Он боится _меня_ , он боится _тебя_...

— Нет. Я _тоже_ так думаю. Что все может плохо кончиться. Как ты думаешь, почему было решено, что только тебе позволено приближаться к нему на расстояние плевка? — Тони махнул рукой в сторону Стива. — Суперсолдат. Кроме того, ты уже однажды справился с ним.

— Дважды. Едва.

— Не скромничай, ладно уж. Да что с тобой такое? Но единственная личность более несокрушимая, чем ты…

— ...и Тор…

— ...это _Брюс_ , — подвел черту Тони. — Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы медицинскую помощь оказывал _Тор_. — Он фыркнул. — Хотя у него вроде как есть поддельный диплом врача, валяется где-то.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

— А у Брюса нет, значит, признания, но?..

— У него есть практические навыки, — развил мысль Тони. — Теоретические _и_ практические. Нам надо продвигаться постепенно, Кэп. Укрепить доверительные отношения. Так мне однажды сказал мой неоправданно дорогой психотерапевт.

— Но именно это мы и _делаем_ …

— Нет, ты пытаешься завоевать _его_ доверие, — резко поправил его Тони. — А я имею в виду _мое_. Я несу ответственность за много жизней. Я обязан выплачивать компенсацию медсестре с переломом черепа и разбитой в осколки лучевой костью. Или ключицей. Короче, вот той, — подняв руку, он слегка развернул ее и подбородком указал на локоть. Дело вот в чем: я тоже на борту. И я на твоей стороне. Ты говоришь: прыгай, я спрашиваю: как высоко.

— Смени пластинку.

— Ладно, это не правда. Я не это имел в виду. Я просто хочу указать на то, что у нас есть план. Брюс… почти согласился. Он с Джарвисом просматривает снимки с некоторыми консультирующими медиками. Ну, в основном Джарвис.

— Я думал, ты сказал, что у Брюса есть практические навыки?

Тони слегка помрачнел.

— Ну, да, только…

— Что?

— Он смотрел на них, я имею в виду снимки, примерно две секунды, — Тони пожал плечами, но как-то не очень уверенно, а потом улыбнулся слишком зубастой, но совершенно невеселой улыбкой, — и у него почти сработал полноценный зеленый код.

Стив закрыл глаза.

— Слишком явные следы пыток?

Позднее Джарвис показал их им, обратив внимание на участки ускоренного роста костей, которые были слишком _точными_ по сравнению с обычными переломами.

— Нет. Кое-что он видел раньше…

Стив моргнул. Прежде чем он только успел открыть рот, Тони утопил его в потоке слов:

— Не все. Не руку и не… имплантаты. Ничего конкретного вроде замененных ребер. Ничего такого. Фотографии процесса роста клеток после… _повреждений_ , снимки плотности костей, короче, все в таком роде. Вот это он видел раньше. Старые рентгеновские снимки, данные, исследовательские заметки — они были частью материалов, к которым он получил доступ, когда добился гранта от УАМИТ. От Управления Армейских Медицинских Исследований и Техники.

Стиву понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы сложить кусочки мозаики воедино. У него похолодело в груди.

— Сыворотка. Они исследовали сыворотку.

— Бинго. — Тони выкрикнул это слишком громко, а потом слегка заколебался: — Ему сказали… Ему сказали, что материалы собраны в сороковые. Сказали, что это _ты_.

— Иисусе, — выдохнул Стив, чувствуя внезапно ужасную усталость и не желая осознавать тот факт, что этот парень провел так не пятьдесят, не шестьдесят лет, но возможно… — _Иисусе_ , — повторил он. — То есть Брюс его узнал и?..

— Не полный Кафка, просто немножко… _бледно-коричневый_. Но он сумел удержать его под контролем. — Тони прочистил горло. — И тут возникает вопрос _образцов_. Он уверен… Он подозревает, по крайней мере, что некоторые образцы тканей, которые он использовал в своих исследованиях…

— Были взяты у Солдата, — глухо закончил Стив.

Ему не требовалось быть для этого гением.

— В общем, он… не в восторге. В смысле, по поводу Другого Парня и того, что он, возможно, работал на ГИДРУ и не знал об этом.

— Как и я, — горько ответил Стив.

К чести Тони тот удержался от комментариев.

Стив подавил ярость и разочарование, засунув их поглубже. Никакой пользы от них не было. _Никакой_.

— Короче, Брюс — наш вариант медицинской помощи, но он не может смотреть на Солдата без того, чтобы…

— Он над этим работает, — неправдоподобно легкомысленно сказал Тони. — Раскраски для взрослых, «Эния», гималайские лечебные кристаллы… И, как я уже сказал, он и Джа консультируются. Есть план по питанию, план по поводу жучков с GPS — это мой, а еще один _очень_ высокооплачиваемый нейрохирург все уши мне прожужжал по поводу более качественных снимков маски.

Стив ощутил странную потребность поднести руку к груди и очертить ей круг — _пожалуйста_ , и он с усилием опустил ее.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал он. — То, что ты делаешь — правильно.

— Ну да, ага, как бы там ни было, — отмахнулся Тони. — Я всегда говорил: если ты сомневаешься, _действуй против нацистов_.

Стив сам удивился желанию рассмеяться, образовавшемуся у него в груди.

— Да уж, — ответил он. — Хорошо сказано.

Поскольку воздушное пространство Вашингтона было закрыто для всех самолетов, кроме государственных воздушных сил, они приземлились на частном аэродроме примерно на двадцать миль южнее своей цели: банка в Кристал Сити. На Стиве уже была надета броня, и ему понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы закрепить на спине щит, извлеченный парой дней раньше с илистого дна Потомака благодаря разработанным Старк Индастриз дронам. В оставшееся время он смог наблюдать, как отдельные элементы костюма Тони вылетали из потайных мест и кружились вокруг него, соединяясь воедино.

Несмотря на свои разногласия с Тони, Стив, будучи настоящим мужчиной, не мог не оценить умение и художественный вкус, необходимые для создания этого чудесного механизма и его гармоничной четкости.

И это было просто здорово.

— Поехали, — скомандовал Железный Человек, покидая джет через задний люк.

Стив последовал за ним.

Не успел он приземлиться в стойке футбольного нападающего, как лицевой щиток Железного Человека открылся.

— Нарушитель! — воскликнул он. — Я снял этот аэродром исключительно _для частного пользования_. Я. А ты не я.

Наташа послала ему свою улыбку Моны Лизы.

— Привет, мальчики.

— А я думал, у тебя забот полон рот, — сказал Стив Наташе, когда та вывернула руль, отчего машина пошла юзом, и вновь взяла автомобиль под контроль. — Ну, всякие там слушания и тому подобное.

— Это старье? — Она бросила на него косой взгляд. — Прошу тебя.

Стив не удивился затопившей его нежности. Десять дней назад он бы встревожился, сейчас же их дружба ощущалась знакомой, глубоко укоренившейся в том плане, про который он, как оказалось, совершенно забыл.

— Ты уверена, что не надо…

— Стив, — серьезно ответила она. — Мы уже об этом говорили. Ты — хороший парень, который всех спас. Я — шпионка, вывалившая секреты правительства Соединенных Штатов на всеобщее обозрение. Оставь меня в тени.

— То, что они про тебя рассказывают…

— ...Это нормально…

— Это _неправильно_ , — нахмурившись закончил Стив. — Совсем неправильно.

— И когда это кого-нибудь останавливало? — Вздохнув, он уставился на проносящиеся мимо уличные огни.

— Хилл удивилась. Когда ты осталась здесь, вместо того, чтобы…

— Играть в психологи с самым известным киллером, жившим на Земле? — шутливо закончила Наташа. — А ты не думал, что я и _заревновать_ могу?

Стив закатил глаза.

— Нат…

— ...что мои чувства могли быть _задеты_ …

— Если бы ты _была_ киллером, ты была бы моей любимицей, — галантно прервал ее Стив.

Шутка желаемого эффекта не возымела, и ее лицо омрачилось.

— Стив, дело в том, — сказала она, — что я им _была_.

— Нат.

— Ты не спросил меня, что тебе следовало бы сделать с ним по моему мнению. — Она полностью сфокусировалась на дороге, непонятно, действительно или только для виду. — А если бы спросил, то я сказала бы… — Она прищелкнула языком.

— Что?

— Думаю, сам знаешь.

— А ты не думаешь, что он заслуживает _шанса_?

— На самом деле речь идет не о том, чего заслуживает он, — спокойно ответила она, — а о том, что заслужил _мир_.

— Око за око, так? Ты же _знаешь_ , что он был…

— Я знаю, что он такое. И я не имею в виду правосудие. И не месть. Мир становится лучше в отсутствие опасных людей. Когда _его_ не будет.

— Люди могут измениться.

— Я так и думала, — сказала она, скривив губы.

— Ты же изменилась.

— Правда?

Стив вздохнул, вспомнив «Думаю, я уже не вижу разницы» и вонь гари на их одежде, странно несоответствующей запаху яичницы с беконом этажом ниже, и внезапное понимание: внутри Наташи есть другая _личность_ , и она была в ней все это время.

— Я верю в то, что ты это сделала, — сказал он твердо. — И я верю в то, что он тоже способен на это.

— Похоже, никого нет дома, — сообщил Железный человек, когда Стив и Наташа прибыли. — Я просканировал все и посмотрел, что там и как. Ничего нет. Может, конечно, быть ловушкой, однако… — Одно из его закованных в громоздкую броню плеч поднялось в странном механическом пожатии. — Мы все еще можем войти туда, стреляя из всех стволов. Но я голосую за: оружие, готовое _к бою_.

— У меня нет оружия, — ответила Наташа. — А учитывая, что мы вламываемся в частное заведение…

— Джарвис над этим работает. Он сейчас на уровне… Джарвис, на каком уровне ты сейчас?

— _32_ , сэр.

— Тридцать второй, — объявил Тони. — Скупает подставные компании через наши подставные компании, это полный… Ну, вы поняли. Игры с подставными фигурами.

— Хорошо сделано, — мягко сказал Стив.

— И все же, — подхватила Наташа, направляясь к служебному входу с обратной стороны здания. — ЭМП через три — два — один…

Это не был самый запоминающийся штурм в жизни Стива, из тех, в которых он принимал участие. Нет, эта честь принадлежала парижскому «Ритцу» в марте сорок четвертого. А это место было его полной противоположностью. Оно было совершенно пустым, как и показало сканирование. Стив ощутил почти разочарование.

Первый этаж выглядел как банк. Там были кабинки и угловые кабинеты, непривычно пустые столики кассиров, окруженные каждый своей защитной стеной. Вестибюль был заставлен стойками для заполнения депозитов, и Наташа направилась к доске объявлений, чтобы изучить ее.

— Думаю, мы знаем, когда это место было куплено. — Она наклонилась вперед, рассматривая побледневшие объявления. — Стив, хочешь посмотреть представление в ангаре для серфинга космического музея?

— Пока я хочу увидеть все остальное, — коротко ответил Стив.

Теперь, когда они прибыли на место, его переполняли нервное возбуждение и жажда боя. Он покинул Нью-Йорк несколько часов назад, оставив Солдата с Сэмом, успев увидеть выражение недоверчивого восторга в его глазах, когда он понял, что ему будет позволено выучить больше знаков…

— Лифт, — раздался голос Тони.

Он снял костюм. Стив и Наташа обернулись и пошли на голос, донесшийся через кассовый зал, обратно к служебному ходу.

Костюм Железного Человека неподвижно стоял напротив входа. Сам Тони прислонился к дверям лифта, засунув руки в карманы.

— Я предполагаю, что секретари ГИДРЫ располагались _вверх по лестнице_ , а ужасные пыточные застенки _вниз_.

— Обычно так оно и бывает, — легко согласилась Наташа.

Лифт звякнул.

— Поехали.

Они попали в хорошо освещенный коридор и сразу увидели потускневшую медную табличку с надписью на двойных дверях: «ХРАНИЛИЩЕ». Двери были не заперты, и они вошли. Внутри стариной совсем не пахло. Не было никакой пыли. Помещение выглядело зазгроможденным, но совсем не так, как бывает в старых квартирах, забитых коробками и мебелью. Помещение было небольшим, функциональным, заставленным компьютерами и картотечными столами и вызывало странное клаустрофобическое чувство своими усеянными дверцами ячеек для хранения стенами, и...

— Стив.

Голос Наташи звучал низко, искусственно ровно; он уже слышал его в моменты, когда она особенно старательно притворялась в самых опасных обстоятельствах.

— Выглядит… _зловеще_ , — подтвердил Тони, подходя ближе.

Стив не мог придумать ничего лучше, кроме как последовать за ним. Там стояло что-то вроде кресла, подключенное к множеству мониторов и аппаратов, с кронштейном и пучком кабелей.

— Стив, — вновь позвала его Наташа, и он оглянулся.

Она стояла в дверном проеме и пристально смотрела на техномешанину, привлекавшую к себе внимание Стива и Тони. Кулаки у нее были крепко стиснуты.

— Не ходи… Не приближайся к нему.

Внутри Стива заворочалась что-то темное и едкое, по позвоночнику и задней стенке горла прокатилась дрожь ужаса.

— Что случилось?

— Оно меня пугает, — ответила Наташа, очень старательно выговаривая слова.

Лицо ее приняло еще более отсутствующее выражение, чем раньше. В комнату она так и не вошла ни на шаг.

— Тебя _пугает_ вот эта штука? — Тони оперся о потертое сиденье кресла, всматриваясь в переплетение кабелей. — Вот _эта_?

— Почему? — спросил Стив Наташу в конце концов. — Почему она пугает тебя? Что она делает?

Взглядом она нашла его глаза. Впервые с того времени, как он вспомнил, она выглядела молодой.

— Я не помню.


	8. Chapter 8

Стив смотрел на Наташу чуть дольше обыкновенного. Потом отвел взгляд и почти неосознанно опять посмотрел на кресло.

Однозначно оно не казалось ему знакомым, хотя нельзя сказать, что у Стива был обширный опыт в этой области. Но если сравнивать с тем, что он знал, то оно могло быть каким-то навороченным зубоврачебным креслом или каким-то смотровым приспособлением, или даже странной скамейкой для тренировок. Но не зря же тщательно контролируемое признание Наташи отозвалось тревожным звоночком в его сознании. Слова звучали в его сознании раз за разом, а он не мог перестать обдумывать их, как не мог перестать щупать языком язвочку во рту. Когда те у него еще появлялись.

«Я не помню», — сказала она. Глазами он ощупывал распахнутые кольца того, что вполне могло быть ограничителями, ожидая, что появится то самое — тот самый человек — для которого они были предназначены. Видел неудобное узкое сиденье, гидравлические поршни и петли, которые намекали на возможность перемещения сидящего в кресле в любое место. И зловеще выглядевшее полукольцо, которое оказалось бы точно над головой пристегнутого к креслу человека.

Сразу после слов Наташи Тони тоже отошел в сторону. Один кулак он засунул в карман, пальцы оставшейся на виду нервно шевелились. Внезапно он пнул основание кресла.

— Прикручено намертво, — сообщил он. — Так. Если прикинуть, — он наклонился к основанию, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Он было мощным, как опора пожарной машины, — то тут примерно шесть квадратных футов площади, исходя из внешнего вида этой штуки, а это около десяти тысяч ФД2. — Он обернулся к Стиву. — Фунтов на квадратный дюйм, чтобы сдвинуть. Сколько ты выжимаешь на пределе, Кэп?

Стив не ответил. Во-первых, не знал, во-вторых, он был сосредоточен на Наташе.

— Ничего хорошего, так, Нат?

Она медленно и плавно качнула головой.

— Нет.

И вздохнула, самую малость чуть глубже, чтобы это выглядело естественно. На секунду замкнутое выражение ее лица вздрогнуло, и она шагнула внутрь очень осторожно и размеренно.

Она вполне могла позаботиться о себе сама, и Стив сомневался, что ей понравится, если он начнет ее опекать. Он принялся рассматривать комнату, в то время как Тони пододвинулся к креслу, не делая резких движений.

Стив воспользовался своими способностями тактика, чтобы изучить помещение. Необходимо было обследовать все ячейки. Наташа направилась к компьютерам, что было лучше, чем если бы это пришлось взять на себя Стиву. За столиками на колесах, на которых стояли компьютеры, валялась пачка распечаток, по виду содержавшая медицинские данные, и нужно было просканировать их. На длинном столе возле компьютеров лежали папки, а на дешевом пластиковом крючке с самоклеющейся нашлепкой…

Шагнув поближе, Стив потянулся и снял с крючка ламинированные листы, собранные на одно кольцо.

**ЗС-001 БЛОК 03 (Б)**

**КОММУНИКАЦИОННЫЕ ЗНАКИ, НГ2006 — СЕЙЧАС**

_**Содержание** _

**1.0 Перечень знаков ……… ii  
2.0 Инструкции по использованию…1  
3.0 Фразы ……… 4  
4.0 Вопросы …… 9  
5.0 Предметы …….11  
6.0 Разное ……… 19  
7.0 Зафиксированные инциденты ……. 21  
8.0 Регистр ……А-1**

**Проверено: 29 мая 2011 г.**

От ужасного предположения в груди Стива все сжалось. Он переворачивал страницу за страницей, точно зная, что ищет. И остановился. В правом углу пленка оторвалась от бумаги и загнулась вверх неровным лепестком. На странице жирными простыми линиями были изображены знаки, хотя картинки и побледнели после многократного копирования на ксероксе:

Согнутые указательный и средний пальцы, безымянный и мизинец прижаты к ладони, большой торчит прямо вверх, рядом стрелки, указывающие движение, и примечание: «Чтобы завершить сигнал, дважды двинуть рукой в горизонтальной плоскости.»

**МНЕ ЖАЛЬ**

К горлу Стива подкатила тошнота. Он помнил все мельчайшие подробности первой вводной «беседы» с Солдатом. Он сказал ему: «Ты дважды пытался убить меня.» «Мне жаль», — ответил ему Солдат судя по всему. Мне жаль.

— Они держали его здесь, — наконец сказал он, поднимая взгляд на своих спутников. Он поднял вверх и показал им… инструкцию по эксплуатации? Жалкий _словарь_ , содержавший все ограниченные коммуникационные возможности Солдата? — Вот доказательство.

— Жесты для внутреннего использования, — ответила Наташи, отрываясь от экрана, в то время как ее пальцы продолжали бегать по клавиатуре. — Как мы и думали.

— Да, — подтвердил Стив. — Да, предполагаю, это именно оно. — Он положил руководство. «Коммуникационные знаки.» Да чтоб тебя. — Что у вас?

— Не особо много, — холодным тоном отозвалась Наташа. — Программа написана годах в семидесятых, похожа на алгоритм МакЭлиса. Моих обычных уловок не хватает, чтобы хакнуть ее на скорую руку. Старк, я бы не отказалась от небольшой помощи со стороны Джарвиса.

— Я думал, что чем старше система, тем легче ее взломать, — признался Стив. — Систему, я имею в виду.

— Не-а, — ответил Тони, продолжая ковыряться в начинке стула. — Не всегда. Пару лет назад я зависал на хакатоне в МИТ и подбросил им шифр ГИДРЫ, ну, знаешь, Энигму с семью или восемью роторами вместо обычных трех или четырех. Только саму программу, а не… — он негромко закряхтел от напряжения, сдвигая что-то внутри основания, —… _настоящую_ энигму. Им понадобилось четыре дня, чтобы расколоть первое слово. А это ведь из тех _золотых денечков_ , Кэп, когда ты был молод и свеж. МакЭлис, говоришь?

Стив шумно выдохнул через нос и стиснул зубы. Хакатон? Энигма? Роторы? _О чем это он?_

— То есть ты не можешь это взломать?

Взлохмаченная голова Тони высунулась из-за кресла.

— Конечно могу, — оскорбленно ответил он. — Просто прихвачу его с собой. — Он жестом указал на компьютер.

Наташа отодвинулась от рабочего места.

— Ну, тут есть еще записи камер наблюдения, — сообщила она. — Они в отдельной системе. Это легкотня.

— Ага, жду не дождусь взглянуть на них, — ответил Тони. — Может там есть записи этой штуки в действии, глянь те моменты, которые совпадают с пиками потребления. У меня такое чувство, что так и есть, учитывая толщину этих кабелей. Не меньше десяти киловольт. — Поднявшись, он вытер руки о футболку. — Врежь ему, Нат.

Все сходилось.

Через систему безопасности Наташа перешла на записи утра первого нападения на Фьюри, когда Стив впервые столкнулся с Солдатом, а тот выстрелил во Фьюри _сквозь стену_.

Три камеры охватывали примерно восемьдесят процентов всей площади хранилища. Тесная комната была забита людьми в лабораторных халатах и спортивных куртках, был еще десяток человек в военном обмундировании и со стандартными М4, выглядевшие очень знакомо, которые стояли со скучающим видом, прислонившись к депозитным ячейкам. У одного из них была отвратительная привычка грызть ногти, за чем им пришлось наблюдать на протяжении нескольких минут, пока пущенная с восьмикратным ускорением запись не изменилась.

— Двенадцать часов до первого нападения на Фьюри, — с профессиональной сдержанностью сказала Наташа, замедлив видео до нормальной скорости. — И незадолго до одного из пиков напряжения. Данные энергетического потребления здания фиксируются каждые пятнадцать минут, поэтому мы начнем отсюда и посмотрим, что будет.

Несмотря на отсутствие звука и дистанцию, которую создавали записи камер наблюдения, в комнате однозначно царило заметное напряжение.

Сбившись в кучки, лабораторные халаты прижались к стенам. Тот, кто грыз ногти, и его приятели выпрямились, их указательные пальцы напряглись, как по команде. Скорость передвижения находившихся в комнате людей внезапно замедлилась, все уставились на стену со стальной дверью, до которой у Стива, Тони и Наташи еще не дошли руки.

На экране появился Солдат, висевший между двумя охранниками, а третий шел сзади, направив дуло своего оружия ему в затылок. Солдат был полураздет, мокрые волосы облепили его лицо и маску, его приходилось тащить, и его конвоиры покачивались под его мертвым весом. Когда его голова откинулась назад, стало видно лицо, скрытое маской до самых глаз.

— Седирован, — прокомментировала Наташа.

Но хоть Солдат и не был действительно в ясном сознании, нельзя сказать, чтобы он выглядел спокойным. Глаза было расширены и полны страха, выкатившиеся белки казались очень яркими. Пальцы его живой руки, похожие на когти, конвульсивно пытались схватиться за воздух. Когда он попытался встать на ноги, точнее, как понял Стив, _упереться пятками в пол_ , его дрожащие ноги сдались и подломились.

Конвоиры запихнули его безвольное ослабевшее тело в кресло. Он попытался рвануться вперед, но держатели не позволили ему, вернув на место…

Стив потянулся вперед и нажал на паузу.

— Нат.

Она оставалась неподвижной и не сводила взгляда с экрана, так же как он сам и Тони.

— Стив, — возразила она и быстро потянулась поверх руки Стива, чтобы нажать на воспроизведение.

Они смотрели, как Солдат бессильно боролся с кандалами, как зрители вздрагивали и открывались при каждом толчке и покачивании машины, из которой пытался вырваться их пленник.

— Они боятся. — Голос Тони прозвучал серьезнее, чем Стиву когда-либо доводилось слышать. — Господи, да он же… такой, а они все еще его боятся.

Мужчины с оружием, техники, проклятые _компьютерные гики_ , все они не сводили с Солдата глаз и держались от него как можно дальше.

Несмотря на бьющуюся жертву, спинка кресла на видео пошла вниз. В нескольких метрах от них то же самое кресло ждало, неподвижное и беззвучное.

— Ох, нет, — пробормотал Тони. — Вот же дерьмо.

«10 киловольт», — сказал Тони.

Кольцевая конструкция повернулась, изогнутые панели охватили череп и лицо человека, и тело Солдата внезапно напряглось. В тех местах, где хитроумные пластины прижимались к его голове, пробивалось электрическое свечение. Жилы, вены и мышцы горла Солдата напряглись и вздулись.

— Что оно… что оно делает? — выдавил Стив.

Ему скрутило желудок. Звука не было, _Солдат так и так не произнес ни слова, но вовсе не потому, что он не пытался_.

— Пытка, — ровно ответил Тони. Он сидел, наклонившись вперед и вцепившись обеими руками в столешницу «под дерево». — Это пытка.

Наташа что-то нажала на экране и увеличила скорость вдвое. Несколько бесконечных мгновений спустя тело Солдата наконец-то обмякло. Аппарат отодвинулся от его головы, держатели открылись. Солдат осел, мышцы неестественно расслабились, за исключением нескончаемых судорог в правом бедре и живой руке. Грудь неровно вздымалась, подрагивая.

Как только процедура закончилась, все в комнате немедленно пришли в движение. Тощие ученые и врачи — если можно их так назвать — уверенно окружили Солдата. Один воткнул иглу для капельницы во все еще подергивавшуюся правую руку. Другой закреплял электроды на его груди. Голова Солдата поникла, глаза потускнели и закрылись. Пряди потных волос липли ко лбу.

Внутри Стива поднялась волна тошноты.

— Они его больше не боятся, — наконец произнес он, сглатывая кислую слюну.

— Я хочу узнать, что там такое, — ответил Тони, кивнув на стальную дверь. Его лицо выглядело очень жестким. — Давайте посмотрим, откуда его привели.

Раньше это однозначно был мужской туалет.

Все четыре кабинки убрали вместе с унитазами, но отверстия сточных труб так и остались, и два писсуара все еще висели на месте. В центре комнаты плитки не было, выглядело все так, словно ее содрали, чтобы проложить новый сток.

Над ним стоял большой стол из нержавеющей стали. С потолка свисала хирургическая лампа, а вдоль стены выстроился ряд небольших столиков на колесах, заставленных мониторами, медицинскими инструментами и прочими приспособлениями, которые не были знакомы Стиву. В противоположном углу стоял ящик с инструментами, выглядевший странно неуместным. В другом непонятная… _труба_ , выше Стива, заключенная в тяжелую конструкцию, закрепленный на стене. Снаружи на ней была _дверная ручка_ , как он неожиданно понял.

— Скажи мне, что это не то, о чем я думаю, — выдохнул Тони, делая шаг вперед и пальцами прослеживая толстый жгут из проводов и кабелей, выходивший из-за конструкции и тянувшийся к сложной на вид панели и распределителю, встроенным в стену.

— А что именно ты думаешь? — послушно спросил Стив, входя в комнату, чтобы получше рассмотреть ее содержимое.

Она давила, потолок был слишком низким, свет слишком ярким. Сморгнув, он обвел взглядом все помещение. Возле одного из хирургических столиков он заметил ворох скомканной одежды.

Подойдя поближе, он присел на корточки возле небольшой кучки. Тактические штаны, понял он, точная копия тех, в которые был одет Солдат, пока они не переодели его в медицинский костюм. При следующем вдохе он скривился. _Моча_.

Поднявшись, он прислонился к столу, дожидаясь, пока Тони закончит, и чувствуя себя выбитым из колеи.

Долго ждать не пришлось.

Минуту спустя Тони объявил, выпрямляясь:

— Это _криокамера_. — Сморщившись, он потер шею. — Они его _замораживали_.

Время словно замерло. Звук льющейся воды, леденящий холод, осколки льда в груди, ощущение _лопающихся_ клеток.

Стив заставил себя сглотнуть и беспомощно оглянулся, подыскивая слова.

— Но это же больше похоже на операционную, — кое-как выдавил он.

— А ты еще раз посмотри, — мрачно ответил Тони. — Может, в твое время в операционных использовали наручники, Кэп?

Стив отдернул руки от стола и уставился на то место, где они были. Открытые полукружья кандалов, точно такие, как на кресле, так же, как и он, дожидающиеся свою жертву.

— Ребята, — позвала Наташа, — я кое-что нашла.

Наташа промотала запись.

— А можно хоть как-нибудь получить звук? — разочарованно спросил Стив. — Или… может, Джарвис умеет читать по губам или что-то в этом роде?

— Не знаю, заметил ли ты, Стив, что он носит маску, — шутливо ответила Наташа.

— Нат, — ответил Стив, стиснув зубы, — речь идет о том… Нам надо знать, что они _говорят_.

— Подай мне… эту штуку, — попросил Тони. — Со знаками.

На экране Александр Пирс замер в тот момент, когда он стиснул в кулаке волосы Солдата и запрокинул ему голову назад почти под прямым углом.

— Джарвис переведет по крайней мере то, что говорит Джейсон.

Стив подхватил с края стола ламинированные листы и толчком отправил их по столу Тони, который достал из кармана и разложил невероятно хрупкий маленький механизм, наверняка до предела нашпигованный электроникой. Он надел себе на лицо — Стив догадался, что это какой-то вид гарнитуры — самые навороченные в мире очки.

Быстро, но последовательно Тони пролистал все страницы буклета.

— Успел, Джей?

Из гарнитуры донесся тихий тоненький голос Джарвиса. «Да, сэр.»

— Тогда приступим, — деловито ответил Тони. — Можешь дать выход прямо сюда на аппаратуру?

«Разумеется, сэр», — прозвучало в этот раз из динамиков компьютера. — «Я готов, если вы готовы.»

— Начнем.

Нат запустила запись, отмотав назад. Солдат сидел в кресле с отсутствующим видом. Он опять был обнажен до пояса и, похоже, не замечал техника, копавшегося в его механической руке. Из вены живой руки торчала игла капельницы, от которой змеилась трубка. Всего несколько мгновений назад пальцы этой руки стискивали горло другого техника.

На экране спиной к камере появился Александр Пирс. Секунду спустя он протянул руку, вцепился Солдату в волосы и _рванул_.

«Простите простите простите», — монотонно повторял Джарвис в такт с торопливыми жестами Солдата. _«Простите простите простите»_.

Короткая пауза.

«Почему цель», — перевел Джарвис. — «Почему цель».

Еще одна пауза.

«Пожалуйста цель», — продолжил Джарвис. Пальцы солдата летали и сжимались. — «Пожалуйста почему цель задание».

По ощущениям в горле Стива появился комок холодной слизи и расползся по легким, ужасное предчувствие побежало по венам, когда он увидел полные мольбы и смятения напряженные глаза Солдата.

«Пожалуйста почему задание», — бесцветным тоном произнес Джарвис. «Пожалуйста почему задание».

Пирс повернулся к технику сбоку от себя. Его губы задвигались, и Стив смог прочесть сказанное. «Обнулите его.»

«Простите простите простите», — сказал Джарвис, — «пожалуйста простите простите».

Двое техников толкнули его назад в кресло. Он был настолько сбит с толку, что не попытался сопротивляться. Оковы сомкнулись, удерживая его на месте. Грудь его вздымалась, как кузнечный мех, и…

Рука Тони рванулась вперед и остановила видео.

— Мы закончили, — объявил Тони. Он побледнел, и его темные волосы и бородка резко контрастировали с покрытой испариной кожей. — Мы закончили, мы не будем… Я не собираюсь смотреть это еще раз. — Он всем телом развернулся к Стиву, повернувшись к экрану спиной. — Ему необходима наша помощь. Давайте поможем ему.


	9. Chapter 9

Болят глаза. Болит голова. Кожа мокрая. Потная. Не двигайся.

В камере ничего не изменилось, пока… пока…

Глаза открыты. Небольшая коробка из… _картона_. С одеждой, одеялом, книгой, носками и блестящей белой доской. Стоит в углу так, чтобы он мог ее видеть. В одеяле молния — это скатка — спальный мешок, вот как назвал его Сэм, и оно все еще на месте. Теплое. Лежит сверху всего.

И подушка. Под плечами. Подушка.

И страницы со словами там же, в углу. Рядом со спальным мешком. И пустые бутылки из-под воды. Теперь их четыре. Страницы со словами там же, где они были, когда…

Не шевелись. Храни неподвижность. Моргни. Проглоти. В глазах будто песок. Сон. Он спал.

Ну конечно он спал, черт побери. Вот оно… вот что он делал. _Господи_. Дошло. _Сосредоточься_.

Ноги в носках. Ничего не изменилось. Лодыжки болят. Колени болят. Пульс. Биение. Толчки крови.

Все болит. Ребра запястье локоть _плечи_. _Плечо_. Голова.

 _Обнулите его_.

Левая рука плоско, правая хлопает по ней. _Стоп_.

Вышвырни это из головы.

Все еще больно.

Раньше — _правая рука, подними ее над плечом, так, словно ты кому-то у тебя за спиной даешь пять или отбиваешь мяч назад_ — было больше воды, и голубой напиток «Геторейд», и больше слов, и Сэм читал книгу.

_Бак пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста почитай ту, про… про… про…_

Д’Артаньяна.

Потом — _если честно, парень, я не знаю, в чем разница между этими знаками, так что мы с тобой продолжим… давай вот этот, ты держишь раскрытые ладони перед собой, складываешь их вместе… молодец… и тянешь правую вперед…_ и это означало: «Попробуй немного поспать, ладно?»

Попробуй немного поспать. Ага, и где.

А потом. Сэм встал. Сказал _разверни его и устраивайся поудобнее_ , повернулся, но… но… ну же, где Стив… не уходи, не сейчас…

Ударить по полу. Кулаком. Очень громко. Должен это сделать. Это не разрешено… не разрешено… что же он сделал… сосредоточься… _сосредоточься_ …

Но Сэм обернулся. _Улыбнулся_.

— Что такое, парень?

Стив Роджерс. Куда ушел Стив Роджерс и когда он вернется… он же вернется… ну же, Стив, пожалуйста. Поднять правый кулак, не левый, чтобы Сэм не подумал, что он… он вовсе не собирался… _мы не потерпим дальнейших проявлений агрессии солдат_ … поднять правый кулак, левую ладонь открыть, обрисовать круг перед кулаком, сдвинуть их вперед, блок, это _щит_ , ну же…

Брови ползут вверх, челюсть отпадает. Удивление.

— Черти тебя раздери! Это… ты про Стива спрашиваешь?

Да. Он придумал свое собственное слово. Свое _собственное_.

Кивнуть для _да_. Поднять указательный палец, потрясти им. _Где_. Кулак и щит, _Стив_. Левый указательный палец поднят, правый оборачивается вокруг него. Когда. Кулак и щит, _Стив_. _Пожалуйста_.

Сэм улыбнулся.

— Ух ты, молодчина, это… круто. Стив в Вашингтоне, парень. Занят кое-какой работенкой, разбирается кое с чем, чтобы помочь тебе. Он вернется завтра. Ладно?

Это было до того, как он _бросил бейсбольный мяч через плечо_.

_Ну же Бак как насчет этой подачи а_

Он спал. Это было раньше. А остальное сегодня. Все осталось на своих местах. Ничего не сдвинулось, даже он сам. Спал в тепле, а не в холоде. Пустые бутылки из-под воды. Не шевелись. Моргни. Болят глаза. И все остальное. Он вернется завтра. Когда это. Пальцы в круг для я не знаю. Сглотни. В горле сухо. Болит голова. Очень болит. Сосредоточься. Только не двигайся. Дыши. Не шуми. Везде, где маска прижимается к голове, больно. Веди себя тихо. Только рукой можно. Хлоп. Хлоп. Хлоп. _Шкряб. Шкряб._ Хлоп. Хлоп. _Шкряб. Шкряб. Шкряб…_

Движение. Дверь. Поток воздуха. Шаги. Смотри на пустые бутылки из-под воды. Только туда, никуда больше. Не двигайся… не двигайся…

_Да господи боже опять он обоссался_

— Привет, приятель, — говорит Стив Роджерс. — Ты встал?

Стив. Стив это я. Стив Роджерс здесь. Не встал, но могу подняться. Сядь. _Сядь_.

Дерьмо… черт… _голова, кровь_ … моргни… моргни…

—…немного поспать?

Нет нет нет не пропусти не пропусти ничего… что он _сказал_ … Моргни… моргни… болят _глазные яблоки_ , соберись… сосредоточься… хлоп хлоп хлоп шкряб шкряб…

— Эй, эй, тише, — говорит Стив. — Это не значит… Я вовсе не собирался тебя пугать.

Да уж, в чем дело, Роджерс.

 _Сосредоточься_. Стив держит одну руку вверху. Ладонь открыта. В другой… бумага. У него бумаги.

— Доброе утро. — Рукой он прикасается к своему рту, ведет руку вниз и убирает ее. — Доброе утро, — повторяет он. — Это, ну, жест. Для этого.

_Почему бы тебе не вздремнуть. Даже тебе нужно спать, приятель._

— Мне можно… присесть?

Вопрос. Задан ему. Да. _Кивни_. Это больно, но он _кивает_.

Стив Роджерс садится. Ноги по-портновски. То есть скрестил ноги. Ему больно двигать ногами, но он все равно делает это. По-портновски, как Стив, так что он… он… _почему ты не хочешь играть всерьез Бак_

—…чувствуешь?

Черт о нет что он сказал _сосредоточься_ и _смотри_ даже если двигать глазами это как… это как…

Кулак, нарисовать круг на груди. _Прости. Прости. Прости._ Сэм научил его слову _еще_. Скажи _еще_. Одна ладонь открыта. Вторая рука сверху в низ, прикасается к ладони в середине. _Еще. Прости._

Глаза Стива расширяются. Рассержен. Он рассердился. Ноздри вздуваются. Не двигайся _не двигайся_ …

— Тебе не нужно… все хорошо. Не надо извиняться. Я просто спросил, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Отчет о состоянии. Теперь слов так много. Потрясти кулаками, _холодно_. Указательный палец от подбородка до груди. _Жажда_.

Скажи это. Отчет о состоянии. Отчет. Поднять указательные пальцы, направить друг на друга. Переплести. _Больно_. Еще раз. _Больно. Пожалуйста._

«Больно», — раздался голос Сэма у Стива в ухе. — «Это ты понял, Кэп?»

Стив понял. Прежде чем позволить ему войти в камеру, Сэм минут двадцать экзаменовал Стива, проверяя, знает ли он все новые знаки Солдата: «Мы должны приложить не меньше усилий, чем он, Кэп. Давай, еще раз.»

«Больно», — сказал он. Что ж, Солдат и выглядел так, словно у него определенно что-то болело.

Они знали, что он проснулся, благодаря наблюдениям Джарвиса за его жизненными показателями, но он не сменил позу, оставшись лежать, плотно свернувшись в калачик на старом детском матрасике Сэма с выцветшими мультяшными черепашками, до тех пор, пока Стив не вошел в помещение. И даже после этого ему понадобилось довольно много времени, много неловких секунд, пока он с трудом выпрямился после своей детской позы и кое-как справился с конечностями, заняв такую же позицию сидя, что и Стив.

Лоб его блестел от пота, там, где можно было рассмотреть кожу, та выглядела бледной, от Солдата исходил нездоровый, похожий на химический запах, и в общем и целом двигался он так, как Стив когда-то, оказавшись в постели из-за простуды или обострения артрита. Словно каждое движение причиняло ему боль. Словно даже _дышать_ ему было больно.

«Больно», — сказал он. После продолжительной, полной сомнений паузы, во время которой он повторил, что хочет пить, и его разные руки замерли в воздухе, словно подвешенные, он наконец соединил их в едва заметном переплетении, едва выпрямив указательные пальцы.

— Мне жаль, что тебе больно, — сказал Стив, как только руки Солдата обессиленно упали ему на колени. — Это из-за чего-то определенного, в чем мы можем помочь? Может, ранение или?..

 _Я не знаю_ , ответил Солдат. _Прости. Я не знаю._ Он отвел от Стива взгляд, когда отвечал. Металлические пальцы впились в бедро.

— Подожди, дай-ка я… — начал Стив, дотягиваясь до папки, которую он принес с собой в камеру и доставая из нагрудного кармана карандаш.

Перевернув папку, он быстро нарисовал человечка, повторяющего позу человека напротив себя, с поджатыми ногами, в носках, потрепанной металлической рукой, длинными прядями волос, свисающими на неясный овал лица и… Тут Стив заколебался. Честно говоря, рисовать маску… казалось ему слишком жестоким. Вместо этого он добавил небольшую закорючку вместо носа, косую линию на месте рта, слегка заштриховав ее, после чего повернул папку так, чтобы Солдат смог ее видеть.

Теперь Солдат рассматривал рисунок, _подавшись вперед_ , к Стиву, и все его внимание было сосредоточенно на картинке. Он очаровал его.

— Это ты, — безо всякой необходимости добавил Стив, а потом увидел, как живая рука Солдата почти инстинктивно поднялась с колен и прижалась к его груди, словно он говорил, _хей, это же я_. Стив сглотнул. — Можешь показать мне на рисунке, где тебе больно?

Солдат бросил на него взгляд, а потом немедленно перевел глаза на карандаш. Стив усмехнулся.

— Отлично замечено. Держи.

Он протянул карандаш стиралкой вперед.

Прошло несколько секунд.

— Можешь взять его, — произнес Стив. — Все в порядке.

Наконец Солдат потянулся вперед живой рукой. Едкая вонь, пропитавшая его кожу, усилилась, когда рука приблизилась к Стиву, который изо всех сил старался сохранять нейтральное выражение лица. В конце концов, не Солдат был в этом виноват.

Солдат выхватил карандаш из пальцев Стива почти нежно. Перевернул его так же ловко, как нож, и карандаш удобно устроился между его большим, указательным и средним пальцами.

Стив не мог отвести глаз. Еще _два дня назад_ он держал маркер так, словно в жизни ничего подобного не видел, словно у него в руке было оружие, но вот _карандаш_ …

Солдат подтянул рисунок поближе и прижал кончик карандаша к его поверхности. Одним медленным движением он обвел линией всю свою маленькую фигурку, нарисовал уверенную петлю, после чего отложил карандаш и убрал руки.

Стив подался вперед, и его желудок стиснулся от сочувствия и тревоги.

— Везде? — уточнил он мгновение спустя, рассматривая круг, в который Солдат заключил свою рисованную версию.

 _Да._ Солдат кивнул.

— Мне очень жаль, — мягко ответил Стив. — Я понимаю, что в какой-то степени это… наша вина, то, что мы удерживаем тебя здесь. И то, что мы не знаем, как… — Он никак не мог найти подходящих слов. Справиться с ним? Контролировать его? _Управлять_ им так же, как те из записей банка? Эта мысль отдавала горечью. — Но мы пытаемся помочь. Сэм мне сказал, что вчера ты спрашивал, где я?

Стив повторил жест, который ему показал Сэм, кулак и круговой взмах ладонью над ним, который Солдат использовал для Стива. Сэм просто прыгал от радости: «Он старается, мужик, он смекалистый, и если мы дадим ему шанс…»

Солдат напрягся, глядя на жест _Стив_ , после чего кивнул еще раз, очень медленно, да. Он держался очень натянуто, его налитые кровью глаза были направлены в сторону Стива, но не ему в лицо.

— Мы нашли то место, где тебя держала ГИДРА, — продолжил Стив.

«Не смягчай, не используй эвфемизмы, просто… будь с ним откровенным», — сказал Сэм до этого.

Солдат никак не отреагировал. Хотя Стив не был уверен, мог ли он вообще напрячься еще сильнее.

Он прочистил горло.

— Мы искали информацию. Ты очень быстро учишь новые жесты, это здорово… — Взгляд Солдата метнулся к нему. —…но чтобы помочь тебе, чтобы ты себя лучше почувствовал, чтобы узнать, _как_ именно помочь тебе, нам нужно больше сведений. Как ты сам считаешь?

_Я не знаю._

— Ну ладно, — ответил Стив. — Короче… я бы хотел… У меня тут кое-какие фотографии. Я хотел бы показать их тебе и задать несколько вопросов. Если ты не захочешь отвечать, то не делай этого. Если решишь сделать это позже, то мы можем подождать. Но… ты выглядишь не слишком хорошо, приятель, и нам хотелось бы помочь тебе _сейчас_.

Поначалу выглядело все так, словно Солдат ничего не услышал. Стив ждал. А потом Солдат протянул руку, вновь взял карандаш и наклонился вперед.

Рот нарисованного человечка был обозначен угловатой линией. Прижав кончик грифеля к уголку рта, Солдат осторожно повел его вверх, нарисовав аккуратную загнутую черточку. Потом откинулся назад и подтолкнул рисунок к Стиву.

Он вернул себе улыбку.

Стив не смог не усмехнуться в ответ. Это либо была шутка, уже _вторая_ шутка, либо он пытался показать, что _улыбается_ на самом деле. Стив внимательно посмотрел Солдату в лицо, пытаясь отыскать намеки на это в уголках потускневших глаз, но там ничего не было.

— Мило, — наконец сказал он. — Мне нравится.

Он перевернул папку и открыл ее. Сверху лежала фотография внутреннего помещения банка. Он протянул ее Солдату.

— Вот где мы были. Узнаешь?

Солдат осторожно отложил фотографию. _Я не знаю._ Он заколебался, потом поднял дрожащую руку к лицу, прикрыл ею глаза и сжал металлическую руку в кулак…

— Они завязывали тебе глаза?

Руки упали вниз, левая, из металла, на правую ступню, торчавшую из-под правого бедра. Стив _слышал_ , как она гудела, механизмы внутри нее громко звучали в тишине, наполненной тревогой Солдата. _Да_ , ответил он.

— Ладно, — произнес Стив, сглатывая. — А как насчет этого места?

На фото был тесный сырой мужской туалет с прикрученным к полу столом, рядом металлических тележек и допотопной криокамерой.

(«Тут явно дрались», — заметил Тони после вторичного осмотра, прежде чем они направились к джету, прихватив материнские платы компьютеров. «Внутри, Кэп. Признаки борьбы внутри.»)

Сама комната выглядела жалко, а на фотографии она казалась еще более унылой в безжалостно ярком свете, с зеленоватой плиткой и скопившейся за много лет грязью.

Солдат не дотронулся до фото. Он только смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом, так что в конце концов Стив просто положил его на пол между ними.

— Его ты узнал?

Металлическая рука вздрогнула, когда он вцепился ею в обтянутую носком ступню. Другую руку, сжатую в кулак, он поднял и потряс ею: _холодно_. На Стива он не смотрел. _Холодно_.

— Да, понимаю. Мы так и подумали, — ответил Стив, чувствуя себя отвратно. — Еще одна, последняя. — Он забрал фотографию с криокамерой и положил ее слева от себя. — Последняя, — повторил он и словно споткнулся об изображение кресла. В реальности оно выглядело зловещим и неестественным, на фотографии напоминало порождение ночного кошмара. — Вот она, — предупредил Стив, переворачивая фото.

Стив услышал, как Солдат внезапно резко втянул воздух, увидел, как вздрогнуло все его тело в попытке отпрянуть, абсолютно животной реакции на панику, запечатленной в мышцах.

— Прости, — произнес Стив, болезненно ощущая, что не в силах подобрать нужных слов. — Мне жаль, я осознаю, насколько… насколько пугающе должно это быть для тебя.

Но Солдат его не слушал. Он вскинул свою живую руку к груди. _Прости, прости, прости,_ повторял он, тряся головой, _нет, нет, нет, прости, прости, прости…_ Стив действовал не раздумывая. Он потянулся вперед, приоткрыв объятия, прижал одной ладонью руку Солдата к его груди, а вторую положил ему на плечо:

— Все хорошо, — повторял он. — Все хорошо.

Солдат подался в его прикосновение, осев всем весом — куда меньше, чем во время их сражения, стек Стиву в руки, он был теплым, почти горячим, от него несло, но он был из плоти и крови, как все люди, как сам Стив, и неважно, где бы Стив ни прикасался к его коже, под ней ощущался бешеный пульс, неважно, его собственный или Стива, и бесконечная дрожь пронизывала каждую его мышцу… Когда в последний раз к нему прикасались, чтобы подарить немного комфорта? Из чувства сострадания?

— Я с тобой, — раз за разом повторял Стив, пытаясь говорить как можно спокойнее, доброжелательно, хотя внутри него вихрилась ярость. — Я с тобой, приятель, все хорошо, все хорошо.

Дыхание Солдата медленно выровнилось, и он высвободил дрожащую руку из хватки Стива, поднял ко лбу, отставив мизинец и большой палец. Его глаза тускло блестели. Почему, хотел он знать. _Почему_.

Стив сглотнул, по прежнему придерживая Солдата за плечо.

— Что оно делает?

Солдат зажмурил глаза. Трижды коротко вздохнул, потом вновь открыл глаза, полностью собравшись. Он дотянулся до папки живой рукой, а металлической упрямо сжал карандаш. Уронил его, даже для замечательно подвижного протеза тот был слишком мал. Металлические пальцы переломили его пополам в попытке удержать. Наконец ему удалось ухватить конец с стиралкой на конце.

Потом он перевернул папку. На них пялился человечек с пририсованной улыбкой. Склонившись над ним, громко дыша и испуская прогорклую вонь, охватившую их обоих, он _атаковал_ его.

Стив следил за этим, и понимание, медленное, тяжелое и тошнотворное, охватывало его, в то время, как рисунок исчезал с бумаги под резкими жесткими штрихами резинки, которую металлическая рука так сильно вжимала в картон, что на нем оставались глубокие борозды.

Солдат остановился. Сломанный карандаш опять упал на пол. Подтолкнув испорченный рисунок обратно к Стиву, он свернулся дрожащим калачиком, глядя пустыми глазами.

Оно _стирает_ , сказал он. Оно _стирает_.


	10. Chapter 10

Солдат рассматривал застекленные душевые кабинки. Его взгляд медленно скользил по обстановке, от ряда шкафчиков и низких скамеек к череде раковин и зеркал, задержавшись на полках для полотенец с подогревом и пустых корзинах для белья. Это было та же систематическая педантичная оценка окружения, которую Стиву уже довелось наблюдать на скоростном шоссе и позднее на геликарриере.

Солдат был одет в застиранную и слишком большую толстовку с надписью «Knicks», все те же штаны от хирургического костюма и его собственные берцы, которые Стив вернул ему, как только стало понятно, что они отправляются из панической комнаты на вылазку, и, конечно, угловатую, плотно прилегающую к лицу маску. Это должно было бы смотреться смешно. Но Солдат снова удивил его: каким бы слабым и больным он ни был и насколько ошеломленным себя ни чувствовал, стоило ему получить задание, как он тут же собрался.

— У нас есть план, — сообщил Сэм, вернувшись в камеру. — А именно помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше и помочь выздороветь. В нем несколько этапов. С первым мы почти закончили, догадываешься, в чем он состоял?

Солдат коротко взглянул ему в глаза, храня непроницаемое выражение лица, и поднял правую руку, механически разводя и смыкая пальцы подобно рту марионетки. Если можно было передавать сарказм на языке жестов, то именно так это и выглядело.

— Точно, точно, — смеясь, подтвердил Сэм. — Неплохо, очень неплохо. Стив, у нас тут прямо Болтушка Кэти, уже два собственных знака придумал: «Стив» и «треп».

— Я польщен, — сухо отозвался Стив.

Солдат посмотрел на него, его глаза остекленели, как нередко случалось, когда Стив привлекал его внимание. Сэм предполагал, что так он пытался отстраниться, подсознательно готовясь к бою, потому что какая-то часть его все еще видела в Стиве наибольшую угрозу.

— Но ему же лучше, — возражал Стив на эти предположения, неприятно удивленный логикой Сэма. — Он же спрашивал обо мне.

— Может, это что-то вроде импринтинга, Кэп, — беспомощно предположил Тони. Он заглянул в контрольный центр сообщить, что жесткие диски, которые они захватили из хранилища, медленно расшифровываются. — Ну, знаешь, как у уток. Кря-кря.

— А разве не гуси так делают? — с любопытством спросил Сэм.

— Думаю, все птицы.

— Ух ты.

— Разве ты не должен такое знать?

— В последний раз, это _призыв_ …

— Он не птица, — недовольно перебил их Стив. — Мы пытаемся добиться того, чтобы он начал нам доверять, то есть мы не должны _пугать_ его, и если я…

— Думаю, его пугает само наше _существование_ , — ответил Сэм, почесывая подбородок. — Но я видел некоторые из тех записей, Стив. Он сопротивлялся, когда они доставали его из… — Он стиснул зубы. —…заморозки. _Крио_. Пока он не собирается драться с нами. Думаю, это лучшее, на что мы можем надеяться.

— Так, как мы уже сказали, — продолжил Сэм, — это раздевалка. Тут есть душевые кабинки, полотенца, шампунь, гель для душа. О маячках можно не беспокоиться, Старк подделал их сигнал и передает поддельные данные на случай, что кто-то следит за нами. Можешь вымыться, принять душ, поваляться пару часов в ванне с горячей водой, как захочешь, парень.

Они не были уверены, насколько Солдат понимал, о чем шла речь, учитывая то самое кресло, которое Тони мрачно звал Олд Спарки.*

(«Ты правда считаешь, что сейчас время шутить? — с отвращением спросил Сэм. — Серьезно, чувак?» «Я не _шучу_ , — огрызнулся Тони, поднимая взгляд от ряда компьютерных экранов, напряженный от гнева и с каменным лицом. — Может, его это и не убило, но _прикончило то, что имеет значение_.»)

Стив не был уверен, что ему стоило этому верить. Может, он просто не хотел в это верить. Внутри Солдата скрывалась личность, _растерянная_ , но вполне способная к _обучению_. Если он мог учиться, то он не _умер_. Если он мог шутить, какими бы рудиментарными шутки ни были, он не был _пустым_ внутри.

И все же не сказать, чтобы у него было много вопросов. Они не были уверены, было ли причиной то, что он был настолько не в себе или же попросту не понимал их, или причиной был начавшийся по словам Джарвиса процесс выведения лекарств, которыми ГИДРА накачивала его.

— Да, похоже на то, — подтвердил Сэм с усталым и грустным выражением лица. — Этот запах, который от него идет, Кэп, он типа металлический? Химический?

Честно говоря, от Солдата исходила целая _куча_ запахов, и все неприятные, но Стив понял, о каком говорил Сэм.

— Это и есть ломка?

Сэм только кивнул.

— Так я потерял парочку из моих ветеранов, — коротко пояснил он. — Наркотическая зависимость. Пару раз доводилось кое-кому помогать. Ничего хорошего.

Разумеется, на данный момент нельзя было точно сказать, был у Солдата отходняк или какое-то другое недомогание, вызванное медикаментами. Эта часть плана оставалась на потом. На данный момент на повестке стояли гигиенические процедуры.

— У тебя будет возможность уединиться, — продолжил Сэм. — Мы не собираемся стоять вокруг тебя и глазеть. Но ты можешь позвать нас, например, подав сигнал. — Он продемонстрировал, постучав костяшками пальцев по стене, выложенной плиткой. — Мы будем неподалеку на случай, если тебе понадобится помощь. А еще для тебя приготовили другую одежду, помнишь?

Стив поднял прозрачный пластиковый пакет, в котором лежали новенькие мягкие штаны и спортивная кофта, уже без этикеток; его уверили, что это _домашняя одежда_ , а не _пижама_.

— После всего тебя ожидает неплохой наряд, — говорил Сэм. — Все окупается, когда Старк на твоей стороне. Или, точнее, _он_ покупает. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Солдат завершил свой неторопливый поэтапный осмотр раздевалки и перевел взгляд на них обоих. Брови у него сошлись вместе. Судя по всему, правой рукой он неосознанно мял огромную толстовку, в которой буквально тонул.

— Можешь оставить ее себе, — заверил его Сэм. — Это подарок.

Правая рука сжалась крепче. Взгляд Солдата метнулся к ряду кабинок для душа, к раковинам. Он держался неуклюже и скованно.

Стив уже совсем неплохо читал язык его тела, по крайней мере, так он сам думал.

— Маска может причинять неудобства? В воде?

По видимой части лица Солдата мелькнуло невнятное выражение, некая вспышка, которая пропала так же быстро как и появилась. Крепкая хватка правой руки на ткани толстовки ослабла, он медленно поднял ее к лицу и прикрыл отверстия ладонью, перекрывая доступ воздуха. Потом рука упала вниз, левая поднялась: _больно_.

Прошла секунда. Потом сознание Стива слегка затуманилось, ему стало немного холодно от призрака ледяной воды, наполняющей его глотку…

Сэм втянул воздух сквозь зубы, издав негромкий свист.

— Вовсе нет необходимости погружаться в воду, — сказал он, каким-то образом ухитряясь говорить беззаботно. — Не хочешь в душ — не надо. Можешь просто обтереться губкой. Твое дело, парень.

— Я могу показать тебе, — резко вмешался Стив. — Это не похоже на… Ничего такого, что они с тобой делали, понимаешь?

Он слишком резко двинулся вперед, забыв предупредить, забыв подождать…

Солдат напрягся. Он отпрянул назад, неровно ступая, пока не оказался за пределами досягаемости Стива. В полной готовности, с расширенными глазами, в которых плескалось что-то темное, не смирение, но полная _сосредоточенность_. _СТОП_ , показал он руками, громко хлопая, _СТОП, СТОП_.

«Ты самая большая угроза, мужик», — сказал Сэм.

Стив замер.

— Прости, — попросил он в пустоту. — Прости, я вовсе не собирался…

— Не хочешь позволить человеку принять душ в покое, Стив? — вмешался Сэм. — Принеси ему Геторейд или что-то типа. А я тут справлюсь.

— Вот этим рычагом можно менять температуру, — говорит Сэм.

Следи. Болит голова. _Следи_. Дверь открыта. Ни одного человека. Раздается эхо. Пусто.

— Вода может быть очень горячей, так что осторожнее. Я ее сейчас включу, хорошо? Просто чтобы показать.

Включить его. _Душ_. Кивни даже если болит голова болит челюсть не двигайся. _Да_.

— Чудно, отойди немного, а то намокнешь прямо в одежде.

Сэм на него не смотрит, это одновременно приказ и не приказ, как и большинство тех вещей, которые говорит Сэм: _если хочешь_ , он это часто повторяет, _выбор за тобой_. Никаких ловушек. Только правда. Выбор за тобой.

Сэм хороший.

Нет, намокнуть он не хочет. Не в одежде. Не сейчас, когда пот высох. Шаг назад. Все равно слишком близко к Сэму, даже если это _твой выбор_ , даже если…

— Круто, — говорит Сэм. _Круто_. — Так, смотри…

Вода начинает течь. Брызги, клубы пара, звуки льющейся воды, плеск на плитках, шипение.

_Слава пресвятой блядь деве Марии, у нас есть три шлюхи и горшок для ссанья._

Это не здесь, здесь пусто, но это тут, в голове, там, где болит. Не уши.

— Температуру можно проверить вот так, — говорит Сэм.

Он протягивает большую коричневую руку с бледной ладонью не к нему, не в направлении его тела, а в сторону водяной струи _ты уже закончил эту книгу?_

Скрючить пальцы как когти, прижать к маске. Левую, потому что он забыл _блядь_. Рвануть ее в сторону, _словно ему больно во рту_ , говорит Сэм. _Горячо_.

— Да нет, не горячо, — отвечает Сэм. — Вот, я сейчас отойду… может, подтянешь рукав… и можешь сам попробовать.

Он отступает. С мокрой руки, которую он держит перед собой, капает вода. Вторую руку засунул в карман. Ноги на ширине плеч, без напряжения, колени расслаблены, кроссовки. Обрати внимание на его грудь.

Волосы падают на _лицо_ … выстрелы и торопливые шаги… _оружие_ в руке…

Прижать ладонь к груди. _Мне жаль_. Для следующего слова у него нет знака. Надо его придумать. Соединить большие пальцы рук, помахать ладонями вверх-вниз. Крылья. Это должно означать крылья.

Сэм внимательно смотрит на его руки. _Мне жаль_. Попроси _прощения_ еще раз.

Рука Сэма движется к груди, словно он тоже собирается _попросить прощения_ , но не делает этого.

— Все в порядке, парень, — говорит он. — Все хорошо. В смысле, ты же это имеешь в виду?

Имеешь в виду что? Имеет в виду, что… да, именно это он и имеет в виду. _Да_ , кивает он.

Сэм смеется.

— Я имею в виду — будешь еще так делать? Если тебе выдастся случай?

Он всегда делает еще. Еще и еще, и еще, и еще. Снова и снова, и снова. Открытая ладонь. Второй хлопнуть по ней. _Еще_.

—…ты хочешь сказать, — говорит Сэм.

Теряешь время. _Сосредоточься_.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что больше не будешь этого делать, так?..

 _Что_ делать. Что делать, Сэм?

 _Прости_ , открытая ладонь на груди. Свернуть пальцы в круг, _я не знаю_. Он не… какой _вопрос_ … где они… что он делает… вода все еще течет, и пар… вода _повсюду, накрывает его с головой_ …

Руку ко лбу, потом убрать, сжав в кулак. _Забыл_. Стив научил его. _Забыл_ , на случай, что «все в порядке, если ты не помнишь некоторых вещей», сказал Стив, «просто дай нам знать, если ты запутался, вот, вот такой знак…»

 _Прости_ , руку на грудь, _забыл_ , руку ко лбу, воздуха не хватает, убрать, сжав ее в кулак. _Прости_ , только дыши дальше…

— Эй, эй, все хорошо. — Сэм все еще рядом, метрах в двух, пятится назад, руки подняты, _тихо, тихо_ , если только это не… если только это не _он_ …

— Не надо просить прощения, парень, — говорит Сэм. — Тебя нехило пообломали. Мы понимаем. Как насчет принять душ, а? Можешь постараться сосредоточиться на этом ради меня? Проверить, какая у воды температура, как я сделал?

Это и приказ, и не приказ. Протянуть руку вперед. Дышать. Живую руку, сунуть под воду, не жжется, кожа все еще на месте, _тепло_.

— Ну, как? Нормально?

Другая рука. Большой палец вверх. _Хорошо_.

— Рад слышать, — отвечает Сэм. — Ну ладно, а теперь я… я постою вот тут рядом, на случай, если я тебе понадоблюсь. Не торопись, горячая вода не закончится. Можешь раздеться, а толстовку брось на скамейку, чтобы она не намокла, и…

Это не приказ, но он должен его выполнить. Скидывай ботинки. Снимай толстовку, даже если… Сэм отходит, потом возвращается… снимай толстовку, брось ее на скамью, как говорит Сэм, двигаться больно, плечо, локоть, запястье, она приземляется… возле…

Пижамная _рубашка_

И пижамные _штаны_

И носки

— Тихо, тихо, не гони так, — говорит Сэм.

Голый. Одежды нет. Но не холодно, рядом с облаками пара. А потом они уже вокруг. Вода на лице. Течет теплыми ручейками, это не больно, ни на спине, ни на плечах, ни на лице, _дыши_ …

— Неплохо, а, парень?

Большой палец вверх. _Хорошо_.

— Тут вот… держи-ка. — Рука у Сэма коричневая, бутылка бордовая и зеленая, с маленькими колючими растениями, возьми ее. — Это гель для душа. Там еще есть мочалка.

Вставай под воду, как… как…

Не закрывай глаза, просто на всякий случай. _Тепло_. Все тело, набрать полные легкие теплого влажного воздуха через маску. Все болит, но от шеи расходится тепло… до самых кончиков _пальцев ног_ , и до _кончиков пальцев на руках_ … по _плечам_ … по _спине_ …

Бутылка. На ней знаки. Эй, там _Б_. _Б означает_ …

Открой ее, _запах_ , сквозь _маску_ , _резкий_ , как… лес, холодный и одновременно _теплый_ , как…

_Не мог бы ты подать мне с подоконника, дорогой…_

И… и… это _больно_ , в груди, рука стискивает бутылку, и оно выплескивается, по телу ползут холодные липкие струйки, запах окутывает его со всех сторон, просто ледяное облако, но не холодное, но от него так больно, на обращенном к нему лице улыбка _вот спасибо, милый, и, если тебе не трудно…_

Его _сердце_ , его _сердце_ и его _глаза_ , и ему не хватает _воздуха, мам, пожалуйста, мам, прошу тебя…_

— … здесь?

Это голос…

Женщина напевает низким голосом _у меня контральто, милый_ и шепчет какие-то словечки… он никак не может разобрать их, они крутятся и колют, то, как они звучат, и этот _запах_ , его пряные нотки, сладкий, хвойный, он в глазах, во рту, в груди…

— Эй, паренек, давай-ка, дыши ради меня, — говорит голос, и он

оказывается на полу, выложенным теплым мокрым кафелем, пластины на его плече звенят, соприкасаясь с ним, холодный твердый металл царапает, сверху льется горячий сильный дождь, исходящий паром, а его мама… его _мама_ …

Не могу открыть рот, хочу, но не могу, _мама, пожалуйста…  
_  
— …не вхожу я, — говорит голос, — но я…

Нет, нет, нет, _уйди_ , не надо, пожалуйста, но рот не… его рот _не открывается_ , челюсть болит, тянет, ломит, он в _ловушке_ , пожалуйста, _мам, ну пожалуйста, я хочу к маме, мне больно, мама, мне больно…_

— …нет, что случилось?

— …вода…

Деревянная ложка, темно-коричневый мясной острый, вокруг голубых глаз морщинки, влажные от пота темные волосы, вьются, липнут ко лбу, красная косынка удерживает их… _Ну, как на вкус, дорогой…_

— …хорошая идея, мужик…

— …приятель, с тобой все хорошо?

Это его, _приятель_ , и его… г _олос Стива_ , он _здесь_ …

Так он здесь или там, его там никогда не было, куда он _ушел_ …

 _Эй приятель и с тобой все в порядке Бак_ и… и… и…

— Эй, я захожу, ладно?

И вот… отвернись лицом в угол, вода из душа продолжает… прости, Стив, _прости, я такая развалина…_

— Я помогу, ладно? Не знаю, тебе больно или что-то еще, но ты просто дыши ради меня, и мы тебя быстренько отмоем и выйдем отсюда, хорошо?

 _Хорошо_ , большой, указательный, средний, безымянный пальцы и мизинец. Хорошо, Стив.

Большая теплая ладонь, длинные пальцы, он любит эти руки, в руке мочалка, на ней бледное кремообразное вещество, теплое, ложится на его живое плечо, двигается кругами. Рука Стива. _Просто дыши ради меня, Бак._

Мамы здесь нет может она Стив

 _Ты в Лондоне, приятель,_ говорит Стив. _Со мной. Просто дыши, ладно?_

Ладно, Стив.

— Вот и молодец, — продолжает Стив. — Почти закончили. Все еще в порядке?

Легонько махнуть рукой. Продолжай. Ноги как студень. Руки как… _армейская лапша_. Мокрые волосы свисают на лицо и маску, и… все затянуто паром, и он ничего не может _разглядеть_ , но…

Ладонь Стива на спине выводит уже знакомые круги…

… _запах_ , это же _мыло_ , но это не _мама_ , мать, у него есть _мать_ , однако…

Рука Стива на ноге…

…вторая, левая, грязная, и…

_Стив…_

Наконец вода, стекающая в поддон, стала прозрачной. Стив промок насквозь, однако Солдат был теперь чистый, не задыхался и не _плакал_ , господи, не то что раньше, с ужасными полузадушенными всхлипами, только сейчас он был…

— Он полностью отключился, — сказал Сэм, когда Стив наконец выключил воду и посмотрел на него.

Он сидел на скамейке, наклонившись вперед и опираясь на колени, и выглядел потрясенным.

— Словно совершенно потерял связь с реальностью.

— Похоже на то, — ответил Стив, поднимаясь на ноги с пола, где он сидел, скрючившись, выжимая мочалку.

Солдат остался сидеть на кафельном полу, раскинув ноги и пялясь в никуда. Только капельки воды стекали по его коже да мелко подрагивали пряди мокрых волос, вот и все движения.

— Давай-ка, приятель, — мягко обратился к нему Стив и осторожно положил ладонь на живое плечо. Он только что вымыл его с головы до ног, но это вовсе не было поводом не вести себя осторожно и не напирать. — Можешь встать на ноги ради меня?

Верхней частью туловища Солдат внезапно рванулся вперед, уперся металлической рукой, издавшей резкий пронзительный скрежет, в плитки пола, которые сжавшиеся пальцы смяли, как будто кафель был из мела. Стив отступил на шаг, когда механическими движениями, болезненными и нескоординированными, Солдат кое-как поднялся на ноги, каждая жилка на которых дрожала и тряслась.

— Вот полотенце. — Сэм протянул его, а Стив подхватил, не глядя, сосредоточенный только на своей цели.

Полотенце он протянул Солдату.

— Сумеешь вытереться или помочь тебе?..

Тот не шевелился, глядя несфокусированным взглядом, и Стив глубоко вздохнул, подавляя симпатию и ярость, поднявшиеся внутри него, даже отвращение к тому, что сотворили с этим человеком. Он проглотил эти чувства, превратив их в профессионализм и сноровку, вспомнив, чему он научился у матери, оборачивая тело Солдата полотенцем аккуратными плавными движениями.

Они с Сэмом слаженно вывели Солдата из душевого отсека, потянув вперед. Отвели в раздевалку, которая до этого момента оставалась _сухой_ , но из-за Стива ей грозило небольшое наводнение.

Сэм не прекращал свой речитатив успокоительных слов, объясняя не реагировавшему Солдату, что они сейчас будут делать, а что потом, что он в любой момент может сказать стоп, и в этом нет ничего плохого. Таким образом они его кое-как обтерли и натянули на него боксеры, спортивные штаны и футболку с длинным рукавом.

Присев, Стив натянул на искалеченные ступни Солдата свежие носки. Потом пришел черед берцев, от которых несло по сравнению с приятным ароматом розмарина, исходившим от Солдата, наполнившего всю раздевалку, потому что они использовали на него целую бутылку геля для душа.

— Второй этап завершен, — устало сказал Сэм. — Все прошло замечательно. — В его тоне не было ни малейшего намека на сарказм, словно он предназначался не Стиву, а должен был успокоить Солдата, но все же. — Ты теперь чистый, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, значит пришел черед фазы три, понятно, парень? Пошли знакомиться с Брюсом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Old Sparky — прозвище электрических стульев в США.


	11. Chapter 11

Чтобы подняться на шесть этажей, пройти через холл и лабиринт комнат до камеры, им требуется пять минут. Как и в предыдущие дни башня надежно заперта и освобождена ото всех, за исключением минимума необходимого персонала.

На протяжении всего пути Солдат вел себя совершенно спокойно, вертел головой и рефлекторно сканировал окружение несфокусированным взглядом, что Стиву казалось невыразимо утомительным.

(«Веди себя как раньше», — негромко напомнил ему Сэм, когда он толкнул дверь камеры. — «Даже если все выглядит так, словно никого нет дома, все равно веди себя как обычно».)

— Почти пришли, — сказал Сэм, когда они стояли в кабине лифта.

Когда они втроем полтора часа назад стояли точно так же в этом лифте, напряжение Солдата ощущалось почти физически, рука громко жужжала, дыхание ускорилось.

В этот раз и он сам, и рука вели себя тихо и спокойно. Он выглядел как апатичный автомат, ожидавший указаний.

Когда они вернулись в камеру наблюдения, Сэм попросту открыл то, что Тони звал «воздушным шлюзом», и стал ждать, когда Солдат войдет туда. Но тот этого не сделал.

— Давай, парень, все в порядке, — сказал он минуту спустя, жестом приглашая его в комнатушку, которая накануне была обставлена раскладушкой, двумя стульями и столом. — Это ненадолго. Мы скоро найдем тебе местечко поуютнее, но пока…

Солдат прошел в камеру, двигаясь осторожно и экономно. Внутри он плавно опустился на стул, стоявший спинкой к углу, и положил руки на колени. Он смотрел в никуда. Вода, стекавшая с его мокрых волос, впитывалась в ворот толстовки с «Knicks».

Обе двери закрылись одновременно, заперев Солдата внутри.

— Я останусь здесь, — сказал Сэм, прислонился к стене и посмотрел вниз, словно удивившись собственному сжатому кулаку.

Стив наблюдал за тем, как Сэм сосредоточенно выпрямил пальцы и тряхнул ладонью, словно нанес удар.

Или же, вдруг понял Стив, словно он сигнализировал _готов_.

Бог свидетель, Стив мог понять его. Он снова подумал о дрожащем, трясущемся Солдате, влажном звуке его дыхания, доносившегося сквозь маску, о его ужасающей _беспомощности_ перед лицом своего собственного сознания.

И он даже не мог сказать им, что же было _не так_.

Стив сглотнул, но в горле было сухо.

— Увидимся через пару минут.

— Ага, понял.

Сэм перевел взгляд с руки на окно для наблюдений.

Смотреть на Солдата было тяжело. Его тревожное спокойствие и неестественная безмятежность пугали куда сильнее чем все, виденное им раньше.

Кроме, разве что, скорчившейся фигуры в душевой кабинке, чья грудь вздымалась и опадала в такт рваных беззвучных всхлипов, которые Стив _ощущал_ кончиками пальцев, но которых никто не _слышал_.

— Не стоит ему оставаться одному, — заметил Стив секунду спустя.

На протяжении последнего часа он изучал язык тела Солдата, видимую часть лица, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь признак того, что тот был _в полном сознании_. Но так и не нашел ни единого. Во всяком случае, до этого момента. Солдат был заперт в собственной голове. Но это не значило, что ему следовало оставаться в одиночестве.

— Я останусь с ним, — устало сказал Сэм, потирая затылок.

— Как думаешь, он… — Стив замолчал.

— Что?

Стив откашлялся.

— С ним все будет в порядке?

Прозвучало по-детски, наивно и глуповато, и вокруг него хватало тех, кто думал, что именно таким он и был, что он просто не понимал элементарных вещей, и они так и ждали шанса закатить глаза.

Сэм так не поступил. Вместо этого он глубоко, вымученно вздохнул.

— Не знаю, чувак. Я что, похож на того, кто знает? Я не знаю, правильно ли то, что мы делаем, а вдруг это… _ухудшает ситуацию_ , или… — он беспомощно прервался. — Это же был просто _душ_. Он же просто должен был… — Сэм замолчал, грубо потирая затылок, что выдавало его разочарование. — Даже не знаю.

Тут зазвонил новый телефон Стива, и он понял, что чуть не опоздал куда-то. Похоже, не имело значения, игнорировал он сигнал или нет, но тот все звенел, быстрее и быстрее. Тони наверняка придумал это для смеха. Стив так и не понял до сих пор, как же его отключить. Даже начал рассматривать вариант с применением грубой силы.

Раздался очередной звонок.

— Мы оказываем помощь, — сказал Стив, доставая телефон из кармана. — Мы должны ему помочь. Ему уже лучше.— Еще один звонок. — Там собрание, они ждут нас.

— Да, что касается этого… — Сэм сглотнул. — Я не могу этого сделать, чувак. Я не могу …

Он оглянулся на Солдата, который все еще тупо смотрел прямо перед собой. Впервые Стив заметил, что его голова и верхняя часть тела слегка покачиваются взад и вперед, не совпадая с ритмом дыхания.

— Что именно ты не можешь?

— Да все это вот дерьмо… Я готов взорвать вертолет, это без проблем, но _такое_ вот… — Сэм махнул рукой в сторону потолка, указывая на верхние этажи, где они должны были встретиться с командой. — Я не собираюсь больше смотреть на рентгеновские снимки и видеть, что еще они с ним сделали, о чем мы пока даже не подозреваем. Старк ведь взломал их шифровку, так? Или собирается это сделать.

— Он так сказал. Он уже на полпути, у него есть какая-то информация для нас.

Губы Сэма сжались в тонкую полоску. Он дважды мотнул головой, резко и яростно.

— Нет. У него просто… был чертов срыв в _душе_. Я нужен ему здесь. — Он размял плечи и выпрямился. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я ему помочь.

Потому что он не смог сделать этого в душе, понял Стив. Он вернулся с парой банок геторейда и увидел Сэма на корточках у открытой стеклянной двери, который что-то быстро и тихо говорил, пытаясь _как-то_ дотянуться до Солдата, хотя к тому времени тот уже совершенно не реагировал.

«Чтобы другие жили», — рассеянно подумал Стив и понял, что нашел кого-то еще, кто так же плохо справляется с беспомощностью, как и он сам. Он повернулся к своему другу.

— Спасибо, Сэм. За то, что присматриваешь за ним.

— Ну, кто-то же должен. Стив?

— Да?

— Скажи Старку, что нам не следует ничего делать, кроме самого необходимого с медицинской точки зрения, пока он… — Он дернул плечом в сторону солдата. —…не вернется в свое нормальное… ну, пока он _не вернется_.

Тони и Брюс уже ждали, когда Стив вошел в небольшой зал для совещаний со стеклянными стенами, примыкавший к череде редко используемых лабораторий.

— Капитан, ну наконец-то, — выдал Тони, сидевший, откинувшись на спинку стула и шумно жевавший что-то из пакетика, который держал в руке.

Он демонстративно посмотрел на свое пустое запястье, а затем скользнул взглядом по все еще влажным волосам Стива: тот только вытер их полотенцем, чтобы не капало, и по одежде, в которую Стив переоделся. Тони склонил голову набок и сделал два преувеличенно глубоких вдоха, словно принюхался.

— Что, Кэп, решил пообниматься с новогодней елочкой?

— Нет, — хладнокровно ответил Стив.

Он выдвинул одно из кресел на колесиках, стоявших под столом для совещаний, и опустился в него. Ему показалось, будто он уже несколько недель работал без перерыва. А после всего, что было в той раздевалке… Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Брюс, рад тебя видеть. Тони, где Хилл?

Тони закинул руки за голову.

— А где _Уилсон_? И…

Конечно, у Солдата не было имени, и то, что Тони показал слабину, было доказательством того, что он был потрясен. Должно быть, он нашел что-то ужасное, как и подозревал Сэм.

— Филипп? — устало бросил Стив, разрывая молчание. — Зорро?

Тони прищелкнул языком и сунул в рот еще нечто сморщенное из пакетика.

— Я уже использовал Зорро. _Филипп_?

Брюс негромко кашлянул. Он выглядел помятым и усталым.

— Александр Дюма.

— «Человек в Железной Маске»? — Тони уставился на Стива, наполовину изумленный, наполовину возмущенный. — Да _ладно_ , Кэп?

— Эй, Брюсу пришлось объяснять тебе это, — сказал Стив, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Ты что, старик, с возрастом начинаешь притормаживать?

Тони фыркнул.

— Вот только не надо. Этой отсылке лет _двести_ …

Стив нахмурился и приготовился спорить, что _нет, едва ли СТО_ , и резко захлопнул рот, щелкнув зубами. Нечего было давать Тони _такой_ повод для подколок.

— Проехали, — протяжно произнес Тони. — Так, где Хилл, я знаю, а вот Уилсон что, не хочет присоединиться? Он там что, копии с законодательных актов по медицинскому страхованию снимает и…

— У Солдата случился приступ, — прервал его Стив. — В д **у** ше, он… — Может, это было странно, но объяснять, что Солдат _рыдал_ , лежа на кафельном полу, ощущалось вторжением в его личную жизнь. — Он потерял ориентацию, — сказал он наконец. — И все еще… э-э… не пришел в себя.

Брюс нахмурился.

— Приступ агрессии или?..

— Нет, просто… — Стив вспомнил слова Сэма. — Он словно ушел. Так где Хилл?

— В Вашингтоне, — быстро ответил Тони, махнув на стеклянные панели, отделявшие их конференц-зал от пустой лаборатории. Стекло вспыхнуло слабым голубым светом, и Стив потер свой щетинистый подбородок, пока документы, мерцая, проступали на экране. — Теперь я владелец банковского хранилища, все мое, свободное и чистое. Моя хата. В некотором смысле. Я обнаружил, что кроличья нора уходила немного глубже, чем мы думали, поэтому мы просто… порылись в кое-каких документах, внесли пару исправлений, подделали подпись и… — Он пожал плечами.

— Ты его _украл_?

Тони втянул воздух сквозь зубы и наклонил голову.

— Ну, оно так не _выглядит_ по крайней мере.— На другом конце стола Брюс массировал висок. — Да ладно, не похоже, что управляющий активами Гидры собирается звонить в Управление Министерства финансов США по борьбе с финансовыми преступлениями по этому поводу, а?

Стив не знал, что это значит.

— Значит, он принадлежит теперь вам, и чем же именно Хилл занимается там, внизу?

Взгляд Тони стал жестким.

— Она все еще федеральный агент. Пусть она залегла на дно, но она никогда и не думала уходить или увольняться. Как ты _думаешь_ , что она делает в хранилище? Это же место преступления. Она собирает улики.

Стив уставился на него, внезапно почувствовав, что его предали.

— Тони, ты же _видел_ … он _не отвечает_ за себя…

— Доказательства преступлений против _него_ , Стив, — мягко вмешался Брюс. — Все записи с камер наблюдения, которые были во внутренней сети. Документы, одежда, медицинское оборудование. Этот… — он слегка поморщился, — _аппарат_.

Тони мрачно продолжил:

— Мы не можем оставить эту машину там, чтобы кто-нибудь вошел и увидел ее. Эта штука не в тех руках, или, хм, совсем _не в тех_ руках? — Он резко покачал головой. — Этого не будет.

— Значит, она там, внизу, так что все задокументировано, — медленно произнес Стив. — И поэтому даже если мы заберем все доказательства…

—… они все еще могут быть _представлены_ как доказательства. Вся цепочка сбора и хранения соблюдена. Регистрируются, обрабатываются, хранятся здесь, конечно, с тех пор, как вы, хм, нанесли правительству некоторый урон. Я еще не связывался с _юристами_ , однако…— Тони невесело усмехнулся. — К тому времени, как все это закончится, парень будет готов отправиться в большой мир.

— Что касается документов, которые у нас _уже_ есть, — задумчиво продолжил Стив. — Ты что-то нашел?

— Мы искали более подробную информацию о маске, — ответил Брюс. — Я консультировался с несколькими _настоящими_ врачами… — Он бросил взгляд на Тони, который закатил глаза и бросил еще один хрустящий шарик из пакетика в рот. —…и они рекомендовали ввести гастротрубку через стому, прямо, кхм, сюда.— Брюс продемонстрировал предполагаемое место на себе, прижав пальцы к мятой рубашке на животе, чуть ниже грудной клетки. — Поскольку маска все усложняет. _Но_ …

— Благодаря этому самому уничтоженному правительству, — продолжал Тони, — мы знаем, что этого делать _не стоит_.

— Почему нет? В документах была информация, касающаяся…

— Они испробовали это на _тебе_ , Стив, — терпеливо пояснил Брюс. — Когда ты был…

— В процессе оттаивания, — понял Стив. — То есть с сывороткой…

— Твое тело ее попросту отторгало, выталкивало из себя, — подтвердил Брюс. — Итак, мы вернулись к идее с назогастральным зондом и проблеме с маской, которая представляет собой смесь углеродного волокна, которое можно разрезать.

— Так почему бы нам просто не _срезать_ ее? — расстроенно спросил Стив. — Он у нас уже не первый _день_ , так чего…

— Мы не можем поставить под угрозу целостность системы, — серьезно ответил Тони. — Может ли дремель с вибрационным наконечником, чтобы минимизировать вибрацию от инструмента, за пару секунд освободить место для трубки? Этого будет недостаточно, чтобы запустить какой-то механизм. Но доктор Гиппократ с его клятвой не хочет ничего трогать, пока мы не получим всех схем, _и_ пока у нас не будет более качественных снимков черепа Солдата, которые мы надеемся сделать сегодня.

— Я согласен на это прозвище, — сухо заметил Брюс. — Стив, если ты, хм, готов взглянуть на то, что мы нашли у него в мозгах… — Он кивнул в сторону экрана. — Джарвис, м-м, увеличь… да, спасибо.

На экранах отобразились сканы мозга Солдата в десятикратном увеличении. Появились только несколько изображений; они были сделаны каким-то портативным устройством, ставшим причиной — вместе с медсестрой, использовавшей его — первой, повлекшей весьма значительные последствия, вспышки агрессии у Солдата.

— Тони, как там у тебя с неврологией? — между делом спросил Брюс, осторожными жестами увеличивая шокирующую белую… _штуку_ внутри черепа Солдата и яркие белые линии, похожие на провода, которые шли от нее.

— Примерно так же, как у Кэпа.

Стив закатил глаза.

— На что мы смотрим?

— Это _мозг_ , Стив, Господи. Беру свой комплимент обратно.

Стив проигнорировал его.

— Вот тут повреждения тканей.— Брюс указал на темно-серые, а кое-где и черные пятна в мозгу Солдата. — Мертвые нейроны. Без сомнения, это связано с пытками электрошоком. Я думал, что там тоже может быть что-то, объясняющее его афазию, но у нас недостаточно изображений, чтобы сказать наверняка, и я не невролог. Видишь эти провода?

Стив видел. Некоторые из них заканчивались рядом с повреждениями, на которые указывал Брюс, а другие…

— Я почти уверен, что по крайней мере пара из них идет прямо к маске, — тихо сказал Брюс. — И что взрывчатка, о которой мы беспокоимся…

— Представляет собой опасность не столько для других, сколько для самого Солдата. — Тони забарабанил пальцами по столу в возбужденном, раскатистом ритме. — Вот почему мы должны все _проверить_.

 _Иисусе_. Стив принялся массировать переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, пытаясь избавиться от внезапной головной боли, вызванной усталостью.

— Так когда мы сможем что-то сделать?

— Ну, — протянул Тони, и его стул скрипнул, когда он опустил его обратно на все четыре ножки. — Мы выяснили, по какой причине они надели на него маску. Он сбежал.

В горле Стива поднялся комок страха.

— Когда?

— Похоже, в начале 2000-х. Но это еще не все. — Тони раздраженно скривился. — Все документы старше года или около того зашифрованы втрое надежнее. Исходные данные разбиваются на куски, те на части помельче, которые хранятся отдельно, плюс повторно шифруются. Как в шредере. Или это вручную зашифрованные документы, которые выглядят как другие файлы. Счета. Инвентаризационные отчеты. Схемы. Сплошные фальшивки. Там полный бардак. Джарвис может применить грубую силу, он с некоторыми так уже и поступил, но его вычислительные мощности предназначены для вещей поважнее.

— Но вы же узнали, что он сбежал, — тупо сказал Стив.

— Или сбежал, или какой-то придурок взял его на прогулку. Во всяком случае, есть такая гипотеза. Пазл пока еще не собран до конца. — Тони снова кивнул на экран, на котором виднелся отсканированный документ с безрадостным бюрократическим шрифтом, уродливыми таблицами и жирной надписью «Совершенно секретно — информация особой категории» сверху. За последний год работы в ЩИТе он видел тысячи подобных документов.

Стив подался вперед.

— «Данный инцидент вопиющего несоблюдения субординации представляет собой серьезную угрозу для сохранения секретности операций», — прочел он вслух. — «А также наносит значительный ущерб способности организации поддерживать координированность заданий и репутацию среди контрактов в рамках внутреннего РУ.»

— «Разведывательное управление.»

— Я знаю, что такое РУ, — раздраженно сказал Стив. — Значит, ГИДРА… заключила с ним контракт?

— Да, — ответил Тони. — Или же _ЩИТ_ , на самом деле. Отправил его на какую-то миссию: пока не уверен, какую именно, ее нет в файле, мне приходится проверять таинственные смерти, исчезновения и т. д… и каким-то образом агентство — я на девяносто пять процентов уверен, что это было ЦРУ — _потеряло_ агента. Судя по тому, что он говорил, он спалился, чем бы они там ни занимались, для ГИДРЫ или еще кого-то… — Тони пожал плечами. — Вот и все.

— И что же именно случилось? Он действительно сбежал?

— Да. Прошвырнулся на свежем воздухе. Предлогом послужило какое-то незначительное убийство в Европе, где-то вроде Прибалтики, Литвы или Эстонии. Знаешь, подразнить местных, заставить их думать, что большая плохая Российская Федерация в любую секунду пошлет на них танки. Они подобрали его в Польше.

— А агенты ЦРУ?

— Все, кто был замешан в этом деле… — Тони чиркнул указательным пальцем по горлу одним резким движением. — Глянь-ка.— Он кивнул в сторону экрана.

Брюс рядом со Стивом поморщился.

Раздробленный череп, неловко раскинутые конечности, гравий и грязь. Стив наклонился к ужасному изображению.

— «Цель уничтожена с крайней предвзятостью», — прочитал он вслух, чувствуя себя плохо. — Так она была из ЦРУ, или ГИДРЫ, или…?

Тони натянуто улыбнулся.

— Даже не знаю. Разве это имеет значение?

Предательство и гнев кисло свернулись в животе Стива.

— Нет. Не думаю… Там написано: «рекомендуются профилактические мероприятия». Это то, о чем я думаю?

— Почти, — подтвердил Тони.

Фотография сменилась чем-то похожим на обычный ежедневник, в основном заполненный научными заметками, выполненными стенографией, которую Стив с трудом мог разобрать.

Брюс пошевелил сложенными на груди руками.

— Они, э-э, переработали схему введения наркотиков, провели обширные электрошоковые вмешательства, «установили» маску и «поместили агента в хранилище».

Он прикусил губу, захлопнув рот.

— Они _предполагали_ , — подхватил Тони, — что ЦРУ проводило расследование. Сбор разведданных или, может, внутренний шпионаж. Межведомственная политика. И не хотели, чтобы он хоть с _кем-то_ разговаривал, даже внутри ГИДРЫ.

— Если он единственный свидетель, — дошло вдруг до Стива, который вспомнил о страшном предупреждении Наташи: «ему приписываются не менее двух дюжин убийств», — тогда единственный человек, который мог бы разоблачить эти преступления…

— Это он сам. Угу, — коротко подтвердил Тони. — Но это хорошая новость, Кэп.

— Вот как? — мрачно спросил Стив.

Подумать только, Солдат сбежал, вырвался на свободу, а потом снова попал в плен… Сколько раз такое случалось? Сколько раз он убегал только для того, чтобы его притащили обратно?

— Вся эта карусель с электрическим стулом началась не после _побега_ , — объяснил Тони. — Мы знаем это наверняка. Помните данные потребления электроэнергии, всплески время от времени, показания протоколов? — Он сделал сложный жест, в результате чего на экране появилось все сведения, которые у них были на Солдата, заняв всю стеклянную стену. — Они били его током до крио и после, — продолжил он. — И он _все равно_ сбежал. Он _все равно_ вспомнил.

— Сыворотка, — тихо сказал Стив. Сыворотка всплывала снова и снова.

— Что бы они с ним ни сделали, — тихо сказал Брюс, тщательно контролируя голос, — какую бы формулу сыворотки ему ни дали, именно она позволила ему выжить в этом кресле. Если основываться на данных, он давно должен был превратиться в овощ.

— 2000 вольт, — продолжил Тони. — И от 900 до 4000 миллиампер. Прямо в мозг, порой на протяжении нескольких минут.

— И он все равно вспомнил, — сказал Стив, неуверенный, был ли он потрясен или удивлен. — Он помнил достаточно, чтобы уйти и подвергнуть «серьезной угрозе сохранение секретности операций».

— А если он вспомнил _тогда_ , — продолжал Тони, — то _сейчас_ у него есть шанс побороться. Его мозг может исцелиться. Там, где-то внутри, _личность_. Возможно, после всего этого у него даже будет _своя жизнь_.

— Он уже личность, Тони, — устало сказал Стив. Он вспомнил торопливый стук сердца перепуганного человека под своей ладонью, когда пытался вымыть Солдата, и рассеянный пустой взгляд, и видео: «пожалуйста почему цель». — И никогда не переставал быть ею.

— …разговаривают каждую ночь в полной темноте. Они рассказывают о том, как их схватили, о том, что они помнят, о своих домах: об их предках и их великих подвигах, об обучении и о том, чему они научились и еще научатся…

 _Бородавка_. _Рыба_ , и _рыцарь_ , и… «Я хочу быть мальчиком-собакой!» — воскликнула девочка, и _Мерлин_.

— …позор, что их впроголодь держат в плену. Ну, на самом деле они не понимают, что они пленники, так же, как и офицеры кавалерии. Они считают себя преданными своей профессии, как члены рыцарского ордена…

«Сразись со мной, Баки», — потребовала девочка с ярко-голубыми глазами, — «и я стану королем Артуром!»

_…шкряб, шкряб, три раза шкряб, затем тук-тук…_

Забавный звук, металл по пластику, _начинай сначала_ , тук-тук-тук…

—…Они тренируются, вы понимаете, и, как все на строгих тренировках, они думают о том, чтобы…

 _Еда_ … пять раз _тук_ , затем _шкряб, шкряб_ …

— Питание. Как скоро я смогу приступить? Вы можете начать прямо сейчас, если хотите. Мой внутренний голос мне подсказывает, что у Хоба есть эта минута… О, привет, парень.

Посмотри вверх. Это Сэм. Улыбается. Спиной к стене, колени согнуть, на них книгу, которая… которая…

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он потерял время. Он потерял так много времени. Он был в… он был в воде, _приятно, правда, парень_ , и густая жидкость в бутылке…

—…со мной?

Это вопрос. Кивни, если _да_. Голова тяжелая. Тело _онемело_ , кроме _колен_ , _плеч_ и _головы_. Сидеть в кресле, ладони на бедра, как _долго_ …

— Ты нас ненадолго напугал, — говорит Сэм. Поднимает вверх книгу. — «Король былого и грядущего». Тебе нравится?

Нет, это… это…

Руки перед собой, просунуть между разведенными коленями, держа воображаемый меч, _тянуть тянуть тянуть_ … ну же, Сэм…

Сэм смеется.

— Да, точно. Он самый. Король Артур. Вытащил Экскалибур из камня.

Посмотри на улыбающегося Сэма. Все еще на полу.

— Читал ее раньше?

В груди и горле становится тесно, так же, как… так же, как и раньше, и… _нет_ , только не время, не теряй времени, _сосредоточься_ …

— Все в порядке, — говорит Сэм. Загибает угол страницы и _черт возьми, Стив, ты можешь использовать закладку как нормальный цивилизованный человек_ и кладет книгу рядом с собой. — Ты помнишь план?

План. _План_. _Чтобы ты чувствовал себя лучше, чтобы ты был здоров_. Болтушка Кэти. Кивни, есть план, он помнит его. Кивни для _да_.

— Душ должен был сделать лучше, — говорит Сэм. — Мы пытаемся помочь, помнишь? Шаг первый, новые слова. Шаг второй, привести тебя в порядок, найти другую одежду. Только все прошло не так уж хорошо, да?

Не… что он должен сказать… пальцы в круг, _я не знаю_ … _прости_ …

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Тебе не за что просить прощения. Эй, ты можешь… ты не обязан, но можешь посмотреть на меня секунду?

Это не приказ, это сэмоприказание, посмотри вверх, _ты не сделал ничего плохого_ , что он сделал, посмотри вверх, Сэм не улыбается, как _это самый важный знак, понимаешь_ , обрати _внимание_. Стисни бедро рукой покрепче, _сосредоточься_.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Мы не сердимся, — говорит Сэм. — Иногда все становится невыносимым, верно? Я был там.— Сэм _щелкает_ языком. — Не буду утверждать, что там же, где ты, но суть в том, что мы пытаемся помочь. Мы не хотим делать ничего, что может…

Сэм замолкает.

Может что.

_Мы пытаемся помочь._

—…ничего, что может причинить тебе боль или напугать. Ты понимаешь?

Нет. Покачай головой для _нет_.

— Все в порядке. Мы до этого еще доберемся. Можешь рассказать мне что-нибудь о том, что произошло? О том, из-за чего все пошло не так в раздевалке?

Что именно… Было ли это плохо, или…

_…Наклонись, дорогой, я никак не дотянусь до твоего галстука…_

_Забыл…_ если он забыл, то надо _поднести руку ко лбу, сжать в кулак и убрать прочь_. Это знак «забыл».

— Ты хочешь сказать, что забыл, что случилось, или…?

Нет. Нет, он помнит душ. Нет, Сэм. Покачай головой. _Нет_.

— Ладно, ладно. Объясни еще раз, хорошо? Можешь с самого начала?

 _Забыл_ — это поднести руку ко лбу, сжать в кулак и убрать прочь.

Начни с кулака, прямо у лба, убери его, верни обратно ко лбу.

_…Срань господня, да сколько же ему нужно времени, чтобы прийти в норму после обнуления?.._

— Ну-ка еще раз, ради меня, — говорит Сэм, и он — посмотри вверх — его глаза широко распахнуты, морщинка между бровей, складки на лбу.

Руку на грудь. _Я_.

Кулак у лба, убрать, вернуть обратно.

— Ты что-то вспомнил, — говорит Сэм, и его голос… другой, его голос…

Руки вниз _не смей забывать писать каждый день, Бак…_ Баки…

Кивни для _да_.


	12. Chapter 12

— Привет. Я Брюс.

Когда они вошли в камеру, Солдат держал потрепанный экземпляр «Король былого и грядущего», зажав страницы между большим и указательным пальцами, отогнув их назад и постепенно выпуская, наблюдая, как они проносятся мимо. Сначала левой рукой, потом правой. Теперь он держал закрытую книгу обеими руками, потирая большими пальцами тисненую поверхность мягкой обложки. Он держал ее так, словно это был молитвенник, и он ждал, когда священник скажет ему, какую страницу открыть.

Он не сводил с Брюса глаз.

Брюс вовсе не был большим парнем, по крайней мере, не в этой ипостаси. Познакомившись с ним, Стив понял, что тот предпочитает держаться особняком. Он всегда старался держаться в углу комнаты, подальше от всех. Казалось, он готов улепетнуть в любой момент, словно человек, который всегда начеку.

Стив спросил себя, что именно увидел Солдат, посмотрев на Брюса, который вошел в комнату и нашел способ незаметно присесть на один из пластиковых стульев. Обхватив лодыжками передние ножки стула и сложив руки на коленях, с небольшим чемоданчиком у ног, он выглядел настолько безобидно, насколько это вообще было возможно.

(Поначалу все было иначе; он появился в комнате наблюдения в лабораторном халате.

«Ни за что, — отрезал Сэм. — Сними его. Половина ублюдков в том хранилище была в таких. Ты с ума сошел?»

Брюс привычно неторопливо вздохнул и снял халат.

«Стив, ты пойдешь со мной. — Он приподнял бровь. — В качестве телохранителя.»

Стив почувствовал себя оскорбленным от имени Солдата.

«Он никогда не проявлял жестокости.»

Брюс одарил его слабой болезненной улыбкой.

«Его телохранителя.»)

— Я один из коллег Стива, — продолжил Брюс. Он наклонился вперед и протянул правую руку Солдату, который сидел на раскладушке, скрестив ноги и откинувшись на стену. — Приятно познакомиться.

При приближении руки Брюса мышцы предплечья Солдата напряглись; пальцы, частично скрытые книгой, судорожно сжались. Секунду он просто смотрел на него.

— Это рукопожатие, приятель, — сказал Стив, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение за мягкостью тона. — Так здороваются.

Как всегда, глаза Солдата быстро метнулись к Стиву. Он нахмурился; на мгновение Стиву показалось, что он увидел в его взгляде _презрение_.

(«Он пытался сказать мне, что что-то вспомнил», — объяснил Сэм ранее, во время их позднего обеденного перерыва, потирая затылок. Этот жест был одним из верных признаков стресса, даже когда выражение его лица оставалось странно неподвижным, что вызывало у Стива ассоциации с контуженными парнями на войне. «Стив, он сделал знак «забыл» наоборот. Мы не учили его, как сказать «я вспомнил», так что он… — Рука Сэма соскользнула с его шеи, и он помахал ей в воздухе. — Он все равно придумал, как сказать мне это.»

«А что именно он вспомнил?» — спросил Стив, почти боясь услышать ответ. Чем больше они узнавали, тем труднее было продолжать _относиться к Солдату по-прежнему_. Сэм твердил это без устали, и это было единственное, что заставляло Солдата доверять им. Но, черт возьми, как же тяжело все это было.

«Я не знаю точно, — печально ответил Сэм. — Он расстроился, пытаясь объяснить. Держался за свою грудь, качал руками, как будто это был ребенок. Я подумал, может быть, ребенок или что-то в этом роде, но он сказал, что нет.»

Эта мысль была абсурдной. _Ребенок_. С другой стороны, кто знает, что Гидра забрала у него?

«Мы показали ему… сколько, тридцать слов? Сорок?» — продолжил Сэм. Осязаемое отвращение к затруднительному положению Солдата и к их собственной беспомощности висело в воздухе как невидимое ядовитое облако. — «Он был у них… фиг знает, как долго они его держали у себя, Стив, и ты видел эту шпаргалку. Пятнадцать слов и фраз. Пятнадцать гребаных слов. Кто _так_ поступает с человеком, запирает его в своей собственной голове? Кто такое _делает_?»

Он пнул ножку сервировочного столика, возле которого они стояли, уставленного едой, которая не вызывала у них аппетита.

«Он не мог сказать мне, что именно он вспомнил, чувак. Он не мог объяснить, хотя и _пытался_. Он чертовски _старался_.»)

Теперь он тоже старался, глядя на протянутую руку Брюса, возможно, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие или найти в себе силы протянуть руку и взять ее. Пальцы, сжимавшие книгу, побелели от напряжения.

— Тебе и не нужно, — вместо этого любезно сказал Брюс, возвращая руку на колени и сплетая пальцы. Он выдохнул, долго, сознательно, осторожно пытаясь расслабиться и рассеять невыносимое напряжение. — Тебе решать. Сэм или Стив объяснили, почему я здесь?

Солдат не ответил. Вместо этого он посмотрел в сторону Стива, куда-то в район груди. Медленно, тщательно избегая любого движения, которое можно было бы истолковать неверно, он выпустил книгу из правой руки, вытянул ее вверх, идеально имитируя жест Брюса: большой палец вверху, четыре остальных расслаблены и чуть согнуты.

_Обычный приветственный жест._

Стива словно накрыло ледяным пологом шока и противоречий. Он подавил свои ощущения, проглотил вопросы — что Солдат имел в виду, почему он выбрал _Стива_ , что он хотел _сказать_ этим жестом — и вместо этого сделал несколько шагов вперед, протянул руку и взял ладонь Солдата в свою.

— Привет, — просто сказал Стив и как можно нежнее сжал ее.

"Здравствуй" by quietnight: [original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421184)

Пальцы Солдата сомкнулись вокруг ладони Стива. Его рука была горячей и чуть влажной от пота, не больше и не меньше по размеру, чем у Стива, и в тех местах, где их ладони соприкасались, Стив чувствовал потертости: сухие мозоли, под стать его собственным.

Трудно было поверить, что меньше недели назад Стив видел, как эта рука метнула нож в его сторону, и подумал: «О, этот парень действительно может достать меня».

Солдат повторил его движение и тоже сжал руку. _Привет._

Стив убрал руку и снова посмотрел на Брюса, чья приподнятая бровь свидетельствовала о его вежливом любопытстве к этому странному разговору. Его явно не беспокоило пренебрежительное отношение Солдата.

Стив откашлялся.

— Мы не объяснили, — наконец ответил он, чувствуя себя в полном раздрае. Он отступил назад, опустился на пол и, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги, скрестил их в лодыжках. — Но это уже третий шаг, — продолжил он, чувствуя себя плохой заменой Сэму, который ушел отдыхать, когда Стив и Брюс вошли в комнату наблюдения. — Шаг первый, — он показал известный Солдату знак «разговаривать», — дать тебе кое-какие слова. Шаг второй: помочь тебе привести себя в порядок. Шаг третий: помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше.

Взгляд Солдата скользнул от Стива обратно к Брюсу.

— У меня есть несколько простых вопросов, — начал Брюс, не ходя вокруг да около. — И у меня есть кое-какая возможно неизвестная вам информация. — Он слегка запнулся и указал на свою верхнюю часть тела, на собственное лицо. — Она касается маски, но сначала нам надо обсудить кое-что другое. Это понятно?

Солдат опустил голову и поднял ее, с трудом кивнув. _Да_.

— Это больно? — походя поинтересовался Брюс. — Я имею в виду, кивнуть или покачать головой?

Солдат нахмурился и уставился на него. Потом медленно кивнул: _Да_.

У Стива сдавило грудь. Все это время…

— Могу себе представить, — сказал Брюс с искренним сочувствием. — Это все из-за обезвоживания, но мы работаем над тем, чтобы, хм, улучшить ситуацию. Какая именно головная боль: стреляющая… — Он поднял указательный палец. —…или скорее тупая боль? — Два пальца вверх.

Солдат пристально посмотрел на него. Его рука из плоти, та, которой он только что пожал руку Стиву, повторила второй жест Брюса. Потом пальцы сжались в кулак, и указательный палец поднялся вверх. _Первый вариант_.

— И то, и другое?

Кивок. _Да_.

— Попробуй вот это, — предложил Брюс, показывая свой кулак и покачивая им, сгибая руку в запястье. — Как будто твоя голова — это твоя рука, понимаешь? Это еще один способ сказать «да». — Он сложил пальцы в новую форму: указательный и средний вверх — V, знак победы — и отогнул большой палец в сторону; потом быстро сжал пальцы вместе и повторил жест. — Это еще один способ сказать «нет». Понятно?

Все еще пристально наблюдая за Брюсом, Солдат поднял свой кулак: два точных маленьких кивка, _да_.

— А что с руками? Болят? Которая из них?

Правая, живая рука: _нет_. Затем левая рука: _да_.

«Он там внутри, чувак, и он умный», — сказал Сэм, и Стива вновь окатило тем самым чувством, которое возвращалось раз за разом практически ежечасно. Оно наполняло его странной печалью, хотя то, что растущие возможности общения и заметная адаптация Солдата к ситуации сами по себе были чем-то _хорошим_. Солдат _был_ умен, и даже что-то настолько простое, как это — способность мгновенно использовать новую информацию, умение _уточнить_ сведения даже при ограниченном лексиконе в сорок слов — впечатляло. От этого все, что с ним сделали, казалось еще _отвратительнее_ , выглядело еще более чудовищным жестоким _расточительством_. Хотя, возможно, он был несправедлив. Может быть, он был созданием тех дней, когда нужно было оставаться _полезным_ , чтобы тебя признали стоящим хоть чего-то.

Стив стиснул зубы и осторожно потер лицо.

— Жаль слышать такое о твоем протезе, — сказал Брюс. — Болит ли вся эта штука… — Он вытянул одну ладонь и обвел другую целиком, словно планета обошла ее по орбите, — или только кисть руки?

И Снова солдат сразу все понял. «Вся», — ответил он, и металлическая рука стала Солнцем для Земли его другой руки. «Вся», — повторил он.

Тон Брюса был задумчивым, но деловым.

— Судя по тому, что мы видели на ваших снимках, это вполне возможно.

Тело Солдата заметно напряглось; он приподнял правую руку. Она нерешительно дрожала в воздухе. Между бровей образовалась морщинка.

— Давай, все в порядке, — подбодрил Стив, отводя взгляд от Брюса. — Что именно ты хотел спросить?

«Нет», — показал Солдат, сжимая пальцы вместе. Нет, у него не было вопроса, понял Стив. Он пытался им что-то _сказать_.

Солдат медленно поднял правую руку и положил ее на металлическое плечо, широко и неестественно растопырив пальцы, чтобы дотянуться от темно-красной звезды до того места, где была бы его ключица, если бы она у него еще оставалась.

— Плечо? — негромко уточнил Брюс. — Сильнее, чем все остальное?

Рука соскользнула с плеча плавным, будто вкрадчивым движением и сжалась в кулак. _Да_.

— Когда вас доставили сюда, — медленно начал Брюс, — медики сделали несколько снимков.

Слово «медик» подействовало на Солдата, как электрический разряд, внезапно ударивший его, отчего все его мышцы напряглись. Глаза широко распахнулись, взгляд немедленно метнулся к Стиву.

Внутри Стива все сжалось.

— Никто не причинит тебе вреда, — выдавил он сквозь внезапную и неожиданную ярость, которая вскипела при виде очевидного страха Солдата и _причины_ , его вызвавшей. — И не прикоснется к тебе без твоего разрешения. — Он сглотнул. — Как я сделал, ну, раньше. В душе. Извини.

— Стив прав, — сказал Брюс с резкостью, которую Стиву редко доводилось слышать раньше. — Мы не собираемся делать ничего, на что вы не дадите согласия. Если вы не сможете разрешить или запретить что-то, потому что окажетесь без сознания или не можете общаться осмысленно, мы предпримем только то, что необходимо с медицинской точки зрения, чтобы сохранить вашу жизнь и уменьшить боль. Вы понимаете меня?

Бесконечное мгновение Солдат не делал ничего, только переводил взгляд с Брюса на Стива и обратно. Неровное дыхание вздымало его грудь.

Стив обратил внимание на то, что Брюс нервно вцепился в пластиковый край сиденья, впившись в него кончиками пальцев до такой степени, что они побелели.

— Вы меня понимаете? — снова спросил Брюс легким непринужденным тоном. — Ничего страшного, если это не так, или вы не уверены…

Руки Солдата прервали его. Стив не мог оторвать глаз, чувствуя, как с каждым словом ему становится все более тошно: _я не знаю… почему… хорошо… помощь… почему… хорошо… пожалуйста…_

«Мы хорошие парни», — сказал ему Стив всего несколько дней назад. Он подумал, что, если бы мог, дал бы себе тогдашнему по уху. «Мы хорошие парни», — сказал он пленнику, как будто это _что-то_ для того значило. Он крепко зажмурился, борясь с приступом гнева и отвращения к себе, и стиснул переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. «Черт побери», — сказал бы Баки почти восхищенно, если бы он был здесь. — «Ты действительно влез во все это, Роджерс.»

В тишине раздался громкий _щелчок_.

Стив опустил руку. Солдат смотрел на него, все еще держа руку в воздухе. Он _щелкнул пальцами_ , чтобы привлечь его внимание.

«Почему ты помогаешь?» — пытался спросить он. «Почему тебя это волнует?» Он хотел получить _ответ_ на свой вопрос.

— То, как с вами обращалась Гидра, было неправильно, — твердо сказал Брюс. — Мы хотим помочь, потому что это правильно.

Солдат не обратил внимания на Брюса. Его глаза, с ярко-голубыми радужками и налитыми кровью белками, были устремлены на Стива.

Он ждал ответа _Стива_ , но если ответа Брюса было недостаточно, то что тот мог еще сказать?

— У тебя нет причин доверять мне, — наконец произнес Стив, чувствуя, что слова звучат как-то неповоротливо и недостаточно убедительно. Жестом он указал на комнату и на Брюса. — И каждому из нас. Но мы пытаемся помочь.

На видимой части лица Солдата проступило выражение мрачного разочарования, проявившись в том, как он коротко и плотно зажмурил глаза, так что ресницы коснулись кожи. Поднятая рука снова упала на колени.

На его месте Стив тоже был бы недоволен подобным ответом.

— Я хотел бы показать вам кое-что для начала, — вмешался Брюс после минутного напряженного молчания. — Прежде чем мы перейдем каким-то действиям. Вы не против?

Солдат не поднял руку с колен, просто сжал ее в кулак. _Да_.

Он вдруг показался усталым, не страдающим от боли или настороженным, или смущенным. Просто… _измученным_.

— Посмотрите вот сюда, на экран, — сказал Брюс, поднимаясь с пластикового кресла и делая несколько шагов к смотровому окну, — на нем будут отображаться некоторые вещи. Это все, что нам удалось собрать после вашего прибытия…

Его тело изнутри.

Ребра, некоторые бледные, некоторые яркие, большая белая рука и голова, точнее, маска, все — лицо и глаза — нечеткое, кроме маски. Его голова.

Кончиками пальцев провести по шву между лицом и этой штукой. Проследить по краю, дойти до того места, где…

_…этот штифт достаточно крепкий для скуловой дуги?.._

—…это рентген верхней части вашего тела, — объясняет Брюс. Сейчас он стоит. Указывает на изображение, оглядывается назад, продолжает говорить, снова оглядывается назад, пересчитывает ребра, _нет смысла пытаться восстановить лопатку_. — Мы думаем, что вот здесь находятся искусственные мышечные волокна, и…

«Привет, приятель», — говорит…

_Стив…_

«Ты в порядке?»

Моргни. Моргни и дыши. Стив говорит, рассчитывая на ответ, так что _сосредоточься_. Это как… смотреть фотографии. Фотографии собственных внутренностей, с Брюсом, который пытался поздороваться, и еще со _Стивом_. Но это… _больно_. Знобит и… словно вдруг воздух не проходит сквозь маску. Больно.

— Слышишь меня? — Опять Стив.

Он уже не сидит. Опустился перед ним на корточки. Стив находится близко, близко, но не слишком близко, упирается локтями в колени…

_Я могу поймать все, что угодно, что ты мне бросишь!.._

…маленькая девочка, выплевывающая окровавленный зуб…

Маленькая девочка, _вся покрытая кровью_ …

Нет, нет… сосредоточься… попроси _прощения_ , скажи «мне жаль».

Он больше не сидит на полу. Он лежит на раскладушке. Стив рядом, смотрит огромными голубыми глазами. _Кошмар приснился, приятель, ты в порядке?_ И… _горячий кофе…_ такой горячий, что обжигает язык. Прижми язык к небу.

Голова болит. Грудная клетка не… она не расширяется, она _раздавлена_ … _ребра_ …

— Давай, — говорит Стив. Он снова протягивает руку. — Давай, поднимайся.

Это рукопожатие, приятель. Вот рука Стива, не слишком близко. Возьми ее… Стив _тянет_ на себя, и он поднимается, голова становится тяжелой, слишком тяжелой… и вдруг…

— Просто дыши, — говорит Стив, и его рука все еще здесь, она теплая и, _просто не забирай ее, Стив, так хорошо_ … Давай, _сосредоточься_.

Просто дыши. Понятно.

— Вдох на раз-два-три…

Это… он помнит это. Как бросок бейсбольного мяча через плечо, _давным-давно_. Рука Стива, на его плече, точно так же, как…

Его рука все еще сжимает ладонь… рукопожатие, которое не закончилось, хотя он уже поднялся… даже…

— Молодец, — говорит Стив. Спасибо. — Я бы очень хотел позволить тебе передохнуть, но тебе срочно требуется помощь. Нам нужно обсудить с тобой некоторые вещи. Если станет невмоготу, просто закрой глаза, и мы… мы сделаем перерыв. Пойдет?

Что именно обсудить.

— Извини, — говорит Брюс, который тоже все еще здесь. Посмотри на него. Он держит руки в карманах, они сжаты в кулаки, бицепсы напряжены, он… _злится_ или… — Я не подумал, насколько… то, что тебе придется увидеть, может тебя расстроить.

Посмотри. Фотографии все еще там. Бледные ребра, белые ребра. Просто дыши ради меня.

В голове бум-бум-бум. Рука Стива все еще здесь, вот его пальцы. _Ты же знаешь, я бы схватил тебя за руку, если бы мог._ Выброси из головы. Выброси из головы, забудь, это… это… Расслабься. _Сосредоточься_.

Стив поднимает руки вверх.

— Полегче, — говорит он.

Нет, не так.

Фотографии на окне. _Извинись_ , начни сначала, потом… _кулак_ к голове, потом назад, по лбу. _Вспомнил_.

Указательные пальцы, указывающие друг на друга, _сплетаются: больно_. Рука на бок, туда, где _белые ребра_ … и назад. _Причинять боль_. Руку к плечу, потом вниз, как раньше, _больно_. Опусти руки.

_Они его просто обездвижат, или?.._

Последнее. Левая рука. Коснись маски. Произведи негромкий звук, постучи _легонько_ , потом опусти руки, _больно_. Махни рукой назад, _это было раньше_. Опусти руки.

Это было… он не может _вспомнить_ , но он знает… те фотографии показывают, где раньше было _больно_ , он не хочет снова… не надо делать больно опять… пожалуйста, не разрешай этого, Стив. Добавь этот знак, добавь _Стива_ , щит.

— Неужели… — начинает Брюс и замолкает.

Неужели что.

Посмотрите на фотографию еще раз. Бледные ребра, _белые_ ребра, белая _рука_ … закрой глаза… Нет, открой их… не надо…

Отойди, прижмись спиной к стене, тут холодно, руки свободны… он может двигаться, он _может_ …

— Брюс, — говорит Стив. — Этот стол… в хранилище…

— Я знаю, — говорит Брюс, и он злится, но… это тоненькая _ниточка_ , он не в полной ярости, но она там есть, все тело дрожит, и он отступает назад, отходит…

— На сегодня самая важная часть — вот, — говорит Брюс.

Ребра исчезают. Остается только голова.

— Как только мы найдем способ, как сделать это, не причинив вреда, мы хотим снять маску.

 _Снять_ маску…

 _Какого хрена, ну и жуткий же он ублюдок с этой штуковиной…  
_  
Не надо… не надо…

Прекрати, _сосредоточься_ … сожми рубашку в кулаке, сожми большой и указательный пальцы вместе, _тук, тук,_ шкряб, шкряб, шкряб…

— Взгляните вот на это изображение… — Круг, эллипс, серые пятна, маленький белый квадрат, тонкие белые линии… _снять_ маску…

— Это ваш мозг, — говорит Брюс. Он указывает на изображение. Мозг и маска. — Мы думаем, что вы вспоминаете, потому что ваш мозг исцеляется.

Все всегда восстанавливается. Так бывает каждый раз.

—…нужны еще несколько снимков, чтобы попытаться выяснить, что происходит вот здесь…

Брюс указывает на маленький белый квадрат в _мозгу_ , не вспоминай этого… _не вспоминай этого…_

— Мы можем сделать это прямо здесь, без каких-либо инвазивных тестов, это будет совершенно безболезненно…

Руки крепко хватают маску… трясут, дергают туда-сюда… _теперь точно никуда не денется…_

Нет, это _его собственные_ руки на маске, чувствуешь, там, где она _впивается_ в переносицу и сбоку, по краю, где отверстие и непривычное давление, то, как _оттягивает_ мышцы…

—…некоторые питательные вещества.

Блядь, _блядь_ … что он сделал… он что, потерял время, или же… неужели гребаная маска…

— Мы можем пройтись по всему несколько раз, — говорит Брюс.

Пройтись по чему… пройтись…

— Мы собираемся сделать это в несколько этапов, — говорит Стив. Привет, Стив. — Ты меня понимаешь или сделаем перерыв прямо сейчас?

 _Прости_ , повтори еще раз, _прости_. _Еще раз. Пожалуйста._

Посмотри на Стива. Он _расстроен_ , рот сжат в полоску, морщины между бровей, так мы далеко не уедем, приятель.

— Цель в том, чтобы снять маску, — продолжает Брюс. Посмотри на него, а не на Стива. — Это позволит вам нормально есть и пить. Но чтобы снять маску, нам нужно больше снимков. А пока на данный момент у нас есть план, как доставить вам питательные вещества.

Этап первый, больше сканирований. Этап второй, питательные вещества. Этап третий, _снять маску_ , и он сможет… он сможет…

— Вы позволите нам сделать снимки? — Опять Брюс. О чем он… _о чем…_  
  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Стив. — Больно не будет.

Пожалуйста, Стив. Пожалуйста, это же… _Стив_ со щитом, ответь…

— Да?

Скажи это еще раз, _Стив_ , кулак на ладони, _помоги_ … _со мной_ , останься здесь, пожалуйста, останься здесь, покажи на пол, _здесь_.

Жди, _жди_ , глаза Стива становятся _огромными_ …

— Да, — отвечает Стив. — Я останусь здесь с тобой.

Ладно.

Ладно, приятель.


	13. Chapter 13

— Это не займет много времени, — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя немного глупо.

Внимание Солдата переключилось с мониторов, на которых все еще оставались изображения его собственного тела, на Стива. Он сидел в одном из кресел, пальцы неодинаковых рук были переплетены и свисали между колен. Большие пальцы _тряслись_. Естественность его поведения, особенно по контрасту с тревожной черной маской, скрывавшей черты, поражала.

На мгновение Стив представил себе, как он делает то же самое, что и обычные люди, которых он видел во время своих пятнадцати- и двадцатимильных пробежек в Вашингтоне: Солдат в такой же синей спортивной рубашке и серых спортивных штанах стрижет газон; стоит в очереди в кафе; делает селфи, возможно, с памятником Вашингтону на заднем плане — и все это в маске. Эта мысль напомнила ему о причудливой выставке современного искусства, той самой, по которой Стив бродил в Национальной галерее и ничего толком не понимал.

— Я имею в виду, Брюс сейчас вернется, — запоздало уточнил Стив после слишком долгого молчания.

Брюс ушел всего несколькими минутами раньше, чтобы забрать необходимую аппаратуру, которую он поостерегся сразу нести в камеру. Сидя в тишине, не имея никаких вопросов к Солдату или информации, которую следовало ему сообщить, Стив чувствовал себя странно.

Но Солдат попросил Стива остаться, и тот согласился и не собирался нарушать данное слово, даже если молчать было неловко. Но _самому_ Солдату наверняка было хуже.

Стив спрашивал себя, хотел ли Солдат что-нибудь сказать, но не мог. Или у него были вопросы, которые он хотел бы задать, однако сдался, потому что ограниченный вокабуляр превращал даже самые простые предложения в непреодолимую задачу.

— Эй, Джарвис, — пришла вдруг Стиву в голову светлая мысль. — Может, покажешь нам еще какие-нибудь знаки?

— Разумеется, Капитан Роджерс. Есть конкретные пожелания?

При звуке голоса ИИ Солдат заметно напрягся.

— Как насчет чувств? — предложил Стив, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на своего подопечного. — Счастье, грусть, ярость, страх и все такое?

Без единого комментария (Стив не сомневался, что Джарвис распознал то, как дискомфортно чувствовал себя Солдат, когда он говорил), экран, на котором показывали рентгеновские снимки, погас, и на нем появился первый знак и видеозапись женщины, демонстрировавшей его.

_ВЕСЕЛЫЙ_

С широкой улыбкой женщина повернула свои открытые ладони к телу и нарисовала в воздухе небольшие круги, дважды коснувшись своей груди. Стив внимательно просмотрел запись несколько раз, а затем попробовал сам.

Солдат ничего не делал, просто смотрел, и Стиву потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, почему.

— Весело, — поспешил он объяснить. — Извини. Это значит, мне весело. — Он еще раз продемонстрировал знак, хотя и гораздо более неуклюже, чем женщина, и без улыбки.

Солдат продолжал молча смотреть на него. И Стива спасло только слабое механическое шипение открывшейся двери.

— Так, — сказал Брюс, входя внутрь, держа в руках целую охапку разных вещей, которые, как помнил Стив, он оставил на консоли в комнате наблюдения. Неудивительно, что это заняло у него так много времени.

Стив и Солдат поднялись на ноги: Стив помог Брюсу положить все, а Солдат стоял, выпрямившись, но покачиваясь от усталости, голода или боли — возможно, по всем трем причинам сразу. От него исходила почти осязаемая волна тревоги, окутавшая его как плащ. Взгляд провожал каждый предмет, который Брюс и Стив выкладывали на стол.

Брюс заметил это и начал объяснять: «…это лидокаин для назогастральной трубки, это приемник для портативного сканера, это сам сканер…», но это, похоже, не помогло, и Стив не мог винить Солдата.

— Это не займет много времени, — продолжал Брюс с той рассеянной невозмутимостью, которая Стиву показалась несколько наигранной. — И мы можем сделать перерыв в любой момент.

Солдат немедленно вскинул руки почти неосознанным движением: левая ладонь открыта, правая опускается на нее рубящим движением. _Стоп_.

— Вы хотите сделать перерыв прямо сейчас или просто воспользовались знаком? — непринужденно осведомился Брюс.

С другого конца комнаты Стив увидел, как кадык Солдата сдвинулся у него в горле, когда он сглотнул. Его левая рука вновь шевельнулась: указательный и средний пальцы, _два_. Второй вариант.

— Ясненько. — Брюс открыл футляр и достал небольшой пульт управления обтекаемой формы. — Есть еще кое-что, что вы должны узнать, — обратился он к Солдату. — Все время, пока вы находились в этой комнате, велась запись, — спокойно объяснил он. — И _до сих пор_ вас продолжают снимать. Поначалу вас считали захваченным противником, потом… — Он клацнул зубами, и его наносная небрежность исчезла.

Стоя совершенно неподвижно, Солдат просто ждал, что он скажет дальше.

—… _когда_ мы пришли к выводу, что на самом деле вы пострадавшая сторона, наблюдение продолжилось, чтобы мы могли следить за вашим здоровьем, имея документальную запись вашего физического и психического состояния, — наконец продолжил Брюс, и его голос звучал ровно, словно он репетировал то, что говорил. — Я также проконсультировался у некоторых специалистов, подписавших соглашение о неразглашении информации, касающейся необходимой вам медицинской помощи.

На этот раз Солдат не вздрогнул от слова «медицинский». Стив понадеялся, что это был шаг вперед.

— И еще кое-что, — настойчиво продолжал Брюс. Он попытался посмотреть Солдату в глаза, но безуспешно; его взгляд оставался прикован к вещам на столе, прыгая с одного устройства и приспособления на другое. — Я не врач. У меня есть некоторая подготовка, я владею теорией, но это все. Я не врач.

Мгновение стояла полная тишина, потом Солдат вскинул левую руку и поднял большой палец вверх: _хорошо_.

Стив фыркнул от смеха, поразив Брюса и Солдата. Это же была уже третья шутка. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это было _забавно_. Даже несмотря на ситуацию: этот парень с гребаной маской, намертво _приколоченной к его лицу_ , может _шутить_ …

— Прости, — прохрипел он, взяв себя в руки. — Извини, это было… это было смешно.

Теперь Солдат смотрел на него. Что-то было там, в уголках его глаз, в образовавшихся крошечных морщинках, и на секунду Стиву показалось, что он улыбается, отбросив привычные уже растерянность и настороженность

— Прости, — повторил он снова.

Солдат поднял руки и обвел их вокруг своей груди, раз, другой. _Весело_.

Стив моргнул. Это был вопрос, или он пытался описать свои чувства?

— Я рад, что мы можем помочь тебе, — наконец ответил он. — И если ты действительно пошутил, то… — Он пожал плечами. — Мне это показалось забавным.

Солдат поднял вверх большие пальцы, а потом плавно сменил жест на вытянутый указательный палец.

_Рад за тебя._

— Да, — слабо ответил Стив. — Да уж, рад за себя.

Брюс слегка кашлянул, привлекая их внимание.

— Итак, — начал он, — вы имеете право отказаться от наблюдения, — и поднял один палец, — вы также имеете право решать, кто может видеть вашу медицинскую информацию, — он поднял второй, — и, наконец, вы имеете право обратиться за медицинской помощью к дипломированному специалисту с лицензией.

Три пальца.

Солдат непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Первое, — продолжал Брюс. — У вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы по этому поводу? Насчет наблюдения? Вы хотите, чтобы мы его прекратили?

Солдат заколебался, и Стив понял, что постепенно начинает воспринимать малейшие знаки, которые исходили от него. Солдат чуть сместился набок, левая рука слегка дернулась, но снова сжалась в кулак вместо знака.

Брюс тоже это увидел. Стив не удивился; он подозревал, что Брюс, возможно, был самым наблюдательным человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал.

— Любой ответ будет правильным, — сказал он.

 _Я не знаю_ , наконец сказал Солдат, _почему — я_.

Все остатки веселья Стива внезапно испарились.

Брюс глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи.

— Потому что, — сказал он очень осторожно, — хотя сейчас это, может, так не выглядит, но ваше тело принадлежит только вам. — Он указал на себя и Стива. — И мы будем уважать ваши решения.

Солдат оставался неподвижен. Он очень медленно моргнул и поднял ладонь к груди на высоту, словно хотел сказать «пожалуйста», только на этот раз его рука оставалась неподвижной: рефлекторное выражение сомнения или, возможно, недоверия; _я_ , он говорил: _я_.

Стив взял пример с Брюса и молча ждал.

Другая рука Солдата наконец шевельнулась. _Два_.

— Вы имеете право на то, чтобы информация, касающаяся вашего здоровья, оставалась конфиденциальной, — сказал Брюс. — Так что если вы хотите, чтобы только я видел вашу информацию или только врачи, с которыми я консультируюсь, то все в порядке. И вы можете отозвать свое согласие на что угодно в любое время, так что если вы хотите, чтобы Стив ушел, например, даже если вы сказали, что он может остаться раньше, это тоже в порядке вещей.

Реакция была мгновенной. Быстрый щипок указательным, средним и большим пальцами: _нет_.

— Ладно, — сказал Брюс. — Я спрошу снова, если мне понадобится привлечь других специалистов.

Брови Солдата приподнялись на долю дюйма, голова склонилась: самое сдержанное выражение недоверия, которое Стив доводилось видеть. Ему было интересно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, когда хоть кто-нибудь спрашивал у _Солдата_ разрешения на _что угодно_.

— Номер три, — продолжал Брюс. — Вы можете потребовать кого-то более квалифицированного, чтобы оказать помощь.

Снова торопливое «нет».

— Ладно. Тогда начнем. — Брюс обратился к своему рабочему месту и начал перечислять этапы: сначала сканирование мозга, которое включало в себя использование специальной шапочки с сенсорами для передачи мозговой активности Солдата на компьютер Брюса в ответ на пробные стимулы. Следующий этап включал разработанное Старком опытное портативное устройство, неуклюжее на вид, но позволявшее сканировать определенные области мозга более подробно.

— Брюс, — прервал его Стив через некоторое время.

Услышав свое имя, он посмотрел на Стива и моргнул.

— Точно. Ну ладно, — сказал он, и повернулся к Солдату. — Готовы начать?

Едва заметное движение правой руки Солдата: _да_.

— Мне придется подойти поближе, — спокойно проинформировал его Брюс. — Будет проще, если вы сядете. Но это вам решать. — Он двигался очень точно, когда вернулся к столу с оборудованием и принялся возиться с какими-то кабелями и проводами, разбросанными по нему.

Какое-то время Солдат стоял неподвижно.

Потом он сделал шаг вперед, подволакивая ноги, потом еще один и еще, пока не добрался до ближайшего пластикового стула. Металлическая рука стиснула спинку с такой силой, что Стив не удивился бы, если бы та треснула.

Брюс повернулся, держа в руках похожую на тюбетейку сетку с проволочным каркасом, электродами и проводами, тянувшимися к компьютеру, и желудок Стива сжался от того, какое впечатление произвела она на Солдата. Он _услышал_ пораженный выдох из-под маски и увидел, как Солдат всем весом рухнул на стул, вцепившись живой рукой в металлическую, словно в спасательный круг.

Реакция Солдата напомнила Стиву о том, что это был за день. Он машинально отметил темно-лиловые мешки под его покрасневшими глазами, неестественно расширенные зрачки, глубокие морщины на лбу, появившиеся от усталости, меловую бледность кожи. Несмотря на то, что он принял душ совсем недавно, его волосы выглядели влажными от пота.

Он выглядел ужасно. Стив вдруг почувствовал тошноту, вспомнив, что с ним делали в том кресле, и представив себе, каково это — сесть и позволить Брюсу надеть ему _на голову_ эту штуку с _проводами_ , которые окажутся в непосредственной близости от его лица.

— Стой, подожди, — вмешался Стив, сам воспроизводя знак «стоп», его беспокойство усилилось, когда грудь Солдата начала вздыматься в знакомом ритме быстрых неглубоких вдохов, которые ему уже довелось ощутить немного раньше. Он не мог заставить его пройти через это снова. Просто не мог.

— Стив?

— А нельзя… Я знаю, что ты сказал «сначала сканирование», потом — питание, но, Брюс, послушай… Если это вот… — Стив указал на сетку с проводами, — не является необходимым с медицинской точки зрения _прямо сейчас_ , может, мы начнем… с еды, а? Чтобы для начала он почувствовал себя получше. А потом, когда с ним все будет в порядке, перейдем к другим вещам?

Брюс опустил взгляд на сплетение красных, желтых и синих проводов у себя в руках, идущих к сетке, которая должна была охватить череп Солдата, и закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнув.

— Конечно, — сказал он через мгновение. — Разумеется.

Солдат убрал правую руку со спинки стула. «Простите», — сказал он, прижимая кулак к груди. «Прошу прощения».

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — твердо сказал Стив. — Нам стоило продумать все получше.

— Стив прав, — тихо добавил Брюс, убирая сетку обратно в футляр и захлопывая его. — Я не подумал.

Металлическая рука отпустила стул, Солдат слегка покачнулся. Он направил указательные пальцы друг на друга, свел их вместе, покрутил. «Больно». Он смотрел прямо перед собой, на закрытый чемоданчик. _Больно_ , снова сказал он.

— Мы не сделаем тебе больно, — сказал Стив, в то же самое время, когда Брюс спросил: «Сейчас болит? Или раньше?»

Солдат не ответил. Вместо этого он развернулся и с трудом опустился в кресло. Он сделал то же самое меньше получаса назад, но то было действие человека под влиянием адреналина и страха, человека, достигшего своего предела несколько дней назад; казалось, он постарел на десятилетия всего за несколько минут. «Извините», — повторил он, усаживаясь. «Мне жаль».

— Все в порядке, — ответил Стив. — Брюс?

Брюс откашлялся.

— Так. Вам нужны питательные вещества, — сказал он, а затем начал объяснять куда сдержаннее, чем он описывал сканирование мозга, каждый шаг плана: дремель с вибрационным наконечником, который они будут включать многократно, но очень недолго, чтобы не повредить механизмы защиты маски; процесс введения назогастральной трубки; как она будет ощущаться (неудобно) и какая она на вкус (безвкусная); что именно через нее будет поступать (разбавленный питательный раствор, который должен легко усваиваться).

— Не хочу обманывать, — повторил Брюс, закончив объяснения, — это будет неприятно. У меня есть лидокаин, но если ваш организм усваивает его так же, как у Стива, то надолго его не хватит, — сказал он. — Мне очень жаль, но у нас просто нет местного анальгетика, который действовал бы на вас обоих достаточно долго. Но если ты захочешь, чтобы я остановился…

Руки Солдата показали: _стоп_.

— Вот именно, — сказал Брюс. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул через нос. — Приступаем?

Во взгляде Солдата и в том, как решительно он расправил плечи, проскользнуло что-то похожее на решимость.

Брюс поднял маленькую дрель.

— Она издает вот такой звук, — сказал он негромко и включил прибор: неприятное пронзительное жужжание наполнило комнату. Он выключил его. — Когда я прикоснусь к маске, вы это почувствуете, — продолжил он. — Надеюсь, вибраниум ослабит вибрацию, но вы будете все слышать, кроме того, звук будет проходить сквозь маску и штифты до самых костей. Если вам станет страшно…

«Стоп», — показал Солдат.

— Верно, — сказал Брюс. — И мы остановимся. Вы готовы?

Солдат сглотнул. Он перевел взгляд с дрели на Стива, а потом…

 _Стив_ , просигналил он. _Стив_.

— Да?

Солдат вытянул пальцы, все десять, прежде чем снова сжать их в кулаки. Потом только правый: _говорить — пожалуйста_.

Стив вдруг почувствовал комок в горле.

— Да, — выдавил он. — Да, конечно, приятель. Я могу говорить.

Внезапно в голове у него стало совсем пусто.

— Может, про то, как вы познакомились? — предложил Брюс. — Я собираюсь наметить на маске место, где я буду сверлить, хорошо?

Он уже объяснял это раньше, но повторение — мать учения. Солдат кивнул.

— Думаю, геликарриеров с тебя уже хватит, — сказал Стив, обращаясь к Солдату, который ухитрился напрячься еще сильнее, когда Брюс протянул руку и серебряным маркером аккуратно отметил место, которое должно было находиться прямо под его носом. — Хочешь, расскажу, как я сам здесь оказался?

Рука Солдата немедленно сложилась в знак: _хорошо_.

Стив прочистил горло и подтянул один из стульев поближе, чтобы устроиться напротив своего слушателя.

— Все началось… — медленно заговорил он. — Вообще-то все началось на ярмарке. Мне было двадцать четыре года, и я очень злился, что меня не взяли в армию…

(Брюс негромко сказал: «Когда я начну сверлить, я буду использовать вот этот отсос, чтобы собрать все частицы, хорошо? Он звучит вот так…»)

Эту историю Стив не рассказывал раньше: все, казалось, уже знали ее или думали, что знают, но слова давались ему достаточно легко, и он поймал себя на том, что смотрит Солдату в глаза.

—…я неоднократно пытался вступить в армию…

(«Я собираюсь попробовать включить дремель. Помните, вы можете остановить меня, если вам понадобится перерыв…»)

— Я думал, что меня арестуют…

(Несмотря на пронзительный вой бура, Солдат ухитрялся даже не моргать, глядя Стиву в глаза…)

— Мне дали билет на поезд на следующий день, вечером накануне я нервничал сильнее, чем когда-нибудь в жизни.

Так оно и пошло. Стив рассказывал историю, начав с прощания с Баки (господи, как же больно было произносить его имя) на ярмарке, то, как он пробился через программу отбора и про утро в машине с Пегги, все время прислушиваясь к осторожному ритму единичных прикосновений дремеля к маске, напуганных вздохов Солдата, шума сверла, причмокивания отсоса, и затем снова жужжания сверла.

—…гнался за ним до самой набережной, босиком и в одежде, которую к счастью не лопнула на мне, не меньше мили…

— Стив, — раздался голос Брюса, и на секунду Стив потерял мысль.

Затем легкое прикосновение к руке заставило его оторваться от напряженно сосредоточенного взгляда Солдата и тупо моргнуть, посмотрев на Брюса.

— Я закончил, — сказал Брюс, откладывая дрель. — Ты очень хорошо справился. Стив, ты…

— Что?

Брюс ответил слабой улыбкой.

— Пока ты рассказывал свою историю, — сказал он, — ты говорил так, будто приехал из Бруклина, вот и все. Обычно ты этого не делаешь.

Точно. Он давно отучил себя от бруклинского акцента, оставив его в 1943 вместе со всем остальным, что когда-то составляло прежнего Стива.

— С тобой все хорошо?

Солдат снова сглотнул и легонько кивнул. У него на висках выступили капельки пота. Он поднял руку и описал ей несколько быстрых кругов.

— Продолжать в том же духе, а? — мягко спросил Брюс. — Заметано. Я приготовил все, что нам нужно…

Со страхом и отвращением Стив внимательно следил за тем, как Брюс перебирал каждый предмет: тюбик, шприцы, индикаторные полоски, смазку. И, казалось, Солдат держал себя в руках и сохранял спокойствие, до тех пор, пока Брюс не поднес шприц с лидокаином к отверстию в маске и не попросил его слегка наклонить голову.

Руки Солдата взметнулись в серии резких, размашистых жестов…

СТОП…  
СТОП…  
стоп — стоп — стоп  
…

Его глаза были плотно зажмурены, единственными звуками в комнате остались резкие отрывистые вдохи и шлепки металла о плоть, когда он раз за разом ударял кулаком по ладони…

— Стоп, — тут же сказал Брюс, отдергивая руки и держа их на виду, чтобы Солдат — если он откроет глаза — увидел, что их нет рядом с маской. — Прости, все, я перестал.

Грудь Солдата ходила ходуном в тяжелой одышке. С отверстием в маске его вздохи казались громче, чем прежде. Руками он продолжал твердить «стоп», «нет», и, наконец, «пожалуйста».

— Эй, приятель, — выдавил Стив из пересохшего рта, осознав внезапно, что не было ли то, как его сотворили — череда игл, шипение инъекционных поршней, непрекращающееся, всепоглощающее жжение — еще одной его общей чертой с Солдатом. — Все в порядке. Мы ничего не делаем.

Задыхаясь от усталости и остатков паники, Солдат повернул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стивом. Затем он поднял свою живую руку и прижал ее к груди. _Я_. Нарисовал круг: _пожалуйста_. Постучал рукой по груди: _я_. Еще раз «пожалуйста», и опять «я».

— Ты хочешь сделать это сам, — вдруг понял Стив. — Брюс, можно ему…

Брюс словно стал _меньше_ , даже продолжая держать свои руки вытянутыми так, чтобы Солдат мог их видеть; он словно весь подобрался и погрузился в себя. С совершенно бесстрастным выражением лица он склонил голову в знак согласия.

— Конечно может. Люди так часто делают.

— Тогда пусть он сам, — не задумываясь, сказал Стив. — Попробуешь? — спросил он Солдата. — Ты справишься. Брюс все тебе объяснит. Верно?

Взгляд Солдата скользнул к Брюсу, и он только сейчас увидел его поднятые руки, шприц, который он отдернул от маски в ту же минуту, как его попросили. Влажные пряди волос прилипли к лицу Солдата. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что он прямо-таки ощущает исходящий от него неестественный жар. Может быть, последствия абстиненции от лекарств, Сэм сказал, что она может спровоцировать лихорадку…

— Ладно, — сказал Брюс. — Хочешь воспользоваться лидокаином? Так будет легче. — Он наклонил шприц в правой руке, чтобы показать Солдату, что он имеет в виду.

Быстрый, резкий рывок головой; в этот раз он обошелся без знака «нет».

Брюс положил шприц на стол, а вместо него взял заранее приготовленную трубку и протянул ее Солдату, который выхватил ее у него из рук.

— Готов?

Кивок, такой же решительный, как и «нет» чуть раньше.

Тихим размеренным тоном Брюс давал Солдату указания, и Стиву пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не отвести глаз. Он с трудом сдерживал рвотные позывы, когда Солдат, со слезящимися глазами и судорожными спазмами в горле, начинал давиться, пытаясь воспротивиться вторжению, но всякий раз ему каким-то образом удавалось сдержаться и протолкнуть трубку еще немного глубже.

Проведя почти неделю в модифицированном плену вместе с Солдатом, Стив понял, что же было в нем особенного: он продолжал _двигаться к намеченной цели_ , несмотря на любые препятствия, даже когда его тело или разум, казалось, уже не могли справиться с обрушившимися на них задачами. Стив поймал себя на мысли, что именно сверхчеловеческая _выносливость_ и делала из Солдата суперсолдата.

Поэтому Стив наблюдал за каждым мгновением тяжелой и неприятной борьбы Солдата, пока Брюс наконец не сказал: «Ну вот, готово». Руки Солдата опустились, плечи дрожали с каждым прерывистым вздохом.

Стив выпустил воздух, который держал в легких, частично успокаиваясь, а частично чтобы справиться с тошнотой.

— Отлично сделано, приятель, — устало сказал он. — Молодец.

Казалось, Солдат его пока не услышал. Его взгляд оставался стеклянным и рассеянным, а из отверстия в маске свисала длинная трубка.

— Я собираюсь проверить уровень рН, — мягко сказал Брюс. — Можно?

Левой рукой Солдат показал: _хорошо_.

Быстро и уверенно Брюс что-то вставил в конец трубки, потом вытащил и сравнил с чем-то, что он назвал индикаторной полоской, и, наконец, сказал:

— Надо приклеить трубку к маске. Я могу или сам сделаешь?

«Ладно», — просигналил Солдат той же рукой. _Окей_.

Брюс не стал тянуть резину, просто протянул руку и приклеил кусочек пластыря так, чтобы трубка повторяла изгиб челюсти Солдата, скрытой под маской.

— Сейчас я подсоединю раствор. По идее это не должно вызвать никаких ощущений, кроме, может быть, небольшого дискомфорта, когда желудок начинает наполняться, — сказал Брюс. — Но это ненадолго.

«Ладно», — сказал Солдат.

И наконец, несколько мгновений спустя, все было сделано.

Стив чувствовал себя почти таким же измученным, каким казался Солдат, хотя все, что что ему пришлось делать, — это только _разговаривать_ с ним. _Господи боже_.

— Потом займемся сканированием, — сказал Брюс. — Давай просто разберемся с этим, ладно? И мы не будем использовать электродную сетку, — добавил он. — Только ручной сканер. Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это продолжать делать то, что ты делаешь сейчас, просто спокойно сидеть на месте. Договорились?

Солдат никак не отреагировал.

— Ты в порядке, приятель? — спросил Стив, у которого першило в горле из-за желудочной кислоты, которую ему пришлось сглатывать, наблюдая за Солдатом. — Ты все еще с нами?

Выглядевший словно потерянным Солдат поднял голову и на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, после чего его веки опустились. Металлическая рука поднялась в воздух странной маленькой волной, а затем: _Стив_.

Так _вот_ что эта волна означала, понял Стив. Он говорил: «Привет, Стив».

— Привет, — сказал он в ответ. — Ну как, продолжаем?

Металлический кулак: «Да».

— Тебе нужен перерыв?

«Нет», — показал Солдат, а затем покрутил рукой в воздухе, снова приказывая им продолжать, точно так же, как раньше, когда Брюс правильно его понял.

— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил говорить?

 _Да_.

Стив так и поступил. Он продолжил с того места, где остановился, стараясь говорить самым спокойным тоном, на который был способен, и немного смущаясь своего акцента, пока Брюс возился с необходимым оборудованием. Наконец он взял в руки портативное устройство, которое ожило под арпеджио электронных гудков, заставивших поникшие плечи Солдата расправиться во внезапном напряжении.

Как и некоторое время назад, Стив говорил, а Брюс почти шепотом описывал свои действия, предупреждая Солдата, когда следует ожидать звука устройства у его виска, ушей, маски, груди, позвоночника. Стив отключился, сосредоточившись на медленном ритме движения век Солдата и на том, как его тело, казалось, _клонилось_ к телу Стива, хотя их разделяло не меньше ярда.

Сканирование заняло много времени; Брюс проверял и перепроверял изображения и тихонько бормотал раздраженные проклятия, когда устройство давало сбой. К тому времени, когда он опустил сканер с таким решительным видом, что ему даже удалось пробиться сквозь сосредоточенность Стива на пересказе одной из его самых популярных историй («Что _на самом деле_ случилось во время задания с парижским поездом?»), наручные часы Стива показали, что прошло более сорока минут.

— Молодец, — похвалил Брюс Солдата, подтаскивая третий стул, имевшийся в камере, к компьютеру и усаживаясь. — Спасибо, — сказал он, прижав ладонь ко рту и отведя ее от лица по плавной дуге. — _Большое спасибо_. Я знаю, это было нелегко, но ты прекрасно справился.

Солдат, казалось, не заинтересовался благодарностью Брюса, проигнорировав ее и повернувшись обратно к Стиву. Его механические пальцы приподнялись, прижались к отверстиям на маске, где должен был находиться рот, и изогнулись дугой, похожей на ту, что сделал Брюс. _Спасибо_.

Желудок Стива сжался, челюсти стиснулись. Да что такого Стив на самом деле _сделал_? Он сидел здесь и _трепал языком_ , стараясь вести себя как можно _порядочнее_ : принимать благодарность за это казалось неприличным, так как Стив был просто частью системы, которая довела Солдата до такого состояния.

В каком-то смысле _так оно и было_. Именно из-за него Гидра раз за разом пыталась воссоздать сыворотку, и по их меркам _преуспела_ с Солдатом. Именно _из-за него_ Брюс сидел рядом с ним и был вынужден искать способ сдерживать свой неугасимый гнев под безобидной пленкой кротости и спокойствия. В каком-то смысле все это _было_ виной Стива.

— Ты не должен благодарить меня, приятель, — наконец выдавил он, заставив себя расслабить челюсти, чтобы Солдат не подумал, что он злится на _него_. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь. Все мы.

Эти слова показались ему совершенно неподходящими в данной ситуации.

Какое-то мгновение Солдат смотрел на него, потом взгляд скользнул с лица Стива вниз к его сжатым кулакам — Стив осознавал, что плохо скрывал свое возмущение, стискивая их с такой силой, что другой человек переломал бы себе пальцы. Он протянул их к Солдату. Вряд ли это обмануло его, никогда и _ничего_ не упускавшего из вида.

— Ну что, посмотрим, что получилось?

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Да, продолжим, ладно? — Он сделал плечом движение в сторону Солдата, словно подталкивая его и пытаясь изобразить улыбку, которая по ощущениям больше походила на гримасу.

Уголки глаз Солдата сморщились; правой рукой он подтвердил: _да_. Скоро Стив сможет увидеть, действительно ли это едва заметное выражение было улыбкой, как сам он надеялся.

— Я очень на это рассчитывал, — сказал Брюс. — Давайте посмотрим.

Он придвинул свой стул к столу с временным рабочим местом и застучал по клавиатуре, и вскоре экран позади них ожил снова, на этот раз показывая новые снимки. Неудивительно, что Брюс предпочел начать с изображений мозга Солдата, а не его груди или живота, где, как знал Стив, до сих пор хранилось опустевшее устройство Говарда Старка, установленное десятки лет назад вместе с Бог знает чем еще.

Солдат каким-то образом нашел в себе силы поднять голову и обратиться к экрану, несмотря на то, что выглядел он совершенно измученным.

Брюс так быстро щелкал по изображениям, многие из которых были настолько похожи, что Стив с трудом замечал разницу между ними, что он вспомнил описание Брюса, некогда данное Тони пресыщенным тоном: «Ну, знаешь, я, Беннер, Хокинг, Ричардс, Пим, а там уже Эйнштейн.»

Даже Стив понял, что он имел в виду, даже если все имена, кроме Эйнштейна, звучали для него как на китайском.

— Ну и как?

Однако Брюс не успел ничего объяснить, потому что в следующее мгновение Солдат вдруг пришел в движение.

Потрясенный внезапностью происходящего, Стив застыл, наблюдая, как Солдат поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, слепо попятился назад, прочь от кресла, прочь от _них_ , вцепившись правой рукой в подключенный к назогастральной трубке аппарат, а металлической впившись в маску, прикрывая ее…

— Тихо, тихо, — воскликнул Брюс, тоже вскакивая, вскинув руки вверх, как в тот раз, когда Солдат просил — или умолял — его остановиться. — Извини. Джарвис, выключи монитор. Прости, это снимки так тебя напугали…

Но Солдат почти _не смотрел_ на монитор, понял Стив, увидев, как горло Солдата вздулось и по нему пошла волна сокращений, а глаза расширились от боли и панического ужаса, и…

— _Черт_ , — отрывисто выругался Брюс. — Все в порядке, с тобой все будет в порядке, — сказал он и шагнул к Солдату, который _потерял голову_ от страха, глаза стали безумными, пока его живот ходил ходуном, и он начал _царапать_ маску металлической рукой, а воздух наполнила кислая вонь…

— Брюс, _маска_ , — кое-как прохрипел Стив, — штифты…

— _Черт_ , — снова выругался Брюс, и не успел больше ничего сделать.

Какие-то животные инстинкты заставили Солдата предпочесть _сопротивление_ бегству, и он прыгнул. Металлическая рука рванулась вперед, все произошло в одно _мгновение_ …

С колотящимся сердцем Стив мог только смотреть, как металлические пальцы яростно стиснули горло Брюса, Солдат пихнул его назад, спина Брюса врезалась в стену, причем с лица Солдата исчезли все чувства, кроме бешеного гнева и ничем не сдерживаемого ужаса от того, что он не мог _дышать_ , а рвота, мутная и вязкая, пузырилась из отверстий в маске, в то время как рука на шее Брюса сжималась все сильнее и сильнее…

Для Стива время словно споткнулось и остановилось.


	14. Chapter 14

_Защита_ , сказал Брюс всего пару часов назад.

Его, _его_ надо было защищать.

— Пожалуйста, — услышал Стив собственный хриплый от потрясения голос сквозь оглушающий шум крови в ушах.

Кое-как он пробился сквозь ужасное влажное бульканье Солдата, пытавшегося вдохнуть сквозь поврежденную маску, и жуткие хрипы Брюса, и скрежещущее жужжание металлической руки, когда она сжималась все крепче.

В груди взорвался адреналин, в такт с ударами сердца зазвучала оглушительная сирена. Ждать было _некогда_ , но Стив поклялся _помочь_ ему, он же не мог…

— Ну же, приятель, отпусти, — снова отчаянно взмолился он, и ноги сами понесли его вперед, когда он буквально почувствовал, как на коже Брюса появляются и тают зеленые пятна, как резко блестит серебристая рука, намертво вцепившаяся в побледневшую шею, как вздувается живот Солдата в очередном приступе тошноты.

— Капитан, я могу активировать наручники…

— Нет, — перебил Стив, внезапно успокаиваясь, что случалось с ним только в разгар боя. — Не трогай его, Джарвис, не делай ему больно!

Он стоял так близко, что мог видеть шею Солдата, красную, потную и напряженную, когда тот боролся с приступами рвоты, подавляя или сглатывая ее. Живыми пальцами с отросшими ногтями он царапал маску, оставляя невидимые царапины, пока они тут искали выход, да _черт побери_ , сколько у них вообще _оставалось_ времени?

Взгляд Солдата оставался по-прежнему прикован к человеку, который грозил превратить его в _месиво_ , если только он не найдет способ _взять себя в руки_ …

— Маска, — сдавленно хрипя, выдавил Брюс, глядя огромными, полными безграничного ужаса глазами человека, который осознавал ужасные последствия потери контроля.

— Приятель, — снова кое-как выдавил Стив, отчаянно желая узнать настоящее _имя_ этого человека, да господи _боже_ , — а что бы _Сэм_ сделал? — и вскинул руку к груди: «Пожалуйста, отпусти его, приятель, пожалуйста, не делай ему больно…»

Стив покрутил направленными друг на друга указательными пальцами, _больно_ …

— Просто позволь мне помочь тебе, пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе…

Его кулак, с поднятым вверх большим пальцем, ударил о ладонь…

— В камеру встроены предохранительные механизмы, капитан…

— Только в случае превращения, — отрезал Стив, и не стал ли Брюс больше?

Он должен был сосредоточиться на _Солдате_ , только на Солдате…

«Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе… Мне так жаль», — его кулак описывал круги на груди. «Пожалуйста, приятель, мы не хотели, чтобы это произошло, пожалуйста, просто _послушай_ меня…»

Глаза Солдата, воспаленные, слезящиеся, наконец… _наконец_ обратились к Стиву. В том месте, где маска соприкасалась с плотью, кожа покраснела и кровоточила, на какую-то секунду он перестал ее дергать и принялся колотить по отверстиям, по дырке, которую просверлил Брюс и из которой сочилась рвота, боже, и он не мог _дышать_ … Его шатало, даже пока он прижимал Брюса к стене, и рука, гнев и страх были единственными вещами, которые удерживали его в _сознании_ …

— Я могу помочь тебе, — выдавил Стив, чувствуя, как его собственная грудь все сжимается, как и у Солдата, и у Брюса, все трое задыхались в этой комнате от переполнившей ее паники и _попыток_ Стива хоть как-то _помочь_. — Пожалуйста, просто отпусти его, и он уйдет из комнаты, он не тронет тебя, это был несчастный случай, приятель, _пожалуйста_ , просто отпусти его…

Он не мог заставить себя взглянуть на Брюса, не мог посмотреть, не преображается ли он, не собирается ли Халк заняться этой металлической рукой, если… если… _если_ …

— Я могу принять меры, которые не будут иметь продолжительных негативных последствий, капитан…

Стив яростно замотал головой, продолжая смотреть в глаза Солдату, протягивая к нему руку, словно для рукопожатия: «Позволь мне попытаться помочь. Пожалуйста, дай мне попробовать.»

Справа доносились давящиеся звуки, которые издавал Брюс во время борьбы, _но Халка_ … _пока_ вроде не было…

Металлическая рука Солдата выпустила Брюса, который рухнул на пол, непонятно каким образом все еще оставаясь _собой_. Он кашлял и сплевывал, плечи у него тряслись, но он все еще _был Брюсом_.

Спотыкаясь, Солдат двинулся навстречу Стиву, и его рука встретилась с металлической, в глазах и носу защипало от едкого запаха, и Стив с трудом проглотил комок в горле. Тело Солдата ощущалось неуклюжим и вялым, другая рука все еще цеплялась за маску. Стив встал, готовый ко всему, и у него вырвалось низко и настойчиво:

— Уходи, Брюс, _вали_ отсюда…

Не спуская глаз с Солдата, Стив прислушался к шороху одежды Брюса, пока тот поднимался на ноги, потом дождался шипения открывающейся двери и быстро стихнувших спотыкающихся шагов.

— Ты только держись, слышишь, держись, — вырвалось у Стива, когда он остался _наедине_ с Солдатом — самый неподготовленный для оказания помощи в Башне, самый низкоквалифицированный, о _господи_ …

Стив усадил Солдата на пол, его тяжелое тело опустилось без сопротивления, металлическая рука тисками сжала его руку — если честно, то он сомневался, что даже его пальцы смогут выдержать подобное долго. Солдат был таким _горячим_ , весь мокрый от пота, промочившего синюю рубашку, испачканную каплями рвоты, которые он сумел выдавить через отверстия в маске, через дыру, с такой осторожностью и тщанием проделанную Брюсом…

Стив развернул Солдата так, чтобы тот прислонился спиной к стене.

— Вытащи ее, — сказал он ему и указал на трубку свободной рукой. — Давай, вытащи трубку, пока я… пока я…

Живот Солдата снова свело спазмом, раздался влажный кашель, когда он попытался вдохнуть через маску, булькающую и душащую его. Стив достаточно часто болел пневмонией, чтобы узнать звук, с которым кто-то задыхается из-за _жидкости в легких_.

— Отпусти меня, разожми руку, — взмолился Стив. — И вытащи трубку…

— Стив, — голос Брюса, хриплый и надломленный, раздался из потолочного динамика, — Стив, _отсос_ …

— Я _знаю_ , — рявкнул Стив вверх, и в этот момент Солдат откинул на него голову с прилипшей к волосам блевотиной, глядя синими пронзительными глазами в окружении лопнувших кровеносных сосудов, и металлические пальцы наконец разжались, выпуская руку Стива.

Стив бросился к рабочему столу на другом конце комнаты, к аккуратно упакованному набору всего, что им было нужно для вскрытия маски — за его спиной Солдат все еще пытался вдохнуть.

Его руки, действовавшие еще непонятно как, нащупали упаковку с черным вакуумным отсосом, и Стив метнулся обратно к Солдату, ударился коленями о пол рядом с ним, одновременно собирая чертову штуку так, как раньше делал это Брюс.

Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Солдат вытянул ноги перед собой, мышцы его бедер подрагивают, но трубка, которая была у него в носу, валяется теперь на полу. Он ее вытащил, однако теперь он вцепился обеими руками в маску и _тянул_ ее…

— Нет, нет, _черт_ , — простонал Стив. — Нет, не надо…

— Маска взорвется, Стив, ты должен остановить его… — На этот раз прозвучал голос Сэма: должно быть, Джарвис поднял всех по тревоге. Если бы только _Сэм был в этой гребаной комнате_ …

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — взмолился Стив, когда инструмент, наконец, ожил и принялся с шипением и свистом всасывать воздух, — вот, только позволь мне… прошу тебя, дай мне…

Но Солдат уже не смотрел на него, он вообще не смотрел больше ни на что, дергаясь в судорогах. Теперь он был нечувствителен ко всему, кроме паники удушья.

— Пожалуйста, — снова выдохнул Стив.

— Стив, мы должны попробовать что-то сде… — услышал он словно издалека…

Он пропихнул хоботок насоса сквозь скрюченные пальцы, стараясь не смотреть на кровь и синяки в тех местах, где металлические пальцы рвали плоть, пытаясь проникнуть в отверстия на маске и хоть частично извлечь отвратительную тошнотворно воняющую смесь питательного раствора и желчи.

— Только держись, приятель, ну же, _пожалуйста_ …

Однако Солдат продолжал бороться со Стивом, слабо и отчаянно отпихиваясь от него всем телом и стремительно бледнея. Недостаток кислорода и все нарастающая паника притупляли его силы, но не решительность сражаться до конца.

— Кэп, сейчас мы включим… Тебе тоже достанется…

Стив вслепую потянулся вперед, сжал правую руку Солдата в своей, _и_ …

— Давайте, — заорал он. — Давай, Сэм!

Оглушительный _поток_ звуков обрушился на них обоих: мощный, вибрирующий, пронзительный, яркий и ужасный, ошеломляющий яростный шум, ударивший одновременно снаружи и изнутри, и Стив практически потерял способность видеть, думать или двигаться.

Он инстинктивно зажал ухо одной рукой, и только жесткий контроль заставил его не бросить отсос, потому что шум был такой силы, что он не мог _дышать_. Солдат отпустил маску и зажал уши, откинув голову назад, пытаясь укрыться от ужасных звуков, и рефлекторно Стив отметил пробившуюся здоровую щетину на шее Солдата.

В какой-то момент звук превратился в звон. Вой отсоса стих, у Стива голова пульсировала болью, а он думал, не сломалась ли чертова штука после всего, что было? Но нет, он видел, что она работает, видел, что грудь Солдата начала подниматься и опускаться, неровно, но _начала_ , однако звон в ушах, дезориентирующий и громкий, никак не хотел стихать.

Стив чувствовал себя словно контуженный. Он попытался заговорить, когда металлическая рука поползла от уха Солдата обратно к ужасной маске, которая оставалась его наихудшим тюремщиком, и сказал:

— Не надо, маска сделает тебе _больно_ , если ты будешь дергать за нее, — но он _не слышал себя_ , слова были лишь слабой вибрацией в горле и челюсти, невнятные и глухие.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он еще раз, но Солдат не отреагировал, и он повторил во второй раз: — Пожалуйста, _не надо_.

Правой рукой ему удалось нащупать металлическую руку Солдата, он обхватил ее и притянул к груди, прижав так сильно, что почувствовал биение сердца в кончиках пальцев, пока Солдат _смотрел_ на него.

Он был ошеломлен и испуган, и поэтому Стив сказал: «Пожалуйста», — и повторил это снова, обводя круг за кругом их руками у себя на груди — «пожалуйста», а затем он сжал кулак: «прости».

— Прости, — повторил Стив.

Живая рука Солдата, тяжелая, потная, внезапно сомкнулась на руке Стива, и ее пальцы скользнули по кулаку Стива и прижались к его груди, и всякий раз, когда Стив жестом просил прощения, Солдат подчеркивал каждое движение его руки по кругу и с этим каждое извинение легким пожатием.

Стив не слышал собственного дыхания, он мог только чувствовать быстрое поверхностное сокращение своих собственных легких, и не слышал шороха джинсов, елозя коленями по полу, звука открывающейся двери за своей спиной или голоса Сэма по интеркому. Он не слышал Солдата и не знал, помог ли отсос или же внезапное самообладание Солдата на самом деле было _полубессознательным_ состоянием, вызванным недостатком воздуха.

Если бы он наклонился, то смог бы почувствовать, дышит ли Солдат, поэтому так и сделал, одной рукой все еще прижимая отсос к маске, автоматически и методично двигаясь от одного отверстия к другому, а вторую руку прижимая к груди — «прости» — пока металлическая рука не отпустила маску и не легла Стиву на плечо.

Солдат уставился на него. Его глаза все еще были слишком широкими и слишком яркими, слишком красными, но паника отступала, и Стив вяло осознал, что металлические пальцы почти до боли стискивают его плечо. Солдат сжимал указательный и большой пальцы в такт с дыханием Стива, слишком быстрым сейчас, и поэтому он замедлил его, и ритм сжатий тоже замедлился, но Стив продолжал просить прощения, в то время как одна рука Солдата по-прежнему сжимала его кулак на каждом движении, а другой он пощипывал его бицепс в такт со вздохами, заставляя Стива дышать медленнее, успокаиваясь.

Они остались наедине, отрезанные звоном от всех остальных, то ли на несколько секунд, то ли на несколько минут, точнее Стив не мог бы сказать. Уровень адреналина в его крови постепенно понижался, оставляя только дрожь и разбитость, но все было не совсем уж плохо: они оба пребывали в относительном порядке, чувствуя, что приступ закончился. И вдруг металлическая рука с такой силой сжала его плечо, что Стив ощутил собственный испуганный вскрик, вырвавшийся изо рта, хоть и не услышал его.

Но напряглась не только рука. Все тело Солдата, прислонившегося к стене, неестественно изогнулось, и Стив отпрянул, встревоженный, потому что он и раньше видел, как у людей случаются припадки — например, у тех, кого ударили по голове, но с Солдатом все было в порядке, он дышал, и другая рука, которая лежала на руке Стива, продолжавшая пожимать ее на каждом извинении, упала на пол со скрюченными пальцами. Глаза Солдата закатились, его затрясло, а Стив мог только смотреть.

«Но он же не трогал маску», — подумал Стив, чувствуя себя так, словно его обманули. Это было нечестно. Рука Солдата лежала на плече Стива, ее даже не было рядом с маской… маска не должна… не должна была…

Когда в комнату ворвались фигуры в лабораторных халатах, среди которых был Сэм в толстовке и зеленых кроссовках, Стив почувствовал, словно потерял связь с действительностью. Кто-то оттащил его назад, заставил подняться на ноги и беззвучно щелкнул перед лицом пальцами, шевеля губами. Он ответил: «Я не слышу», — и человек, державший его за плечо, ободряюще пожал его. Множество рук в белых рукавах вцепились в Солдата, развернули его, укладывая на полу, убрали небольшой отсос, заменив ослепительно белым, стерильным на вид аппаратом.

Стив отодвигался назад, пока не прижался спиной к стене в том же месте, где Брюс попал в ловушку, только он больше не знал, как давно это произошло, ему казалось, что прошли _часы_ , но это не могло… это же не могло быть действительно так, у него болела голова, и уши тоже болели, и звон в них никак не прекращался.

Перед ним появился Сэм. Стив моргнул, глядя на него. Сэм наверняка почуял его издалека. Стив весь был перемазан в рвоте Солдата. Сэм коснулся его руки, губы шевельнулись.

— Я тебя не слышу, — повторил Стив и посмотрел через плечо Сэма туда, где между… _врачами_ , _профессиональным медперсоналом_ , понял он, частично виднелся Солдат, чьи ноги перестали дергаться, после чего они подняли его и положили на каталку, накрыв маску пузырем для искусственной вентиляции легких, помогая ему дышать, а потом увезли его прочь.


	15. Chapter 15

Губы Сэма зашевелились.

Стив заморгал, пытаясь разобрать волны невнятных низких звуков, но его мозг вел себя, как сбившийся с шага рядовой в середине марширующего взвода.

Желудок скрутило, не только из-за пронзительной вони, исходившей от рвотных масс, но и от звукового удара, как он думал, способного вырубить их обоих. И хрен с ним, что это было такое. В голове пульсировала боль.

— Не понимаю тебя, — пробормотал Стив, чувствуя вибрацию собственного голоса внутри черепной коробки, в которой каждое произнесенное слово отдавалось эхом, расходившимся как круги по воде от брошенного в пруд камня.

В ушах по-прежнему пронзительно звенело, и пронзительный звук все никак _не замолкал_ …

Стив почувствовал, что кто-то похлопал его по щеке. Он открыл глаза. Когда он успел их закрыть?

Перед ним было лицо Сэма, и тот снова говорил что-то… Нет, он _жестикулировал_ …

Сэм: _Ты — больно — плохо_ , и вопросительно приподнятые брови впридачу.

— Я в прядк, — ответил Стив. — Что с Солдатом?

Сэм помахал рукой, словно говоря «так себе», и снова начал говорить, но в этот раз над его плечом внезапно появились дрожащие и чуть размытые буквы синего цвета.

**ОН НА ПУТИ В ПАЛАТУ. НАС БУДУТ ДЕРЖАТЬ В КУРСЕ.**

Стиву понадобилось на пару мгновений дольше, чем обычно, чтобы прочитать два коротких предложения, и ему пришлось прищуриться, чтобы мерцающая голограмма не слишком сильно резала глаза.

— Звук?

**ШУМОВАЯ ПУШКА ОГРАНИЧЕННОГО РАДИУСА ДЕЙСТВИЯ. ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ ДОЛЖНЫ ИСЧЕЗНУТЬ ЧЕРЕЗ ПАРУ ЧАСОВ. ТЫ НАХОДИЛСЯ В ЭПИЦЕНТРЕ УДАРА, К ТОМУ ЖЕ ОНА РАССЧИТАНА НА ХАЛКА.**

— А Солдат?

Рука Сэма лежала теперь на плече Стива, и он сжал его в том же месте, где за него держалась металлическая рука. Стив почувствовал боль. Он открыл глаза, успев заметить, как Сэм пытается скрыть то, насколько он обеспокоен.

**ЧУВАК, ТЫ УЖЕ СПРАШИВАЛ.**

— Палата, — безэмоционально напомнил ему Стив.

Все вокруг двигалось словно в замедленной съемке.

**СТИВ, ПРИСЯДЬ РАДИ МЕНЯ.**

Стив всмотрелся в слова, после чего перевел взгляд на себя самого, и его желудок сжался, словно растянутая и отпущенная резинка. Он осознал, что прижимается изо всех сил к стене, сжав ноги, с ледяной спиной из-за странных искусственных плиток за ней. К тому же у него болела голова.

— Да, — ответил он, и шагнул вперед по направлению к одному из пластиковых стульев, к тому самому, на котором сидел Солдат, пока он, давясь и задыхаясь, совал себе трубку через нос в желудок… и внезапно завалился набок, потеряв равновесие, словно провел последнюю минуту — а может, и _час_ — кружась вокруг собственной оси.

Как они делали в детстве, смутно припомнил Стив. Кружились на месте, чтобы проверить, кто из них продержится дольше на ногах.

Обычно он проигрывал. Он и сейчас проиграл.

Причиной стало сочетание адреналинового отката, неприятного кислого запаха рвоты, повисшего в воздухе, тошноты и головокружения.

Упершись в колени ладонями, Стив дождался, пока приступ не пройдет, чувствуя, как вздрагивает диафрагма и вибрирует от звуков горло. Вероятно, он застонал. В голове пульсировало в такт с его неестественно медленным пульсом.

Кто-то осторожно похлопал его по спине. Согнувшись, он не мог видеть голографические надписи Джарвиса. Наверняка Сэм продолжал говорить.

Он с трудом посмотрел вверх и не удивился, прочитав:

**НАДО ТЕБЯ ОТМЫТЬ И ОСМОТРЕТЬ. СМОЖЕШЬ ИДТИ? ИЛИ ЛУЧШЕ КРЕСЛО-КАТАЛКУ?**

Стив медленно выпрямился. Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не вырвать локоть из крепкой хватки Сэма и вцепиться в него, рявкнув «я не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи», как наверняка сделал бы раньше.

Разумеется после эксперимента с сывороткой его ранили. Но он ни разу не чувствовал себя таким _больным_. Забыть, что он мог ощущать себя вот так, было замечательно.

Он перевел взгляд вверх. Вопрос все еще висел в воздухе. Подняв руку — все еще покрытую невыразимо отвратительной массой, он изобразил двумя пальцами, словно идет, пока не сообразил, что может говорить.

Господи боже.

**НУ ЛАДНО, ТОЛЬКО ДАВАЙ ПОТИХОНЕЧКУ.**

Каким-то образом Стив справился с тем, чтобы покинуть камеру вместе за Сэмом, тяжело навалившись на него, чтобы не врезаться в двери и стены, едва способный воспринимать хоть что-то еще, кроме раздражающего звона в ушах и ужасной тошноты, подкатывающий к горлу, которая стала только хуже от слабого запаха чего-то медицинского и дезинфицирующего, повисшего в воздухе, пока они медленно двигались вниз…

Коридор. Они были в коридоре. Неужели медики повезли пациента этим путем? Что, если он…

— Сэм, ему наверняка страшно, — пробормотал Стив, все еще не слыша себя самого, и его язык и губы ощущались непривычно мясистыми и неловкими, когда он старательно выговаривал слова.

О чем они, черт побери, _думали_?

У Джарвиса не было голографических проекторов на каждом углу. Но Сэму и не понадобились слова, когда он подтолкнул Стива, заставив его взглянуть на себя. Он изобразил, будто делает глубокие медленные вдохи на счет раз-два-три, точно так же, как сам Стив однажды делал с испуганным ребенком, боровшимся с приступом астмы.

Спустя несколько минут осознанного дыхания Стив смог прочитать вопрос Сэма «все в порядке?» по губам и кивнул, вновь сжавшись от боли в голове. Стиснув руку в кулак, внезапно осознав, сколько же вопросов, требовавших ответа да или нет, задал он Солдату, прежде чем Брюс обратил внимание на тот факт — и ему понадобилась всего пара секунд, чтобы понять — что Солдату больно кивать.

Еще один проеб в длинном списке Стива.

Им понадобилось больше четверти часа, чтобы преодолеть два этажа до медицинского центра. Стива дважды вырвало за то время, пока они шли, и он бормотал бессмысленные извинения в звенящую тишину за устроенный беспорядок. О лифте он и думать не мог. Поэтому он шел или, скорее, продвигался вперед.

Шатаясь при каждом шаге, Стив прошел сквозь стеклянные двери, чувствуя боль и тошноту, вызванные ярким светом. Он всмотрелся в многочисленные фигуры в медицинских костюмах, кинувшиеся к нему, в четкие линии фантастических экранов, стены из матового стекла и ряды дверей с надписями.

Солдата не было. Его не было здесь, был ли он…

— Он в порядке, — пробормотал Стив, закрывая глаза, чтобы избавиться от слепящего света, проникавшего красным даже сквозь веки. Кто-то заставил его опуститься на стул, он слышал невнятный гул, перекрываемый звоном — это могли быть голоса, и только прикосновение к руке заставило его вздрогнуть и сосредоточиться.

Открыв глаза, он увидел женщину с короткими седыми волосами, которая обращалась к нему.

— Не слышу, — сказал он.

Они что, все еще были не в курсе?

Женщина подняла экран, который держала в руках.

**ЧУВСТВУЕТЕ ЛИ ВЫ ГОЛОВОКРУЖЕНИЕ? ТОШНОТУ? БОЛЬ В УШАХ? ГОЛОВНУЮ БОЛЬ?**

Стив вспомнил, как Солдат сжимал карандаш в руке, медленно обводя все тело в круг, а потом, как он описывал дугу вокруг своей руки: _все_ , _везде_. Все болит.

— Да, — ответил он. — Сколько времени понадобится…

Экран осветился:

**НЕ ИСКЛЮЧЕНО, ЧТО НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧАСОВ. МЫ БЫ ХОТЕЛИ ПРОВЕСТИ НЕСКОЛЬКО КОРОТКИХ АНАЛИЗОВ, ПОТОМ ПОМОЧЬ ВАМ ПОМЫТЬСЯ И ДАТЬ ОТДОХНУТЬ.**

Стив не без труда перевел взгляд с женщины — бейдж на ее одежде гласил доктор Моран — туда, где стоял Сэм, сложив руки на груди. Он вскинул брови в гримасе, видеть которую Стиву доводилось только у соратников по оружию.

 _Послушай доктора, Кэп_ , вот что говорили его брови.

Стив постарался отключиться от толкотни вокруг, от людей, движущихся и беззвучно возящихся с упакованными в фольгу инструментами и металлическими подносами, которые должны были по идее производить _шум_ , и хотя в… смотровом кабинете таких было только двое, ему казалось, что их _больше_.

— Обычно у меня замедленное сердцебиение, — сказал он и поймал себя на мысли, что никому эта информация не нужна.

У них без сомнения был доступ ко всем медицинским отчетам, они знали о нем все, его данные, его силу и выносливость, все это _проверялось_ не один раз…

И невозможно было перестать думать о Солдате, спрятанном где-то в этом месте.

Из-за Стива Солдат чуть не захлебнулся в собственной _рвоте_. Потому что Стив настоял на том, чтобы ввести назогастральную трубку перед сканированием. Потому что Брюс сдался под его напором. Потому что семьдесят лет назад какие-то люди захотели _заполучить_ секрет, скрытый в клетках Стива, и этот бедняга в неизвестно каком медицинском кабинете расплатился за это.

И _все еще_ продолжал расплачиваться.

Стив боролся с противоречивыми желаниями свернуться калачиком, закрыть глаза и подождать, пока тошнота и глухота не _пройдут_ сами по себе, и вскочить с кровати и пойти проверить, что он не убил человека, которого должен был _защищать_.

Боже, Сэм был прав, куда ни посмотри. Не то чтобы Стив и раньше сомневался, однако он точно не понимал, что Сэм имел в виду, говоря, что они не заботятся _о пленном_ в достаточной мере. И держать Солдата за кого-то другого было бы ужасной ошибкой, понял Стив.

А они-то думали, что они хорошие ребята. Стив думал, что _он_ — хороший парень. Он еще как последний дурак пытался убедить в этом Солдата, и только позже понял, как мало значила для него эта банальность. И вот тут до него дошло, как же прав был Солдат, когда не верил ему.

 _Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп_ по руке, настойчиво и профессионально. Стив открыл глаза и увидел медсестру, которая снимала с его руки манжету тонометра. Перед ним был экран, показывавший в приглушенных тонах, чтобы не раздражать глаза еще сильнее:

**ПОРА ПРИВЕСТИ ВАС В ПОРЯДОК.**

Его отвели в большую, прилегавшую к палате ванную, в которую Сэм последовал за ним с тем же набором вещей, которые они выделили Солдату.

Неужели это было сегодня утром?

Сэм не пытался с ним заговорить или предложить свою помощь, пока Стив раздевался, избавляясь от грязных вещей, и осторожно переступал в неглубокий поддон душевой кабинки. В ней было сиденье. Он сел и принялся на ощупь искать кран душа, едва вздрогнув, когда на него обрушился поток воды.

Ему понадобилось больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы принять душ, потому что несмотря на то, что Стив сидел, головокружение у него не проходило, но он попросту сцепил зубы и продрался через весь процесс, небрежно помыв лицо и тело.

Вода отключилась.

Стив поднял взгляд и увидел руку Сэма, отпускающую кран, а второй он протягивал ему полотенце, словно Стив был инвалидом.

Стив нахмурился. Сэм говорил.

Это было словно раньше с его плохим ухом, только сейчас куда более плохими были оба уха. То, что в ванной было эхо, делало звуки неразличимыми, невнятными, а неприятный постоянный свист в ушах еще пронзительнее.

— Что ты говоришь? — выпалил он, осознавая, что даже не пытался хоть сколько-то сдержать свой вспыльчивый темперамент и, хуже того, Сэм меньше всего заслуживал, чтобы он спускал на него всех собак.

Но он не мог иначе. Слишком много _ярости_ скопилось внутри него.

Однако ярость и тошнота представляют из себя не слишком хорошую пару. Стив осторожно выдохнул, взял полотенце и прижал его к лицу, вдыхая и выдыхая наполненный паром воздух, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет улечься желудку, стуку в голове и его бешенству.

Наконец он поднял голову, кое-как вытерся и принялся натягивать мягкие штаны и футболку, которые ему принес Сэм, на все еще влажное тело. Он взял зубную щетку, держась за край раковины, чтобы не потерять равновесия, после чего сделал большой глоток голубого «Геторейда», вкус которого плохо сочетался с мятным привкусом от зубной пасты, и чуть не сблевнул все снова, но сумел удержаться, делая продолжительные вдохи и задерживая воздух в легких, пока опасность не миновала.

— Спасибо, — буркнул он под конец в сторону Сэма.

Джарвиса в ванной не было, но это не играло роли, потому что Сэм просто кивнул с серьезным и напряженным выражением лица.

Стив проковылял обратно в палату и рухнул на незамеченную ранее кровать. Кто-то подошел и надел ему что-то на указательный палец. Он не обратил на это внимания.

Головокружение становилось сильнее, когда Стив закрывал глаза, однако облегчение резкой боли в них даже от приглушенного света того стоило.

Он стиснул плечо между ключицей и рукой в том месте, где расцвели синяки, и подумал о Солдате, который каким-то образом смог понять, что _ему_ плохо, даже когда он сам едва мог дышать, и сделал все, чтобы помочь.

Каким человеком нужно быть, подумал Стив, чувствуя, что усталость берет свое, чтобы продолжать _помогать_ кому-то несмотря ни на что?

Когда Стив рывком пришел в себя, было темно.

Сначала он не понял, где находится, в крови тек адреналин, вызванный сном, который он не мог вспомнить, приснившийся ему во время незапланированного утомительного отдыха.

С трудом сглотнув пересохшим ртом, в котором царил гнилостный привкус, Стив проанализировал свое состояние. Головная боль ослабела до глухой пульсации, которую он вполне мог игнорировать и которая не мешала ему сосредотачиваться, тошнота вроде бы прошла, но судя по тому, как комната вокруг него ехала по кругу и опрокидывалась, стоило ему сесть, головокружение пока никуда не делось.

Звон в ушах не исчез, однако слух, похоже, начал возвращаться, Стив установил это, спросив:

— Есть кто-нибудь?

Никто ему не ответил. По крайней мере, так он _думал_. Он _различал_ полутона собственного голоса и фоновые шумы в комнате, хоть и не с кристальной чистотой, за которую ему стоило быть благодарным, а он забыл.

По крайней мере, хоть что-то.

Стив осторожно опустил ноги на выложенный плитками пол и встал, стискивая зубы, чтобы справиться с головокружением. Он подозревал, что проблема крылась во внутреннем ухе, насколько он мог судить из своего детского опыта с болезнями, которые заставляли его шататься как пьяного.

— Джарвис, — позвал он.

— Капитан Роджерс, — поприветствовал его ИИ, и слова появились на панели, написанные слабо светящимися буквами, что было вероятно сделано для того, чтобы не мучить глаза Стива. — Команда расположилась в том же коридоре.

— А Солдат?..

— Он более не испытывает острой боли, Капитан.

Острая боль. Стив с горечью вертел эти слова в голове так и эдак. То есть вернулся на обычный уровень боли, получается.

Когда дверь открылась, ему пришлось зажмуриться. Свет в коридоре был приглушен, вся суета, которую он едва воспринимал, попав сюда, улеглась.

— Сколько сейчас времени?

— Немного заполночь, сэр, — ответил Джарвис, снова высветив буквы на первой подходящей поверхности.

Стив выглянул в коридор и увидел ряд дверей и окон, освещенных мягким сиянием. Он двинулся в этом направлении, надеясь, что Джарвис поправит его, если он ошибется дорогой.

Джарвис молчал. Найдя нужную дверь, Стив резко остановился.

Он без сомнения нашел нужную ему комнату. Обе, точнее, расположенные по обе стороны от того места, где он стоял, и видимые сквозь стеклянные панели в стенах: справа Тони и Сэм вскинули головы от общего монитора и уставились на него, слева был Солдат.

Он лежал на спине в больничной кровати, какая-то _трубка_ крепилась к его _горлу_ под маской, глаза были закрыты, спутанные мягкие волосы прикрывали лоб, а позади громоздилась целая куча оборудования. Голубая рубашка исчезла, и серебро его руки поблескивало в неярком свете, меняя местами цвет на красный, зеленый или желтый, в зависимости от цвета вспыхивающих огоньков на аппаратах, мониторах и прочей технике, окружившей его.

Несмотря на то, что он однозначно не был маленьким, он словно _уменьшился_ в размерах.

"3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8" by quietnight: [original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617564)

Гул в ушах Стива стих, однако оставался еще _звон_. Это был звук оборудования, подключенного к Солдату, контролирующего его сердцебиение и уровень кислорода в крови, и бог знает еще что. Звуки сливались для него в нестройное жужжание, тональность которого различалась на доли тона, словно голоса близнецов, говорящих одновременно, почти, но не совсем одинаковые.

За исключением ровных, ритмичных движений грудной клетки тело Солдата пребывало в полной неподвижности.

— Стив?

Стив обернулся и посмотрел через плечо. Движение вышло слишком резким, и ему пришлось прикрыть глаза, преодолевая головокружение. Когда он проморгался, перед его взором материализовался Сэм, осунувшийся и с набрякшими от усталости веками, который стоял в проеме приоткрытой двери наискосок.

— Привет, — отозвался Стив, стоявший на месте, но ощущавший себя так, словно он кубарем катился по коридору, и пытавшийся справиться с головокружением с помощью чистого упрямства.

— Медбрат отлучился на небольшой перерыв, — пояснил Сэм, кивнув в сторону Солдата. — Он не спускает с него глаз. Мы тоже здесь, да еще целая куча всякого умного оборудования… сам понимаешь, подключенного… — Сэм помахал в воздухе рукой. — К зданию. Джарвису. Короче, ты понял.

— А с ним… все в порядке?

— На данный момент, — без обиняков ответил Сэм. — Слушай, ты тут не собираешься упасть? Потому что выглядишь так, словно вот-вот упадешь.

— Не, я… в порядке, — не слишком убедительно ответил Стив.

В порядке он явно не был, и Сэму даже не понадобилось приподнимать бровь или смотреть искоса, чтобы Стив понял, насколько он не верит его словам.

— Ага, щас прям промчишься мимо меня с криком «слева», как в парке, — автоматически подколол Сэм, но шутка прозвучала слишком заученно чтобы действительно задеть. — Заходи, мужик.

— Он жив, — громогласно провозгласил Тони, когда Стив открыл дверь, покачиваясь и стискивая дверную ручку чуть крепче, чем необходимо. — Мешок для, — Тони душераздирающе зевнул, — рвоты надо, Кэп?

Сэм поплелся обратно к своему креслу, в котором Стив видел его сквозь стекло, и упал в него.

— Ну, так как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — повторил Стив.

— Медсестра захочет осмотреть тебя, — заметил Сэм. — Похоже, ты уже успел привыкнуть и к этому вопросу. Как дела со сном?

— Ты же знаешь, что он спал, мы даже видели, — сказал Тони, вибрируя напряженной энергией, которую Стив распознал как сильную нехватку сна. Он оттолкнулся от стены, где стоял, и неторопливо направился к Стиву. — Ты стоишь и не падаешь, ты слышишь и не заблевываешь один из моих лифтов…

— Прости…

— Стив, — решительно прервал его Тони, — в тебя выстрелили из экспериментальной звуковой пушки. Я просто проверяю, как ты. Тиннитус?

— Что?

— Звон. — Тони покрутил указательным пальцем возле собственного уха. — В ушах.

— Да, — сказал Стив, дотянулся до спинки ближайшего стула, подтащил его к себе и опустился на сиденьей со всей доступной ему грацией, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства. — Экспериментальной?

— Не скажу, что вокруг так и кишит от суперсолдатских морских свинок. — Последовало неловкое молчание. — Короче, — продолжил Тони. — Звон должен пройти…

— Ты имеешь в виду тиннитус, — поправил его Стив, стараясь говорить как можно более властным тоном, на который он был способен.

Тони фыркнул.

— _Тиннитус_ …

— А что это за… э-э… штука? — Перебил Стив, указывая на собственное горло. — У него, что она делает?

— Это трахеостома, — сказал Сэм, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь локтями о стол. — Трубка идет ему в дыхательное горло, а аппарат дышит за него.

— Он все еще не может?..

— Он может дышать через маску, но у него был припадок, — продолжал Сэм. — Ты же видел, как его затрясло, да? Это и был припадок. Мы пытаемся выяснить, что…

Тони начал загибать пальцы.

— Это могла быть маска, это мог быть абстинентный синдром, это могла быть гипоксия…

—…мозг получал недостаточно кислорода…

— Ну так что именно? — спросил Стив, чувствуя, как внутри опять вспыхивает горячая вина.

Он не мог забыть пальцы солдата, стискивающие маску, рвущие его собственную кожу, отчаянные попытки вдохнуть…

— Ты сделал все, что мог, Стив, — твердо сказал Сэм. — Он с самого начала должен был находиться под непосредственным медицинским наблюдением.

Тони ничего не сказал, просто посмотрел в сторону ряда мониторов на другом конце комнаты, которые в настоящее время показывали беспорядочную путаницу таблиц, диаграмм и…

— Зачем ты смотришь запись? — спросил Стив, вглядываясь в угол экрана, отведенный изображению белых стен панической комнаты и сгорбленной фигуре Солдата, частично скрытой телом Стива.

— Хотел посмотреть, что именно случилось, — просто ответил Сэм. — Одна из врачей также хотела проверить, не было ли каких-нибудь симптомов надвигающегося приступа, чтобы мы могли заметить, если это… как бы сказать, снова случится?

Тони откашлялся.

— Если маска синхронизировалась с любым электромагнитным излучением, которое датчики в комнате уловили в ней, возможно, мы сможем устранить другие возможные причины приступа. Похоже, что предохранитель на маске одноразового действия, так что если он _сработал_ …

— Ты мог бы снять ее с Солдата, — вдруг дошло до Стива. — Можно убрать ее. И это не причинит ему вреда.

Он машинально повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Солдата в колыбели из медицинского оборудования, едва различимого сквозь разделявшие их стеклянные стены. Со своего места он все еще мог видеть его грудь, поднимающуюся и опускающуюся с идеальной механической точностью.

— Мы могли бы ее снять, — подтвердил Тони.

— А этот припадок, с чего бы им… — Стив сильно потер глаза, так что под веками замелькали пятна, с одной стороны в отчаянной попытке унять головную боль, с другой — чтобы хоть _как-то_ справиться с разочарованием. — _Зачем_ все это?

— Джарвис нашел несколько отсылок к процедуре «обнуления», — веско сказал Тони. — У нас есть подтверждения, что его мозг исцеляется, так что…

— Подтверждения?

Зевнув, Сэм сказал:

— Снимки, которые сделал Брюс при сканировании. Посмотри на них.

На экране замерцали ряды изображений, состоявших из высококонтрастных пятен, которые представляли собой мозг Солдата, узнаваемый благодаря _вспышкам_ белых проводов и четко очерченным белым граням объекта, который не должен был бы оказаться даже _вблизи_ черепной коробки человека.

— Есть некоторые, сделанные до и после всего… — Тони тихонько присвистнул. — У нашего парня нейропластичность на таком уровне, которого, по словам Брюса, еще никто не видел.

— А где Брюс? — внезапно спросил Стив. — Он же не…

— Он не… — Тони изобразил взрыв, сопровождаемый низким ревом. — Но он занялся своими делами, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Усталый мозг Стива подкинул парочку картинок.

— Э-э… типа целебных кристаллов и цветных карандашей?

— Нет, — ответил Тони. — Исследованиями.

Стив испустил вздох.

— Точно. А ты?..

Тони дернул плечом в сторону коридора, и Стив заметил красноватый отблеск костюма Железного человека, стоявшего на страже.

— Он пережигает успокоительные быстрее, чем метамфетаминовая лаборатория этого богатого парня может их поставить, — объяснил Сэм, указывая большим пальцем на Тони. — Пару раз он едва не проснулся, и он не привязан. Просто на всякий случай. Анестезиолог находится в соседней комнате и следит по монитору.

— То есть ты работаешь тут, — закончил Стив, переводя взгляд с Железного человека на Тони. — Охранником. И еще пытаешься придумать, как снять с него эту чертову штуку.

— Два в одном, — мрачно подтвердил Тони.

— Так что там с симптомами приступа, — сказал Стив, снова усаживаясь в кресло и глядя на экран, на котором все еще оставались снимки мозга. — Что вы нашли на записи?

— По большей части, неподходящие ракурсы, — ответил Сэм, откидываясь на спинку стула и переплетая пальцы за головой. — Ты весьма крупный парень, Стив. Мог бы и скинуть немного.

Стив однако почти не чувствовал себя таким, учитывая головокружение и головную боль, долбившую его череп.

— Камера прибавляет десять фунтов, — рассеянно бросил он, заставив Сэма негромко фыркнуть. — Я могу помочь. Все-таки я был там.

— Ты был далек от образцов спокойствия, — заметил Сэм, и Тони поддержал его, пробормотав:

— Может, и сейчас все еще.

— Я могу помочь, — упрямо повторил Стив, хотя перед глазами у него все плыло. — Что мы ищем?

Сэм начал объяснять.

— Следи за быстрыми движениями глаз…

— Мышечными спазмами и судорогами, — присоединился Тони.

—…и всем, что кажется необычным, — закончил Сэм. — Во всяком случае, так сказал доктор.

Не дожидаясь приказа, Джарвис включил запись: белая комната, угол старой раскладушки Сэма, опрокинутый пластиковый стул. Солдат прижимается к стене, вцепившись в маску, а Стив пытается просунуть отсос, тоже дергая за нее. На запись было трудно смотреть.

— Как ее… — начал Стив, все еще глядя на экран, — как ее?..

— Ее прочистили, — успокоил его Сэм. — И, во всяком случае, сейчас он через нее не дышит.

— Точно, — сказал Стив, теперь наблюдая, как его второе «я», состоявшее, казалось, из одних неуклюжих рук и широченных плеч, нависло над Солдатом. Господи боже. Неудивительно, что он так не смог его успокоить.

Когда Стив с записи наклонился ближе, Джарвис разделил экран пополам и включил съемку с двух разных ракурсов: на той, что велась из-за спины Стивы, виднелась часть головы Солдата и его вытянутые ноги, но сбоку было хорошо видно, как Стив держал Солдата за руку.

— А вот тут вступает АХУИН, — вмешался Тони.

Стив посмотрел на него. Тони стоял, прислонившись к стеклянной панели.

— Что?

— Он считает себя особо остроумным, — сухо заметил Сэм. — АнтиХалковская…

—…Универсальная Инженерная Находка.

— Так вот почему без звука, — понял Стив, когда его второе «я» съежилось и прижало руку к уху, второй продолжая сжимать отсос, а на экране с высоким разрешением стало видно, как расширились и наполнились болью глаза Солдата.

Честно говоря, ему стоило уйти, не смотря все это снова.

Звук был неописуемый. Очень громкий, само собой, но что-то в самом его тоне делало его _невыносимым_. Даже сейчас, глядя на беззвучную запись, по позвоночнику Стива пробежал неприятный жалящий холодок.

Его второе «я» прижало руку Солдата к груди, единственное, что пришло Стиву в голову в приступе бесконечной, беспричинной паники: _прости, прости, прости_.

— Очень умно, — пробормотал Сэм. — Нашел способ достучаться до него.

— Благодаря ему, — сказал Стив, принимаясь разминать себе напряженный до боли загривок. — Мне и самому было не лучше.

— Кроме звона в ушах что-нибудь осталось? — негромко спросил Сэм. — Ты позеленел весь на некоторое время.

— Просто голова кружится. — Стив неохотно указал на свою голову. — Звуки слышатся иначе. Голова болит.

— А, ну то есть в целом ты в полном порядке? — съязвил Сэм, в тот же самый момент, когда рука Солдата на экране легла на то же место, которое сейчас массировал Стив.

Стив наблюдал, как его плечи постепенно перестали трястись, дыхание замедлилось в такт руке Солдата, заработал отсос, и в глазах Солдата страх начал сменяться _доверием_ , пусть еще слабым, но он делал все непередаваемо возможное, чтобы успокоить Стива, и в момент, когда Стив всего на секунду подумал, что _все хорошо, что худшее позади_ , пальцы Солдата, крепко сжали его плечо…

—…мы подумали, что, может быть, что-то случилось с его рукой, — сказал Сэм очень откуда-то издалека…

…сначала большой палец, впиваясь, сильно надавливает в ложбинку ключицы _три раза_ , а потом металлический указательный палец дважды постукивает по плечевой мышце, снова большой палец надавливает два раза, а потом еще три раза указательный…

— Стив?

Стив осторожно надавил на оставленные Солдатом синяки, и он принялся повторять то, что он делал: пять нажатий большим пальцем, однозначно пауза, еще пять… в этом _что-то_ было… что-то, что он никак не мог уловить… что-то такое…

Мир остался где-то непостижимо далеко. Он погрузился в собственный мозг, в пространство, созданное биением сердца: часовщик нашел крошечную шестеренку, про которую он забыл, что она вообще должна быть, и аккуратно пристроил ее поверх тщательно собранной конструкции, в которую она идеально вписалась… _Когда ты в комнате_ , и его жест для Стива и, _пожалуйста, останься со мной_ … и на выдохе, наконец, все чувствительное устройство щелкнуло и пришло в движение… и все кусочки

встали

на

свое

место.

— Морзе, — выдохнул Стив, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги и чувствуя, что мир уходит у него из-под ног, и воздуха не хватает… — это же _Морзе_ , это…

Его накрыло волной слепой, горячей, непонятной паникой, смел **о** и перевернуло все тело. Он не мог дышать. Это была азбука Морзе, Морзе, и это было…

3 — 2 — 5 — 5 — 7 — 0 — 3 — 8

Все кружилось и кружилось вокруг него, его собственное сердце с трудом болезненно колотилось в горле, отмечая ударами покачивание комнаты, наполненной тем же пульсом, и стул, он только что споткнулся о стул, он должен был пойти к… он обязан был пойти к…

— Это Баки, — кое-как прохрипел он, и собственный голос показался ему тонким, высоким и неузнаваемым, он врезался в стену, и, если бы он посмотрел сквозь нее, то увидел бы _Солдата_ , молчаливого и неподвижного, лишенного способности двигаться и _способности_ говорить… и это был _Баки_ , он был… он был _Баки_ , каким-то образом, все это время, как мог Стив _не видеть_ этого, как мог он?..

—…у него приступ паники. Эй. Дружище. Приятель…

 _Ну же, приятель_ , сказал ему Стив, и Солдат… _Баки запаниковал_ , ярко-голубые глаза расширились, а Стив _ничего не рассмотрел_ …

— Надо дышать, Кэп, ну же. Вдох и выдох. Ты знаешь правила игры. С тобой все в порядке. Ну-ка, вдохни для меня хорошенько, давай…

Стив моргнул и увидел перед собой Тони, обеспокоенного и растерянного, _что же Стив наделал_ …

— Сделай глубокий вдох. Давай. Ты знаешь, кто ты? Помнишь, _где_ находишься?

— Я Стив, — с трудом выговорил Стив, и даже своими поврежденными ушами услышал, как неубедительно, неправильно прозвучало это, ему нужно было… нужно…

_Привязанный к столу Баки шепчет свой идентификационный номер: «три — два — пять — пять…»_

— Стив, — произнес уверенный и спокойный голос, — сделай глубокий вдох, задержи его для меня, раз-два-три-четыре, вот так, теперь выдохни…

Стив так и сделал. И сделал это снова, ощущая свое тело невыносимо тяжелым, несмотря на то, что сердце бешено колотилось, а мышцы груди и живота _беспрестанно сокращались_ …

— Ну же, не отключайся, давай еще разок, — сказал Тони, и…

Он сглотнул пересохшим ртом. Его горло, казалось, разучилось работать. Головная боль превратилась из слабеющей пульсации в жгуче-острую, но каким-то образом она помогла его мыслям добиться внезапной, ужасной ясности.

— Тони, — произнес Стив неузнаваемо ломким хриплым голосом. — Тони. Солдат — это _Баки_.


	16. Chapter 16

Шестьдесят девять лет назад Стив подвел Баки, вот и вся история. Но, как оказалось, с тех пор он делал это на регулярной основе.

Мозг Стива всегда работал быстрее, чем у большинства людей. Всю свою жизнь он ловил себя на том, что замечает связи, недоступные другим, и быстрее перерабатывает информацию. Сыворотка отточила лезвие этого и без того острого клинка; иногда эта способность ошеломляла его самого, его мысли бегали так же быстро, как люди в немых фильмах, которые были старыми, даже когда сам Стив был ребенком.

Вот так оно сейчас и ощущалось. Баки на столе, бессвязно бормочущий личный номер, пристегнутый ремнями, но не для пыток, а для экспериментов, которые были по сути тем же самым… и в следующий миг Баки, бледный как мел, испуганный, цепляющийся за искореженные металлические перила, несущийся навстречу неминуемой смерти… и в представлении Стива, столь же реальном, как и все остальное, Баки, сломленный и мучающийся от боли, однако _живой_ , найденный врагом, который пошел искать, а не другом, который не искал…

— Стив, ну-ка, объясни еще раз.

Стив моргнул, глядя в серьезное сдержанное лицо Тони. Он с трудом мог сосредоточиться на нем, большая часть его тела и разума пребывала где-то в мчащемся поезде, мир проносился мимо в тошнотворном тумане, рука была вытянута вперед, мощное тело наполнено несокрушимой уверенностью, что он вот-вот _дотянется до него_ , а потом все пошло прахом.

Его сердце замедлилось, но каждый тяжелый удар он чувствовал, как колонну грохочущих танков, сокрушающих камни, дороги и его собственные ребра.

— Это Баки, — сказал он, воспринимая собственные слова словно издалека. — Его личный идентификационный номер. 32557038. Полученный в сороковых.

Он едва слышал свой голос сквозь оглушающий шум крови в ушах.

А может, то был ветер. Безжалостный, лишающий разума, как звуковой удар, от которого он еще не совсем оправился.

Где-то вдалеке он услышал голос Тони:

— Джарвис, у тебя есть… можно сделать отпечаток уха? Любые сохранившиеся фотографии Барнса… Они, конечно, недостаточно четкие для сканирования сетчатки, однако…

— Это он, — сказал Стив. Он сидел на полу. Нужно было подняться на ноги. — Это Баки.

Четкие, ясные образы вспыхнули в его сознании: форма лба Солдата и _лоб Баки_ , голубые глаза, которые непонятно как Стив не узнал сразу, и _глаза Баки_ , форма его изящных рук с длинными пальцами… _руки_ … которую он _протянул Стиву_ , чтобы _поздороваться_ с ним…

Стив неловко поднялся, едва слыша глухие протесты Тони и Сэма. Зрительное восприятие сузилось, зато головокружение усиливалось, сопровождаясь гулом, все вокруг теряло четкость, расплываясь перед глазами. Его снова чуть не стошнило. Но Стиву было все равно. Он готов был подавлять тошноту, если надо, лишь бы добраться до Баки. Он был должен. Расстояние между ними внезапно стало измеряться _футами_ , а не _десятилетиями_ , и он не собирался терять ни _секунды_ вдали от него. Просто не имел права.

— Я должен, — хрипло сказал он ни к кому не обращаясь. — Я должен увидеть его, я должен…

— Стив, — позвал его кто-то. — Соберись.

Стив рванул к Баки, используя то самое бесхитростное упорство, которое когда-то было его отличительным знаком. Он даже не заметил Сэма, когда, пошатываясь, двинулся к двери. Как и тяжелого удара тела Сэма о стену, и его удивленного стона боли, и восклицания Тони.

Однако начавшее происходить в другом зале резко переключило все его внимание на себя, заставив остановиться так же эффективно, как удар ножом в живот.

В палату торопливо направлялся кто-то в белом халате, а там уже _дергались_ ноги Баки, огоньки бешено перемигивались, и _он был там совсем один_ …

— Я должен, — выдохнул он снова, рванувшись вперед, чтобы добраться до дверной ручки, но чья-то рука в последнюю секунду схватила его за предплечье и удержала, так что он упал, _окончательно_ потеряв равновесие. Вскочив на ноги и стараясь не спотыкаться, Стив вскинул взгляд на Сэма. Остатки самообладания и спокойствия быстро растворялись в опасном неистовстве. Сердце колотилось с такой силой, что он ощущал биение во всем теле, в груди, горле, кончиках пальцев.

— Сэм…

Каким-то образом Сэму удалось пробраться между Стивом и дверью. Одной рукой он осторожно придерживал свою челюсть, другую вытянул, упершись ладонью во вздымающуюся грудь Стива: рука была жесткая и неподатливая и помешала бы обычному человеку продвинуться вперед еще хоть на дюйм. Но Стив не был обычным человеком. И Сэм тоже это знал. Однако он не двинулся с места.

— Собираешься еще раз проверить меня на крепость, Капитан Америка? — Голос Сэма звучал твердо и сдержанно. — Или собираешься вышибить дверь? Распугать врачей? Я уверен, что это действительно поможет им как следует позаботиться о Солдате.

Бешеная энергия, которая стремительно наполнила тело Стива, схлынула так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Сэм, он нуждается во мне… я должен… Я должен помочь ему, это же _Баки_ … — В горле у Стива жгло от кислого привкуса желчи, у него щипало уголки глаз, мир кружился, и он привалился боком к стене, о которую он… господи, о которую он приложил Сэма. _Он же мог убить его_. — Я что… — Стив оборвал себя, оторвав взгляд от бурной деятельности в другом помещении, и _сосредоточился_ на Сэме. — Ты?..

— Есть ли у меня ощущение, что мне только что дали кирпичом по морде? Несомненно, — ровно отозвался Сэм. — Не делай так больше. Мы с тобой на одной стороне. А тебе стоило бы присесть, мужик.

Ноги Баки перестали дергаться. Стив не видел, чтобы они двигались. Они опять усыпили его? Или же он пришел в себя? Ему было страшно? Знал ли хоть один из медиков язык жестов? Или припадок _уничтожил_ все, чего им удалось достичь, как раз за разом делало это то кошмарное кресло из банковского хранилища?

 _Все это время это был Баки_. Мысль пронзила его голову насквозь, такая же яркая, безумная и вызывающая тошноту, как мерцающие вывески на Таймс Сквер, не укладывающаяся в голове, непонятная.

— Я должен его увидеть, — наконец выдавил он, отстраненно заметив, что даже для его уха голос звучит сдавленно, хрипло и совершенно неузнаваемо.

Это был _Баки_.

Баки был жив. Баки был Солдатом.

Баки был _жив_. Баки был _Солдатом_.

— У тебя шоковое состояние, — послышался голос Сэма. — Можешь сосредоточиться на мне на секунду?

Тон Сэма был спокойным и твердым. Стив поднял голову.

— Я знаю, что для тебя это меняет все дело, — сказал Сэм. — Но ты должен понять, что _для него_ ничего не изменилось.

Стив замотал головой, еще прежде чем Сэм закончил, отчего головная боль, которая только начала стихать, опять усилилась.

— Ты не понимаешь, — выдавил он, осознавая, что наверняка выглядел обезумевшим. Но ему было все равно. — Ты не… ты _не_ понимаешь.

Он сдался на некоторое время, и Сэм это почувствовал. Напряжение в руке, преграждавшей Стиву путь к двери, ослабло, и Сэм положил ее ему на плечо, став уже не преградой, а опорой.

Это было не то плечо, на котором Баки оставил синяки, пытаясь донести до Стива, кто он такой на самом деле, хотя сам он задыхался и был напуган, а Стив _его не слушал_.

Сэм сжал плечо Стива, чтобы вновь привлечь его внимание.

— Когда он проснется, мы его спросим. Мы спросим его о Морзе, мы спросим его об имени. Чтобы убедиться, что он именно тот, за кого мы его принимаем.

Ощущение комфорта от прикосновения Сэма внезапно исчезло. Стив дернулся назад, и его подточенное чувство равновесия заставило его тяжело привалиться к стене.

— Это _он_ , — выплюнул он сквозь комок в горле от разочарования, что Сэм _не понимал_ этого. Прижавшись спиной к холодной панели стены, он неловко сполз на пол. — Это он.

У Стива не просто так была идеальная память. Может, он и был слеп поначалу, но не _теперь_. Некоторое время назад — несколько часов и целую жизнь раньше — его руки прикасались к телу Баки, в первый и миллионный раз, он его мыл и _не видел_ , но он видел его сейчас.

— Это он.

— Стив, _все может быть иначе_ , — возразил Сэм, скрестив руки на груди. — Тебе стоит подготовиться и к такой воз…

Часть Стива понимала, что Сэм был искренне обеспокоен, что в его словах был определенный смысл. Но это не имело значения. Вместо этого его скептицизм только подлил масла в огонь пылающей ярости Стива. Пламя обожгло его изнутри, заставив вскочить на ноги и толкнув вперед, в личное пространство Сэма.

— Не смей говорить мне, что это не Баки, — зарычал он, наплевав на чувство стыда, вызванное тем фактом, что Сэм вновь стал мишенью его ярости, хотя и не заслужил этого. — Я знаю _его тело_ , — Стив яростно махнул рукой в направлении палаты, — лучше чем _мое собственное_. — Он ударил себя кулаком в грудь.

Боль от удара была недостаточно сильной, чтобы ослабить ту, которая пожирала его изнутри.

Сэм уставился на него, и до Стива дошло, что именно он только что сказал. Произнес _вслух_ при свидетелях.

Огонь утих, оставив после себя только жар и ужас. Он никогда… Сэм _поймет_ , что это означает, что именно сказал Стив… _как он мог_ …

Лишенный способности двигаться Стив мог только наблюдать за тем, как растет понимание в глазах Сэма.

Он не мог дышать. Не мог _думать_.

— Вот оно что, — произнес Сэм где-то очень далеко.

— Я не это имел в виду, — выдохнул Стив. Он чудом удерживался на ногах. Потом попробовал еще раз: — Все не так…

Сэм вскинул открытые ладони Стиву навстречу, словно тот был испуганным животным, и его лицо было полно такой искренней доброты, что это казалось _невыносимым_ , и на этот раз его ладони опустились на плечи Стива теплой тяжестью.

— Все хорошо, — произнес он, и Стив подумал, что сейчас захлебнется _воздухом_ , но Сэм повторил: — Стив. У нас много дел, понимаешь?

— Капитан Роджерс, сделайте несколько глубоких вдохов…

Стив начал дышать. Сэм повел его по коридору прочь от Баки, _нужно осмотреть тебя, ладно_ , и он все еще дышал…

— Поднимите пальцы на правой руке, если слышите звук в правом ухе, и на левой, если слышите в левом…

Слева. Ничего. Слева. Справа. Справа. Ничего. Ничего. Справа. Слева, кажется.

— Не могли бы вы рассказать мне, что вы делали сегодня? Чем занимались, когда только проснулись?

Плохо спал. Они с Сэмом ели яичницу. Потом он поднялся в… _камеру_ , где они заперли _Баки_ , чтобы отвести его в душ, где он… где он…

— Я сейчас посвечу вам в глаза, пожалуйста, не двигайтесь…

Вспышка яркого света.

— Каково ваше душевное состояние?

Вопрос вывел Стива из холодного оцепенения, сдавившего его грудь, легкие и горло, развеяв туман в его голове. Он вдруг сосредоточился на враче, на ее деловито-озабоченном лице, на руках, обтянутых синими латексными перчатками, и белом халате. Слова так и не пришли. Он не был уверен, что _существовали_ хоть какие-то слова. Это Баки был говоруном. Баки был единственным, кто умел мило болтать и объяснять Эй-миссис Бейкер-на-самом-деле-случилось-вот-что, и да ладно тебе, приятель, разве ты не читал эту книгу, в ней есть _машина времени_ … что же Стив _наделал_ , как он только мог…

Стив глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Это не помогло ему. Это не помогло Баки.

— Док, у вас достаточно информации? — спросил Сэм. — Может, хватит? Давайте вы заглянете еще раз через часик? Пойдет?

Врач ушла. Стив понял, что смотрит на пол, на свои собственные сложенные руки, свисающие между колен, на окна и стены, все еще мерцавшие, если он смотрел краешком глаза, отметил головокружение, все еще упрямо нарушавшее его восприятие, заставлявшее его желудок выворачиваться так, что это было просто _ничем_ по сравнению со всем остальным.

Теперь-то он знал, что быть голубочком — это нормально. Существовало даже слово, обозначающее то, кем был Стив, но это не имело большого значения после кончины Баки. Но он им _не был_. Хотя он был _жив_ , а Стив только…

— Они ушли, — сказал ему Сэм. — Ты в порядке?

Стив покачал головой. Он не мог поднять глаз.

— Ты молодец. Это то, что нам было нужно. Установить основной контакт с тобой, чтобы получить некоторое представление о том, как он себя чувствует, даже если он не может сказать нам.

 _Даже если он не может сказать нам_. Из-за маски. Потому что кто-то взял и _прибил Баки к лицу маску_. Потому что кто-то _причинил ему боль_ и привязал его к этому _креслу_ , даже когда он боролся, замерзший и мокрый, после месяцев или даже лет в _заморозке_ …

— Ты снова себя накручиваешь. И что, помогает?

— Нет, — выдавил Стив, глядя на Сэма, чье жесткое и безразличное лицо не было ни лицом друга, ни одного из врачей, с которыми Щит заставил его разговаривать, ни кого-то, кто испытывал отвращение к тому, в чем Стив невольно признался, ни кого-то другого, просто лицом товарища по оружию. Слегка распухшая челюсть (Стив постарался) напряглась. Рот сжался в тонкую линию. Глаза были усталые, но решительные. У Сэма было задание, и он его выполнял. У _Стива_ тоже было задание, а _он его провалил_.

Расправив плечи, Стив глубоко вдохнул, до боли наполнив легкие воздухом. Он должен был _сосредоточиться_. Он не мог _думать_ ни о чем другом. Он просто не мог, он должен был засунуть эти мысли поглубже, буквально утрамбовать в кости и мышцы, затампонировать ярдами и ярдами марли, как открытую рану, чтобы если и не остановить кровотечение, то, по крайней мере, _заблокировать_ его.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Что дальше?

— Итак, план действий, — сказал Сэм, глотнув горячего кофе и скорчив гримасу.

После осмотра он притащил Стива в кафе четырьмя этажами ниже и заставил выбрать напиток, который теперь стоял на столе перед ним, дымящийся и нетронутый.

Стив машинально потянулся вперед и сделал глоток. Кофе был приторно сладким, «битком набитый калориями», чтобы, как объяснил Сэм, нормализовать уровень сахара в крови.

— Анестезиолог хочет, чтобы он постепенно пришел в себя. Честно говоря, он боится повредить печень, и хотя сейчас он на внутривенном питании…

Стив вздрогнул, _почему, черт возьми, они этого не сделали раньше?_

—… он не хочет засирать систему организма наркотиками _больше_ необходимого, пока мы не сможем лучше оценить его физическое состояние.

— Он прямо так вот и сказал, — спросил Стив, натужно имитируя шутливый тон, — что не хочет еще больше _засрать его систему_?

— Да, это технический термин, — сухо ответил Сэм. — Итак, я собираюсь пойти к нему. Не считая тебя, он знает меня лучше остальных и знает, что я не врач. Я задам ему несколько вопросов, а ты сможешь его увидеть. Но…

— Мы не хотим его расстраивать, — процитировал Стив. Он с трудом выдавливал из себя слова. — Поэтому я останусь здесь.

Они устроились в новом, неиспользуемом конференц-зале дальше по коридору от палаты Баки. Сэм понял, что присутствие Баки в поле зрения Стива вряд ли поможет ему сосредоточиться.

— Все, что там случилось, было довольно травматично, Стив, — сказал Сэм, и впервые за несколько часов в его голосе прозвучало некоторое потрясение. — Я просто… Это же я нажал на _кнопку_ , чувак. И это не убило тебя, но…

— Было больно, — закончил Стив.

Он сделал еще глоток.

— Да. Посмотри на все с его точки зрения, — Сэм дернул плечом в сторону палаты Баки. — Он не мог дышать. Он был напуган, а потом мы причинили ему боль, и ты был рядом, когда это случилось. Мы не знаем, что эти припадки могли сделать с его памятью. Может, он что-то помнит, а может, и нет. Он может просто вспомнить, что ты был там, когда его ранили.

«Но я не был», — хотелось закричать Стиву.

Он осторожно вдохнул.

— Так что я остаюсь здесь. А что с маской?

— Этим занимается бригада специалистов по мозгу. Хм, Джарвис?

_— Сэр и доктор Беннер обратились за помощью к доктору Томасу Девитту, известному нейрохирургу, и мисс Ронде Хейз, специалистке в области биомедицины…_

— Я понял, — перебил его Стив. — Они работают над этим. — Гнев и страх, которые он пытался подавить, трепыхались в его груди, как крылышки колибри, пробуя его решимость на прочность. И что-то от него ускользало. — Мы должны снять ее. Мы должны снять с него эту _чертову штуку_ , Сэм.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Сэм.

Стив не позволил себе попытаться разобрать выражение сочувствия на лице Сэма на составные части. Он не хотел видеть там ни жалости, ни _любопытства_ …

— Он не забыл меня.— Слова вырвались наружу, острые, как гвозди. — Он меня помнил. Он спросил… в том видео в _банке_ он спросил…

— Снова накручиваешь.

Стив судорожно вздохнул и сосчитал до десяти. Он должен был _сосредоточиться_. Он сглотнул и со злобой стиснул нездоровый страх, скручивающийся у него в животе и сжимающий позвоночник.

— Что, ты даже не спросишь? — язвительно выпалил он. — Действительно ли я… действительно ли Капитан Америка…

— А что, меня это как-то касается? — спокойно ответил Сэм.

У Стива появилось ощущение, словно его череп вот-вот лопнет. Большим и указательным пальцами он впился в глазные впадины, нажав так сильно, что перед глазами появились мушки. Но это не помогло.

_— Майор Уилсон, пациент приходит в сознание._

— Ладно, Стив, — тихо и серьезно сказал Сэм. — Пора идти.

«…все их кривые и зубчатые клювы раскрылись под клобучками, и они грянули резким хором, и вот что они пропели:  
Жизнь — это жертва и кровь, ну что ж,  
И не с этим сдюжит орлиный глаз…»*

Больно. Ему больно…. громко, и _холодно_ , и…

«Слава сильному лорду, одинокому, гордому: Тимор…. хм… _ты-море_ , может? Мортис — вот что злорадствует… нет, _возносит_ нас. Нерадивым — стыд, а бессильным — беда, Смерть трусливцу, не знающему, где присесть.»**

Он лежит на спине. Во рту пересохло. Язык большой, неповоротливый. Во рту горчит. Голова болит. В горле режет. Писк и мерцание огоньков и…. о нет, нет, нет, _нет, нет_ …

— Тихо, я понял, я понял тебя, все в порядке, — произносит голос.

_Тимор Мортис возносит нас._

Его рука двигается. Указательный и средний пальцы прижимаются к большому, _нет_. Нет. Пожалуйста, только не снова. Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста…

— Эй, парень, — говорит голос. — Я понимаю, что тебе наверняка страшно. Все нормально. Ты в порядке. Ты по-настоящему… заболел, понятно? И мы усыпили тебя на некоторое время. Ты все еще в прежнем месте. Ты все еще со мной и Стивом.

Стив. _Стив_.

Открой глаза. Больно. Как песок. Горло болит. Так _холодно_. Светлая комната, слишком светлая, белый потолок, голова _болит_.

— Ты меня слышишь?

Что это за дурацкий вопрос? _Да_.

Он смеется.

— Ладно, ладно. Просто проверяю. Ты помнишь, что случилось?

Что случилось. Что случилось, не могу _дышать_ , штуковина, было плохо, в горле, _тошнота_ … а потом…

А потом…

— Ничего страшного, если не помнишь, — говорит голос.

Посмотри в его направлении. Надо посмотреть, _Гейб всегда любил читать вслух, не так ли_ и…

Сэм. Это Сэм. Взмахни рукой, как крылом, как птица. _Сэм_.

— Да, — тихо говорит Сэм. — Да, это я. Ну и напугал же ты нас, здоровяк.

Что.

— Нам всем жаль, что так получилось с этой трубкой для питания, — говорит Сэм. — Мы не знали, что ты так отреагируешь на питательный раствор. Это больше не повторится, хорошо?

Трубка. Трубка в горле, Стив говорит «ты можешь это сделать, все в порядке, еще немного» и ужасная… ужасная… _это случалось раньше_ , и…

— Ты все еще со мной? Я знаю, ты устал, должно быть.

Рука: _хорошо_. Трубка в горле, он не может _дышать_ , она не перестает идти _вверх_ , ну же, Стив, _помоги_ …

Голова тяжелеет, болит, рука на плече Стива, Стиву страшно, ему тоже страшно, _давай, Барнс, соберись_ …

— У меня есть к тебе несколько вопросов, — говорит Сэм.

_Несколько вопросов. Только парочка вопросов. Если вы будете сотрудничать, солдат…_

— Там, в камере, — говорит Сэм слишком мягко, слишком тихо, — ты держал Стива за плечо и большим и указательным пальцами выстукивал что-то азбукой Морзе…

Схема. _Схема_.

Не двигайся, не… во рту так _сухо_ , он не может позволить ему… никто не должен _видеть_ , они не должны _знать_ , если они увидят, он попадет в неприятности, он не должен… не должен…

— Не надо бояться, — говорит Сэм. — Ничего страшного, если ты не помнишь. Стив сказал…

 _Стив_. Скажи это, только левая рука работает, другая… привязана, болит, иглы в руке, _трубки_ , не могу показать «Стив» одной рукой…

— Эй, эй, эй, ну же, все в порядке…

Нет, _пожалуйста_ , пожалуйста, он должен узнать… _в порядке ли Стив_ …

Подними руку, оторви ее, поднимается дикий писк, _Стив_ , нарисуй круг для щита _Стива_ , пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ … ну же, Стив, _где он_ … сядь, _поднимись_ …

Рука на его груди, прижимает его обратно, о нет, пожалуйста, не надо… пожалуйста, Сэм… лицо Сэма, широко раскрытые карие глаза Сэма и… _рот_ …

— Я держу его, вот же черт…

Грохот, шаги, порыв воздуха…

— _Баки_ , — шепчет Стив, _он тут_ , большое лицо плавает над его головой, голова _болит_ … Стив так _напуган_ …

 _Баки_ … Давай, _Бак_ , Баки… _Баки Барнс_ …

— Все в порядке, — говорит Стив, лицо у него пугающе бледное, _о господи, он так напуган_ , и вдруг его собственная рука оказывается в тепле и на нее давит, большие руки Стива, длинные пальцы… они всегда были такими длинными… тянулись к лицу Стива… он _плачет_ , черт, ну же, Роджерс, все в порядке, _Баки_ …

Сухие губы на его собственных костяшках пальцев, над трубкой и пластырем, _держись_ …

«Эй, Стив», — думает он, так ясно, что его губы формируют слова за… _маской_ , о, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста, убери ее_ …

— Бак, я… — и Стив не может говорить, не может произнести ни слова, крепко стискивает зубы, _так устал от дешевых трюков, что решил попытаться сломать себе челюсть? Господи, Роджерс, расслабься немного_ , и давай, _поцелуй его_ , и…

Губы на его руке, потрескавшиеся губы, горячо, большая теплая рука Стива держит его…

 _Стив, это я_ , он же Баки, он _Баки_ , а это Стив, и его ребра болят, глаза болят, и, _пожалуйста_ , большой палец касается его щеки над маской, смахивает что-то… О, боже, он _тоже_ ревет, ему больно, и Стив склоняется, прижимает руку Баки к своему сердцу, его лицо у груди Баки, и…

«Да», — думает Баки. «Да, хорошо», — и он сжимает ее в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитата из книги Т. Х. Уайта "Король былого и грядущего", перевод Сергея Ильина, Гелеос, 2005 
> 
> ** там же


	17. Chapter 17

— Стив. Приятель. Ну-ка, просыпайся.

Голос звучал где-то очень далеко. Стив моргнул.

— Слышишь меня?

Очень медленно Стив распрямился из своей скорченной позы, приподнял голову, неудобно лежавшую на плече, и посмотрел на свою руку, пальцы которой все еще были переплетены с пальцами Баки — _Баки_! Их руки, горячие и потные, буквально слиплись воедино, и глаза его горели не только от изматывающей усталости, но и от самой _мысли_ — боже, вот же _рука_ Баки, головная боль притупилась, все тело болело, но вот же _рука Баки_.

Баки спал, слегка накренившись в направлении кресла, в котором сидел Стив… Он смутно помнил голос Сэма: «Ага, парень, вот ты где!», а вокруг них все еще шумели медицинские аппараты, создавая какофонию из мерцающих огней, жужжания и писка. Но Баки спал. Стив не знал, был ли этот сон естественным, или в какой-то момент его снова усыпили.

Царапины на лице Баки подсохли и покрылись корочками. Значит, прошло какое-то время.

— Стив, — снова произнес голос, и это был… конечно же, Тони.

Стив посмотрел на него и поднял свободную руку, чтобы потереть глаза. Он чувствовал, что на его лице засохли соленые следы от слез, что ресницы слиплись. Лицо ощущалось тяжелым и непривычно неподвижным.

Тони стоял в дверях палаты, его волосы были влажными, лицо умытым. Однако несмотря на душ и чистую одежду, усталость его явно ничуть не уменьшилась за последние часы — их прошло семь, как увидел Стив, взглянув на часы над дверью. Мешки под глазами в темных кругах ясно давали понять, что он _все еще_ жжет свою свечу, и конца этому не видно.

— Эй, — выдавил Стив. Прозвучало хрипло и грубовато. Он невольно оглянулся на Баки, на его пальцы, на лицо в маске. — Ты?..

— Работаю над этим, — сказал Тони, говоря тише, чем Стиву доводилось слышать за все время их знакомства. — Мы продвигаемся вперед. Я нашел видео, где они делают… делают… — Тони закашлялся и не стал продолжать фразу.

— Что они делают?

У Стива скрутило живот. Но он должен был знать. Он _был обязан_.

— Похоже, снимают маску, чтобы провести рутинный _осмотр_ , ну, прямо как есть. — Тони махнул рукой. — Причем довольно регулярно. Достают из крио, сразу снимают, проверяют работоспособность, бреют, стригут, короче, как нефиг делать, и бум. Опять на место.

— Трекер, — понял Стив, старательно игнорируя ярость, которая ярко вспыхнула в его груди при мысли о том, что они _прикасались к телу Баки, причиняли ему боль_ , тащили его, растерянного и страдающего от боли, из заморозки…

— О да, хорошая мысль, — заметил Тони. — Трекеры у него в зубах. У него их два. Не могу добраться до них, пока…

— Пока на нем маска, — перебил его Стив. — Если бы он сбежал, он бы первым делом…

— Вытащил их, — закончил Тони его мысль. — Господи. Да, он бы так и сделал, если бы помнил, как…

Стив так крепко зажмурился, что почувствовал глазные козявки, которые не успел еще смахнуть с век. _Если бы он помнил._

Сколько раз его заставляли забыть, и он _все равно вспоминал_ , вспоминал снова и снова, пока…

— Он знает меня, — сказал Стив. — Раньше, с…

— Я знаю, Стив. Уилсон ввел меня в курс дела.

Стив уставился вниз, где их руки, сплетенные вместе, безошибочно доказывали, что Баки значил для него. По крайней мере, так было бы в их время. И даже _сейчас_. Мужчины больше не прикасались друг к другу, по крайней мере, Стив не видел этого с тех пор, как проснулся. Просто быстрые, крепкие шлепки по спине. _Хорошенькое дельце, Кэп_ , как говаривал Рамлоу.

Даже за то, как Стиву и Баки когда-то _разрешалось_ вести себя, обнимать друг друга за плечи, _обниматься перед его отъездом_ , сегодня их сразу же обозвали бы пидорами.

Стив провел большим пальцем по руке Баки.

— Он тебе сказал?.. — Он сглотнул. — Сказал, что мы были…

— Нет, но… — Краешком глаза Стив увидел, как Тони слегка пожал плечами. — Это не такая уж неожиданность, Стив. Вовсе нет.

Стив проглотил поток вопросов: _что его выдало_ , _все_ ли так думают, _знал ли_ Говард, и вместо этого подумал о голосе Сэма, твердом и без доли сочувствия: «Снова накручиваешь себя, Стив. И как, помогает?»

— Когда мы сможем ее снять? — задал Стив следующий вопрос. — Мы должны снять ее, Тони. Мы должны это сделать.

— Знаю, — ответил Тони. — Максимум через пару дней. Даже раньше. Работа идет круглосуточно. К вам вообще врачи приходили, чтобы поговорить?

— Не знаю, — признался Стив. — Наверное, я… я заснул, — пояснил он, чувствуя себя глупо. — А они бы объяснили?

— Они объяснят все, что с ним происходит, — серьезно сказал Тони. — Они должны что-то сделать, что-то изменить, положить его под… они вам скажут. Обсудив все с тобой. Понимаешь? Ты, конечно, не совсем ближайший родственник, по крайней мере, официально, но тут? — Тони вскинул руки. — Практически он и есть.

Стив вспомнил свои поиски в Интернете, вопросы, которые у него появились, когда ему сказали, что теперь _это называется «гей», и это нормально, пожалуйста, не используйте то слово или другое слово_ , только чтобы удовлетворить любопытство, _но в целом все в порядке_. И тут он понял, чем именно Тони пытался его успокоить. Кусочки со щелчком соединились.

Ближайший родственник. Как брат, конечно, но и как… _супруг_. Теперь это называется «партнер».

Его горло сжалось и в нем стало горячо из-за смеси эмоций, которые он не мог полностью определить: не благодарность, не смущение, точно не страх, но какая-то ужасная непонятная смесь всех трех, словно в торнадо.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он наконец. — Я останусь здесь. Столько, сколько потребуется.

— Ты скоро привыкнешь, — небрежно бросил Тони в ответ, — но, Стив, меньшего я и не ожидал.

Баки проснулся через несколько часов, но ненадолго. Стив не смотрел на него, сосредоточившись на планшете, который одна из усталых медсестер принесла ему после того, как он попросил, желая уточнить информацию, которую он помнил из первоначального отчета Хилл по Солдату. По _Баки_.

Бензодиазепины, чтобы успокоить его. Метамфетамин, чтобы не позволить ему отключиться, и продержать без сна еще немного, и снова не позволить отключиться. Галоперидол, антипсихотик, для… Стив не мог этого понять. Заставить его думать яснее? Он сжал челюсти так крепко, что не удивился бы, если бы почувствовал, как хрустнул зуб. Если Баки требовалась помощь, чтобы _мыслить ясно_ , то виновата была только _гребаная Гидра_.

Раньше он так _быстро_ все _схватывал_ , от деталей плана сражения до овладения новыми навыками для игры на бильярде с лучшими из них. Он был _умным_ и _веселым_ , и отпускал _шутки_ , и любил дразнить Стива, независимо от того, касалась ли речь его одежды или…

Ацетат ципротерона. Чтобы _кастрировать_ его. Это было обратимо: информация в долбаном планшете подтверждала это, но мысль о том, что тело Баки полностью принадлежало его надзирателям, что он настолько был лишен контроля над ним, что они вмешались даже в _эту_ сферу…

Рука Баки сжала руку Стива в слабой, почти рефлекторной реакции мышц и сухожилий, что заставило его чуть не выронить планшет от неожиданности. Стиву перехватило горло от нетерпения и одновременно тревоги, когда он увидел, как Баки медленно открыл глаза. Ему потребовалось довольно долго, чтобы успокоиться и сосредоточиться на Стиве.

— Эй, — выдавил Стив наконец, и его возглас прозвучал резче и болезненнее, чем он рассчитывал. В какой-то момент он вдруг осознал, что прямо сейчас — Баки медленно приходит в себя, а Стив рядом с ним — оказался первым разом, когда они оба не спали и находились наедине в одной комнате.

И все, на что Стив был способен, это сказать «Эй».

— Прошлa всего парa часов, — неожиданно для себя произнес он. — Ты… поспал, это хорошо, тебе нужно… отдых идет на пользу. — У него перехватило горло. — Тебе плохо? Где-нибудь болит?

Пальцы Баки крепче сжали его ладонь. Стив поднес руку ко рту и осторожно поцеловал нежную кожу между большим и указательным пальцами Баки. Его кожа была горячей.

Краем сознания Стив вспомнил ломку. Жар, потливость, вездесущая боль. Тошнота. _Припадки_ в худшем случае. А он получал достаточно жидкости и питательных веществ, но…

Металлическая рука зажужжала. В отличие от настоящей руки, протез не колебался: пальцы сжались в кулак, прижались к груди Баки, скрытой трубками и бинтами — О Боже, пожалуйста, _не извиняйся_ , или _пожалуйста_ , что угодно, только не это — и изобразили дрожь. Колебание.

 _Холодно_. Ему было холодно, а теперь, о нет, кулак, пальцы, тянущиеся к его груди, _пожалуйста_ …

Стив наклонился вперед, накрыл ладонью металлическую руку — обжигающе холодную по сравнению с пылающей кожей Баки — и удержал его.

— Тебе не нужно говорить «пожалуйста», — выдавил он. — Не нужно говорить «пожалуйста» или «прости», или что-то еще. Все, что тебе нужно, хорошо? Ты получишь все, что захочешь, Бак.

Чтобы найти шкаф с теплыми одеялами, много времени не потребовалось. Стив накрыл Баки сразу двумя, и прежде чем он успел задать вопрос, лучше ли ему, веки Баки опустились.

В следующий раз, когда Бак проснулся, все пошло не так хорошо.

Стив тоже дремал, напряжение последних нескольких дней — а на самом деле _недель_ — давно истощило его энергетические запасы, когда неподвижная и закутанная фигура рядом с ним резко пришла в движение.

Позже он задался вопросом, как долго Баки пролежал там после того, как проснулся, видя лишь слабые очертания тела Стива, освещенного, как и должно быть, чертовым _медицинским оборудованием_ , и, без сомнения, чувствуя себя пойманным в ловушку и скованным одеялами, в которые его _завернул_ Стив. Стив представлял себе, как он чувствует себя больным, растерянным и обиженным, не зная — или, возможно, _не помня_ — что Стив здесь, что он в безопасности. Но в данный момент…

Баки рванулся вверх, выдирая трубки и кабели, _шланг, прикрепленный к горлу_ , и машины сошли с ума. В течение секунды Стив не видел ничего, кроме белков глаз Баки и непроницаемой черноты маски, когда тот рывком заставил свое тело вскочить с кровати и чуть не запнулся о провода и одеяла. Баки рванулся к двери, но так сильно сбился с курса, что вместо этого врезался в стену и остановился, когда его левое плечо пробило дыру в гипсокартоне.

Больше всего на свете Стиву хотелось броситься вперед. Но какая-то крупица здравого смысла — того самого здравого смысла, в недостатке которого Баки так любил его обвинять — заставила его медленно подняться со стула.

Его мускулы были напряжены от бурлящей энергии. Сердце бешено колотилось в горле. Паника сузила его угол зрения, почти мгновенно вернув из полусонного состояния в состояние боевого возбуждения. Но он должен был сохранять спокойствие. Он _должен был_ это сделать.

На другом конце маленькой комнаты дыхание Баки — _через дыру в горле, Господи Иисусе_ — звучало резко и шумно.

Свет в комнате внезапно стал ярче, в коридоре поднялась суматоха. Стив вскинул руку и повернулся к двери, готовясь остановить любого, кто войдет в палату, и за долю секунды он понял, что Баки способен натворить — и насколько больше он будет напуган — если в палату ворвется толпа медиков.

Сердце Стива колотилось в груди. Баки все еще тяжело опирался на стену. Когда комната осветилась, Стив увидел, что он бледен и покрыт потом, что он дезориентирован, что его голые ноги, торчащие из-под больничной рубашки, _трясутся_. Его рука кровоточила в том месте, откуда он вырвал иглу для капельницы.

Его взгляд метался от кровати к Стиву, потом к толпе взволнованных людей, которых Стив мог слышать, но не видеть. Он не отвел взгляда от Баки.

Он должен был чувствовать себя пойманным в ловушку, _разбитым_ , страдающим _от боли_ …

— Джарвис, заблокируй их, — скомандовал Стив, мгновенно пожалев о своем лающем тоне, когда мускулы Баки напряглись, и он с трудом выпрямился, а его широко раскрытые глаза снова уставились на Стива, и что-то в них опало в смирении.

Прозрачное стекло, отделявшее их от коридора, внезапно стало непрозрачным.

— Баки, это я, — сказал Стив, стараясь говорить мягко и ободряюще, пытаясь подавить непостижимую боль, которая терзала его каждый миг, когда Баки смотрел на него со страхом в глазах. — Это Стив. С тобой все хорошо. Все хорошо, Бак, это… — Голос Стива невольно дрогнул. — Это я.

Баки заморгал, глядя на него. Рядом с ними громко и нестройно гудела передвижная стойка с аппаратами, издавая дюжину различных свистящих звуков. Ноги Баки — он был в носках, разных, _кто-то надел на него носки_ — заскользили по полу, и он вытянул металлическую руку, чтобы удержаться, при этом пальцы глубоко впились в гипсокартон, проломив себе дыру для опоры.

— Я знаю, что ты, должно быть, очень плохо себя чувствуешь, Бак, — снова попытался заговорить Стив. — Все дело в лекарствах. Тебе просто нужно время, твоему телу нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что наркотиков больше не будет. Я обещаю, ты… все наладится, слышишь, все наладится…

Баки прервал его: Он высвободил металлическую руку, свел ее с другой, все еще дрожащей рукой, нарисовал _круг_ вокруг _кулака_ : Стив. И снова: _Стив_. И снова.

— Вот он я, — выдавил Стив, слыша, как сдавленно звучит его голос. — Я никуда не уйду, Бак. Ни на секунду.

А Потом: _Я_. _Пожалуйста_. Баки напряженно смотрел на него, его грудь все еще вздымалась и опускалась слишком быстро, когда он делал неглубокие вдохи. _Ты — я — пожалуйста._

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я подошел к тебе?

Слабый кивок.

Стив пересек комнату в мгновение ока.

— Никуда не уйду, — повторил он тихо, только для Баки, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него.

Позади них машины затихли. Никогда больше он не оставит этого человека. Ни на больничной койке, ни на дне _расщелины_ , никогда больше.

Живая рука Баки поднялась и немного неуверенно легла на то место, где шея Стива переходила в плечо, туда, где несколько часов назад он сообщил ему — _32557038_ , _Стив, это я_ — и где наверняка не совсем еще исчезли синяки.

— Баки, можно я… — начал Стив, слова вырвались прежде, чем он успел их остановить. Сдерживаемые слезы жгли уголки его глаз. — Можно я…

Он не успел договорить, потому что Баки шагнул к нему, бесшумно переступив ногами, и прижался головой к выпуклой груди Стива, проведя рукой от плечей Стива по позвоночнику, где вцепился в ткань его рубашки, в то же время плотно прижав к телу неподвижную металлическую руку, и Стив выдохнул, наконец выпустив воздух, который он каким-то образом задерживал с 1945 года, и обнял его в ответ.

Тело Баки было слишком горячим и дрожащим, его пульс бился, как у кролика, в том месте, где они прижимались грудью друг к другу, и от него пахло потом и еще чем-то кислым, но это было лучшее, что Стив когда-либо чувствовал в своей жизни.

Стив медленно помог им опуститься на пол.

Баки еще теснее прижался к нему, несмотря на то, что их длинные конечности неловко переплелись, несмотря на то, что они скрутились в позе, которая никак не могла быть удобной. Холод пола и стены легко проникал сквозь футболку и штаны Стива и больничную рубашку Баки, и металлическая рука тоже была холодной, но Стиву было все равно. Он обернул ее вокруг своей талии и почувствовал, как она оживает, сдавливая спину, зарылся лицом в волосы Баки, _дыша_ им и чувствуя быстрое трепетание и подергивание мускулов Баки под своими руками, на его коже, и судорожную хватку его пальцев на спине Стива, и неровный ритм его дыхания.

Стив медленно выдохнул в волосы Баки. Он чувствовал угловатое, неестественно твердое давление маски на грудь и не мог позволить себе думать об этом.

Казалось, Баки никак не мог перестать пытаться прижаться к Стиву еще ближе. И Стив не мог позволить себе думать ни о том, что это значило, ни о том, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз…

 _Нет_ , сказал он себе. _Не накручивай_. Так что он сидел и дышал, и держал Баки, и дышал, и позволял Баки держать его, и дышал.

"Никуда не уйду" by quietnight: [original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847727)

Джарвис прервал его через несколько минут, часов или дней.

— Капитан, — тихо, почти извиняющимся тоном произнес ИИ, — звонок для вас.

Баки напрягся, и его руки — живая и металлическая — сжались чуть сильнее. Стив сглотнул. В горле у него пересохло, а язык прилип к гортани.

— Хорошо.

Один из установленных напротив них экранов ожил: Тони выглядел усталым до изнеможения и готовым продолжать до победного.

— О, чудно, — быстро сказал он, не дожидаясь, пока Стив обратит на него внимание. — Вы оба здесь. Отлично. Итак, кто готов попробовать снять или надеть маску? — Он наклонился вперед, его взгляд был напряженным и решительным. — Ударение на слове «снять».


	18. Chapter 18

А потом все завертелось. Стив так и остался в палате, потому что никто не смог выгнать его оттуда. Он стянул хирургическую маску под подбородок, не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме лица Баки, повернушегося к нему, и стянул нитриловые перчатки в ту же секунду, когда Баки съежился, стоило Стиву коснуться полоски кожи между маской и глазом.

До этого Стив помог ему собрать волосы под плотно прилегавшей к голове шапочкой. Исчезновение волос оставило пустоту и придало маске резкий рельеф на фоне бледной кожи. Без обрамлявших ее волос, скрывающих ее, маска казалась еще более похожей на морду, угловато и неестественно впиваясь в лицо и изгибаясь под ушами, расширяя линию челюсти.

Лежа на хирургическом столе, Баки смотрел на Стива испуганными, налитыми кровью голубыми глазами, слегка повернув лицо к ладони Стива, который поглаживал его по щеке большим пальцем. Стив подумал, что, пожалуй, это было самое поразительное проявление храбрости, которое ему когда-либо доводилось видеть.

(«Я разработал формулу для одного средства, которое будет работать локально, то есть только в областях, затронутых во время удаления, так что ты ничего не почувствуешь, но останешься в сознании. Но мы также можем усыпить тебя…»

«Пожалуйста», — перебил его Баки, до предела распахнув глаза. — «Пожалуйста», — повторил он и затем сжал свои неравные ладони вместе и поднес их к склоненному лицу, знакомым детским жестом показывая то, что хотел сказать. _Спать_.

_Пожалуйста… спать_ , повторил он, _пожалуйста… спать_ , и Стив мысленно вернулся к массивному металлическому столу в переоборудованной ванной, больше похожей на склеп, которая была тюрьмой Баки, и толстым металлическим полосам, прикрепленным к бокам стола в тех местах, где должны были находиться чьи-то — да не чьи-то, а _Баки_ — запястья и лодыжки, и ужаснувшемуся Тони, _в твое время в операционных использовали наручники, Кэп_ , и Стив _понял_ …

«Сейчас устроим», — вмешался Тони, и костяшки его пальцев побелели там, где он сжимал модель маски, сделанную им по описаниям и результатам сканирований. — «Будто свет погасим. Обещаем. Брюс?»

По отсутствующему выражению лица Брюса было ясно, что он тоже понял, о чем просил Баки и почему.

«Обещаем», — выдавил он наконец таким напряженным и хриплым голосом, что даже Тони взглянул на него с некоторой тревогой.

«Пожалуйста», — повторил Баки, и Стив больше не мог терпеть, он протянул руку и положил ладонь поверх руки Баки, рисовавшей круги на груди. Баки подался к нему, и Стив ощутил тепло его тела.)

— С тобой все будет в порядке, — прошептал Стив Баки, который медленно и задумчиво моргнул в ответ. Успокоительное начало действовать.

Стив игнорировал организованную суету в палате и негромкое бормотание Тони, разговаривающего с нейрохирургом, и Брюса, задающего вопрос челюстно-лицевому специалисту, и одного из техников, сообщившего напарнику: «Я закончил свой третий отсчет, что у тебя?» Они его больше не заботили. Он не мог найти в себе силы заботиться о чем-либо, не тогда, когда Баки был здесь, не тогда, когда он был _нужен_ ему.

Он наклонился и прижался сухими губами к потному лбу Баки.

— Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.

(«Успокоительное не усугубит ломку», — пояснил анестезиолог. Он был выше Стива и вдвое худее, с копной седеющих волос, игриво свисавших на лоб, несмотря на то, что спереди они начали редеть. Он представился как Билл. — «То же самое, что при любой другой операции. По моим расчетам, он должен прийти в себя примерно через два часа. Этого времени будет более, чем достаточно.»

Стив с тяжелым выражением лица повернулся к нейрохирургу. «Этого хватит?»

Доктор Девитт едва оторвал взгляд от планшета, на котором работал. Стив никогда не встречал врача, менее заинтересованного _в нем_. — «Если Старк сделает все правильно, это займет меньше часа.»)

Глаза Баки были закрыты, пульс замедлился, когда адреналин перестал бороться с окружающим миром.

— Сэр, — позвал его кто-то неподалеку.

Стив едва мог дышать, рискуя потерять сознание.

— Сэр, — повторил кто-то.

— Дайте мне минутку, — выпалил Стив.

Он наклонился вперед и положил руки на мягкий подголовник, поглаживая голову Баки, глядя на его перевернутое лицо и с трудом моргая.

Глаза Баки оставались закрыты. И когда они в следующий раз откроются…

— Он ведь будет спать, верно? — в отчаянии спросил Стив, ни к кому не обращаясь. Теперь, когда Баки спал, а Стив не имел к этому никакого отношения, суматоха в оживленной комнате улеглась. — Это же сработает?

Одной из фигур в зеленом костюме был Тони. Он шагнул вперед и оттянул обтянутым латексом пальцем свою хирургическую маску, чтобы Стив мог видеть его лицо. Похоже, что ему все же удалось вздремнуть прошлой ночью. И пусть маниакальный блеск в его глазах не угас, но, по крайней мере, темные пятна вокруг них немного поблекли.

— Мы справимся. А теперь убирайся к черту, чтобы мы могли убрать _эту_ … — Он ткнул большим пальцем в сторону Баки. — …к чертовой бабушке.

(«Кавалерия прибыла сегодня вечером на Экспрессе Тони», — сообщил им сам Тони. — Медицинская бригада будет готова к завтрашнему дню. Я приду и пройду через весь ход операции шаг за шагом с _Барнсом_ и тобой утром. Завтра в это же время? — Тони прижал ладонь к лицу и издал звук, словно всосал что-то. — Прикончим проклятого лицехвата.»

«Разреши им помочь нам, Баки», — прошептал Стив ему на ухо после того, как экран погас, все еще обнимая его так крепко, что казалось, ни свет, ни воздух, ни звук не могли вырваться из пространства, которое они занимали. Еще раньше Тони сказал ему по видеосвязи, что медицинский персонал был примерно в двух секундах от того, чтобы сломать дверь. «Я не знаю как, но они это делают. Они нам помогут».

Дыхание Баки, просочившееся сквозь маску, было горячим и влажным на плече Стива. Стив задавался вопросом, _пытался_ ли он говорить под ней или же не мог вообще. Он задавался вопросом, сколько слов, которые никто никогда не слышал, Баки мог бы сказать…

Металлическая рука ослабила свое неумолимое кольцо вокруг Стива, где ее неподатливые края так плотно прижимались к его бокам, что он подумал, ее узор из пластин отпечатался на коже. Пальцы тянули Стива за руку, пока он не отпустил Баки из объятий, и двигали ее до тех пор, пока она не оказалась ладонью вверх на колене Баки.

Металлическая рука сложилась в кулак и замерла в центре ладони Стива. _Помощь_.

«Да», — сказал Стив, поворачиваясь, чтобы зарыться лицом в волосы Баки. — «Да, они нам помогут.»)

Сэм ждал, когда Стив, спотыкаясь, выйдет наконец из операционной. Тот едва заметил, как он помог ему снять зеленый хирургический костюм, бахилы и тонкую бумажную маску, которую Стив стянул с лица при первой же возможности. Он скомкал все и бросил сверток в мусорное ведро, тяжело дыша.

— И тебе доброе утро, — спокойно сказал Сэм.

Стив посмотрел на него, видя свежую одежду, линии чистого лица, уверенную осанку.

— У тебя… э-э… не выходной?

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Ты не моя _работа_ , Стив. И он тоже. Мне не нужен отпуск. Но человеку нужно время от времени делать _паузу_. В том числе и тебе. А теперь пошли.

Стив обернулся, чтобы посмотреть через дверь, где Баки уже скрылся из виду, окруженный массой зеленых фигур, чьй движения были быстрыми и профессиональными.

— Нет, Сэм, я…

— Мы никуда не поедем. Будем сидеть и наблюдать, как и планировалось, — перебил его Сэм. — А теперь пошли.

(Когда они наконец поднялись с пола, стоя друг с другом рядом, Баки ткнул указательным пальцем в грудь Стива, _ты_ , а затем сделал то же самое с собой, _со мной_ , и повторял, пока Стив не наклонился вперед и не прижался лбом к изгибу его шеи у плеча. «Ты и я, приятель, ты и я», — сказал он в ответ.

Рука Баки скользнула к боку Стива, который он когда-то мог обхватить почти целиком. Кончики его пальцев прошлись по ребрам Стива, как когда-то, когда он считал их, и от этого знакомого прикосновения у Стива перехватило дыхание.

Позже, после того, как предупредительный стук в дверь заставил их вернуться на больничную койку, со всеми трубками и проводами, свисавшими с Баки, Стив наблюдал, как его пальцы в носках поджались, а затем выпрямились. Мгновение спустя они снова поджались и выпрямились, снова и снова, в определенном порядке, от которого у Стива словно образовалась яма в животе.

Первым делом доктор приказал подключить его обратно к капельницам и прочему оборудованию. Баки смотрел прямо перед собой, поджав пальцы на ногах, прижав металлическую руку к боку, сплетя пальцы с пальцами Стива под простыней, скрывавшей их. Так или иначе, он терпел прикосновения врача, пока она меняла ему вырванный катетер.

К тому времени, как она отпустила его руку и потянулась к набору для зашивания ран, который разложила на столе, цифры на кардиомониторе снова изменились, пересекли какой-то порог, отчего аппарат начал пронзительно пищать. Металлические пальцы Баки впились в Стива, его плечи напряглись, и Стив не мог этого вынести.

«Держись», — сказал он ему. — «Потерпи, дай нам только минутку. С тобой все будет в порядке, Бак. Ты и я, помнишь?»

Баки посмотрел на него тогда, голубые глаза сосредоточенно блестели, зрачки расширились. В прошлой жизни им удавалось вести целые разговоры только с помощью хитроумного сочетания движений бровей и подмигиваний. Но теперь…

Под простыней рука Баки снова шевельнулась. Он сжал кулак и опустил его на ладонь Стива, _помощь_ , и _вопросительно_ поднял бровь, пальцы сложились в _хорошо_ , и Стив тяжело выдохнул. «Окей. Давай сделаем это.»)

— Скоро команда перевернет пациента на живот, — сказал Джарвис из одного из своих вездесущих динамиков. Напряженный и встревоженный, Стив смотрел на толпу экспертов через смотровое окно, покачивая ногой. — Тогда сэр и доктор Девитт планируют…

— Как продвигается дело? — поинтересовался Сэм. — Я имею в виду, какой пункт плана.

— Я не знаю, — отрезал Стив. — Они прошли через это вместе с нами. Со мной, — поправился он, так как Баки, бледный, потный от усталости и боли, не вполне понимал, что именно должен был отвечать, когда команда врачей задавала ему вопрос. — Я знаю… там сзади механизм, Тони сначала займется им. А потом они проведут кое-какие тесты, а потом…

Он не смог закончить фразу. Билл показал ему снимки и объяснил некоторые вещи («Я не хирург, но кое-что знаю»), указывая на различия между булавками — _гвоздями_ , всплыло у Стива в голове — и держателями, которые были вбиты в кости. Прямо в _лицо_ Баки. «Без сыворотки», — объяснил челюстно-лицевой хирург в присутствии Стива, — «в какой-то момент маска сорвалась бы. Мы предполагаем, что так оно и было на самом деле.»

— Теперь они начинают поворот…

— Ладно, Хэл, мы поняли, — перебил его Сэм. — Знаешь, нам не обязательно смотреть.

Стив коротко взглянул на него.

— Да, да, я знаю. Но это… — Сэм покачал головой, его челюсти сжались. — Мне это нелегко дается, мужик. Все это. Я не могу… не могу себе даже вообразить. Это полный пиздец.

Дело в том, что в последний день — дни? он даже не знал наверняка — Стив был так поглощен безумной потребностью помочь Баки, снять с него эту чертову штуку, что он даже не подумал о том, что это будет означать, когда ее _не станет_. То, что Баки каким-то образом вернулся к нему в обстоятельствах более ужасных и невозможных, чем Стив мог — или _желал_ — себе только представить. И как легко, как быстро все это могло быть уничтожено. Как только смог _Баки_ …

Безумный ужас внезапно охватил Стива. Если бы он не удержал свою руку, если бы он _нанес_ один из этих ударов щитом, _нацеленных ему в голову_ , если бы он не ухватился за куртку Баки в воде и не вытащил его на берег, если бы он не сделал этого…

— Стив?

— Я почти… — выдохнул Стив, падая вперед, чтобы обхватить голову руками, вдавив кулаки в глазницы, — Сэм, я почти…

— Не надо, парень, просто не надо, — прошептал Сэм ему в ухо, прерывая цунами мыслей в мозгу Стива, что _он мог бы убить его и даже не заподозрил бы этого_.

(«Похоже, что вы порвали несколько швов на горле» — мягко объяснила она Баки, который не сводил глаз со своих коленей, а скрытой под простыней рукой все еще держал руку Стива. — «Мне нужно проверить их. Вы больше не нуждаетесь в ИВЛ, с вашим дыханием все в порядке, но я не хочу пропускать никаких повреждений, даже если они заживают довольно быстро. У меня есть местный анестетик, который должен работать в течение тридцати-сорока секунд; я справлюсь очень быстро.»

Она помахала ему рукой.

Баки никак не отреагировал. Он даже не _дышал_.

«Приятель?» — тихонько позвал его Стив. — «Это нормально, что она?..»

Баки поднял глаза и через мгновение моргнул, и Стив увидел, как его горло — со стомой, кусками пластика и пластыря, в брызгах засохшей крови — сжалось, когда он сглотнул.

«У меня есть салфетка», — сказала доктор Моран, поднимая маленький белый квадратик влажного прозрачного материала. «Я просто собираюсь смыть кровь. Это может немного пощипать, особенно если есть какие-то порезы или ссадины, но это просто физиологический раствор, он не причинит вам вреда, хорошо, мистер Барнс?»

Баки отдернул руку от Стива и сложил ладони вместе, металлические пальцы переплелись с живыми в тревожном изгибе, _я не знаю_. На лбу у него выступили капельки пота.

«Вам придется откинуть голову назад», — продолжила доктор Моран. — «Я не причиню вам вреда»

Баки не двинулся с места.

«А может…» — выпалил Стив, обрывая ее на полуслове. Доктор Моран посмотрел на него, вопросительно подняв бровь. Он прочистил горло. — «Может, я сам смогу это сделать?»

Пальцы Баки шевельнулись. _Стив. Пожалуйста_.

«Это я», — неубедительно объяснил Стив, взмахом указывая на Баки. «Это его слово для меня.»

«Я знаю», — перебила она его. — «Нас всех проинструктировали. Вот что вам нужно сделать.»)

— Пациент успешно передвинут. Сейчас сэр приступает к самому деликатному моменту процедуры…

— Стив, у тебя есть около сотни причин для паники, кроме того, что ты _не сделал_ , — твердо сказал Сэм. Его голос звучал ближе, чем раньше. Стив даже не заметил, как он придвинул свой стул к нему. — Просто сосредоточься на том, что происходит прямо сейчас, хорошо? Ты получишь своего парня обратно. Так?

Мышцы всего тела Стива напряглись: спина и плечи, бицепсы, предплечья, шея, даже _сердце_ , казалось, остановилось. Он оторвал руки от лица и оглянулся на Сэма, ища глазами его взгляд, чтобы увидеть…

Он не был уверен, что именно. Сэм никогда бы не стал _насмехаться_ , он бы никогда…

— Мы… э-э… — Он поймал себя на том, что говорит неузнаваемо хриплым голосом. — Никто не знал. Мы не…

Стив не мог выносить доброту во взгляде Сэма. Он резко повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть сквозь стекло, где Тони, легко различимый благодаря шапочке с рисунком Железного Человека, низко склонился над головой Баки, держа в руках какой-то инструмент с _проводами_ …

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — легко спросил Сэм, и Стив внезапно понял, что _хочет_.

(Доктор покинула их с вежливым «а теперь попробуйте слегка отдохнуть, хорошо?», словно Баки был обычным пациентом, как будто он вообще слушал, а не сидел неподвижно, сжавшись, на кровати, и та немногая мимика, доступная ему, совсем угасла. Тревога охватила его плечи, жесткую линию позвоночника, и стиснула живую руку безжалостной левой. В комнате воцарилась тишина, Стив давно устал от непрекращающегося шума и рявкнул Джарвису, чтобы тот выключил оборудование.

Стив наклонился к Баки, устраиваясь поверх одеяла так, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в лицо, и положил руку на его правое плечо. Баки слегка вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, и маленькая неудача заставила сердце Стива болезненно сжаться. Он опустил руку.

«Ты меня слышишь?»

Тогда Баки медленно и долго выдохнул, и его руки показали: _говорить… еще… Стив_.

Стив сглотнул. «Ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой поговорил? Насчет завтрашнего дня?»

Он покачал головой, раз, другой, и посмотрел на Стива. На лице явно отображалась усталость и даже разочарование. Он показал: _помнить… говорить… раньше_.

И Стив понял, что впервые у него не было вопросов. У них больше не было необходимости собирать воедино то, что с ним сделали, или пытаться вытянуть из него информацию, используя словарь, ограниченный десятками слов вместо тысяч.

«Я организовал нам грандиозное свидание, приятель», — сказал ему однажды Баки, ухмыляясь. «Гран-ди-оз-ное», — повторил он, тыча пальцем в самую середину узкой груди Стива. «Само слово стоит десять долларов, и все только для тебя, дорогой.» И он наклонился и провел пальцем по груди Стива к его подбородку, но Стив в шутку уклонился от губ Баки вместо того, чтобы поцеловать его. «Больше похоже на гран-ди-оз-но глупое», — бросил он в ответ. «У кого есть на это деньги?»

Несколько дней назад Баки даже не смог прочитать простой вопрос Стива. Когда техники вытащили его из этого кресла, на ужасных кадрах, которые Стив заставлял себя смотреть снова и снова, Баки едва мог ходить.

И еще: _помнить… говорить… раньше._

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я…» — начал было Стив, но осекся. «Я мог бы почитать, если хочешь, или?..»

Баки снова вздохнул, определенно вздохнул, и Стив попытался представить себе его лицо без маски: может, его ноздри раздулись, может, он сердито потер подбородок с грубым шорохом из-за дневной щетины, или его лицо напряженно застыло, потому что Баки всегда умел контролировать свой гнев, в отличие от бешеного Стива.

Баки больше не пытался объяснить. Вместо этого он положил руку на грудь Стива, как бы говоря «пожалуйста», и вместо того, чтобы обвести ее, формируя знак, он _толкнул_. Стив не стал сопротивляться, закинул ноги на кровать и позволил Баки устроиться рядом, его вес жарко давил на тело Стива, и он обнял свободной рукой плечи Баки, как тот любил, даже когда Стив был маленьким, и Баки прижался лицом и маской к груди Стива и сжал пальцами ткань его рубашки. Он слегка дрожал, и поэтому Стив притянул его еще ближе, пока каким-то образом они оба не заснули.)

— Там… был взрыв, — начал Стив и запнулся, когда ему пришло в голову, что ему стоило начать с _начала_ их истории, а не с конца.

Он должен был начать с двух глупых детей, которые поцеловали друг друга в шутку, которая оказалась совсем не шуткой, ни для одного из них, и они продолжили, даже когда…

— Информации о том, что произошло, не так уж много, — осторожно сказал Сэм. — В учебниках истории, я имею в виду. Только то, что он…

— Там был взрыв, — упрямо повторил Стив. — И он выпал из окна поезда. Мы ехали в поезде. И я потянулся за ним, и он повис на мне, я чуть не упал…

— Господи _Иисусе_ , Стив…

— Но я его не поймал, — сказал Стив, тупо глядя в смотровое окно перед собой, на фрагменты Баки, которые он мог видеть между окруживших его медиков. — А вот _они_ нашли. Единственный раз в моей жизни, когда _он_ нуждался во _мне_ , я не смог…

— Заткнись нахуй, — резко бросил Сэм.

Стив дернул головой и уставился на него. Выражение лица Сэма было бескомпромиссным и суровым, без намека на _жалость_ или отвращение.

— Я серьезно, — оборвал его Сэм, прежде чем Стив успел сказать хоть слово. — «Ах, ах, ах.» Нет уж. Он нуждается в тебе прямо сейчас, чувак. И тогда, тоже. На протяжении последних… — Сэм взмахнул рукой в воздухе. —…семидесяти лет? Да. Но ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. А сейчас _можешь_.

— Сэр успешно снял кожух с предохранительного механизма, не приведя его в действие, — сказал Джарвис. — Следующий шаг — отключить его.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, не отрываясь от окна.

— Ты можешь показать поближе?

— Конечно, — ответил Джарвис, и видео, наложенное на одно из обзорных окон, увеличило изображение двух пар рук, работавших вокруг черной матовой маски и чулочной шапочки, стягивавшей волосы Баки.

«Руки Тони», — рассеянно подумал Стив, — «и Девитта, нейрохирурга».

Вместе они управляли чем-то вроде…

— Это как роботизированная микрохирургия, — прокомментировал Сэм, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть крошечные инструменты, которыми врачи пользовались, чтобы вскрыть малюсенькие элементы защищенного от взлома устройства, выглядевшего очень похоже на внутренности одного из сотовых телефонов, который Стив случайно разбил в самом начале.

Баки посмеялся бы над ним за это.

— Знаешь, он бы очень обрадовался. Проснуться в будущем. — Стив фыркнул. — Я же просто… _взбесился_.

— Не обижайся, — сказал Сэм, — но ты _все еще_ здесь.

— Да. — Стив потер глаза. — Да уж.

(Баки уже проснулся, когда Стив открыл глаза. Он потерял всякое чувство времени и понятия не имел, когда именно Баки уложил их на узкий матрас, как долго они спали и спал ли вообще сам Баки.

Его рука соскользнула с бедра Стива в небольшое пространство между ними. Быстрое, неторопливое прижатие пальцев вниз к ладони, три раза. _Привет_.

Никакого рукопожатия, не в этот раз.

«Привет», — сказал Стив, его голос был хриплым, но в конце концов прозвучал так, как и должен был. — «Ты… Как ты себя чувствуешь?»

Морщинки в уголках глаз Баки слегка углубились, возможно, от смущения или даже от _удовольствия_. Стив представил себе, как он говорит: «Лучше, красавчик», слегка шевеля губами, уголки которых загнулись вверх, а вместо этого его рука переместилась с «привет» на «я не знаю», а потом: _нет… холодно… хорошо_.

«Так-то лучше», — тупо сказал Стив, внезапно осознав, что вот — Баки, и он _знает_ Стива, он здесь, они _вместе_ …)

— Сэр успешно подключил меня к устройству, — сообщил Джарвис. — Теперь я полностью контролирую его.

Адреналин затопил мышцы Стива, заставив его внезапно осознать, как сжались легкие и как сухо во рту, как колет глаза и колотится сердце.

— Что… Как думаешь?..

— Все идет по плану, — быстро ответил Джарвис. — В следующей фазе будет задействован…

— Доктор Кларк, — закончил Стив.

Специалист по челюстно-лицевой хирургии, тот, кто на самом деле…

— То есть они его сейчас снова перевернут, — сказал Сэм. — Полдороги пройдено.

Стив просто смотрел на экран, на тщательно скоординированные действия команды, когда они согласованно сдвинулись: одна фигура шагнула вперед, а другая бочком отошла в сторону.

— Стив?

Он обернулся и посмотрел на своего друга. Сэм мотнул подбородком в сторону операционной.

— Ты сказал, что никто не знал?

Желудок Стива сжался.

— Ты имеешь в виду… о нас? — Он снова подумал о двух детях, которыми они были, потом о двух молодых людях, потом о двух солдатах, а потом только об одном. — Нет. То есть, я так не думаю. Мы должны были… было нельзя… — Он изо всех сил пытался закончить мысль, пытаясь выразить словами, как они боялись, почти все время, как чертовски _несправедливо_ это ощущалось.

— Да, — сказал Сэм. — Это какая-то чушь собачья.

Потрясенный взрыв смеха вырвался из горла Стива.

— И не говори.

(«Я буду рядом все это время», — поклялся ему Стив, когда врачи вошли в палату, когда они собрались двинуться по коридору настоящей процессией, и Стив увидел, как у Баки на горле колотится жилка, а морщинки в уголках глаз исчезли, и те больше не выглядели ни смущенными, ни удивленными, а просто _испуганными_.

Баки положил ладонь Стиву на грудь. Не обращая внимания на свидетелей — потому что какая _им_ , блядь, разница? — Стив наклонился и накрыл ее своей рукой. Другую он опустил на плечо Баки, на то самое место, где на теле Стива уже исчезли синяки. Он нажал на нее сначала большим пальцем три раза, а потом указательным — дважды…

Глаза Баки невероятно расширились, и его собственная рука повторила тот же порядок на груди Стива, большим и указательным пальцами, его дыхание замедлилось, и Стив притянул его ближе…)

— Не смотри эту часть операции, — сказал ему Сэм, когда глаза Стива проследили за окровавленными то ли гвоздиками, то ли _шурупами_ , Стив не разобрал, когда хирургические щипцы доктора Кларка позволили им удариться о металлическое дно кюветы. — Тебе не стоит видеть эту часть, Стив.

— Да, — ответил Стив, — я знаю.

— Привет, Стив, — донесся из динамика кристально чистый, слегка запыхавшийся голос Тони. — У тебя есть билет в первый ряд?

Вошел Стив. Ни хирургической маски, ни халата, ни перчаток: ничего. На это не было времени. Кто-то освободил ему место, отойдя с дороги.

— Привет, — сказал кто-то еще, и Стив поднял глаза.

Билл показывал ему большой палец. Подними большие пальцы вверх: _хорошо_.

Глаза Баки были закрыты. На маске осталось пятно крови. Кровь _Баки_. Кто-то стер его кусочком марли.

Доктор менял один инструмент на другой, предупреждая: «Не прикасаться», но Стив не возражал — он не думал, что мог бы. Вместо этого он просто смотрел, как руки в перчатках, держащие серебристые инструменты, тянутся вперед, глаза Баки все еще закрыты, инструменты прижимаются к краям этой ужасной штуковины по бокам, потом Стив задержал дыхание, и вдруг маска оказалась снята.


	19. Chapter 19

Когда он открывает глаза, вокруг темнота.

Немного света из коридора, но в остальном — темнота. Как когда все длинное тело Стива прижималось к нему, к _Баки_ , теплое даже сквозь одежду, и теплее, чем одеяла, большие руки Стива.

Темно. Он лежит на спине.

Голова болит. Лицо тоже, боль острая, болит лицо, потому что… _я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься_.

Рука свободная, тяжелая, подними ее вверх, в ней есть трубка, которая тянет, но…

Пальцы Баки, прикасающиеся к его собственным губам, мягкие и сухие, и он сминает свой рот, сгибает пальцы, проводит кончиками по _щеке_ — она колючая, и ниже, и его щека поддается, тянется, прижимается к его сомкнутым зубам, так что он открывает их и толкает щеку, пока не чувствует ее языком изнутри.

Он еще шире открывает рот. Челюсть болит, тянет, но она открывается, открывается, _открывается_ , холодный воздух проникает прямо в рот, и его язык пробегает по зубам и губам, вырывается на свободу, скользит над губой к щетинистым волосам, к _усам_ , и…

— Эй, парень, — раздается голос.

Не двигайся. Это не Стив. Посмотри, _Сэм_. Сэм, с крыльями и словами, Сэм, который читает. Сидит. В темноте, под с…

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Голова болит. Лицо болит, не сильно, потому что маска снята, она исчезла, и его рот, он может _открыть_ свой _рот_ , но когда он делает это, ни звука не выходит из него, ничего, но он может артикулировать слова ртом, _маска_ …

Сэм наклоняется ближе.

— Ничего, если я тоже буду звать тебя Баки?

Баки. _Баки_. Это он. Не только Стив, но и Сэм тоже. Не кивай, используй руки и рот, заставь слово прийти, _да_ , но оно не хочет, и рука, маленький кулак, как голова, которая кивает, _да_.

— Приятно познакомиться, Баки. Официально.— Сэм наклоняется вперед. Локти на коленях. — Ты уже пару раз просыпался. И был не совсем в себе. Но после операции прошло уже полтора дня. Все прошло нормально, они сняли маску без проблем, без… — Рука Сэма делает резкое движение, — без ошибок. Все в порядке. И…

 _Стив_. Где Стив? Он должен… _я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься_ … двигать руками, в правильном порядке, потому что все, что выходит — это «с», шипение, для _Стива_ , и голова _болит_ , и воздух — холодный, тело тоже холодное, не так, как раньше, не так, как со Стивом…

— Стив вон там, чувак, ты молодец, — говорит Сэм, и Баки смотрит туда, куда он кивает головой. _Стив_ спит, голова склонилась набок, ну что за придурок. — Хочешь, я его разбужу?

Да. Разбуди его, разбуди его… он же… _я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься_ … поцелуй в лоб… потому что маска слетела, люди стояли вокруг, очки, маски, смотрели вниз, _сработает ли паралитик на этот раз_ …

— Баки, ты со мной, парень?

Баки. Рука на груди. Маска исчезла. Маска снята. Болит там, где она… давила, на лице, на костях и коже, но…

Поднеси пальцы ко рту, _рот_ , втяни воздух через зубы, язык на губах, убери руку. _Спасибо_.

Спасибо, Сэм.

— Я ничего не сделал, Баки, — говорит Сэм.

 _Баки_ , а не Солдат.

 _Спасибо_ , скажи это еще раз, и все это… все это в груди, горле, глазах, как раньше, со Стивом, и, все это _сделано_ , все это натянуто, как… будто все тело натянуто. и голова болит, но…

— Бак?

Стив. Усталый, колючий. Никогда не любил утра. «Или любое другое время», — сказал однажды Бак, _злой как_ …

 _Как_ …

Посмотри на него. Стив улыбается, глядя на Баки. Стив. Стив, маска снята, она снята, _я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься_ , давай, Стив…

Стив ближе, его рука на Баки, большая теплая рука, наклоняется, _тебе нужно побриться, Стив_ , и целует, прямо в угол глаза и скулы Баки, прямо там, где мокро, и он пахнет… сном, п **о** том, как будто он был… _тебе тоже нужен душ, малыш_ …

Подними руку, левую, она свободна, потяни его вниз, вниз, вниз, _Стив, иди сюда_ , но выходит просто «с», длинная «с», надломленная, потому что… грудь так _тяжело_ вздымается…

Лицо, кожа и борода, весь Стив, его шея, потная кожа, щетина царапает _щеку_ , дыхание отражается от кожи Стива обратно к губам Баки, ничто его больше не сдерживает, никакая маска… ничего… _щекотно, Баки_ , или _только не там, где кто-то может увидеть_ , и…

— Боже, Баки, — произносит Стив дрожащим голосом, и Баки чувствует его пульс _губами_ , он _так быстро_ бьется, о, Стив, просто останься здесь ненадолго… просто останься…

Стив пытается отстраниться, не позволяй ему, держи лицо прямо там, прижмись к нему, к его коже, пусть она станет горячей, липкой, не смотри никуда больше, просто дыши, притяни его ближе, скрой лицо, лицо скрыто, на этот раз Стивом, не отпускай, _останься_ , просто _останься здесь, Стив_ …

В конце концов он устает. Баки устал уже… очень давно, думает он. 

Все болит, _внутренности_ , _голова_ … пульсирует, как… как…

— Выпьешь водички, Бак?

Ему холодно. Ступни холодные, такие холодные, что кажутся почти мокрыми. Но он в… постели.

Баки поднимает голову.

Усталый Стив держит чашку. Вода. Где… когда…

Какого _хрена_ , он что… сколько времени он потерял… только не снова, в груди… быстро и тесно, как будто он не может дышать…

Стив. Прямо рядом с ним, сидит так близко, что он может чувствовать тепло тела, _Боже, какой же ты приятный_ , и _да, конечно, я всегда_ …

Всегда…

 _Всегда_ …

 _Всегда ощущался чертовски хорошо, лапушка_ , сказал однажды Баки, и он поворачивается, утыкаясь в Стива, каждый раз, когда он просыпался, рука Стива держала воду, а другая рука обнимала Баки, и все его тело дрожало.

_…дрожишь, Бак, ты замерз…_

— Позволь мне, — говорит Стив…

или он сам это _сказал_?

— Баки, надо пить больше воды, — говорит Стив, и вода тут как тут.

Он пьет воду. Задыхается немного, как и раньше, с маской, а рука Стива… рука на спине Баки, потирает его, трет его кожу по кругу, как будто…

— Полегче, приятель, — говорит Стив очень тихо, только для них, _как он всегда делал_ , эй, приятель.

Стив. _Стив_ , скажи это, скажи это _гребаное_ слово…

— Сссссссс…

— Я знаю, — шепчет Стив, и вода исчезает, и вместо нее остается только Стив, Баки не хочет… он не хочет терять больше _времени_ , он хочет… голова _болит_ , как чертов… _поезд_ , пыхтит, _бум-бум-бум_ …

Он снова на кровати. Он так _устал_. Баки устал, и рука Стива, скользящая по его _лицу_ , большая теплая рука, потирающая скулы и _челюсть_ … нежная, боль проходит, и вверх, и вниз, и…

—…как долго продлится ломка, — говорит голос, едва достаточно громкий, чтобы его можно было услышать…

Его голова, _голова Баки_ , она болит, и плечо, и горло… глаза… держи их закрытыми, _Господи_ … раздается скрип, _скрип-скрип-скрип_ , и что-то скользит, _катится_ , _движется_ , и это…

Он знает этот негромкий голос, _я не буду лгать тебе, это будет неприятно_.

—… через несколько дней после того, как все началось, мы уверены, что благодаря внутривенному введению жидкости и питания… и сну…. процесс пойдет быстрее.

Так громко. _Ради всего святого, выруби_. Свет проникает через веки, через лицо, красный и яркий, причиняет боль. Поверни голову. Лицом вниз, потому что если он проснулся, то _Стив_ …

— Ломка, — говорит Стив, _эй, приятель_ , но его голос… _мрачный_ , какой-то злой, может быть, о, да ладно тебе, Стив, _они не заслуживают того, чтобы жить_ , он сказал однажды, а потом: — Это заставляет его просыпаться вот так?

Так, как… Как _что_ , Баки… он _уже_ проснулся, просто… успокойся, не двигайся, не позволяй этому… все тело болит, абсолютно везде, и глаза, и _голова_ , просто…

—…трудно сказать. Там много… Стив, ему понадобится помощь. И время.

Баки — это _он_. Баки, которому… нужна _помощь_ , вот что… это _Брюс_ , который _я не врач, хорошо_ , который Баки… Баки почти…

— Думаешь, я этого не знаю?

Одеяла не… ни одно из них не _настолько тяжелое_ , просто… он не может…

— Ты думаешь, что я не знаю, — снова говорит Стив, _ты его разозлил, Брюс_ , и…

— Я думаю, ты не очень много знаешь о повреждениях мозга.

— Но я знаю _его_ , — говорит Стив, и это проникает внутрь, сквозь веки, как свет, через рот, как воздух, через тело, как тепло, когда Стив _рядом, я знаю его_ , то есть Баки, Баки знает его _тоже_ , у него есть… все это _время_ , он _знал_.

Он просыпается и знает, где находится.

Кровать. Комната.

Маски нет. Они сняли маску с Баки. А Стив… Стив всегда рядом, и Баки смотрит, поворачивает голову, _ему не больно_ , и видит Стива, _спящего_ , с большими знакомыми руками и ногами, сложенными вместе, как у кого-то… как…

 _Сдутый воздушный шарик_ , весь скрученный, а потом надутый воздухом, так что он стал пухлым. Маленький воздушный человечек, с большими мускулами Стива, надутый воздухом.

Стив спит. Баки лежит в постели. Холодно. «Хорошо», — думает Баки, он думает, что «самое время тебе вздремнуть», а потом…

Стив, спящий, _маленький_ , в кресле, лицо… все в пятнах, от грязи, нет, от _карандашного грифеля_ …

Спит, _отключился_ , грудь к груди Баки, в… в… _палатке_ , и он _большой_ …

У Баки длинные ногти. Баки поднимает руку, на другой руке нет… нет никаких ногтей. _Перчатки экономятся. Наполовину._ Царапает лицо, проводит по подбородку, от левого уха до правого, _привет, рот_ , высовывает язык, ощупывает все вокруг.

 _Господи_ , ему надо побриться.

Он все еще в комнате. С кроватью. Дрожь прошла, ее нет… его рука не дрожит так сильно, как тело. Не так сильно. 

Это была гребаная Гидра. Это было… _хайль гребаная Гидра_ , это было… _обнулите его_ , это было… _этот щит_ , это _лицо_ , желтые волосы, нос, большой знакомый… _почему он по-прежнему такой охуенно большой_ , это было… _просто задай гребаный вопрос, черт возьми, кто этот парень_ , и… _обнулите его_ , о нет, давай просто… просто сделал это, просто сделал это перед заданием, а потом это… Солдат, ты собираешься причинить какие-нибудь неприятности и просто… покачай головой _нет_ , и это _обнулите его, обнулите его_ … 

— Привет, — говорит мужчина.

Брюс. _Коллега_ Стива. Рукопожатие, потом… _фотографии_ , потом… потом, рука, обхватившая _горло_ ….

Да еб же твою м, парень. Расслабься. Просто… в комнате, на кровати, без Стива холодно, никого нигде, только… Баки, и Стив, и Брюс.

Баки смотрит на Брюса. Рука, сжимающая его горло. Соберись, давай, сосредоточься, это… _Прости_. Скажи это тоже, не просто руками, скажи «ссссс», сделай правильное… сложи губы и используй язык, гребаный…

— Не надо извиняться, — говорит Брюс, и рядом с Баки оказывается Стив, такой чертовски теплый, рука на ноге Баки, голова снова болит, просто… трудно…

—…страшное время. — Брюс, _черт_ , он снова это сделал, он не может…

— Эй, Бак, — говорит Стив, беря Баки за пальцы, большой и указательный, _повторяя ту схему_ , — все отлично, хорошо?

Баки думает, _молодец, придурок_ , но это прямо здесь, в его руке, _схема_ , хорошо. Ладно, Стив. Окей.

— С-с-с, — говорит он, и это блядь… это блядь…

 _Унизительно_ , вот это слово, он даже не может… он не может… Долбаной маски больше нет, но он все равно не может… это Стив, и он Бак, и он был… это было… _обнулите его_ … почему он не может… почему он не может _говорить_ , блядь…

Рука, лежащая на его руке. Рука Стива. Другая на груди Баки, на… _футболке_ , и Баки просто дышит и _дышит_. Просто подыши секунду, Баки. Давай.

Господи.

— Ваш гортанный нерв поврежден, — говорит Брюс, _что_ , — и хотя мы не знаем наверняка… это потребует дополнительных сканирований… Наша рабочая теория заключается в том, что у вас афазия в некотором смысле.

 _Что это значит, черт побери_ …

— Вы можете _понимать_ язык и строить слова или предложения в своей голове…

 _Да_ , вот именно, черт возьми. Баки прямо здесь. Он прямо здесь, он просто не может… нет никаких гребаных _звуков_ , нет…

Сожми руку. Стив. Все еще здесь. Привет, Стив.

Брюс останавливается. Брюс замолчал, потому что… потому что…

Брюс улыбается.

— У нас столько времени, сколько нужно. Я знаю, что это должно быть неприятно.

Слева экран. Что-то… линии, взмахи, круг, _расплылось_ , затем руки… рука парня, пальцы вытянуты, шлепок ладонью по собственному лицу раз, другой… _что_ …

— Расстроен, — говорит Стив, и он тоже это делает, протягивает руку, шлепает себя, ну и дурак. Будь осторожен, Роджерс. У него… у него… он теперь сильный, _больно было_?

Расстроенный. Сделай это, плоская рука, металлическая, у Стива есть… его настоящая рука, настоящая рука Баки… ударь себя по лицу, без маски, _расстроенный_. Сделай это снова, _используй лицо, чтобы подать знак_ , а затем _плохо_ , а затем покажи птичку, которая… которая означает _пошел ты_.

Вот именно.

Стив смеется, громкий звук, вырывается у него, тепло в груди, посмотри на этого пацана. Стив смеется, и это… сколько _раз_ … _да, лапушка, я заставлю тебя смеяться_ , и Стив смотрит на него, губы тоже шевелятся, и в этих глазах… что-то… что-то есть, и _в них моя улыбка, я думал, ты забыл, как это делается_ , и он _закатывает глаза_ …

«Не смотри на меня так, Бак», — сказал он однажды… он сказал это, он сказал это, — «я не могу не оглянуться назад», вот что он сказал, Стив сказал, «и в моих гребаных глазах сияют сердца». О, Стив.

— Хорошая новость, — говорит Брюс, — заключается в том, что ваш мозг проявляет признаки исцеления. И мы больше не делали сканирования вашего горла, не после операции, но повреждение нерва _проходит_. Сыворотка в действии. — На его губах появляется… нет, не улыбка. Что-то еще. Это… это… черт возьми, что за чертово слово?

— Бак, — говорит Стив, вся правая сторона Баки освещена Стивом, живет Стивом, он просто хочет… если бы он только мог…

— Когда повреждение нерва восстановится, вы сможете издавать звуки, — говорит Брюс, посмотри на него, обрати внимание, вот что говорил Стив. _Бак_ , чтобы заставить его посмотреть. — И такие вещи, как еда и питье, станут легче. Это займет совсем немного времени.

Сколько. Сколько времени. Баки хочет… Баки хочет _говорить_ , блядь, так много… в _голове_ так много всего, и они, и _все это_ , и _там_ … ребенок, девочка, с улыбкой, и гребаный… женский голос, и… и _Стив_ …

Используй руки. Используй свои гребаные руки. Чаша из рук, две дуги. _Как_. Постучи по запястью, _время_. Как долго. Ну же, как долго…

— Я не знаю, как долго, — говорит Брюс, _к черту_ , это… _дерьмо_ , это все…

— Эй, — говорит Стив, и у него чертовски _болит_ голова, и это… он не может… поэтому Стив тянет его вперед, не только его бок, но и всего его, всего Баки, туда, где все реально, да, это Стив, это все… _здесь_ , это все… и Стив говорит, и Брюс уходит, и Баки просто… дышит какое-то время.

Это похоже на пробуждение, на пробуждение от _тишины_ , от пустоты, _жарко_ , и тихие голоса в комнате, где находится Баки, не мешают слушать, думать или дышать, это просто… _тяжело_ … лицо, прижатое к _подушке_ , и это…

— Так на чем мы остановились?

 _Сэм_. Сэм, который читает, который был… он _читал_ раньше.

— Я положил… — _Стив_ зевает, — закладку. Тебе не нужно этого делать.…

— Ну, я не могу заставить тебя принять _душ_ или _прогуляться_ , но…

— Я принял душ.— Еще один зевок, _Стив, вздремни_.

— Да, ладно. Угу. Хорошо: «Варт лежал на спине, прикрывшись медвежьей шкурой…» О черт, этот парень собирается _спать_ , что за гребаная идея…

Стив _смеется_ , шорох ткани…

— О-хо-хо, Стив Роджерс показал мне птичку, Боже _правый_ …

— Я тут не молодею.

Сэм смеется, громкое _ха_ , которое он обрывает, замолкает, а затем очень тихо:

— Черт, я его разбудил?

Его, _Баки_. Баки уже проснулся, но это… так трудно _двигаться_ , и это… Стив _рядом_ , все звуки разносятся в воздухе, как… как мед из капельницы, густой, прозрачный, золотистый…

Теплая тяжесть, на спине, на боку, Баки… на боку, рука опирается на… подушки. Глаза закрыты. Пространство уменьшается, сжимается от _комнаты_ до… него и Стива… _может стоять середина августа, и ты все равно найдешь повод сказать: Эй, Бак, мне холодно_ , и знакомое прикосновение кожи к коже, _липкая_ …

— Эй, Бак, — шепчет Стив, прижимаясь к его лицу, Баки чувствует дыхание Стива, но не хочет шевелиться… он словно камень в реке, в _потоке_ , но он смотрит, он должен смотреть, когда Стив говорит… _такой сладкий, Роджерс, посмотри на этот рот_ , и вот он, слегка улыбающийся, расплывающийся по краям, яркий. — Ты в порядке?

Одна рука под Баки, под одеялом, другая свободна. Перевернись, сделай знак «иди сюда», чтобы Стив подал руку, и он делает это, ногти острижены, больше нет заусениц. Баки прижимает ее к себе, затем поднимает указательный и средний пальцы над ладонью Стива. _Читай_.

Джарвис учил этому, но…

— Читайте, сэр, — говорит Джарвис, и Стив наклоняется, целует его в щеку, и глаза Баки уже закрыты, он уже… под водой… и он слышит, как Сэм говорит: «Я слышал этого человека», а потом вес Стива позади Баки, он тоже на кровати, больше, чем раньше, горный массив, стена, _Атлантический вал_ , между Баки и всем остальным…

— Варт лежал на спине, прикрывшись медвежьей шкурой и заложив руки за голову, — начинает Сэм. Стив теплый. — Он был слишком красив, чтобы спать, и слишком устал для дел. Он смотрел на звезды в каком-то трансе. Скоро наступит лето…

Это всего лишь Баки и Стив. Стив перед ним, одетый в… _толстовку_ , как сказал Сэм, _если хочешь, можешь надеть ее_. Баки говорит: «с-с-с», и спрашивает, _как долго_ , потому что это… это было много дней назад, а до этого…

— Маску сняли неделю назад, — говорит Стив, неделю, но _как долго_ , спроси еще раз, потому что Баки… Баки был…

—…ты был совсем не в себе, из-за наркотиков и всего остального… — и Баки думает: «Да что ты говоришь», а потом…

 _Как долго_ , спрашивает он снова, потому что это не просто недели, _нет_ , он знает, что это дольше, он знает это так, как он знает только Стива…

— Сейчас 2014 год, — говорит Стив. — Ты был у Гидры очень долго. Ты…

Да, это… это был _поезд_ , это было… лицо Стива, его тело, болтающееся снаружи, и порыв ветра, а потом… ничего, а потом… лицо, очки и _лица_.

— Баки? Ты… помнишь? — спрашивает Стив, мягко, как он делает, когда спрашивает что-то снова, или _снова_ , сосредоточься, ради Бога, мягко, словно Баки _ребенок_ , как…

Он помнит… бег, и _неплохо, сержант_ , и Стив, такой смертельно усталый, потому что они маршировали целыми днями, несли вахту, возвращались, мертвые для всего остального мира, _свобода_ , и мешок рассыпавшихся конфет, и _лапушка, не забудь_ … и… _поезд_ , и _обнулите его_ …

— Ты Баки Барнс, — говорит Стив, его руки все еще на лице Баки, он стоит на коленях перед ним, и он такой высокий, что они оказываются лицом к лицу. — Это 2014 год, — снова говорит он. — Ты здесь, со мной.

Стеклянная дверь и кафель.

— Не поскользнись, Бак, — говорит Стив в синих шортах, тысяча миль Стива, и трубка в его руке исчезает… все исчезло, весь он обнажен впервые за долгое время. Громкий _ш-ш-ш_ воды, пар в воздухе, как… раньше, _приятно, правда, парень?_

Посмотри на Стива. Он такой ясный, в голове у Баки спокойно, тело… липкое, покрыто высохшим потом, грязью и волосами, свисающими на лицо. Затем…

— Тебе не нужно, если ты думаешь, что это может… — говорит Стив, между его глазами появляются маленькие морщинки, _ведь так и останется, милый_ , и хмуро тянутся к его губам, и на секунду он двоится, Баки видит… _просто залезай в ванну, Бак_ , и _дай мне помочь_ , и… колени Баки прижаты к его груди, дрожат, даже несмотря на то, что _тепло_ , и руки Стива на его спине, пальцы расчесывают его волосы… его _короткие_ волосы, не так, как… не так, как…

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты испугался, — говорит Стив, _я не боюсь, малыш_ … — В прошлый раз…

 _Ладно_ , говорит Баки, руками, и заставляет рот сделать это, просто щелчок языком, для _к_ , и он пытается, но звук не приходит, он просто не… _ваш гортанный нерв_ … и Баки тянется к Стиву, и кладет свою настоящую руку на гладкую грудь Стива, мускулы на ней вздрагивают. Он снова двоится, Стив за ним, Стив под его руками, живот Стива, его плечи, _они новые_ , и Баки закрывает глаза и входит в душ.

Стив ждет. Тело Баки становится _горячим_ , оно горит, но _приятно_ , и он моргает, глядя на воду, вода заливает ему глаза, а волосы прилипают к лицу, и _больше никаких квартир только с холодной водой для нас, Роджерс_ , который тогда смеялся, потому что _однажды мы с тобой сорвем банк_.

 _Иди сюда_ , говорит Баки рукой, протягивая руку, но не к руке Стива, а к нему самому, _позволь мне помочь, Баки, просто дай мне_ , и Стив рядом, и его руки на спине Баки, с мылом, _приятно_ , он и сейчас так говорит, без звука, только ртом, _приятно_. Большой палец вверх, _хорошо_.

— Нет.

Именно резкость заставляет Баки настроиться. Резкий. Трудный. Обозленный. «Должно быть, Стив», — думает Баки и чувствует, как его рот растягивается, скручивается, мышцы вспоминают, что нужно делать, _сигнал тревоги для_ …

— Нет, что? Ты видел его _снимки_ , Стив, и все сорок тысяч собранных медицинских светил, которые я втянул в это дело, _согласны_ …

— Ему становится лучше, — говорит Стив, и Баки не видит его, но он видит его в своей голове, позвоночник вытягивается, пятки вниз. — Он не находится в непосредственной опасности, ломка практически прошла, и с едой дело уже обстоит лучше…

— Он справляется с _йогуртом_ и _газировкой_ , Стив. А сколько у него было припадков? И у него все еще есть… эта штука, в его мозгу, и подкожные…

«Не хочу», — думает Баки, — «не хочу, не хочу… Не позволяй им, Стив.»

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Никто ничего не сделает, пока он… ну, в общем, пока что-то не пойдет не так. Он сам все решит.

Он теряет время, когда пора выходить из комнаты, потому что _больше никаких медицинских процедур_ , и лицо Стива, _я хочу, чтобы тебе было удобно_.

Баки старается не терять времени, он знает, что это… _ваш мозг исцеляется, мистер Барнс_ , и _вы травмированы_ , это называется _ломкой, мистер Барнс_ , и он слышит… он _слышал_ их… _он диссоциирует_ , и вот тогда… это то же самое, что терять время.

Он Баки Барнс. Сейчас 2014 год. Он со Стивом.

Он в комнате, Стив говорит: «Готов вырваться на свободу?»…Боже, он выглядит усталым… и тут же это, сердце колотится… холодный воздух… резкий и кислый, в носу такой _громкий_ запах, и в коридоре пусто, но это… это может быть и не так…

А потом он садится. Руки Стива на его лице, это… чертовски приятно, и Стив смотрит на него, и Баки хочет сказать: «Черт, Роджерс, я сделал это снова», но он не может, не совсем, даже если он может дышать и двигать лицом, он не может… он все равно теряет время…

— Вот здесь я и живу, — говорит Стив, прерывая все это, как будто все в порядке. Он выглядит усталым. — Я и Сэм. Все еще нужно… проверить тебя, все, что осталось, но. — Он качает головой. — Нет нужды держать тебя на больничной койке. Ты можешь спать свои восемнадцать часов прямо здесь.

Забавный парень. Закатывай глаза, ничего не изменилось. Стив смеется, О, вот оно. Это хорошая штука.

Просто… он устал, даже если потерял время, даже если все в порядке, и Баки говорит: «Ты и я», и он не видит лица Стива, потому что наклоняется вперед, к его груди, вдыхает его, он так устал, и это «С-с-с-с» в грудь Стива, и руки Стива вокруг него, на… _диване_ , это слово, и Стив произносит его имя… Баки… и это, по крайней мере, _это_ он знает.

_Как долго_ , спрашивает Баки, когда просыпается. Стив здесь, целует его в лоб, говорит: «Прошел один день», или «Прошло два дня», или…

И Стив всегда здесь, потому что «Джарвис говорит мне, когда ты просыпаешься», потому что Баки спросил, _как снова здесь_ и позади него, экран, с рукой, мизинец торчит, делая взмах, и Стив тоже посмотрел… «Джарвис», — сказал он.

Глаза Баки остаются закрытыми. Руки: _плохо_ , и все это… все так _расплывчато_ в голове, так много… в ней так много, если бы Сэм только мог…

— Хочешь, чтобы я прочитал?

 _Да_ , думает Баки, _да, Сэм_ , потому что это будет… это будет история со словами, звучащими в его ушах, подумай об этом, Бак, следуй за этими словами, следуй за… _Вартом_ и _Мерлином_ , не ходи за другими вещами.

Перелистываемые страницы, _шурх-шурх-шурх_ , когда пальцы Сэма находят нужное место, и он выдыхает, должно быть, он близко, сидит на полу рядом с диваном, на котором Баки… в который Баки погрузился…

— «Петь? — спросил Варт, совершенно сбитый с толку», — начинает Сэм, потому что… Варт встречается с дикобразом, это его _последний_ урок, и…

— «…заплакал еж. И он начал торопливо петь очень умиротворяюще, но довольно приглушенно, потому что не смел разогнуться.»

Маленькая девочка, пронзительно хихикая, свернувшись клубочком и обдирая колени, кричит: «Я — дикобраз!»

— «…он очень печально пропел грудным голосом «милая Женевьева»… это, э-э, я полагаю, и есть то самое? Ладно, дни могут прийти, дни могут уйти, но все же Свет Памяти ткет эти нежные сны давних времен.» Вот дерьмо.

Сэм прерывается на секунду, он дышит вместо того, чтобы читать книгу, и Баки слышит, как книга закрывается, но он не открывает глаза, он слышит… _Стив_ , Стив читал ее, _все же Свет Памяти ткет_ , Стив и… _Бекка_ …

— Очень хорошо, — говорит Джарвис, когда Баки показывает «И-Д-ТИ» для _идти_ , _как пятилетний ребенок_ , а потом… по одной букве за раз, они все еще… они все еще _расплываются_ , но это легко, это «ТИ», _ти_ , кончиком языка, за передними зубами, для «Т», а теперь следующая, давай, Барнс. 

Просыпается и не знает, где это, или… что это за место, и этот… парень, это большое лицо, желтые волосы, это… что такое… 

Голова болит, очень сильно, сделай знак, Баки говорит _голова болит_ , глаза закрыты, и голос Стива: «Я могу что-нибудь сделать», и _да, ты можешь не шуметь ради всего святого_ , а затем рука на его плече… слишком много, _уходи_ , просто… в темноту… 

— Что, теперь ты мне не доверяешь? Не после того, как я до тебя добрался… _сколько_ моих старых толстовок у тебя в шкафу? — Сэм улыбается одними глазами и толкает кружку вперед, дымящуюся, горячую, пахнущую… пахнущую хорошо.

— Это вкусно, Бак, — говорит Стив, стоя рядом с ним. — Я попробовал немного.

Экран находится в углу. Картинка: кружка, с руками, а потом… толстовка с капюшоном, _худи_ , с руками и Баки… смотрит. Кружка. Худи.

Спасибо, Джарвис. Мизинец, небольшой взмах.

Сэм ждет.

— Ты собираешься попробовать? Давай же.

Используй руки: _какая кружка_.

— Это костный бульон, приятель, он полезен для тебя. Белок. Ничего твердого. Твоя идеальная еда. Рецепт моей мамы.

И он пробует его, оно горячее, и оно не… оно _работает_ , он, блядь, не задыхается, пытаясь его проглотить, и оно немного… соленое, что-то вроде куриного бульона, и раскатывает маленькие шарики… руками, _осторожно, милый_ , и… он закрывает глаза и слышит Сэма:

— Прости, чувак, тебе не нравится?

И Баки должен… он должен… М, кулак с большим пальцем, зажатым между мизинцем и безымянным, потом А еще раз, обычный кулак, и _наклониться, чтобы она могла встать на цыпочки и поцеловать его в щеку, спасибо, мой дорогой_ и… его _мама_ , и он делает это снова, _моя_ , и произносит это по буквам: _мама_.

Его лицо… зудит, когда он просыпается в своей постели, высунув одну ногу на холодный воздух. Остальное под одеялом. Жарко. Баки царапает лицо, вокруг рта грубо, колюче, и Стив ловит его руку и сжимает пальцы.

У него немного болит голова, сзади, словно пульс. Тук-тук-тук.

— Прошло двенадцать часов, — говорит Стив Баки, не дожидаясь вопроса _как долго_ , — и ты все время спал. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

«Зудит», — вот ответ, лицо Баки… но он в порядке, _не волнуйся обо мне, приятель_ , потому что Стив рядом, его рука на лице, он поглаживает кончиками пальцев по бороде и улыбается.

— У тебя никогда в жизни не было столько волос на голове, — говорит Стив, прищурившись, и в груди Баки все поднимается, просто хочу… просто посмотреть на это лицо, посмотри на него, _Стив_ , и Баки хочет _убрать_ усы, он знает как, использует руку Стива в качестве основания, а свою собственную, чтобы перевернуть вверх, для _убрать_.

— Этого я не понимаю, — говорит Стив, и тогда Баки зовет Джарвиса, легкий взмах мизинцем.

— Убрать, сэр, — говорит Джарвис.

Баки заставляет свой рот сделать то же самое, без звука, но «у-у-у-у», и Стив ухмыляется, наклоняется вперед, всем весом, обхватывает его, прижимается лицом к Баки, царапает его своей щекой, _у тебя останутся следы Роджерс_ , и однажды Стив сказал _не могу ничего поделать, у моего парня непреходящая щетина_ , и Баки едва может обнять его, черт возьми.

— Хочешь побриться? — спрашивает Стив, голос приглушенный, как… приглушенный, как… _блядь_.

Лицом он все еще прижимается к волосам Баки, давит на голову, и он тяжелый и горячий и немного тянет, _здесь_ , на голове, он просто _здесь_ , когда Баки дышит, он двигает все тело Стива, поворачивает голову к шее Стива, пытается сказать «бриться», но выходит «бс-с-с».

— Не шикай на меня, — говорит Стив, _что за чертов придурок_ , и Баки толкает его, тычет в живот, а Стив все смеется и _смеется_.

У Баки иногда дрожат руки, когда он просыпается. Все тело. Не так, как… раньше, не так, как… _неделями_ раньше, днями, когда _все_ было _плохо_ , но…

В зеркале он: длинные волосы, худое лицо. Борода, глаза… в уголках засохло немного слизи, оставшейся со сна, и красная линия, складка на коже, от подушки, и там, где раньше тянуло, причиняло боль, его пальцы находят… под глазом, на скуле, небольшое… _углубление_ , слово — _углубление_ , на кости, _в_ кости, где… где это было… где…

Стив тоже трогает, находит каждую. Кожа зажила, но не… _под ней,_ Баки все еще чувствует это. Он смотрит на Стива в зеркало, Стив уже не смеется, его лицо потемнело, губы сжались в прямую линию. «Только не ты», — думает Баки, и его рука продолжает дрожать.

Маска, она была на нем, они надели ее _на него_ , они не… они заставили ее остаться на месте, так что он не мог… у него _не было лица_ … и _обнулите его_ … и _трубка_ , и он не может _дышать_ , и _Стив_ , и он не может…

— Давай о тебе позаботимся, — говорит Стив, наклоняется, включает воду и просто позволяет ей течь, и кладет руки на бедра Баки, на секунду, слегка сжимает, _прямо здесь Бак_.

— Подсадить?

Он тычет подбородком в сторону шкафчика.

Ладно, Роджерс.

Баки наблюдает, как Стив готовится, мерные движения, бритва… «это новая, старая в Библиотеке Конгресса или где-то еще в этом роде»… и ремень… _черт, ремень_ , а затем руки Стива, с чем-то…

— Сейчас будет что-то новенькое, — говорит Стив, показывая Баки свои руки, блестящие от _чего-то_. — Просто собираюсь втереть его. Пахнет хорошо, Бак.

И Баки закрывает глаза, руки Стива на его лице, потирают его сквозь бакенбарды, и…

«Ну же, Роджерс, как это у тебя так плохо получается?» — сказал Баки однажды, широко улыбаясь, рассмеялся, это было утро, воздух был густым и жарким… склонившись над Стивом… _что случилось с этими твердыми руками?_

Стив держит щетку под водой, потом возит ей по _мылу_ , потом спрашивает: «Ты готов?» и Баки не закрывает глаз, наблюдает за лицом Стива, смотрит на щетину на его лице, в носу запах, и Стив говорит: «Знаешь, ты меня этому научил», и рука Стива твердо держит его подбородок, а потом мыло готово, и Стив говорит: «Поверни голову немного вправо», и крепко сжимает его кожу, и тянет бритву вниз, она гладко скользит, согретая водой, он чувствует дыхание Стива, его большие руки, большие пальцы, горячие на коже, и мыло, которое он держит в руке… _пряное_ , и Баки закрывает глаза, и где-то далеко Стив говорит: «Верхняя губа, теперь будь осторожен», и его рот делает это, и тихий скрежет становится громче, чем их дыхание, и они дышат… _одним и тем же воздухом_ , как будто…

Под одеялом, прижались друг к другу кожа к коже, _будь осторожен, это… это приятно_ … а потом снова течет вода, и мыло, и бритва, и Стив, и его руки, и _ладно_.

Лицо у Баки гладкое. Он гладкий, и руки Стива наносят на него воду, прямо на кожу, затем он вытирает его насухо, и Баки открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть, и видит крышечку, слышит _хлоп_ , вдыхает аромат, и Стив говорит: «Просто немного, хм, лосьона.»

Указательный палец Стива наносит на него лосьон прохладными влажными мазками, и Баки наклоняется, _иди сюда, Стив_ , он тянется к талии Стива, и тогда большие пальцы Стива оказываются прямо там, на его коже, рисуя осторожные кружочки.

«Разве тебе не приятно, когда я делаю это вот так, Стив?» — спросил Баки однажды, когда его собственные руки лежали на спине Стива, обводя его позвоночник, рисуя круги. Баки обхватывает бок Стива, пока кончики их не погружаются в расщелину его спины, теперь уже другую, но ту же самую, и Стив так _близко_ , что между ними почти не остается пространства, как две сцепленные руки, как…

Пальцы Стива скользят и прижимаются к его подбородку, вниз по горлу, над губой, под глазами, и он такой… _нежный_ , верное слово, будто Баки — драгоценная вещь, и _если бы мы только могли остаться навсегда_ , и прилив чего-то ужасного, большого и острого набухает в груди Баки, в его горле, _лапушка, разве ты не знаешь_ , и большие пальцы Стива скользят по его бровям, его векам, и Баки говорит: «Стив», и это выходит невнятно и хрипло, но это выходит, имя Стива, и Стив замирает, и его глаза становятся такими яркими, большими, потрясенными…

— _Баки_ , — отвечает Стив, его хватка на лице Баки тверда, его пальцы вдавливают сильные теплые линии в кожу Баки, даже глубже, прямо в кости, в сердце, Стив не позволяет ему отодвинуться, и навсегда, и… _с таким ртом у друзей возникают всякие идеи_ , и _позволь мне помочь, Бак, дай мне просто_ … _могу я поцеловать тебя?_

— Стив, — снова говорит Баки, задыхаясь, весь Стив застрял у него в горле, и он дергается вперед, ближе, пока пространство между ними не исчезает, и он вдыхает воздух Стива, и касается его рта, его губы на губах Стива, и… _это было слишком долго, лапушка_ , сказал он однажды, и _это нормально_ , со… страхом, клокочущим в его животе, и Стив вдыхает, как будто он… _вырывается на поверхность_ и целует в ответ.


	20. Chapter 20

— Это похоже на то, как когда ты только начинаешь тренироваться, то быстро добиваешься первых результатов, понимаешь? — пытался объяснить Сэм Стиву как-то днем, когда Баки — уже привычно — спал, и Стив готов был поспорить на кругленькую сумму, что его перерыв превратится в очередной шестнадцатичасовой сон.

— Да уж, — сказал Стив после того, как на мгновение оглянулся, чтобы проверить Баки, который растянулся на диване, стоявшем на открытом пространстве у окон. — Когда я только начинал, я делал успехи очень быстро, — добавил он.

— Козел, — ответил Сэм, набрав в рот слишком горячего супа. — Во всяком случае, для _обычных Джо_ , для нормальных _парней_ , — продолжил он, и на этот раз шутка обернулась против Стива, так как Сэм и все остальные прямо-таки наслаждались, услышав, как Стив — _наконец-то!_ — заговорил, как бруклинский ирлашка из 1935, каким они все хотели его видеть. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать с тех пор, как рядом появился Баки. Он не собирался вестись на подначки.

— Итак, когда ты начинаешь, — продолжил Сэм, — то очень быстро продвигаешься вперед, прибавляя десять, даже двадцать фунтов в неделю к весу для подъема. Приседания, становая тяга, скамейка. — Сэм подул на ложку. — А потом, через месяц или два, может быть, даже через три, ты оказываешься на плато. Становится все труднее. Внезапно в хорошую неделю прибавляешь _пять_ фунтов. Или даже меньше, иногда хорошая неделя — это просто держаться на достигнутом уровне. Сохранять форму, уловил?

Стив вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. Это был еще один день, когда Бак не сказал ни одного гребаного слова. Ни знаками, ни вслух, даже не обращал внимания на _Стива_ , что заставляло его больше всего нервничать.

Это звучало глупо даже для него самого. Но ни разу, с тех пор как Стив впервые вошел в камеру, Баки _его_ не игнорировал.

Однако сегодня он делал именно это. Он валялся в постели, потом исчез, чтобы прогуляться по коридорам башни, а через несколько часов появился снова и засел в своей комнате. Не тренировался в чтении, не работал с Джарвисом, просто _сидел_ и не реагировал, когда Стив предлагал суп и сок, и чертов _смузи_ , и почитать вслух, и посидеть с ним, и поделать все, _что угодно_ , черт подери…

— Это не откат, — твердо сказал Сэм. — Откат — это когда он _убегает_. Откат — это _припадок_ , как на прошлой неделе со мной. Откат — это то, что он _пугается_ , _набрасывается_ , забывает _слова_ , уходит _в себя_. А это? — Сэм указал на свернувшегося в клубок спящего на диване. — Это растущее серое вещество, Стив. Это _прогресс_ , Стив. Понимаешь?

Стив проснулся от шепота и шороха собственных простыней, откинутых назад, и того, как прогнулся матрас к новому весу, и скольжения теплой руки по его руке. Он всегда спал чутко, но война и будущее отточили это умение до бритвенной остроты. Иногда ему казалось, что он вообще не спит.

Он подождал, пока Баки устроится, и тихо спросил:

— Бак? Ты в порядке?

Он почувствовал ритмичное движение головы Баки и то, как пряди его длинных волос скользнули по лопаткам, легкие, как перышко, только не понял, кивок это был или отрицательное покачивание. Стив обернулся.

Баки выглядел усталым, почти вымотанным, ему стоило бы побриться и расчесать спутанные волосы. Он жевал губу и буквально замотался в толстовку, которую Сэм подарил ему несколько месяцев назад.

— Бак?

Плечи Баки слегка вздрогнули, почти незаметно, и он прижался всем телом к Стиву, положив голову ему на грудь и позволив правой руке вылезти из рукава толстовки и устроиться у Стива на животе.

— Прежде, — ответил он.

Это было похоже на _преште_. Он иногда путал похожие согласные, особенно когда бывал встревожен или растерян.

Нервное напряжение Стива медленно снижалось, спокойствие расползалось по всему телу, он медленно приходил в себя из-за усталости, но это не играло роли. Учитывая, что два дня Баки просуществовал в его собственном безмолвном мирке, когда он спал, когда только мог, и бродил по зданию, когда не мог, Стив не удивился. Ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как ждать. А это давалось ему нелегко, с самого начала.

— Стив. Прежде. Я делал… плохо. Вещи.

Желудок Стива сжался. Голос Баки был едва громче шепота. Он отдернул руку прежде, чем Стив успел дотянуться до нее, и использовал ее, чтобы показать знаками: _больно… люди_.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Стив, стараясь говорить тихо. Он остался лежать на спине, прямо там, где был, хотя все, что он хотел сделать, это обхватить Баки, сжать его, буквально погрузиться в него, чтобы он мог спать его сном и ходить на его прогулки прямо рядом с ним, так, чтобы ему не приходилось тащить свой груз в одиночку. — Теперь все закончилось, — прошептал он ему. — Теперь ты в безопасности.

— Они, — так же тихо ответил Баки, — _не были_. Я не… _я не_ …

Стив не стал его перебивать. Он просто ждал.

— Я не… _хотел этого_ , — сказал Баки, прямо в грудь Стива, горячо дыша и обнимая его руками. — Я _помню_ , драки… Не хотел. _Стив_ …

— Все _прошло_ , — яростно повторил Стив и больше не мог сдерживаться.

Он пропустил волосы Баки между пальцев и прижал его голову к своей груди, и просунул ногу между ног Баки. Он бы сплел их вместе, если бы мог. Он бы расплел нити, из которых они состояли, до волокон, до спутанной пряжи, которую не пришлось бы вычесывать, чтобы вернуть в первоначальное состояние.

— Все _позади_ , — прошептал Стив, и слова сами собой вырвались из него. — Тебе никогда больше не придется делать ничего такого, Бак, _никогда больше, клянусь_ , — повторял он снова и снова — _все прошло, все позади_ — и обхватил его руками до боли крепко, и Баки обвился вокруг него со всей силой, так что _Стиву_ стало больно, их тела так напряглись, что они едва могли дышать.

Баки снились кошмары.

И кошмары, и кошмары, и кошмары.

— Как долго? — спросил однажды Бак.

Они свернулись калачиком на диване.

Сэм заходил ненадолго почитать. Три или четыре книги помимо «Короля былого и грядущего», теперь, когда Сэм более чем наполовину закончил второй том «Плоского мира»: «Добро пожаловать на мировую премьеру «Стража! Стража!», где капитан Ваймс — братан из Гарлема, уловили?», — и оба они провели большую часть прошедшего часа, смеясь над выступлением Сэма, придвигаясь друг к другу все ближе и ближе, держась за руки под одеялом, как будто они все еще должны были что-то скрывать.

Это был хороший день.

 _Как долго_ , снова спросил Бак, но уже руками. Он не смотрел на Стива, хотя лежал на нем, положив голову ему на колени и позволив запустить пальцы себе в волосы.

— Ты не спал, — тихо сказал ему Стив.

— Я имею в виду, не сейчас.

Он не показал своей растерянности. Иногда он все еще путался в том, что Брюс называл _регулярными провалами в кратковременной памяти_ , но их не было уже давно, он так хорошо справлялся…

— Я имею в виду, — сказал Баки, зажмурив глаза и подтолкивая пальцы Стива, которые замерли. — Я имею в виду… _как долго_. Было. Был _я_ …

— О, Бак, — сказал Стив, склоняясь и целуя его в лоб, сжимая его руку, а потом целуя и ее тоже, и закрывая глаза. — Это было… это было очень долго.

Это был плохой день. 

Было много плохих дней. 

— Есть зацепка, — сообщили по телефону Хилл и Фьюри. — Подозрение на базу Гидры, проявляет неожиданные признаки функционирования с Вашингтона, всплески энергии, порой движение. Присоединишься?

Это была плохая неделя. Еще один неудачный психотерапевт, пара дней, когда Баки мог говорить только руками, когда у него были головные боли и припадки, когда он не мог спать — или не хотел — и Стив ничего не мог сделать.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Когда выдвигаемся?

— А я пойду? — спросил Баки снаружи ванной, в которой Стив только что вышел из душа.

Достаточно громко, чтобы Стив его услышал, он слышал голос Баки где угодно, громче, чем все вокруг.

Осторожно двигаясь, Стив тщательно вытерся полотенцем.

— Ты о чем, Бак?

Баки ничего не ответил, по крайней мере так, чтобы Стив мог его слышать или видеть. Когда Стив закончил вытирать голову, чтобы с волос не капало, и бросил влажное полотенце в корзину — движение, о котором его измученные и поврежденные мышцы тут же пожалели, — он заметил Баки, сидящего в дверном проеме. Его спина была прижата к косяку, ноги сложены по-портновски. Он смотрел на Стива с одним из тех непроницаемых выражений, которые пришли не из его времени в Гидре, а из прошлого. Просто он сам.

Когда он задумывался, трудно было догадаться, о чем.

Стив указал на свое пострадавшее тело.

— Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

У Баки слегка напряглась челюсть. Он открыл рот, потом закрыл его, когда слова не пришли. И руками: _мне это не нравится_.

— Что мне больно?

Стив потянулся к сиденью унитаза, куда положил трусы и майку, прежде чем ухромать в душевую кабину. Он осторожно просунул одну ногу в трусы, и вдруг Баки протянул руку и сильно ударил его по другой ноге металлической рукой.

— _Ой_ , Бак, что за… — вырвалось у Стива, отпрыгнувшего от Баки и расплатившегося за это новым приступом боли в боку. — Это-то за что?

Баки бросил на него сердитый взгляд, его челюсть напряглась. Руки: т _ы дерешься… дерешься… дерешься… дерешься_ …

У Стива вырвался свистящий выдох.

— Бак, — сказал он, и это слово прозвучало так тихо, что его можно было принять за шепот. — Ты же знаешь…

— Когда я, — перебил его Баки, глядя прямо перед собой на противоположный косяк, его глаза быстро моргали, пока он боролся за слово, — _лучше_ … я…

Стив одним движением соскользнул на пол и положил руки Баки на колени. Он подождал, пока Баки закончит свой вопрос.

Это было важно, он понял это давно. _Позвольте ему закончить, не пытайтесь закончить его предложения, не говорите за него_.

Баки снова начал:

— Ты сказал: все закончилось. — Затем он посмотрел на Стива, его взгляд был таким же напряженным и сосредоточенным, как и в первые дни, когда он все еще был заперт за маской. — Сказал, что все закончилось.

Грудь Стива сжало будто тисками. Он не мог говорить.

— Сказал, что все закончилось, — повторил Баки в третий раз, теперь уже невнятно, как он иногда делал.

Он потянулся вперед, ткнул металлическим указательным пальцем в центр груди Стива, не обращая внимания, что причиняет ему боль.

— Баки, я не могу просто… — слабо запротестовал Стив.

Баки снова ткнул его.

_Ты._

Стив сглотнул.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я ходил туда, так?

— Нет, — выдавил Баки.

Его горло напряглось. Он в отчаянии зажмурился, и Стив протянул руку, чтобы легконько погладить по его плечу, от ключицы по бицепсу, слегка помассировать трицепс, а затем вернуться обратно к плечу.

— _Черт_ , — выпалил Баки, откидывая голову назад.

Руками: _ты и я_.

— Но я… _все_.

И решение легко легло на плечи Стива, разом согрев его, хотя он даже не осознавал, что замерз, как будто на него накинули одеяло, которое кто-то долго держал, прежде чем отпустить. Как будто у кого-то очень устали руки.

«Я не хочу драться», — сказал Бак в своей изломанной манере, потратив всю энергию на то, чтобы выдавить пару слов за раз, и именно эти слова он выбрал. «Не хочу».

Стив сглотнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, и все сократилось до них под одеялом, как в детстве, когда они шептались друг с другом на диванных подушках, прячась от всего мира: ни войны, ничего, только они.

Он наклонился вперед и прижался лбом к груди Баки. Баки обхватил его рукой, притянул ближе, стараясь не задеть больные места, и Стив снова сказал:

— Мы — _все_ , — сказал Баки. — Стив, мы _все_.

— Есть несколько инородных тел, которые медики рекомендуют удалить, — негромко сказал Брюс. Он сидел в одном из кресел, скрестив ноги, руки свободно лежали на коленях. — Мы достаточно долго вели наблюдения, чтобы понять это…

 _Нет_ , сказал Баки руками.

Он стоял так, чтобы между ним и Брюсом оставался диван и кухонный стол, как будто он все еще боялся, что он может наброситься на него и схватить за шею, как ему иногда снилось, где он все еще был в маске, где Стив никогда не понимал, кто он, где он не помнил себя, где _никто никогда не знал_ , все эти шепчущие фрагменты, в которых он признался только однажды, мешая знаки и слова, измученный и испуганный.

— Бак? — спросил его Стив, по-прежнему оставаясь сидеть. — Почему ты _отказываешься_ , приятель?

Бак не смотрел на него.

— Нет, — сказал он, на этот раз вслух. — Я не… _я не_ …

Стив выпрямился. Он посмотрел на Брюса.

— Это причинит ему вред? Что-нибудь из этого?..

Брюс с растроенным видом почесал подбородок.

— _Пока_ нет, поскольку все отключено…

— Я не… _хочу этого_ , — перебил его Баки, тихо, сердито и бескомпромиссно, четко выговаривая каждое слово.

Такое иногда случалось, и Стив быстро научился не обращать на это внимания.

— Хорошо, — сказал Брюс и улыбнулся. — Тогда я объявляю, что вы больше не мой незаконный пациент.

Он встал, показал Баки, что хочет подойти к нему, и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Для меня это была большая честь.

Был не по сезону теплый день в конце сентября, когда они решили пойти в Проспект Парк. Сидя на заднем сиденье машины, Баки написал Стиву сообщение.

«Мне нравится машина.»

— Я люблю ходить пешком, — ответил Стив, и Баки бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд.

Стив усмехнулся.

Был будний день, но это не мешало ньюйоркцам ловить каждый остаток лета, так что они усыпали деревья и траву, устроились по берегам прудов, запрокинув головы, как подсолнухи.

— Статуя тебя где-то… _здесь_ , — сказал Баки, когда они уже прогуливались некоторое время. Левая рука цеплялась за толстовку Стива и тянула его резкими короткими рывками.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Искал в телефоне, — самодовольно ответил Баки, доставая телефон из заднего кармана и поворачивая его в сторону Стива. — Лицо только… — Он сделал паузу, чтобы обдумать слово, и его горло слегка напряглось. — _Скульптор_ любил. Большего сходства я… _никогда_ не видел.

— Угу, — ответил Стив, не убежденный, сделал большой шаг и подтолкнул Баки бедром, и тот бросил на него восхищенный взгляд и без дальнейших церемоний упал на землю и потянул Стива за собой.

Стив тяжело ударился о землю, одновременно задыхаясь и смеясь.

— Мой герой, — сказал он. — Настоящий джентльмен, настоящий…

Баки протянул руку и схватил Стива за руку, переплетя их пальцы так быстро и уверенно, что это заставило Стива замолчать. Они были на людях, и они могли сделать это сейчас.

Они легли на траву, и Стив увидел, как Баки закрыл глаза, его бледная кожа на солнце показалась еще светлее.

Ему нужно было чаще бывать на свежем воздухе.

Стив тоже закрыл глаза. Земля под ним была прохладной и мягкой, уже не перегретой изнуряющей августовской жарой, но, пока светило солнце, это не имело значения. Пальцы Баки ритмично подергивались в его руке, большой и указательный пальцы чередовались в рефлекторном ритме, что означало, что он расслаблен и не знает, что делает, или же пытается справиться.

Стив подавил слабенькую вспышку гнева и печали. Ради всего святого, он уже справился.

Потом он наклонил голову в сторону Баки.

— Бак?

Пальцы Баки замерли. Другая его рука — разумеется, в перчатке — лениво скользнула к груди и сжалась в кулак. _Прости_.

— Ты не должен извиняться, — сказал Стив, чувствуя сердечную боль. — Я просто…

— А мы можем… — начал Баки, как только Стив умолк. — Куда-то как здесь.

Когда Баки уставал, ему было труднее сосредоточиться на словах.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Баки посмотрел на него, щурясь от яркого света. Пряди волос прилипли к его щеке.

— Где-то как здесь, но… — Его плечо слегка дернулось, когда он искал нужную фразу. — Мы можем пойти.

— Мы можем пойти куда угодно, — честно сказал Стив. — Ты имеешь в виду вот так? Как в парке?

Затянутый в перчатку кулак на груди Баки дважды дернулся: короткий ответ. _Да_.

Стив перекатился к нему, зажав их руки под собой, и уткнулся лбом в плечо Баки.

— Обязательно.

Предполагалось, что это будет отпуск. Все началось именно так. Все началось с того, что Стив подошел к Тони, спросил совета: «Мы тут с Баки подумали… Ему нравится парк, я думаю, зелень и…», а продолжение вы знаете, Тони кивнул головой и вызвал фотографии старого дома, маленького, уютно устроившегося в Адирондакских горах. Акры и акры земли. Озеро, пара полей и леса, дом, прилепившейся к склону горы. Стив был почти уверен, что Тони владел большей частью показанного, и Баки провел первые два дня, просто гуляя по округе, изучая ее с такими целеустремленностью и вниманием, которые вызывало в памяти пару глаз над маской и ничего больше.

— Ну как там периметр? — весело спросил Стив, когда он вернулся внутрь, мокрый и потный, пахнущий уличной свежестью, которой Стив не мог дать названия, с раскрасневшимися щеками, волосами, откинутыми назад и убранными за уши. — Все еще в порядке?

И Баки сказал «да», и на следующий день сказал «да», и на следующий день — тоже.

— Как там периметр, — спросил Стив, неторопливо пересекая кухню, чтобы положить руки на бедра Баки и легко поцеловать его, нежный приветственный поцелуй, от которого щеки Баки вспыхнули.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как они приехали. А может, и две. А может, и дольше. Стив был удивлен, обнаружив, что ему нравится идея не следить за временем.

Баки потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, что он хочет сказать.

— Я был. Просто… _гулял_ , — выдавил он через некоторое время и поцеловал его в ответ.

— Может быть, мы могли бы, — сказал Баки однажды днем, не отрываясь от своего рисунка, завесив лицо волосами.

Он начал собирать идеальные _папоротники_ , _листья_ или странные части _скелетов животных_ , которые находил во время своих прогулок, и приносил их в дом, чтобы нарисовать карандашом в идеальных мельчайших деталях. Он _часами_ сидел с карандашом или ручкой в одной руке, держа во рту запасной карандаш, жуя его и придумывая, как бы подобраться к _кузнечику_ или _пышной астре_ , или чему-то еще, с чем он столкнулся в тот день. Стив был совершенно уверен, что это была идея его психотерапевта, но из всех увлечений, которые он мрачно пытался осуществить в последние месяцы, это было единственное, которое он не забросил.

Он никогда раньше не интересовался искусством, разве что притворялся раздраженным, когда Стив просил его позировать для него. Ну и Килрой тоже, припомнил Стив. Он использовал его как свою метку, когда гулял по дорожкам. Однажды, когда Стив пошел с ним, он начал добавлять маленькую шляпу.

— Может быть, — повторил Бак.

Его карандаш перестал двигаться, хотя он все еще прижимал его к блокноту.

— _Может быть_ , что, Бак?

Баки отложил карандаш. Его рука зажужжала.

— Выращивать разное, может быть. Здесь.

Стив моргнул.

— Как в саду?

Баки ничего не сказал сразу. Стив подождал, а потом Баки добавил:

— И остаться. Может быть.

Его руки прибавили: _на время_.

— Я не _продам его тебе_ , Роджерс, — недоверчиво сказал Тони. — Во-первых, вы не можете себе этого _позволить_ , ни с твоим банковским счетом, ни с его, то есть с тем, который _был бы у него_ , если бы он позволил мне натравить _сотни моих хорошо оплачиваемых адвокатов_ на федеральное правительство… В конце концов, он мог бы _получить обратно свою личность_ , господи боже…

— Тони, — прервал его Стив, проглотив кислоту, которая поднялась по горлу, неприятная и острая, от его категорического отказа. — Может быть… сдашь в аренду… или…

— В смысле, будто _отложить для вас_? Ты собираешься относиться к своему дому, как к пальто, которое нашел в «Сирсе»? Ну же, Кэп, отдай мне _должное_ , — сказал Тони, который теперь действительно появился на экране, с потным и перепачканным машинным маслом лицом. — Во-вторых…

Стив моргнул.

— Погоди, что ты имеешь в виду к _своему дому_? Ты только что сказал…

— Я имел в виду твой _в общем смысле_ , хотя, поскольку он на твое имя, то да, это твой дом…

— Тони, _о чем_ ты, черт возьми, _говоришь_ …

— Стив. — Тони наклонился ближе к экрану и сорвал сварочные очки, сдвинутые на лоб, на котором остались красные круглые рубцы. Он провел рукой по волосам. — Вы с ним _долго_ ждали своего возвращения с войны. — Он сделал широкий жест в сторону экрана, как будто находился в гостиной, где Баки спал на диване, ленивый и расслабленный, как кошка на солнце. — _Вуаля!_ Теперь у тебя есть дом. Счастливого дня победы над Японией, иди и завали своего моряка.— Он улыбнулся в экран редкой искренней улыбкой. — Я серьезно. Дальше мы сами разберемся.

А потом он повесил трубку.

— Я не знаю… почему, — сказал Баки, рассеянно перелистывая страницы книги. — Это не… слушать _весело_. — Он свирепо смотрел на Стива или попытался это сделать, но ему было трудно изображать хоть какое-то раздражение, пока голова Стива лежала у него на коленях, а его длинные ноги были вытянуты на диване.

— Что-то я не вижу Сэма, — беззаботно сказал Стив. — Я привык к определенному комфорту, Барнс, не знаю, что тебе сказать…

— Это звучит… _глупо_ , — огрызнулся Баки. Его рука перестала гладить волосы Стива. — Не _шути_ так. — Его брови сошлись вместе, две темные плоские линии над глазами. Уголки губ опустились. — А что, если… это. _Блядь_.

Стив подождал немного, давая Баки шанс справиться с разочарованием или закончить свою мысль, в зависимости от того, что выйдет раньше.

— Тебе не обязательно читать, — тихо сказал он.

Он оставил «но» невысказанным, но Баки все равно бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

Чтение вслух было одним из его постоянных домашних заданий от логопеда, с которым он дважды в неделю проводил телеконференции, и он _упрямо_ атаковал задачи, составлявшие его план лечения. «Ориентированность на выполнение задания», — так однажды описал это Сэм, и в то время это причиняло боль. Однако видеть, как Баки делает успехи — видеть его почти _счастливым_ — означало, что Стив довольно быстро справился с собой.

— Сэм сказал, — выдал наконец Баки.

Его пальцы постукивали по черепу Стива. Было странно, как этот ритм перестал заставлять все внутри Стива сжиматься и начал заставлять его глаза закрываться, легкие дышать легче, а сердце замедляться. «Эй, я тут», — говорил Баки, хотя сам этого не знал.

— Сказал, что я… должен ему. Он собирается… — Баки запнулся.

Стив моргнул, наблюдая, как задергались мускулы на его челюсти.

Баки ущипнул его, когда увидел, что он смотрит. Потом показал руками: _собирать_.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Пригласишь его послушать стихи? Мы могли бы найти что-нибудь действительно ужасное, чтобы заставить его слушать.

Баки закатил глаза, потом показал: _спать. ночь._

— В нашем. _Доме_.

Его щеки слегка порозовели, совсем как тогда, когда они были молодыми, и Баки приглашал Стива на свидания, держал его за руку в особых барах, а иногда поздно ночью, иногда пьяный, иногда под одеялом, липкий и потный, шептал в его здоровое ухо: «Что, если, Стив, что, если…»

Как-то ночью Стив проснулся от собственного крика, больше напоминавшего _скулеж_ , потому что его челюсти были стиснуты _до боли_ , он дрожал от холода, хотя все тело было покрыто потом, а мышцы дергались и сокращались так, словно он бежал, прыгал и карабкался на все четыре стороны.

Теплая рука легла ему на грудь. Он схватился за нее, притягивая к себе тело, которому она принадлежала, и ему было так чертовски _холодно_ , что он не сразу понял, что Баки говорит с ним.

— Успокойся, — хрипловато сказал Баки ему прямо в ухо, как будто его тоже выдернули из сна. Его рука выводила узоры на груди Стива. — Ладно, _сейчас_. — Слова выходили у него с б **о** льшим усилием, чем обычно… еще одно доказательство того, что он действительно спал. Господи.

Стив потянулся всем существом к волосам Баки, запустил в них пальцы и поморщился от ощущения потных прядей. Сон уже таял, он чувствовал что-то… _ужасное_ , сосущий ужас глубоко внутри, хотя обстоятельства исчезли, но адреналин все еще бурлил в его теле.

— Баки, — прохрипел он, и Баки прижался к нему еще теснее, его кожа была теплой там, где кожа Стива была холодной и влажной.

— Испугался, — прошептал Баки ему на ухо, и Стив сосредоточился на ощущении его руки. — Все хорошо.

— Явпрдке, — выдавил Стив, поворачиваясь к Баки и прижимаясь лицом к его шее.

Они не спали вместе, не делили постель ни в городе, ни здесь. Они даже толком не поговорили об этом: Баки все еще _выздоравливал_ , и Стив был готов ждать, когда он протянет ему руку, но было приятно прижиматься к нему, даже несмотря на дрожь после пробуждения от кошмара.

— Душ, — сказал Баки, так сильно произнеся «ш», что у него изо рта веером вылетела слюна. — Вставай.

Рука Баки скользнула к боку Стива, по его ребрам, и _потянула_ , и Стив позволил ему поднять себя с низкой рамы кровати, поставить на дрожащие ноги и отвести в ванную. Там Баки усадил его на закрытое сиденье унитаза.

Стив прикрыл глаза, хотя Баки оставил ванную почти в темноте, освещенной только рассеянным светом одной из ламп в коридоре. Сквозь ресницы Стив видел, как свет отражается от руки Баки, обнаженного до пояса.

— Явпрдке, — повторил Стив, когда Баки, не заходя в душевую кабинку, повернул кран, и вода наполнила ванную шумом брызг.

— Ты меня услышал?

Стив приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Баки. В детстве ему иногда снились дурные сны, да и в молодости тоже: темные твари, разевающие пасти, которые испарялись, как только он просыпался. Баки же всегда спал чутко.

 _Не спал_ , ответил Баки, изящно сложив руки, одну бледную, а другую сверкающую металлом. Он и раньше всегда так говорил, когда Стив будил его. Он прочистил горло.

— Заходи, Стивен, — приказал он притворно страдальческим тоном. Уже привычная замена звука «т» на «д» на этот раз, казалось, была преднамеренной. — Я не могу… целый день.

Уголок рта Стива дернулся вверх, и воспоминание пробудило что-то теплое у него в животе, прогоняя холод сна. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и снял майку, которую надел перед сном. Его руки на секунду задержались на поясе трусов.

— Я уже _видел_ , — натянуто сказал Баки, пока Стив раздевался, — что там у тебя.

Стив отшвырнул трусы и шагнул вперед, в облако пара и ближе к Баки.

— Ты помнишь это?

— Не так, — тихо ответил Баки, поколебавшись секунду. — _Маленький_.

Он отдернул занавеску, явно давая команду, и Стив послушно шагнул в кабинку.

Вода была обжигающе горячей, выжигая остатки его сна. Он глубоко и прерывисто выдохнул во влажный воздух и, наклонившись, оперся всем своим весом на холодные плитки, которые еще не успели прогреться.

Секунду спустя он услышал, как Баки последовал за ним внутрь, а еще через мгновение его неравные руки легли Стиву на бедра. Казалось, сам воздух изменился теперь, когда Баки оказался рядом, меньше, ближе, а потом Стив почувствовал давление лба в ложбинке между лопатками.

— Я помню тебя… _маленького_ , — признался Баки. — Но это же… сойдет?

В его голосе не слышалось нервозности. Лицо было так близко к коже спины, что Стив мог чувствовать легкое прикосновение его губ, когда он произносил слова. Стив сглотнул, сосредоточившись на ощущении рук Баки на себе, их размахе, прикосновении больших пальцев к ямочкам на пояснице.

— Конечно, все в порядке, — ответил он, понизив голос. — Даже не спрашивай.

Баки легонько ткнул его в правый бок, предупреждая об опасности.

— Осознанное. _Согласие_ … — прозвучало невнятно, но различимо, — это _важно_. Стив.

Стив фыркнул, чувствуя, как в груди нарастает нежность. Он наклонился и ущипнул Баки в ответ, вернее, попытался: вместо этого его ногти царапнули по металлу руки.

Баки издал короткий смешок, а затем его руки на бедрах Стива сжались сильнее.

— Заботился обо мне, — сказал он. Стив чувствовал его дыхание маленькими горячими толчками воздуха на своей спине. — В… _душе_.

На этот раз он правильно произнес «ш».

Стив закрыл глаза, сосредоточив свое внимание на воде, бьющейся о его грудь, и теплом живом тепле Баки позади него. Он не хотел думать о том дне, о слабом, дрожащем теле Баки, о его пустом взгляде.

— Что ты об этом помнишь?

Это был закономерный вопрос. Те первые дни оставались для Баки довольно туманными. В лучшем случае его воспоминания действовали как моментальные снимки, обычно нечеткие и запутанные из-за отмены наркотиков и травмы мозга. Они предпочитали об этом не говорить. Баки все еще не мог сформулировать, на что это было похоже, за исключением того, _что все происходило одновременно_.

Стив все еще не был уверен, что понял его.

— Запах, — ответил Баки через мгновение и потерся носом о спину Стива. — Грустный… потерянный. На…

Он оборвал себя и оторвал левую руку от бедра Стива, чтобы показать на мочалку, висевшую на крючке.

— Мытье губкой, — закончил за него Стив, невольно улыбаясь. Кошмар казался теперь очень далеким. — Я вел себя как настоящий профессионал.

— Весь промок.

— Да.

— Я был, — начал Баки, а затем отпустил бедра Стива, чтобы дрожащими руками сжать его грудь и шею словно когтями, используя их, чтобы сказать: _в ужасе_.

Стив поймал его руки и прижал их к груди. Он, конечно, _знал_ , что Баки был напуган, встревожен, растерян… существовал в состоянии постоянного страха и не мог выразить его, кроме как через «пожалуйста» и «прости». Стив сказал это сейчас, используя одну из рук Баки, проведя ею по своей груди. _Прости_. Этого никогда не будет достаточно, но это зависело не от Стива. Теперь он это понял.

Баки за его спиной вздрогнул.

— Нет, — сказал он. — _Сейчас_.— Он поцеловал Стива в затылок, и это нежное прикосновение прокатилось по его телу до самых кончиков пальцев, а затем сказал: — Это все…

Он сделал паузу, и его руки закончили: _по-другому_. Это было правдой. Они находились на неизведанной территории, и не только из-за того, через что прошел Баки, и из-за холма, на который ему приходилось взбираться каждый день, из-за дыр, которые он постепенно заполнял. Они никогда не могли представить себе такую жизнь, где они не беспокоились бы о деньгах, где у них не было войны, где они никому ничего не были должны — ни своих тел, ни труда, ни обязанности _скрываться_.

Стив еще не привык к этому. Он показал в ответ: _хорошо по-другому_?

Баки ущипнул его за живот, а затем рассмеялся, когда тело Стива отреагировало немного иначе, чем он, вероятно, хотел.

— Дурак, — сказал он. — У тебя… много плохого. _Спаньё_.— Он имел в виду сны. Иногда ему требовалось время, чтобы найти нужные слова, и если он чувствовал нетерпение, он просто выбирал наиболее подходящий вариант. Это раздражало _его_ , но не Стива. Он провел большую часть тридцатых годов, узнавая новые стороны очарования Баки Барнса, и двадцать первый век, как оказалось, не был исключением.

— Ты или я? — спросил Стив через мгновение.

Баки ткнулся подбородком в спину Стива так внезапно и агрессивно, что тот даже взвизгнул.

— Эй!

Баки издал короткий смешок.

— Ты.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Стив и увидел, как рука Баки скользнула вперед, чтобы схватить бутылку. Он услышал, как хлопнула крышка, и позволил толкнуть себя под воду. — Тебе не обязательно этого делать…

Баки не ответил, и мурашки побежали по всему телу Стива, он почувствовал, как тот начал работать над его спиной, натирая ее гелем для душа. Он позволил своим глазам закрыться. Только они вдвоем, в темном душе, руки Баки целеустремленно двигались к пояснице, бокам, плечам, рукам, заднице. Аромат геля — свежий и пряный — сгустился во влажном воздухе.

Рука на плече развернула его так, что они оказались лицом друг к другу. Стив открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Баки сосредоточенно прикусил губу, удерживая его на месте одной рукой, а другой растирая по кругу его грудь. Член Стива ощущался тяжелым и увеличившимся. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда Баки держал его за руки, а жар душа смывал весь ужас сна.

У самого Баки, однако, эрекция отсутствовала, когда Стив посмотрел вниз. Лекарства из его организма, конечно, давно исчезли, но до сих пор они не позволяли себе ничего, кроме поцелуев… хотя целовались они часто. В последнее время Баки стал хватать Стива за руку, когда тот этого не ожидал, и прижимать к себе, обнимая, прижимаясь губами к его губам, как будто Стив был все тем же старым приятелем, как будто ничего не изменилось. Пару недель назад Баки не целовал его так, как сейчас, полный возбуждения и желания, даже если они ни к чему не вели. Стив решил, что вполне может подождать и посмотреть, что принесет ему _следующая_ пара недель. Они никогда об этом не _говорили_ , но, с другой стороны, не говорили и раньше тоже.

Через некоторое время Баки наклонился и потянулся мимо него, чтобы поставить бутылку с гелем обратно, его грудь влажно прижалась к Стиву всего на секунду, бедро скользнуло вдоль члена Стива. Когда он отстранился, мыльная пена перешла с груди Стива на его собственную. Стив смотрел, как полосы мыла спускаются по вогнутостям и выпуклостям поджарого тела. Баки все еще был _слишком_ худым, он уже несколько месяцев страдал от недостатка веса, когда они пытались решить его проблемы с питанием, но он делал успехи. Он был здоров.

Баки, конечно, поймал его взгляд. Даже до того, как он стал снайпером, он никогда ничего не упускал. Он зацепил большим пальцем подбородок Стива и поднял его, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, а затем опустил свой собственный взгляд туда, где Стив был совсем твердым. Затем он снова поднял глаза, моргая сквозь ресницы, которые покрылись конденсатом от воздуха, и на его лице появилась старая — и одновременно новая — улыбка, знакомый изгиб губ, который с давних пор означал: «Эй, как насчет этого самого, Роджерс?»

Стив глубоко вдохнул, его тело вспыхнуло. Он всегда мгновенно вспыхивал от пламени Баки. Кошмар был забыт, и Баки снова положил руку на бок Стива, надавив кончиками пальцев так сильно, что они зацепились за кожу, когда он потянул их вниз. Его большой палец остановился прямо на бедре Стива, и он усмехнулся, когда тело Стива качнулось вперед. Баки по-прежнему так и не возбудился, но, кто знает…

— Можно мне? — спросил Стив низким голодным голосом, протягивая руку, чтобы слегка коснуться пальцами подбородка Баки, и тот вздрогнул, как будто обнаженная кожа была еще какой-то новой и нежной, как будто близость была невыносимой.

Стив обхватил его лицо обеими руками. Он задержал его на мгновение, просто рассматривая. Затем медленно провел рукой по сильной линии подбородка, ощупал щеку, провел пальцами по щетине: он любил это лицо. Он провел большим пальцем по носу, а потом опустил его в самый уголок рта.

Глаза Баки расширились, нижняя губа подалась, мягкая там, где все черты лица были резкими, и он медленно выдохнул. Его дыхание стало тяжелее, обжигая Стива сильнее, чем вода из душа.

Собственное тело Стива казалось странно отстраненным по сравнению с телом Баки. Он сглотнул и шагнул ближе. Ориентируясь на знакомое прерывистое дыхание Баки, Стив прижался к нему бедрами и почувствовал, что Баки твердеет, прижимаясь к животу Стива.

Ноздри Баки расширились. Он дотянулся ртом и заскреб зубами по подушечке большого пальца Стива, дернувшись вперед, чтобы прижать Стива к себе. Обхватив одной рукой поясницу Стива, лицом он прижался к лицу Стива, поймав в ловушку его пальцы, все еще лежавшие на нем. Вскоре между ними не осталось места даже для воды.

Пар и жар **а** не могли заставить Стива перестать дрожать всем телом. Баки открыл рот и втянул в него два пальца Стива до самого основания, облизывая и посасывая их, бросая на него игривые взгляды, которые всегда враз зажигали Стива, согревая и сбивая с ног.

Под водой все было по-другому… Баки был другим, с длинными волосами, прилипшими ко лбу и шее, активно обсасывающим пальцы Стива, но одновременно он оставался прежним. Теперь у него стояло так же крепко, как и у Стива, давление на бедро было горячим и знакомым.

— Бак. — Стив вышел из-под воды, дрожа, жадно скользя глазами по телу Баки, вбирая в себя выпуклые мышцы груди и _плюх-плюх_ воды, бьющей в левое плечо, и длинные стройные линии тела. — Позволь… я хочу… можно?..

— _Я_ … буду, — перебил Баки, выпуская пальцы Стива изо рта и наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, весь твердый и влажный, и одновременно выключая воду. Потом он улыбнулся Стиву. — _Дождался_ , — сказал он, притворно покачав головой, и вытащил Стива из душевой кабинки.

Едва обтершись полотенцем, он не спеша подошел к Стиву. Каждое его движение было _рассчитано_ на зрителя и полно грации, даже когда он просто откидывал голову назад, чтобы убрать волосы с лица, или опирался на металлическую руку, удерживая равновесие, вытирая ноги Стива. Даже нагнувшись и скорчившись, Баки выглядел полным силы.

Потом он поднял глаза. В его взгляде появилось игривое выражение, когда он положил руки на колени Стива и прижался лицом к его бедру, проведя губами по мягкой коже.

— Знаешь, — начал он, и Стив понял, что Баки пытается говорить непринужденно, но, конечно, слова давались ему настолько тяжело, что никогда не казались случайной болтовней. — У меня есть… _условие_ , — закончил он.

— Я уже осведомлен о твоем повреждении мозга, — машинально ответил Стив.

Звучало так, словно он запыхался. Он улыбнулся Баки. Ему с трудом удавалось сосредоточиться.

Баки фыркнул.

— Нахал, — сказал он и прикусил внутреннюю сторону бедра Стива, оказавшись лицом в непосредственной близи к той части, на которую Стив хотел обратить его внимание. — Я… — начал он и запнулся. Его руки подхватили нить: _скучал по тебе_. — Даже когда, — сказал он, и выражение его лица стало немного злым. _Повреждение мозга_.

Смех клокотал в груди Стива, поднимаясь вверх от теплого чувства, которое не имел ничего общего с жарой, стоявшей в ванной.

— Иди сюда, придурок, — сказал он, протягивая руку и поднимая Баки на ноги, хотя тот и не нуждался в помощи.

Они поцеловались, предвкушение скрутилось в животе Стива, у обоих хорошо стояло, а затем рука Баки сомкнулась вокруг его запястья. Через секунду он развернул его и вытащил из ванной, ведя их не в комнату Стива, а в свою.

Он опустил Стива на свою кровать и остался стоять, склонившись над ним, чтобы снова поцеловать. Его руки попросили: _не двигайся_. Затем он сильно толкнул его в грудь и продолжал толкать, пока спина Стива не уперлась в неровные складки его смятого постельного белья.

Баки опустился на колени в конце кровати между раздвинутыми ногами Стива. Он обхватил обеими руками икры Стива и принялся разминать их.

— Я… _говорил_. У меня… _оральная фиксация_ , — выдавил он, и голос звучал хрипло и неровно, а затем он улыбнулся Стиву, отчего в уголках глаз появились морщинки. Он прикусил губу, перекатывая ее так же, как ему нравилось делать это со Стивом.

Шутка вышла невнятной, но даже если бы у Стива не было достаточно опыта в понимании его в самых усталых или эмоциональных состояниях, он бы догадался, когда Баки наклонился над ним, поцеловал его в бедро, лизнул, словно пробуя на вкус. А затем разом взял у Стива в рот.

Стив смущенно и испуганно вскрикнул, изо всех сил стараясь не толкнуться в рот Баки, пытаясь справиться с дыханием и звуками, которые рвались из его тела наружу. Согнув ноги, он дергался всякий раз, когда Баки мычал, сообщая ему в своей обычной манере, как же ему нравится присваивать Стива себе, дарить ему удовольствие ртом. Стиву хотелось посмотреть, но это уже было слишком.

Это _было_ уже слишком, он собирался…

— Бак, — настойчиво произнес он сдавленным голосом, одной рукой беспомощно хватаясь за воздух, а другой поглаживая его голову.

Баки работал над ним иначе, чем раньше, неторопливо и влажно, пробуя его на вкус вместо того, чтобы высасывать его решительно и жестко, словно он играл и со своим ртом, и со Стивом одновременно.

Когда Баки в следующий раз поднял глаза, в уголках которых от усилий скопились слезы, он подмигнул. Стиву пришлось опуститься на кровать с тяжело вздымающейся грудью.

Баки, наконец, закончил с исследованиями и взял безжалостный ритм, который обычно заставлял Стива закрывать лицо и кусать подушки, чтобы не орать слишком громко. Стив попытался сосредоточиться, попытался осознать все это, но затем металлические пальцы Баки скользнули вверх по его животу, барабаня по дергающимся мышцам и скользя по потной коже, и Стив не смог сдержать стон, когда мир сузился до одного Баки.

Отсасывая Стиву, Баки _всегда_ торопился. Стив часто насмехался над ним: «Что, у меня недостаточно денег на тебя?», а потом отплачивал той же монетой.

Стив забыл это. Он потянулся вперед, задрожав в том месте, где Баки держался за него, дотронулся до подбородка Баки, прошелся пальцами по мускулам и сухожилиям на горле, по растянутым губам и собственному члену, двигавшемуся в рот и наружу в такт жаркого удовольствия, вспыхивавшего в животе.

Стив не удержался и двинулся вперед. Он никогда не умел держать себя в руках в этом отношении, он ничего не мог поделать, когда Баки _смотрел_ на него….

Баки принялся сосать _жестче_ и быстрее, и Стив закричал, откидывая назад прилипшие мокрые волосы и удерживая его взгляд, и это было так _хорошо_ , эти металлические пальцы на его животе, сжимающиеся в кулак, _да… да… да_ , и хриплые стоны Баки в глубине горла, когда он сосал… Стив чувствовал их вибрацию пальцами — на щеке, на горле…

Баки терся всем телом о кровать. Одной рукой он некоординированно и торопливо подавал Стиву знаки, и Стив скользил по краю, смутно слыша собственные вздохи _ах, ах, ах,_ и рука Баки, еще один полузнак, на который Стиву потребовалась секунда, чтобы расшифровать, то, как он легонько шлепнул Стива по животу — _Д_ , снова и снова, _сейчас… сейчас… сейчас…_

Взрыв удовольствия. Стив напрягся всем телом, его пальцы вцепились в лицо Баки… пока он дрожал и пульсировал в его рту, он не расслаблялся, Боже… _о… о-ох…_

Баки полз вверх по нему, пока он дрожал, потный, настойчивый и теплый, губы и зубы цеплялись за шею Стива… его собственная рука усердно и быстро работала над собой в горячем пространстве между их телами. Мышцы Стива ослабли и напряглись одновременно, когда он обхватил его обеими руками за задницу и притянул ближе: «Да, Бак, давай», — а затем Баки рвано выдохнул ему в ухо и выгнулся дугой, проливаясь теплым и влажным между ними с придушенным криком.

Баки тяжело опустился на него сверху. Они так и замерли рядом, с сильно бьющимися сердцами, липкие и потные, и, вероятно, снова нуждающиеся в душе попозже, после того, как отдышатся. Быстро стало зябко, и Стиву потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы вытянуть одно из одеял Баки и накрыть им их обоих.

Казалось, все затихло. Баки обернулся к Стиву и впился губами ему в шею точно так же, как делал это со своими ручками, пластиковыми ложками и костяшками пальцев. Стив вздохнул и провел рукой по его спине.

— Ты в порядке? — под одеялом вопрос прозвучал тихо и невнятно.

Баки фыркнул.

— Ты… тот самый. С плохим… _сном_.— Он уткнулся лицом в грудь Стива. — Хорошее лекарство от ночных кошмаров?

Стив фыркнул.

— Да, это было… черт возьми, Бак. А для тебя… это было?..

Бак сделал глубокий вдох, как будто собирался ответить, но остановился. Затем рука, сжимавшая плечо Стива, соскользнула и повисла в воздухе между ними.

Стив моргнул, глядя на него. Плоская рука для _нормально_ , движения взад и вперед, и там, где лицо Баки прижималось к его шее, он почувствовал, как оно двинулось в улыбке. Его спина задрожала в безошибочно узнаваемой манере, и Стив толкнул его и перекатил их на бок, потеряв одеяло по дороге, и поймал Баки в беззвучном смехе. Его лицо было мокрым и раскрасневшимся, рот влажным и розовым, и он улыбался ему.

 _Так себе_ , говорил он рукой, _так себе_ , и Стив тоже засмеялся и наклонился вперед, чтобы слегка укусить его за сосок. Бак расхохотался по-настоящему, громко и хрипло в тишине спальни, и укус превратился в поцелуй, мягкий и сладкий… а Баки ущипнул его в ответ.

Через мгновение Баки снова перевернул их, пока не устроился, прижимаясь к спине Стива. Он притянул его к себе, прижался губами к его уху и прошептал — невнятно, потому, что устал, а не из-за других вещей: «Теперь дальше.»

Стив вздрогнул. Баки провел рукой по груди Стива, прижавшись к нему обнаженным телом, его голос хрипловато звучал в ухе Стива: «теперь», — сказал он, а затем руками: _на время… на время… на время_ , и Стив ответил: «да», и поцеловал его, _на время_ , и они выдохнули вместе, и «я люблю тебя», а потом:

— Ладно, — добавил Баки, и Стив услышал его улыбку, — я понял. Теперь пора. Спать, Роджерс, _господи_.

А потом руками: _я тоже тебя люблю_ , и они заснули.

FIN

**От переводчика:** Вот и закончился этот бесконечный текст.  
Я бы никогда не закончила этот перевод с подобным результатом, если бы не моя команда на «Зимней битве» — «WTF Winter Soldier 2020», которая до конца поддерживала меня, помогала вычитывать и приглаживать текст, а так же помогла выложить его на дайри. Указанные беты (и не указанные тоже): вы лучшие! Все ошибки, неточности и описки исключительно мои. 


End file.
